


Subterfuge

by Smylealong



Series: Subterfuge [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, Abuse, Character Death, Dark, Drama, F/M, Gen, Obsession, Politics, Romance, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Romance, Smut, Soulmates, War, gory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 41
Words: 109,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smylealong/pseuds/Smylealong
Summary: Thirty years ago, the Fire Nation attacked, throwing the world off balance. Katara entered the Fire Nation war camp at Ba Sing Se as a healer, prepared to do whatever it takes to play her part in stopping the war. Getting kidnapped with the Fire Prince and falling in love with him were not parts of the plan.AU. Zutara.This is the Zutara story I have always wanted to read but never found it anywhere. So I decided to write it myself.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (one sided), Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Series: Subterfuge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633714
Comments: 1306
Kudos: 1022





	1. Prologue & Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dark political Zutara fic. Romance will be slow. The history of the land is different from the show and will be revealed gradually. Zuko has his scar.  
> Ages: Zuko:24, Sokka:23, Suki:23, Katara: 22, Azula: 22, Aang: 20, Toph: 20.
> 
> The characters belong to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Joseph Konietzko. The plot and the OCs belong to me.

**Subterfuge**

_noun:_ Deceit used in order to achieve one’s goal.

**PROLOGUE**

The hut was sparse. Apart from a couple of pelts lying on the floor and a folded bedroll, there was nothing else, save a bowl containing water. Seated cross-legged atop one of the pelts was a frail old woman. Her eyes were closed and her hands lay palm up on her knees, two balls of water hovering a couple of inches above them. Her breathing was steady, chest rising and falling at measured interval.

Lost in her meditation, the old woman didn’t notice the lithe figure clad in black that appeared at the window suddenly. With cat like grace, the intruder stepped in. Sharp, critical eyes surveyed the surroundings with precise movements, zeroing in on the sole door.

The woman on the pelt continued to breathe as the figure behind her bent slightly at the knees. Black gloved hands raised up and formed into claws, the last two fingers in each hand folding further than the remaining three. Cold, calculating eyes narrowed slightly and then the figure raised one hand and made a slicing motion through the air. The slowly rotating balls of water splashed on the floor as the old woman controlling it seized up. Her blue eyes snapped wide in horror, mouth opened in a soundless shriek. After a moment of desperate flailing, the old woman collapsed on the floor and went completely still.

The intruder straightened and sighed. Wiping sweat off own brow, the black clad figure crouched next to the old woman and checked her pulse. Satisfied that life was snuffed out of its prey, the figure in black stood up.

“Accept my obeisance, healer Kala,” the intruder muttered. “May your soul rest in peace.”

_________________________________________________

_ **Book 1: The Deception** _

**Chapter 1**

Lieutenant Jee held up a hand to shield his eyes against the sun. One would think that as a Fire Nation Citizen, Jee would be used to heat but it couldn’t be further from the truth. He had always detested heat, much preferring the cooler breeze of seas which was why he had opted to work in the Fire Nation navy. True he was at home with the blistering heat of Fire Nation and the Harbor City, but there too he had the salty sea breeze to soothe him. But out here, in this godforsaken town of Earth Kingdom, the heat was different. It was dry and the air seemed to sap out any moisture from the skin.

“A waterbender lives here?” Jee wondered incredulously. “There is even less water here than in Fire Nation. Are you sure we’re not lost?”

“No Sir,” Kenzo replied. “We’re not lost. Per my information a great healer lives somewhere nearby.”

“I hope your information is right,” Jee grumbled. “I would hate to on be a wild goose chase while our men are dying.”

Kuzon couldn’t help but ask, “Sir, what could a backwater peasant do to help us when our best healers couldn’t do anything?”

Jee shrugged, “General Iroh swears by the Waterbending healers. I too have heard good things about them during my travels. Besides, we’re desperate.”

Presently the trio reached a small, nondescript hut. The three men hopped off their Komodo-rhinos and stretched. Those animals were never fun to ride. Handing their reins to Kuzon, Jee and Kenzo walked over to the hut and knocked. A soft, feminine voice asked them to enter. The entrance to the hut was so low, the men had to bow down to get inside, not an easy task because of their armor.

“Good morning Gentlemen,” the young woman greeted them. “How can I help you?”

Jee frowned, “You… I thought that the healer Kala is an old woman.”

The woman in blue smiled sadly, “Was. I’m afraid my mistress is no more. She passed away in her sleep.”

“Who are you?” Kenzo shot bluntly.

“I am Katara. I was her apprentice.”

“You mean you’re a healer too?” Jee was dubious.

“I am.”

“Great, come with us.”

Katara folded her arms and huffed, “Wait a minute. What do you mean come with you? Who are you and why should I go? Where is the patient? Can’t they come here?”

Kenzo’s patience snapped, “Look here young lady, our men are dying. We don’t have time for your attitude.”

Katara raised a brow, “Why should I aid a Fire Nation? Just so you can continue your siege at Ba Sing Se?”

“You dare refuse us,” Kenzo’s hand was on the partially drawn sword.

“Or what?” Katara challenged, summoning water to herself and taking a defensive stance. “You’re going to attack me? Take me by force?”

Jee huffed, pinching his nose, “Now calm down everyone. No need to get worked up. Look Katara, this is not an order but a request. I understand that you do not like or trust us and I don’t blame you. But you see, we need a healer like you. We will pay you as much as you want but please come with us. People are dying as we speak. As a healer, isn’t it your duty to aid people, regardless of where they’re from?”

Katara eyed Jee for a few moments before dropping the water back to its bowl. “Fine. I’ll go. But I have a few conditions.”

“Name them.”

“First, this village gets immunity from Fire Nation and two,” she pointed her chin at Kenzo. “This man doesn’t come anywhere near me.”

Jee smiled, “Deal.”

Katara nodded, “Hang on. Let me grab a few things.”

While Katara gathered her supplies, Jee sent a hawk to Ba Sing Se.

****

Tortured moans filled the tent. Rows after rows of bodies lay on straw mats with barely enough room for one person to walk among them. Healers tiptoed around the tent, their noses and mouths covered with cloths. The stench of unwashed bodies, sickness, and rotting, infected wounds hung in the air. The lone incense stick burning in the corner of the tent had long since lost the battle with the heavy stink permeating in the tent.

One man stood amidst the bodies. Clad in armor, only a pair of unmatched golden eyes were visible under the helmet and mask. His hands clasped behind his back, he stood tall and erect. So still was he that had it not been for the occasional rise and fall of his chest, one could easily mistake him for a statue.

“My liege.”

The man’s head turned a fraction, letting the speaker know that he had his attention.

“Lieutenant Jee’s hawk just arrived. The healer should be here by sundown”

A curt nod and the speaker was dismissed. Amber eyes found the grey ones of the chief healer Matsu and passed a silent communication. A look of understanding and relief passed the middle aged woman’s covered face before she resumed her work. The man lingered for a few moments, eyes sweeping over the apparent misery housed in the tent. He turned on his heels and walked out in silence, unnoticed by the occupants of the tent.

Once outside, Zuko peeled off his mask and helmet and ran a hand through his long, messy hair. His fingers snagged on the ribbon tying the hair into a pony tail at the base of his neck. With an irritated growl, he yanked it off and threw it on the ground. It did nothing to alleviate the frustration and anger building up within him.

His eyes traversed the length of his camp and beyond it to the mile-high wall that stood resolutely, mocking him in its majesty. This was his glorious siege of Ba Sing Se. Back home, people always sang praises of Fire Nation’s superiority. Every child was brought up on tales of how heroic and wonderful the Fire Nation was, how they were doing the less civilized nations of the world a favor by conquering them and giving them the chance to share in Fire Nation’s fortune.

_Bullshit!_

Here lay the magnificence of the Fire Nation, bloodied, demoralized, plagued and dying. Two hundred and fifty days into the battle, all illusions of grandeur lay shattered. Where was the so called superiority of Fire Nation now? Battered by Earthbenders and desperately seeking the aid of a Waterbender, Zuko couldn’t find one single reason to call himself and his kind superior.

They were not going to win this war, Zuko could see it in the eyes of his men. The walls of Ba Sing Se had defeated him. Yes he was still waging the war, but he knew he was fighting a lost battle.

****

Arnook paced around his throne room, a magnificent chamber made completely out of ice.

“I think you’re worrying needlessly Arnook,” Hakoda prompted from a chair in the throne room. “I trust Katara completely.”

Arnook whirled around and gave the other man a withering look, “Of course you do, she’s your daughter. You’ll have to excuse me if I don’t share the same confidence. I still say Hahn would’ve been a better choice.”

From his seat, Sokka let a huff of annoyance, “But for two small details. Hahn is not a waterbender nor a girl.”

Hakoda silenced his son with a look, “We alos needed someone who was a healer and a warrior. If Master Pakku says Katara can do it, I believe she can.”

Arnook waved a hand in dismissal, “But the fact remains that she’s a woman. We just cannot trust a woman with something so important. I have never liked this plan to begin with.”

Sokka’s face scrunched in distaste, “Well the council thought otherwise, so tough.”

“Sokka!” Hakoda admonished. “Relax Arnook, if the council has faith on her, so should you. Besides, she won’t be alone. There are others who’ll help her.”

Arnook opened his mouth to protest again when a messenger walked in and bowed. “Chief, we just received a message that Katara is on her way to Ba Sing Se with Fire Nation soldiers.”

Arnook looked like he’d swallowed something extremely bitter while Sokka sat back on his chair, his arms folded and a smug grin on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko wonders what to do about his men. Katara begins work on the sick soldiers. Ozai becomes the front runner for Father of the Year yet again. Iroh is super cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I included some sarcasm in the summary. XD

** Chapter 2 **

Three concentric circles made of mile high, impenetrable walls. This was Ba Sing Se. Zuko peered over the map for what felt like the millionth time. He was familiar with every detail on the map; every crease, every curve and every color, he knew it all. He desperately tried to look for something different but all he saw were the familiar details. What could he possibly do? Where could he attack now? How could he change the attack tactic to gain the maximum leverage?

In his hand he had a small golden object shaped like a flame, his crown. His thumb brushed against it over and over again. It was a habit he’d developed during the siege.

The flap to his tent was pushed and a guard entered, “My liege, lieutenant Jee has arrived with the healer.”

Zuko’s head snapped up and with a flick of his wrist, he motioned for them to be brought in. Moments later Jee entered the tent followed by a young woman dressed in blue.

“Your Highness,” Jee bowed low. “I present to you Katara, an apprentice to the healer Kala.”

Zuko frowned, “Apprentice? Where is the healer?”

“It was unfortunate my lord that the old healer had passed away in her sleep.”

Zuko nodded and looked at the woman in blue. She looked young, close to his own age. Katara, Jee had called her. She stood with her fingers twined in front of her, her head bowed. A picture of poise. But the set of her shoulders and the rigid back told him otherwise. This woman had a defiant streak in her.

“Can you heal Katara?”

Her head shot up and the glare in her eyes confirmed Zuko’s suspicion. However she quickly masked her anger and spoke in a controlled voice, “Yes. I’m a healer.”

From the corner of his eyes, Zuko could see Jee frantically gesticulating for Katara to bow and pay her respects. The prince felt the corner of his mouth tug in a smile. There was no way this waterbender was going to bow in front of the Fire Prince. Once, Zuko would have flown into rage at this insolence but the war had changed him. He found that this rudeness didn’t really bother him anymore. As long as this waterbender saved his men, she could blow raspberries at him for all he cared. He saw her eyes twitch slightly and her lips thinning but then, to his surprise she dropped to her knees and bowed.

“Forgive me your highness, for I’m unaccustomed to Fire Nation formalities.”

“Rise Katara. We’re hard pressed for time. Come with me, I’ll lead you to the sick tent.”

Katara stood up, “As you please, Prince.”

Zuko led the young healer in silence through a labyrinth of tents. Upon reaching the largest tent of the camp that held the sick and ailing, he pulled out a cloth hanging from the waistband and tied it around his nose and mouth. “This is not just for the smell,” the prince explained. “It’s also a precaution against contagion.”

“I understand,” she dug into her bag and pulled out a cloth of her own, mimicking Zuko’s action.

Satisfied, Zuko pushed aside the flap and entered the tent. Powerful stale odor hit his olfactory senses despite the precaution, making him gag. Swallowing the inadvertent rise of bile, he turned to Katara.

“Our chief healer, Matsu, thinks it’s the plague. What do you think?”

Katara was tying a rag around her hands as her eyes narrowed, inspecting the man who lay nearest to them. “I can’t be sure until I have checked thoroughly, but as of now, I’m inclined to agree with your healer.”

Zuko nodded, feeling a tad disappointed. Somewhere deep down he had been hoping that Matsu was wrong and that this was not as bad as it looked. Katara had finished bandaging her hands and very carefully kneeled next to the man she had been looking at. Zuko looked on pensively as the healer called forth her element, encasing it around her hand like a glove and applied it on one of the sores. Golden eyes widened marginally when the water began to glow. He had never seen bending like that. Intrigued he kneeled next to her as well.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m letting the water seep in, trying to get a look into the sores,” Katara explained.

“Why is the water glowing blue?”

“That’s a sign of healing.”

Zuko nodded, impressed. Maybe this would work. This definitely looked promising. Katara continued to keep her water gloved hand over the sore, her face pinched in concentration. Matsu had noticed the arrivals in the healing tent and had weaved her way amidst the sick to join in, keen to hear a second opinion. After a long and excruciating wait, Katara took off the water and put it inside the skin and sighed.

“Do you want the good news or the bad news first, Prince?”

Zuko blinked, “Uh… the good news I guess?”

“The good news is, it’s not the plague.”

Both the healer and Zuko exchanged a look of surprise and relief.

“What’s the bad news?” Matsu asked.

“It’s poison.”

“Poison?” Matsu’s whispered words sounded horrified. “Are you sure?”

“What kind of poison?” Zuko asked. “How could so many men be poisoned at the same time?”

Katara cast a look around the tent, her lips pursed as if in deep thought, “I can’t speak for everyone, but this man here is definitely poisoned. I’m also unsure of the type of poison but it’s either Jimsum Blossom or Red Night Shade or Tamshud Berries. Could be a mix of all of them as well. As to how so many people got poisoned, your guess is as good as mine.”

Matsu’s hands flew to her head, clutching her hair in an act of despair, “Oh dear! All of those are fatal!”

“Fatal?” Zuko echoed in a low, toneless voice. “Is there no cure?”

“Not unless we know what the poison is,” Matsu answered.

“When did all of this start?”

“Three days ago,” Zuko replied, his eyes travelling over his sick cavalry. At the silence from both healers he turned to look at them, not liking the expressions on their faces. “What?”

Katara’s eyes looked sad, “They don’t have much time.”

“A day at best,” Matsu added.

“Then you have to figure out what kind of poison this is and treat as many as possible!” Zuko demanded, a hint of desperation creeping into his raspy voice.

“Easier said than done Prince,” Katara answered in a monotone. “Not only do we have to figure out the type of poison, we need to also know the manner in which it was ingested.”

“And then we have to prepare the antidote and depending upon the manner of ingestion, we have to alter the dose of the antidote.”

“But before all that, we need to ascertain that all of them are indeed poisoned and that there is no one with plague,” Katara observed.

Zuko ran a hand through his hair, his hand trembling a little. But then Matsu provided him with a shred of good news.

“Since all of them have the same symptoms, I would say it’s safe to assume all of them have the same affliction.”

Katara seemed to consider it for a moment then nodded, “I agree. Healer Matsu, can you work on identifying the poison?”

The older woman nodded, “And you?”

“I will head to the kitchens,” Katara stated. “Given how many are affected, chances are a batch of food was poisoned. Once I’ve identified the source of ingestion, we can work on preparing the antidote together.”

The two healers bowed to each other in a sign of mutual respect and Matsu hurried further inside.

“I’ll take you to the kitchens,” Zuko offered.

“Thank you Prince.”

The two walked in silence for some time before Zuko asked the question that was on top of his mind, “With so many poisoned, it indicates a sabotage, don’t you think?”

The look Katara shot him was odd, something he couldn’t place. “I don’t know enough about Fire Nation politics or military strategy to answer that question, Prince.”

* * *

Ensconced behind a towering wall of flames, the Fire Lord was an enigma. A man of very few words, no one could say for certain what went on in the man’s mind. His throne room reflected his personality, dark, mysterious and intimidating. Both the room and its master could induce a terror in people’s minds. Currently the man in question, Fire Lord Ozai, sat in his throne behind the raging inferno that was controlled by his bending, intently reading a scroll.

Finally he spoke, his voice echoing in the dark halls, “So, plague hmm?”

“Yes my liege,” the soldier couldn’t stop the tremble in his voice.

“And Zuko decides to call a waterbending healer?” Although the words weren’t said, the discontent was evident in the Fire Lord’s tone.

“If I may Your Highness?” General Iroh ventured. He was perhaps the only one who could dare to venture an opinion in the Fire Lord’s presence, chiefly because he was Ozai’s older brother. When Ozai didn’t say anything, the General took it to be acquiesce and started, “Prince Zuko is at the battle front. I’m sure whatever decision he takes is done so to ensure our men’s safety.”

“Safety?” Admiral Zhao sneered. “I’m sorry to point the obvious to you _General_ , but you don’t really think of _safety_ in the war front. You are there to fight to the death, safety is your last concern.”

Iroh’s face hardened, a muscle in his jaw working, “With all due respect Admiral, if the Prince loses a significant chunk of his men to plague, exactly what is he supposed to fight with? Toy soldiers?”

Incensed, Zhao changed his tactic instantly, “Still, to rely on a waterbending peasant is demeaning to Fire Nation’s glory. What could someone who controls an element as weak as water possibly do that our firebending healers can’t?”

“You’re an Admiral of the Navy, Zhao,” Iroh’s voice contained steel. “Don’t underestimate water. It might be the last thing you do.”

“Is that a threat General?”

“Quiet,” Ozai interrupted the potential fight with one stern command. “While I agree with Zhao and don’t like Zuko’s methods, I’ll still allow him to do this. However, I want regular updates. But do let Zuko know that I’m most displeased and that he continues to bring shame to his illustrious nation.”

The soldier bowed and was dismissed without a word. The Fire Lord stood up, indicating an end to the meeting. Everyone in the throne room got on their feet and bowed low, right hands curled in a fist and left hand set atop it like a flame. As the courtiers shuffled out, a hand settled on Iroh’s shoulder.

“General, a moment please?”

Iroh turned to eye Zhao distrustfully, “Yes Admiral?”

“Just so you know General, I don’t respond well to threats.”

“Just so you know Admiral, I don’t threaten, I caution,” Iroh answered levelly. Then in a cheerful, genial voice he said, “Have a nice day Admiral!”

Iroh walked out, not giving Zhao a chance to say anything more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The poison is identified. Treatment starts.

**CHAPTER 3**

The flap of the tent that served as the kitchen was pushed open and the duo walked in. Upon spotting their commander and Prince the cook ran up to him and bowed in the manner of Fire Nation.

“My liege, to what do I owe this honor?”

Zuko gestured at the woman standing next to him, “This is Katara. She is a healer and she diagnosed that our men have been poisoned.”

The cook’s eyes widened, “Poisoned? That’s horrible!”

“Quite,” Zuko conceded. “She believes that somehow a batch of food might have gotten poisoned.”

“But Sire, if I may,” the cook began, looking at the healer sideways. “Doesn’t Lady Matsu think it is the plague?”

Knowing where this was headed to, Zuko let a hint of steel enter his voice, “Are you questioning me, Tuzio?”

The reaction was instant. The cook gave a clumsy bow and hurried to explain himself, his words tripping over one another, “No, no my liege. Please pardon my impudence but it was never my intention to slight you in any way –“

Overriding his hasty apology, Zuko ordered, “You will aid Lady Katara with whatever she needs. Answer all her questions honestly and to the best of your knowledge. Do I make myself clear?”

“Abundantly, my liege.”

Saying so, Zuko took a step back and let the waterbender handle the questioning. There was something about the waterbender that made Zuko think of a viperlizard – quick, lethal and a master of disguise. He did not know what was it about her that made him think of that venomous lizard but an instinct born out of years of fighting and decades of training told him that she was not one to be taken lightly. She could and would kill.

But what stood out most in his mind was her reaction to his scar. Rather, the lack of it. Up until now, whenever someone met him for the first time, their eyes would inevitably flick to his scar. He didn’t blame them. They couldn’t help it. That scar dominated a major part of his face and it was understandable that his disfigurement drew attention. But for some reason, Katara had not reacted to it all. Her expression had not changed the slightest and that triggered something in Zuko. Something uncomfortable— like a warning bell in his mind.

Apparently finished with the cook, Katara turned to look at him. “Prince,” she said in a flat voice. “This man was not very helpful. He is genuinely unaware of the source of the poison.”

Zuko ran a hand through his hair, feeling the beads of sweat gathering in his scalp. “Now what?”

“With your permission, I would like to take a look around the camp? It is quite possible that some unsuspecting soldier plucked a poisonous fruit growing in the surroundings, thinking it to be edible.”

Zuko nodded, feeling an uneasy pit developing in his stomach. “I will have someone escort you around the camp.”

“Begging your pardon prince,” Katara answered in the same emotionless monotone that she had all this while, “I would like to do the inspection alone. Time is of essence and I would rather not waste it battling prejudices of your soldiers.”

Despite himself, Zuko felt a smile pulling at his lips at her candor.

_Twice in one day. Must be a record of sorts._ He thought. Aloud he said, “I understand. But I will have to decline. This is a war camp. I cannot allow a civilian to walk around unaccompanied. Jee will escort you.”

_Besides, there is no way I am letting you out of sight._ Zuko added mentally.

“You don’t trust me?” Katara asked, her eyes narrowing slightly. With the flick of his wrist, Zuko dismissed the kitchen staff. He waited until he was sure that they were out of earshot before he answered her question.

“No,” he replied with the same bluntness. “I don’t know you at all, to form an opinion about you, much less give you my trust. My trust not something I dole out freely. You are here for a job and you are being paid for it. That is the extent of our relationship. However, this is not about trust or lack thereof. This camp has a bunch of frustrated and angry firebenders whose egos have taken a serious beating. And now their comrades are dying. Tempers are fragile in the camp. There is no saying what can happen. As long as you are here, your safety is my concern. And hence, I will not let you go anywhere unaccompanied. Am I clear?”

For a moment he saw something flicker in her eyes. Something that he thought looked like approval or maybe admiration. But whatever it was, it died out and was replaced by the blue whorls of emptiness that seemed to reside in her eyes. “As you please, prince.”

With a sharp nod, he beckoned her to follow him. Jee stood outside the kitchen, his hands behind his back. Upon seeing Zuko, he immediately straightened and saluted. “Jee, please escort Katara around the camp. She needs to check the perimeter to see if there are any poisonous plants around.”

Jee fisted his left hand and placed his right hand, palm open, atop it as a salute. Zuko turned to find Katara’s eyes on his face as though she was searching for something. But when their eyes met, the wall was up yet again. _What are you hiding, Katara?_

Ignoring the rising discomfort within him, Zuko signaled for Jee to take the waterbender away. He stood at the entrance of the kitchen, watching the two walk away.

* * *

  
  


Technically, identifying a poison was easy. Take sample of the poison, leave it in a solution of milk and certain other leaf extracts and wait for the color to change to ascertain the poison. Simple enough. But it was easier said than done. The poison had been in the systems of the men for three days now. Extracting the poison from the blood stream was proving to be a bigger challenge for Matsu than she had been prepared for. She had drawn out some blood from the healthiest patient. She had spent two hours and still, she had been unable to draw out a single drop of poison.

The flap of the tent parted and the water tribe healer walked in. “Healer Matsu,” she said walking up to her. “I just returned from taking a tour around the campsite. It doesn’t look like the poison ingestion was accidental.”

“I was afraid of that,” Matsu said, feeling a heaviness settle on her heart. “To make matters worse, I have not been able to extract the poison to identify it.”

The younger woman nodded. “I understand. Don’t worry. I will be able to extract it. Could you please prepare the milk solution?”

“It is ready.”

The other woman didn’t say a word as she settled down next to Matsu. She held her hand above the vessel and in fluid, elegant sweeps of her hand, the blood began to swirl in the cup. As Matsu watched, fascinated, a trickle of black fluid rose up in the air, leaving the crimson blood behind. The woman led the small, swirling blob of poison, barely the size of a copper coin, and dropped it in the bowl containing the milk solution.

“Black,” the waterbender said. “I think we can safely rule out Red Night Shade?”

“Yes, we can. Katara, was it?” Matsu asked and when the woman nodded, she continued. “I can’t tell you how glad I am that you are here. I can now safely hope that the men will be saved.”

Katara lowered her eyes and licked her lips. “There is still a long way to go.”

* * *

Zuko took off the armor, rolling his tired shoulders. He sat down on his bed with a tired moan. Every inch of his body hurt. The stress of the unwinnable war, the burden of providing and maintaining the camp, boosting their sagging morale and trying to keep those sick men alive was taking a heavy toll on him. The waterbender’s arrival had given him a glimmer of hope but it wasn’t enough to dispel the gloom that had taken him over.

With an exhausted sigh, he threw himself on the bed, splaying his arms and legs. Golden eyes traced the Fire nation insignia on the flag, his mind completely devoid of thoughts. His asymmetrical eyes began to drift shut when the flap of his tent moved and a man walked in.

“Apologies for interrupting, Your Highness.”

Ignoring his body’s protest, Zuko sat up and waved the apology off. “Never mind. What happened?”

“We just received a hawk, Sir,” the man stepped forward and handed him a scroll. “It’s from the Fire Lord.”

Wordlessly, Zuko held out his hand. Curling his fingers around the scroll, he dismissed the man. News from his father was not going to be good, he knew. Feeling a slight trepidation rising in him, he unfurled the scroll and read through it, unsurprised to read the contents. His father was displeased to find that he had summoned a waterbender to heal his ailing men. With an exasperated huff, Zuko produced a flame in his palm and burned it to cinders, watching disinterestedly as the ash swirled down to the floor. He wiped the soot from his hand and lay back down.

* * *

The man hiding in the trees pulled at his collar, wincing as the cloth brushed against his sweat laden, chaffed skin. He looked up at the dark sky, grimacing at the sweltering heat. Where was she? She should have met with him by now. He picked up his knife and began to chip at a branch in frustration. He hated waiting. But more than that, he hated waiting for a _girl_. Especially one who had used some nefarious means to get the job he coveted. He was toying with the idea of simply abandoning his post when he saw her. With an annoyed huff, he climbed down the tree and walked up to her.

“What took you so long?” he complained, letting his irritation show.

“It’s not easy. They are keeping an eye on me.”

“Yeah, whatever. What’s the update?”

The girl sighed. “I have gotten in the camp and I’m now working, just like I was told to.”

“Great. I will send the hawk out.”

He turned to walk away when she grabbed his arm. He felt a sharp stab of annoyance at her indecency.

“How dare you grab an unrelated man’s hand?”

“Which century do you live in?” she snapped back. “I’m grabbing your hand, not your penis.”

His face turned red and he felt his ears heat up. “How… disgusting woman… I have no idea why Pakku thought you are fit for this mission? You have no sense of propriety or your culture.”

“I come from the south. North’s culture is not south’s. But I didn’t stop you to discuss your archaic and cave man ideas about women. I stopped to ask you about the poisoning. This was not meant to happen. Did you poison them?”

His eyes narrowed as he peered into her blue eyes. This insolent, disgusting woman thought she was better than him. He would show her that she wasn’t. Let her try and figure things out by herself. He was not going to provide her with an iota of help, outside of what the council ordered. “I know nothing about the poisoning,” he replied shortly.

“The poisoning wasn’t an accident! Please tell me you did not poison them.”

He scoffed. “They’re Fire Nation. They could have been poisoned by someone from Ba Sing Se!”

The woman’s eyes narrowed to slits. “For your sake Hahn, I hope that is true.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka is surprised by an unexpected visitor. Zuko makes an offer Katara can't refuse. Arnook, Hakoda, and Sokka face an unpleasant task.

** Chapter 4 **

Sokka whistled a tune, his boot crunching on the snow. His hand rested casually on the hilt of his sword. While fairly accustomed to the pristine white surroundings and the biting chill of the North Pole, Sokka still was not used to the opulence of his sister tribe. Back home, they were content to live their lives in tiny igloos and huts. But out here, waterbenders had carved a humongous and functional city out of ice.

Despite having spent months in this frozen wonder, Sokka still felt out of place amid the sprawling buildings and the busy waterways. As a member of its sister tribe, Sokka was, for the most part, treated as an honored guest. But all of that had worn off when Katara had been chosen for the mission over her male counterparts.

He would never forget the looks of resentment and annoyance when she had beaten them thoroughly. She had whupped ass and how! Sokka had never been more proud of his sister. True, a part of him had been jealous that Katara had been chosen to carry out a mission of such importance but he quashed the unpleasant feeling upon seeing his sister’s face.

Even today, a month after Katara had set off for her mission, Sokka could still recollect how ashen she had looked. His baby sister had given it her all in trying to secure the mission, but once she had, only then she had realized that duty demanded more sacrifice. He had spent that night, cuddling her and soothing her, much like he had done when she was a child terrified of nightmares.

A distant, familiar bellow made him look up. The polar sun glared brightly and he had to hold up a hand to shield his eyes.

“What is that thing?” a voice sounded next to him, laying stress on the consonants in a way that was typical of the Northern Water Tribe.

Sokka looked around to see Anaraq, a man of about his age and one of the very few non-bending soldiers. For that reason alone, Sokka could not bring himself to hate the man. “That’s a sky bison. Appa.”

Anaraq’s pale blue eyes widened. “The Avatar? What is he doing here? I should tell the chief.”

Sokka grabbed the collar of his parka just as the soldier began to scamper away, making the latter skid comically on the ice and struggle to gain his balance. “What the fuck, Sokka? What’s wrong with you?”

“Hold on,” Sokka said, unperturbed by his companion’s annoyance, his eyes fixed on the steadily enlarging figure of the bison. “Let us first be certain that it is indeed Aang and not a message from him.”

The other man jut out his lower lip in a juvenile show of petulance, but stayed where he was. After a moment of silence, Anaraq voiced the question that was plaguing Sokka’s mind at that moment. “What are we going to do if it is The Avatar?”

“We’ll see. Come on, Appa’s landing.”

The two warriors ran down the bridge and hurried over to the clearing where Appa was headed. A couple of other soldiers had, by now, realized the significance of the creature and two of them took off, presumably to alert Arnook. Sokka briefly toyed with the idea of stopping them but discarded it immediately because they were too far away for him to be of any use. Instead, he decided to concentrate on the ten ton problem that had just landed in front of him.

The gigantic beast landed with a huff and from it, jumped a man dressed in yellow and orange. From the corner of his eyes, Sokka could see Anaraq bow to the man in deference. Aang, who was never comfortable with adulation, bowed back.

“Aang,” Sokka said, forcing a geniality in his voice that he didn’t feel. “What a surprise! I didn’t know you were coming to the North Pole.”

Aang had lost all the chubby baby fat that Sokka had grown used to seeing. His face was now hard and angular. His mouth set in a firm line and wide grey eyes held a calm and peace that belied his youth. This was no longer the child Sokka had dealt with most of his life. In front of him stood a man, one whom Sokka had no idea how to talk to.

“Sokka,” Aang said in a surprisingly thin voice. “How are you?”

He pushed his lips to form a smile, brushing aside the growing trepidation. “I’m great, buddy. How about you? What brings you here?”

Aang smiled, brushing the back of his neck in a very familiar and sheepish way. “It’s Katara’s birthday tomorrow, right? I had to come.”

Mentally, the Water Tribe warrior swore a blue streak. How could they have not foreseen this? Aang never missed Katara’s birthday. “Oh yeah!” he said finally. “I completely forgot.”

Aang, who had been retrieving his bag and staff from Appa’s head, turned to look at him quizzically. “You’re kidding me? Katara let you _forget_ her birthday? I’d have thought she would have reminded you every day for the past month.”

Laughing at his own joke, Aang jumped from the bison in a whirl of air. Sokka tried his best to join in, but with the realization that tomorrow was her birthday, the pain of Katara’s departure had flared anew. Something must have shown on his face for Aang’s demeanor changed instantly.

“Sokka? What’s wrong? Where is Katara?”

“Avatar Aang,” a new, breathless voice drew his attention and Sokka heaved a momentary sigh of relief, which turned to a suppressed groan when he saw the newcomer.

“Chief Arnook,” Aang said, bowing.

“Avatar, allow me to express what an absolute honor it is to have you in our midst,” Arnook said, bowing again. “I was unaware of your arrival, Avatar. I apologize that I could not arrange for a fest suitable to your station.”

Aang laughed, clearly uncomfortable with Arnook’s officiousness. “No, no, Chief. It’s entirely my fault. The visit is completely for personal reasons. I am here for Katara’s birthday. It’s tomorrow.”

Sokka and Arnook exchanged a quick look. Sokka saw that Anaraq had backed away as silently as he could and for a moment, he wished he could switch places with the soldier. He was about to tell the most powerful bender in the world that the woman he loved was now in a Fire Nation war camp.

_This is not going to be pretty._

“Aang,” Sokka said finally, when he realized that Arnook was not going to offer an explanation. “About that...”

* * *

Katara wiped sweat off her brow, sighing at the heat. She was still not used to the oppressive heat of the Earth Kingdom, where even the air felt dense. Back home, breathing was so natural that she never had to think about it. But out here, in this vast, land locked kingdom, she struggled with every breath. Nights were the only time there was any reprieve from the heat.

Sitting in a tent, surrounded by the dead and dying did not help. She had Matsu had identified the poison as Tamshud Berries late last night. She had slipped out of the tent under the pretext of looking for ingredients to prepare the antidote. Slipping out of Jee’s watchful eyes had not been easy, but in the end, telling him that she needed to relieve herself, she had managed to get a couple of minutes with Hahn. Not that it had helped her in any way. Hahn had been as unhelpful as he could. Although he claimed that he had no knowledge of the poisoning, Katara could not bring herself to believe him.

The delay in administering the treatment had proved expensive. While she, along with Matsu and her team of healers worked relentlessly all night and well into the afternoon, there was only so much a team of five could do. They were unable to save some of the more seriously ill people. However, she was certain that the ones who were alive now would pull through.

She was administering the antidote to a new patient when a shadow fell across her. Looking up she found the Prince staring at the man whom she was treating. His golden gaze was tired and calculating.

“What do you think, Katara?” he asked in his raspy voice. “Will this man live?”

Katara realized that the Prince had the slightest hint of a lisp, something she had not really noticed before. “I’m almost positive he would. Unless he is allergic to an ingredient in the antidote, he should be fine.”

“Do you have any idea how the poisoning happened?”

Katara finished administering the dose and stood up. “I am still of the opinion that a batch of food was poisoned. We have prepared and administered the antidote based on that assumption and it has worked. How it happened, though, I do not have a clue.”

The Prince nodded, looking thoughtful. He cast a look around the tent and then looked back at her. He procured a pouch from his belt and held it out to her. “Here, your payment for your work.”

Katara held out her hand and accepted the money. The Prince continued to talk, “I have a proposition for you, Katara.”

She looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

“I spoke with Healer Matsu, and she agreed with me,” he said after a pause. “What happened here could happen again. We have no idea who was behind the poisoning. Who’s to say that they won’t strike again?”

“It’s a possibility, yes.”

“I want to extend an offer to you. I want you to be in the camp for as long as the siege lasts.”

This was exactly what Katara wanted. This was her mission. She needed to stay in this camp. However, she could not stop the bile that rose in the throat at the thought. “And thereby aid Fire Nation in their blood lust?”

The moment she said it, Katara wished she could withdraw the words. From what she had heard, Prince Zuko could and would roast her on the spot for saying what she did. She chastised herself mentally, wondering if she had jeopardized the mission. Indeed, the Prince was looking at her with a feral expression.

Katara wasn’t scared for her life, for that was a luxury that was snatched from her before she even knew what it meant. She was worried that she had foiled the mission before it had even begun. This was the main point of contention in her selection. No one doubted her talents, it was her temper and her tongue that was the source of worry for her detractors. And at that moment, Katara wondered if they weren’t right in worrying.

And then the Prince began to laugh. To say that Katara was taken aback was an understatement. The man almost doubled over laughing. To see the scowling, stoic, and calculating Prince guffaw like a maniac was rather disconcerting. She briefly wondered if some of the poison had made into his system and addled his brain. The man straightened and wiped tears of mirth from his face. 

“Stay Waterbender,” he said still chuckling. “Stay.”

Katara needed to know what he was thinking. “And if I decline?”

The amusement was still on his face, but his eyes had turned cold and lethal again. A small fire played on his palm as he asked delicately, “Do you really think you’re in a position to decline?”

Katara’s gaze hardened. _Does he really think he can order me around?_ “I see, so it wasn’t a proposition?”

The Prince smiled, but this time it was a half-hearted twist of his lips. The flame was extinguished. “It was. You are at the liberty to walk out if you so desire, and I won’t stop you.”

_What?_ “Ummm. I’m sorry Prince, but I am confused.”

“I was testing you, Katara,” he answered. “Very few people have the temerity to speak their minds in front of me. I wanted to see if it was a fluke or would you continue to do so, regardless of how bizarre or scary my actions are. You’ve passed the test. You’re free to do as you please. You have been paid to do your job. Rest is your decision.”

Saying so, he spun on his heels and walked out of the tent. Katara stood there for a long time, staring after him. The Prince was a dangerous man, of that she was sure. She needed to plan her next move carefully.

* * *

“What?” Aang screamed. All the water jugs in the room cracked as the liquid inside exploded with the Avatar’s rage.

“Aang, you have to understand, it was necessary,” Sokka said in a placating voice.

“Shut up!” Aang closed his eyes, trying to control the fury rising within him. A younger him would have triggered the Avatar State by now. He took deep calming breaths, pushing down his anger. He realized that there were innocents in the city, children, who didn’t need to face the Avatar’s wrath.

Having calmed down considerably, Aang opened his eyes and stared at Sokka. “Why is Katara at the Fire Nation camp?”

“It’s her mission,” Arnook said, bending the water from his clothes.

“Her _mission?_ ”

“Yes,” Sokka looked at Arnook, Hakoda and Pakku, and following their nod, explained her mission to Aang. Grey eyes grew wider and wider as Sokka went on. Finally, Aang flopped on the floor, clutching his head in his hand.

“No. No. Katara is pure. She’s perfect. Please don’t use her as a weapon in this dirty war. Don’t make her sully her hands. Defeating the Fire Nation is _my_ job, not Katara’s.”

“Avatar Aang,” Pakku’s stern voice made the twenty year old look like the twelve year old who had learned Waterbending from him. “You maybe the Avatar, but you are still one man. An icicle cannot stop an avalanche. This is war. We are all in it, well aware that sacrifices need to be made.”

“And so you sacrificed Katara?” Aang shot back, his anger getting the better of him. He glared at Hakoda, who looked back at him calmly.

“She volunteered, Aang,” Hakoda answered. “Besides, she is well aware of what risks are involved.”

“No she isn’t!” Aang screamed. “Katara has no idea what the Fire Nation is capable of, what they will make her do. I’m going to get her back.”

“Do not take a step out of here,” Pakku said, rising from his seat. “Don’t let your emotions cloud your judgement Avatar. Focus on your job.”

Aang huffed, letting out smoke from his nostrils. “That’s what I am doing! I’m trying to do my job, which you have dumped on Katara!”

“Your _job_ is Fire Lord Ozai!” Pakku screamed. His voice echoed through the building like thunder. “Focus on him. He is the head of the viperlizard. Katara is merely taking care of one of the limbs.”

“Prince Zuko is not a _limb_ ,” Aang argued. “If Ozai is the viperlizard then he is the viper’s spawn.”

“You may not be aware, Avatar,” Arnook said, venturing an opinion for the first time. “But we have it on good authority that Zuko and Ozai don’t get along.”

“So what?” Aang said, suddenly sounding exhausted. “Assuming that Zuko and Ozai _are_ removed, then what? If Katara goes and kills Zuko, do you think the Fire Nation won’t come after us with double the force?”

“Who said anything about killing?” Sokka asked. “Katara isn’t killing Zuko. She is there to ensure that Fire Nation’s succession line is in jeopardy. That’s all.”

“And how is she to do it?”

“Sorry,” Sokka replied. “We can’t tell you that. Seeing how upset you are, we can’t guarantee that you wouldn’t somehow try and get Katara out, foiling the entire mission.”

A part of Aang understood their fears and acknowledged them as valid. But that didn’t mean that Aang had to like what he heard. “Okay. Whatever. So, say Katara does succeed in getting Zuko out of the picture, then what? There is still Azula. And from what I hear, she’s worse than Zuko.”

“Azula is a woman,” Arnook said dismissively. “The proud Fire Nation nobles will never let a woman lead them.”

“Don’t project, Chief Arnook,” Aang snapped at the man. “Please tell me you have a plan for Azula as well, for otherwise Katara is risking her life for nothing.”

“We do,” Sokka said quietly, his face taut. “We have someone in the palace already who will take care of Azula.”

Ignoring Sokka’s apparent distress, Aang bent some water from the floor to a glass and drank it. “I will still say, I don’t like it.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Katara soar. Katara realizes it's her birthday. Aang creates troubles for Sokka. Zuko has a new problem.

** Chapter 5 **

Zuko turned, spinning his leg in a wide arc, trailing fire with it. As usual, he had risen with the sun and was practicing his early morning stretches. Even during the siege, he had not given up the routine. But now that more than half of his contingent was ill, forcing the siege to a halt, it was essential that he kept his body well trained. He went through his katas, each progressively more complex the previous one. He whirled around once, fire engulfing his entire frame, before he punched through the wall of flames and emerging from it unscathed.

Finishing the kata, he was centering himself when he felt the presence of another in the rudimentary training arena. Usually, no one dared to interfere with his training schedule, so the oddity struck him. He turned around to find the Waterbender standing in the arena, watching him with critical eyes.

“Katara?” he picked up a towel and wiped the sweat off his chest. The heat in Earth Kingdom was unbearable, even for a Firebender. He couldn’t even imagine what the Waterbender must be feeling like.

“Prince, may I spar with you?”

Zuko’s eyebrow shot up in surprise. “I thought you were a healer?”

“I am,” she said walking into the makeshift arena. “But I’m also a trained warrior. Besides, if I am to stay in the war camp, I might as well keep my skills sharp. You can’t possibly have Lieutenant Jee trail me all the time.”

“You decided to stay on?” Zuko asked, dumping his towel. He picked up a pitcher of water and drank deeply from it, dumping the rest on his head to cool himself down. “What prompted that decision?”

“The poisoning,” Katara replied. “You were right, it could happen again. And if it does, people will need me. Long ago, as a healer, I took an oath that I would never abandon those who need me. That’s why I am staying on.”

Zuko considered the answer and then nodded. “Whatever your reasons, I’m glad you decided to stay on. Healer Matsu will take care of you. Besides, if you need anything, do let me know.”

“Thank you, Prince.”

“You’re still up for that spar?”

“Yes, may we?”

Zuko clapped his hands, summoning a servant. He quickly issued an instruction to get a few barrels of water for Katara. As a few servants wheeled in the barrels, the Waterbender in front of him undid her belt and began to shrug off her dress.

_What is she doing?_ Zuko thought. The heat creeping up his cheek had nothing to with the Earth Kingdom’s soaring temperatures. He was relieved to find that she had her bindings in place and that she hadn’t stripped completely. On some level, Zuko realized that she was a fairly pretty woman but brushed the thought aside. Right now, she was his opponent. 

Oblivious to the way a couple of servants’ eyes roved over her semi exposed body, Katara stretched her muscles, readying herself for the spar. With a flick of his wrist, Zuko dismissed the lecherous servants. Once alone, he turned to look at her.

“Katara,” he said cautiously, wondering how to delicately approach the topic. “This is a war camp full of angry soldiers and frustrated Firebenders. Maybe stripping down to your bindings is not such a good idea.”

Katara’s lips twisted to a smirk. “Does this bother you Prince?”

Zuko snorted. “No. Should it?”

Katara shrugged.

_Well, it’s her choice. Not my place to say anything._ Zuko reasoned. “Ready for the spar?”

Katara didn’t respond, instead she pulled a whip of water and shot at him. Instantly alert, Zuko brushed it aside with a swipe of his hands. Without giving her a chance to attack again, Zuko sent a volley of flames her way, punching the air furiously.

To block the volley, Katara raised a wall of water and froze it in place. Zuko ran up to the ice wall and sent a wave of fire. Even though it melted quite a bit of the wall, majority of it still remained. He didn’t give up though. Another push and he managed to create a hole in the ice. He ran through it but skidded to a halt upon realizing that Katara wasn’t behind the ice wall.

He spun around, eyes watchful. The remaining ice collapsed, revealing the Waterbender, who held an ice sword in her hand. Zuko smiled. She had no idea what she had signed up for. Katara took a swipe at him, but Zuko produced a blade of his own, blocking the blow in time. Fire met ice and it sizzled. The two engaged in a sword fight, but it became quickly apparent that when it came to sword fight, he had the upper hand. Zuko kept up a relentless barrage of attacks, slowly backing Katara towards a corner. Their blades crossed, the two benders eyed each other for a few moments, before he pushed.

She jumped back, landing on her feet like a cat. Having realized her disadvantage, she discarded her blade and crouched on all fours. Before Zuko could react, the Waterbender blew through her mouth. Instantly, the water near his feet froze, trapping him.

“I win, Prince,” she said, with a smug smile.

“Not yet,” Zuko responded. He cracked the ice easily, and arched a gale of fire towards her. Prepared for it, she summoned all the water to herself and began to cut through the fire with circular, whirring blades.

The commotion in the arena had attracted a few onlookers who were now cheering their commander on. While Zuko would have liked to claim that he earned the adulation from his troops, truth was that he was fighting harder than he had in a long time. The Waterbender was skilled and had a ferocity that he associated with Firebenders.

The two benders fought with all that they had, neither willing to give an inch to the other. The sparring session ended with the two of them collapsed on floor, panting and completely drenched, both in water and sweat.

Zuko looked at the cloudless blue sky, trying to catch his breath. From the corner of his eyes he saw Katara push herself up. He turned to say something to her, but then lost the train of thoughts upon realizing that the white bindings were soaked through and were no longer opaque. He quickly averted his eyes, trying to dislodge the image from his mind.

Meanwhile, she bent the water from her clothes and put on her dress. “Thank you for the spar, Prince. It was a good match.”

Pushing himself off the ground, he forced his face into a mask of nonchalance and said, “Indeed. Very productive.”

She gave a slight incline of her head and walked out of the arena. Zuko shook his head in an effort to brush away the slight arousal. Distraction was not permitted.

* * *

Dipping herself into the river, Katara scrubbed her body ferociously. Disgust roiled in her stomach, making her want to throw up. This mission was going to cost her severely. It had already taken her family from her, had made her do unspeakable things but what she’d had to do today made her feel like her skin was crawling with cockroaches.

Putting herself out like a hunk of meat, to be devoured by hungry male eyes. Katara closed her eyes, rubbing them furiously trying to wipe off the images that had burned themselves into her brain.

_You’ve done worse._ Her mind countered maliciously. Katara banished the thought forcefully. It was not the time to think. Especially not about that. It was time to act. She knew that she was attracting unwanted attention, but there was an old Watertribe saying, ‘to catch a fish, one must wade through krill’.

Her fish was Prince Zuko, the rest were krill. She was more than capable of handling the amorous or lecherous attention of the rest. She needed to catch the Prince’s attention. The Prince who had looked away upon seeing her wet body. He might be better than controlling himself than many others, but he was still a man. She knew how men thought. Katara had spotted the flare of desire in his eyes before he had looked away. That was what she needed to capitalize on. She had to reel him in, by hook or crook. No matter what the cost.

_It’ll only cost your soul._ Came the reply from her mind, making her scream. The water around her muted the frustrated scream, but for one precious moment, she lost control of her element. The fluid rushed in her nose and mouth, making her splash. She broke the surface with a gasp and bent the water from her orifices. Shaking her head in an effort to dispel her disturbing thoughts, she pushed herself from the river and bent the water from her body, drying herself.

Sparring with the Prince was a good idea. Not only did it give her time to get closer to him, but it also provided her with an opportunity to study him as a warrior. And what a ferocious warrior he was! He had definitely earned his reputation. Picking up her discarded clothes, she began her trek back to the camp.

As she made her way to the tent, she spotted the Prince standing some way off, engaged in a deep conversation with one of his Generals. He had pulled his hair back in a ponytail and was dressed simply tunic and pants. Even dressed as casually as he was, no one could mistake him for a regular soldier.

For some reason, he reminded Katara of a tigerdillo- stealthy, lethal, and a top predator, capable of dealing a killing blow. And yet, one that needed an armor. If she had to get to him, she would need to break past that armor somehow. She needed his trust and as he had said it himself, it wasn’t something he was in the habit of giving freely.

Perhaps he felt her eyes on him for he turned and their eyes met. There was none of the previous warmth or lust that she had seen in them. They were once again the cold pools of gold that had regarded her when she had arrived first. Whatever wall she had managed to break in the morning was back up. Completely ignoring her presence, the Prince turned his head back and resumed his chat.

With a resigned sigh, Katara resumed her walk back to the tent that she was sharing with an assistant healer named Raan. Her diminutive, mousy tentmate wasn’t in the tent when she walked in. Katara dropped her clothes into a bag and realized that she had only brought along two sets of clothes. She wondered if she could ask Jee to escort her back to healer Kala’s hut from where she could procure more clothes.

She bent the residual water from her hair and tied it into a braid, completing the look with a pair of loops, using pins that Sokka had given her. She felt a pang of grief at the thought of her brother. Along with that thought dawned the realization that it was her birthday. Unknown to everyone around, Katara had turned twenty-two. She silently hoped that she would live to see herself turn twenty-three.

* * *

The cold polar winds hit him on his face, making him narrow his eyes. Being a Firebender, he knew how to keep himself warm even in this frigid weather, but nights at the poles tested him to the hilt. How did these people manage to stay here for days on end, he had no idea. He left out a huff, his breath fogging in front of him. He hefted the bag on to his shoulders and as quietly as he could, began his journey.

He was almost at his destination, when he spotted his lifelong friend snuggled comfortably. He smiled. It was time. He dropped his bag and was about to wake his friend up when a familiar voice sounded from above.

“Just what I thought.”

Aang looked up with a scowl to find Sokka sitting on Appa’s saddle.

“Sokka, get off from there.”

“Make me,” the warrior replied.

“I don’t want to hurt you, but I will if you don’t listen to me.”

Sokka’s blue gaze hardened, reminding Aang of his sister. “Aang! I understand, but you need to trust Katara. She knows the risks.”

“No she does not!” Aang said, suppressing the urge to stomp his feet. “I am going to bring her back. She belongs here, teaching. Not out there, fighting.”

Sokka climbed down the bison, who grunted in his sleep. “She took the decision herself. The least you can do is respect that, right?”

The Avatar wanted to shake Sokka for not understanding. Katara was the only thing in his life that was unmarred by this ugly war and now, she was being taken away from him. She was being sullied and Aang couldn’t bear it. He wanted, no _needed_ her to be the simple, pure Katara. The one who welcomed him with a smile and a warm hug. That was who Katara was. Once the war touched her, she would change and he couldn’t bear it.

Sokka put a hand on his shoulder. Aang was tempted to swat it off. “I understand, Aang. I know how you feel, but I accepted her decision.”

“Then you don’t love her like I do! I wouldn’t thrust Katara into the war like you have!” Aang snapped back. Instantly he knew he had crossed a line for his friend’s eyes had gone cold.

“Don’t you dare to presume, that you’re the only one who cares for my sister. And we were all _thrust_ into this war the moment we were born. What we choose to do with the lives given to us is our choice. I accepted Katara’s decision and I’d suggest that you do so as well. Come on, let’s go back.”

“No.”

“Aang, come with me.”

“No.”

“Fine, then we shall do this the hard way.” Saying so, Sokka whistled. Before Aang knew what was happening, a couple of men emerged from the shadows and in a series of quick jabs, completely disabled him. His body collapsed on the ground like a rag doll.

_Chi blockers!_ Aang thought as he glared at Sokka from his position on the ground.

“Sorry Aang. But I can’t let your unreasonableness become a problem for Katara.”

Aang could only seethe as he was picked up like a sack of potatoes and carried back. Sokka looked away, unable to meet his eyes.

* * *

Zuko kicked off the sheet covering him and turned, trying to find a comfortable position. The silk sheets of his bed was sticking to his sweaty body, annoying him further. With a growl, he pulled the sheet off his bed and chucked it across the tent, where it joined his previously discarded tunic on the floor. The bare mattress was only marginally better. But Zuko was still not comfortable. It was especially uncomfortable that night, and the Firebender was having a difficult time trying to fall asleep.

Even though he had lost a good number of men to the poisoning, but most of his troops had made it through. For the first time in days, Zuko was hopeful. The rest of the men were beginning to show signs of improvement. A few days and he might be able to resume the siege. He was, on some level, surprised that the Earth Kingdom hadn’t used their weakened state to mount an attack. Had he been the General of Ba Sing Se, he would have done it. But they had stayed quiet, hidden behind their walls.

General Ya was of the opinion that the Earthbenders knew that the walls of Ba Sing Se were unimpeachable and that’s why they had not bothered to attack openly. He also added that within their walls, they had grown complacent. While his other General, Fong, claimed that Earthbenders were behind the poisoning. They were too much of a coward to attack up front.

Zuko agreed with both, in parts. He agreed that the walls were unimpeachable and that’s why the Earthbenders hadn’t attacked. At least not openly. He was certain that they were the ones responsible for the poisoning. It made sense. Why attack up front when one can eliminate the enemy from within? It may have been cowardly, but it was effective. Had it not been for Katara, they would have been handed a crippling defeat without a single blow being dealt.

On the heels of that thought came the image of Katara, standing in her wet bindings, showing him more than either of them had bargained. Zuko closed his eyes and firmly banished the image from his mind. It wasn’t like she was the first woman he had seen, clothed or otherwise. Nor was she the prettiest. He shouldn’t be so hung up on the accidental exposure. He was twenty four, not a teen to be so hormonal.

“Sire,” a voice at the entrance of his tent caught his attention. Sighing, whether in relief or frustration, he didn’t know, Zuko pushed himself off the bed.

“Enter.”

The flap moved and Chit Sang walked in, dragging a woman by her arm.

“Let me go!” she was saying in a high-pitched voice that had a childish quality to it. “Where are you taking me?”

“Chit Sang? What’s this?”

“Who,” the woman shot back, looking at him. There was something off about the gaze, but Zuko couldn’t tell what.

“Excuse me?”

“I said, I would be a ‘who’, not a ‘what’,” she said.

“Shut up,” Chit Sang growled. “That’s the Fire Prince you’re talking to. Kneel down.”

“How am I supposed to know who this is?” The woman argued.

“Quiet!” Zuko screamed, unable to take her whining any more. “Chit Sang, who is this? Why have you brought her here?”

“Sire,” the soldier bowed low. “I was on patrol duty tonight. I was guarding my post when I heard a rustle. I went on to check, thinking it was an animal and I could catch it… for dinner. But then, what do I see? This girl here, she is trying to get in. She must be an Earthbender spy.”

“Yes I’m a spy,” the woman drawled, sarcasm dripping from her words. “Because in the entire Earth Kingdom, the only person they could find to spy on Fire Nation is a blind girl.”

“Or so you say,” Chit Sang snapped.

“Why would I lie about being blind?” she asked, genuinely curious. “That’d be the worst kind of lie.”

Zuko sighed and stood up, increasing the light in his tent with a flick of his wrist. In the light of torches, he could see the milky paleness of her eyes which were not hidden by her bangs. “What’s your name?”

“Toph.”

“Toph,” Zuko said, testing the name on his tongue. “What are you doing here?”

“I had gone to Omashu with my parents,” she answered. “On the way back, we got attacked by bandits. Trying to run from them, I got separated from them and I lost my way. I don’t know how I ended up here. I am just trying to get back to Gaoling.”

Zuko’s eyebrow shot up. “Gaoling? You’re miles away from Gaoling. You’re near Ba Sing Se.”

Toph looked aghast. “Ba Sing Se? I have come all the way to Ba Sing Se?”

“Yes. You have.”

“How?”

Zuko lit a flame on his palm, but the girl continued to gaze somewhere beyond his shoulder. “That is something you should tell me, right?”

The girl shrugged. “I wish I could. But I can’t.”

As noiselessly as he could, Zuko approached the girl and held his palm close to her eyes. The pale eyes didn’t change or waver. “What are you doing?” she asked. “Why does my face feel warm?”

Zuko extinguished the flame on his palm and looked at Toph. “I’m inclined to believe you are blind. But I don’t buy the rest of your story. But it’s too late in the night to deal with it. Chit Sang, take her to a tent and post guards outside. See that she doesn’t escape. Bring her in tomorrow for questioning.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang and Sokka have a heart to heart. Katara examines Toph. Someone tries to assassinate Azula.

** Chapter 6 **

“Aang.”

The man lay on the rattan cot, unmoving. The felt blanket that had been provided to him as a protection from cold lay somewhere on the floor. A fire burned merrily in the corner, with no apparent kindling. On the other side of the gate made of bone, Sokka stood chewing his lip. The Avatar had refused all meals and wouldn’t talk to anyone.

“Aang, quit your sulking and have your food, please.”

No response.

“I know you’re awake,” Sokka tried again. “Please, have your food. You haven’t eaten a thing since last night. You can’t keep this up.”

The fire in the corner flared for a brief instant, before puffing out completely. The Avatar finally pushed himself up on the bed. Without a word, he put his hand in his cloak and procured an object. In the darkness, Sokka had to squint to see what he was holding up. 

“I meant to give her this today,” Aang said in a dead sort of voice. “But now the day is over, and I still have this in my hand.”

“What is that?”

Aang sighed and walked up to the gate. Carefully, so as to not touch the bars of bone, he extended his hand and dropped the object on Sokka’s outstretched palm. In the flickering light of the torches in the corridor, blue eyes widened upon realizing what he was holding.

“A betrothal necklace?”

It was a beautiful one, he had to admit. The stone was a Blue Topaz, carved with air and water symbols, hanging from a braid made of blue, yellow and orange threads. “I’m sorry Aang,” Sokka said, unable to tear his eyes from the little necklace in his palm.

“Sorry?” Aang’s voice was low and bitter. “ _You_ are sorry? No Sokka, you’re not. Whatever happened to the Sokka I knew? What happened to the brother who stood in front of his sister, arms thrown out, when an Airbender showed up all of a sudden? What happened to the Sokka who pummeled the drunken man who had dared to pass a lewd comment about his sister? How did you change so much? How could you send her to a pit of viperlizards?”

Sokka looked up, his throat constricting. “I grew up Aang.”

Apparently it was the wrong thing to say, for he snatched the betrothal necklace from Sokka’s hand and went back to his rattan cot. “Growing up doesn’t mean you abandon the ones you love.”

“No. Growing up means understanding the ones you love and respecting their choices.”

“Even if the said choice kills them?” Aang screamed. “Corrupts them? Changes them beyond recognition?”

Sokka nodded.

“So tell me Sokka,” Aang asked, his face still hidden by the dark. “If I were to embrace alcoholism, would you as my friend _respect_ my choice and let me be?”

“It’s not the same thing and you know that.”

“How is it not the same? Both are equally self-destructive if you ask me.”

“Alcoholism serves no purpose!” Sokka screamed in frustration. “But what Katara is doing? It’s for peace. For a greater good. It’s completely different.”

“I don’t agree.”

“I don’t care,” Sokka said, throwing his hands up in frustration. “You can either accept that Katara has taken a decision on her own and choose to respect that. Or you can have your hissy fit. I have had enough. Do as you please.”

With that Sokka stomped away, leaving his friend in the darkness.

* * *

Katara was irritated. She had been meaning to find Jee and ask him to take her to Healer Kala’s hut to grab some more of her clothes, when a soldier came up to her and told her that she was summoned. She had never taken well to being ordered around, even if it was a Prince who was doing the ordering. Swallowing her indignation, she reminded herself that this might be a good opportunity to get a small meeting in with the Prince. She had been unable to meet him earlier that day, for he had left by the time she had come to the training arena. The soldier led her to a small tent at the edge of the camp which was heavily guarded. The soldier asked her to wait and stepped inside. A moment later he was out again and signaled her to get in.

Katara didn’t know what she had been expecting but it was most certainly not the scene that met her eyes. A petite, somewhat pretty woman sat on the cot, her face twisted in a grimace and feet planted firmly on the ground.

Prince Zuko sat on a stool, his face set in scowl and hands folded in front of his chest. A couple of soldiers stood on either side of the cot, their muscles taut, ready to spring at a moment’s notice.

“Ah Katara,” the Prince said, without taking his eyes off the other woman. “Perfect timing. Meet our new _guest_ , Toph.”

Unsure of what to say, Katara chose to remain silent. Apparently, he hadn’t expected her to say anything, for he continued speaking. “She claims that she is blind. I am mostly inclined to believe it, but I want your opinion on it as well. Test her, will you.”

Katara turned to look at the woman and for the first time she noticed the paleness of her eyes. Without a word, she encased her hand in water and walked up to the woman. “This will feel a little cold,” she said kindly. “It’s just water. I will place it on your eyes so it’s advisable that you close them.”

The woman, Toph, just nodded. With that permission, Katara placed her hands on Toph’s eyes and felt it. Within moments of touching her, she knew that Toph hadn’t been lying, she was truly blind. She was about to pull the water off when she noticed something else. Something she hadn’t expected.

It was a swirl of energy that lay coiled within some people. People of a specific kind. Unintentionally, a gasp escaped her lips.

“What is it?” The Prince asked, instantly alert and on his feet.

Katara withdrew the water and poured it back into her pouch. “You’re an Earthbender.”

Immediately, the two soldiers around the cot had their spears pointed at her. Unfazed, Toph shrugged. “Sure am.”

“But- but you’re blind,” Katara said, puzzled.

“Two on two! You’re on a roll, Sweetness.”

“Sweetness?” Katara was perplexed.

“The sweet tone you employ when approaching someone with your water made me think of the name,” Toph answered.

“Why didn’t you tell us you’re an Earthbender?” the Prince asked in a dangerous voice.

“You didn’t ask,” Toph answered nonchalantly. “Besides, it’s nothing to get your royal panties in a bunch about, Prince. As the Waterbender so astutely put, I’m blind. Which means even though I _am_ an Earthbender, I never went beyond the very basics. All I can do, is push and pull a rock. Surely that doesn’t scare you, does it?”

The Prince turned to look at Katara. “Any way to test if she’s lying or telling the truth?”

Katara shook her head. “All I can say is that she’s an Earthbender. I have no idea how good or bad she is.”

“Once again,” Prince said, sitting back down. “How did you reach here?”

Toph sighed and blew her bangs. “Parents and I. Went Omashu. Visit. Way back to Gaoling. Bandits attack. Family separated. I’m lost.”

“Where did the bandits attack you?”

“Sengbok.”

Prince Zuko’s eyes narrowed. “What were you doing in Sengbok? It doesn’t lie in between Omashu and Gaoling.”

“I don’t know!” Toph cried. “My father is a merchant. He often takes us to places without telling us where he’s taking us or why. I don’t question my parents. Do you?”

To Katara’s intense surprise, Prince Zuko’s face changed. Abruptly, he stood up. “I will resume the questioning later.”

With that, he walked out of the tent, leaving four puzzled people behind.

* * *

She walked like a shadow, lithe and silent. Blending into the darkness, unseen and unheard. A small dagger hid in her sleeve as she made her way to her target. Her black hair was hidden under a scarf so as to not leave an unintentional evidence behind. Silent as the night, she crept into the room through the window, unknown to the guards posted outside.

Her target lay unmoving. Asleep and unguarded. Cocooned in a humongous four poster bed, the woman looked small. Her shapely figure was hidden under the silk blanket and her black, silky hair fanned her head in a glorious halo. Asleep, Princess Azula looked beautiful, even her assailant had to admit.

But asleep was the only way she would face the Princess. Awake, the woman was ferocious. She was a predator unlike any. And her task was to eliminate this predator. She would be the first one to admit that she was scared. Scared of what the Princess would do to her if she was caught. Scared of the consequences of failure. If this woman sat on the throne, she would make Fire Lord Ozai seem like a toddler having a temper tantrum.

Her feet touched the floor noiselessly. She could of course use a poison dart and be done with it, but it was risky and left too much to chance. What if the dart didn’t pierce deep enough? What if Azula managed to alert a physician before the poison took effect? What if she had the antidote? No. Too many variables. She intended to kill the Princess once and for all. She didn’t want to leave anything to chance.

Her eyes took stock of the large room, just to ensure that she was indeed alone with the slumbering woman. Assured that the only other occupant of the room was fast asleep, she pulled out her knife and tiptoed across the room. Three feet from the bed, however, she stepped on a loose floorboard making it creak. Instantly she froze.

Immediately alert, Azula shot up on her bed, the torches flaring. Within the few moments that it took Azula to adjust her eyes to the change in light, the intruder slipped behind the dresser, her heart thudding. Peeking slightly from behind her cover, she saw the Princess holding aloft a blue flame in her palm, her golden eyes scanning the room. Suddenly, the lethal gaze paused at the dresser, making her heart skip a beat.

Silently, Suki muttered a prayer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko wonders about Toph. Katara is scared. Aang learns some aspects of Katara's mission

** Chapter 7 **

Zuko chewed on his lower lip as his eyes traveled over the lines of the letter where his father demanded to know why the siege hadn’t resumed. The men had improved, after all. Zuko let out a huff and incinerated the parchment in his hands. He briefly entertained the idea of telling his father to come here and lead the siege himself if he so desired but then dropped the idea. He knew it was a pointless fantasy. He was never going to say something like that to his father. Zuko picked up a parchment and scribbled a quick note, informing Ozai that the siege would resume in two days, once the men are in fighting condition. He rolled the parchment and handed it to a soldier to send it to the Fire Lord.

That done, he made his way among the tents to the place where his new problem, the blind earthbender, was kept under watch. The woman, correction, girl’s presence was bothering him a lot. As he had learned last night, Toph was sixteen. Some of his men wondered how much harm could a sixteen-year-old do? But Zuko was not willing to give someone a leeway because of their youth. Azula was lethal at age seven, having killed for the first time at nine. Sixteen was almost full-grown. The earthbender was not someone he could completely ignore. Yes, she was blind, yes, she was a child, but her story was way too flimsy for him to buy. He had decided to keep her under his watch for as long as needed.

On his way to the earthbender’s tent, his eye fell on the one that housed the waterbender. Struck by a sudden inspiration, he turned and marched that way. He reached the mouth of the waterbender’s tent and raised his voice a bit, “Katara, are you in there?”

A brief silence before she replied, “Yes.”

“May I come in?”

Another bit of silence before she replied, “Uh… sure.”

He moved the flap and stepped inside, “I apologize for coming in…” his words trailed off realizing that Katara’s eyes were bloodshot and her cheeks wet. “Are… were you crying?”

With the back of her hand, Katara wiped a tear from her cheek, stood up, and said, “It…Never mind, Prince. How can I help you?”

“No. No. It’s not that important. What’s wrong? Did someone say something to you?”

Katara shook her head. “No, Prince Zuko. That’s not… No one said anything to me. I’m just…” her words tapered away.

Zuko licked his lips, not sure what to do or say. He had never been comfortable with crying women and this was no exception. Unable to think of the right thing to say, he dug into the pocket of his tunic and pulled out a kerchief. Taking a couple of steps closer, he handed the white piece of cloth to her, “I’m sorry. I guess my arrival was mistimed. I will come by later.”

Katara accepted the proffered kerchief and dabbed her eyes. When she looked up, there was a small smile dancing on her lips. “It’s okay, Prince. You had no way of knowing,” a mischievous glint lit her eyes as she said, “Do you comfort crying women a lot, Prince? I don’t know many men that carry around a kerchief.”

Zuko felt his lips twitch slightly. This waterbender had a habit of saying the darnedest things to him and for reasons he could not quite explain, he quite enjoyed the challenge this woman presented. The constant kowtowing and oily sycophancy of his men got old real fast. Someone talking to him as an equal without being afraid was a refreshing change for sure. “I carry one Firebenders have a higher body temperature than an average person. Earth Kingdom’t heat makes it worse.”

“So… you’re saying you sweat a lot.”

“Yes.”

Katara grimaced, “Eww. You gave me your sweaty cloth to wipe my tears?”

“No, it’s fresh,” Zuko replied, chuckling. Shaking his head, he looked at Katara, trying to gage her mood. She seemed more collected than she had been before. “Are you alright?”

She handed him the kerchief and said, “I’m better now, thank you. You lightened my mood inadvertently.”

He took the cloth, feeling perplexed. “I did?”

Katara ran a hand over her face and said, “It’s just…” she sighed, “Today is my mother’s death anniversary and…yeah”

He nodded, pocketing the kerchief. “I understand. This day never gets easy, does it?”

Katara frowned, “You too?”

Zuko nodded, suddenly uncomfortable. Everyone in the Fire Nation knew about his mother, it was common knowledge. But Katara had no clue. He took a deep breath and nodded. “Yes. My mother died when I was ten.”

“I’m sorry,” Katara took a step towards him and took his hands in hers “I know how much it hurts. It never goes away.”

_Strange. Her hands are more calloused than I would expect a healer’s hands to be._ “Your battle training must have been very hard,” Zuko said, his eyes narrowing slightly.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“How long were you an apprentice of Kala, again?”

Katara dropped his hands, her face losing the gentleness from before. “Why this sudden query?”

“Your hands,” Zuko grabbed her hands and turned the palms up. “They’re a warrior’s hands, not a healer’s.”

The furious glint in her eyes reminded him of Azula’s fire. Cold and blue. “I _am_ a warrior too. The Fire Nation has plunged the entire world into a war. You may not know it, Fire Prince Zuko, but life outside your gilded castle is actually very hard. Unlike you, we _peasants_ have had to fight for every morsel of food that we have put in out mouths. So yes. My hands are calloused. Is that a crime too?”

Zuko dropped her hand and took a step back.

* * *

If Katara’s heart beat any louder, it would have jumped out of her ribcage. So close. The Fire Prince was so close to making her come undone. One touch of her hands. That’s all it had taken for him to realize that she was a warrior. Yes, he had trained with her once, a few of days ago, but back then he had assumed she was a healer who also knew how to fight. But now, he looked at her as a warrior who could also heal. Big difference. When she had read up the intelligence report on Prince Zuko, she had been told that he was an intelligent man, but she had underestimated just how much.

It had been a pure stroke of luck that she had spotted him making his way towards her tent. Since the sparring match, she had hardly found a moment alone with him to chip down his defenses and she planned to make use of this opportunity with both hands. Not knowing what else to do, she bent her tears in a spur of the moment. The intelligence report had also mentioned just how broken up the boy had been after her death. She hated to use her mother’s death as a means to get him closer, but this was war. And like Sokka said, all was fair in love and war.

She took a seat and waited. Soon enough he was there. Getting him to come close was not a problem, even as bile rose up her throat as she used her mother’s death as a chip to gain his trust. She needed to break his barrier. She expected him to get angry for touching him, like Hahn had. Or maybe even get conscious and start blushing like Aang did. Nothing could have prepared her for the reaction he did have. Fear coiled in her stomach as she saw his eyes narrow and reflect his element. His question cut her heart like ice and it took all her strength to not run screaming from the tent.

Katara straightened her back and did what she always did when she was scared. Go on the offence. The Prince heard her spiel and took a step back. Katara cursed the fact that other than the tiny bit of water in her pouch at her waist, she had nothing to work with. There was his blood, yes, but she had not yet learned to bend blood without the full moon. Panic began to slither up her spine and she swallowed the hollow that refused to dislodge itself from her throat.

But then, to her astonishment, the Prince held his left hand in a fist and placed his right hand on it, resembling a flame, and bowed. “Accept my apologies, healer Katara. You are right, I have no idea how difficult life is for the people outside of Fire Nation. It was not my intention to disrespect you or the harsh life you have led.”

Katara blinked, unsure of how to deal with this new development. No man had ever apologized to her. Not her father, not Sokka, not Aang, and certainly no one from the Northern Water Tribe. She most certainly had not expected one from the Fire Prince. The arrogant, spoiled brat of a son of the power-hungry tyrant. Katara took a breath and said, “I… you needed something?”

Zuko looked at her, as though studying her for something, then said, “I was hoping you would help me interrogate Toph.”

Katara frowned. “Why are you so bent out of shape about a blind girl who just stumbled on to your war camp?”

Yet again, he ignored her goading. Instead he looked pensive as he ran his tongue along his teeth. “I don’t know. Something about her is bothering me. I can’t quite put my finger on it.”

“So what do you want me to do?”

“I want you to examine her again. I don’t know what I am looking for, but… something.”

Katara raised her brows, “You want me to look for _something_. Not very specific, is it Prince?”

“Zuko,” he said, waving his hand to swat a mosquito buzzing around his face. “ _Prince_ is grating my nerves. As for Toph, I suppose I want to know more about her bending.”

“I told you, I can detect her bending, but I cannot tell you how good or bad she is.”

“Just try, will you? There must be something you can tell.”

Katara huffed, wondering what she could tell him. She knew she could not do more than what she had done, but she also needed Zuko to trust her. What could she possibly do? Finally, she nodded. “Fine. I’ll go. But I can’t guarantee anything.”

“I know,” he said. “Come. Let’s go.”

* * *

“What is her mission, Sokka?” Aang sat in his cell, twining and untwining the betrothal necklace within his fingers, keeping his eyes averted from Sokka.

“Why are you doing this, Aang?” The warrior asked, sounding both weary and wary, “Stop this so we can let you out. Just trust us.”

“You do know I can get out of here whenever I want, right?” the younger man said, his eyes still fixed on the necklace, “I’m playing your game simply because I respect you all. My sensibilities, both as a monk and as a Avatar have stayed my hands thus far, but my patience is wearing thin. Tell me, Sokka, what is her mission?”

“Aang…”

Aang bristled at the tone he heard in his friend’s voice and looked up. “Don’t even bother deflecting, Sokka. I heard the guards whisper. They are all upset that Katara got the mission when they were all counting on Hahn to get it. You said Katara is not going to kill Zuko. If she is not going to kill him, then what was the need for a waterbender? How is she going to ensure that Fire Nation’s succession is in jeopardy? What are you not telling me? Tell me, Sokka. I have a right to know. Both as the Avatar and as Katara’s man.”

Sokka’s shoulders fell and he shook his head. “Can you promise me that you will not get angry and break the polar ice cap or something?”

Aang chewed the inside of his cheeks, pondering on the words. “I won’t promise anything. I’ll react however I see fit.”

“Then I’m not telling you.”

Aang took a deep breath and said, “Fine. I will not break the polar ice cap.”

“Promise?”

“Avatar’s honor.”

Sokka crossed his arms and studied him, as though trying to determine the veracity of the promise but then finally, he said, “It had to be a waterbender skilled in healing and fighting. Hahn, who is aiding her, would do something to spread a sickness in the camp. Deadly but still curable. Idea was to push the firebenders to desperation. That was the only way Zuko would let a waterbender anywhere near himself. Katara would then cure them and gain his trust.”

“Then? Then what? So far I don’t see anything that would put the Fire Nation’s succession in jeopardy.”

Sokka swallowed and sucked his teeth. “Katara will…. Uh… “

“She’s to seduce him, isn’t it?” Aang said, voicing the thought that had kept him awake for the past few nights. Sokka’s silence and averted eyes only confirmed his suspicion. He rose to his feet and walked closer to his friend. “That’s the main reason Hahn could not do this job, isn’t it? Because Zuko likes women. Not because of some healer bullshit. Because if healer was all that was needed, Yugoda is far more skilled than Katara.”

When Sokka remained silent, Aang’s fingers curled into fists, faint tendrils of smoke curling from them. It took an enormous amount of effort on his part to keep his voice steady. “I can’t believe this. You talk about trust and respecting one’s choices, but you and your clan had no respect for my feelings. You know Katara is mine. And you sent the woman I love out in a place where not only is she in mortal danger, but she is seducing another man. You all spat on my faith and trust in you by taking this step.”

“Aang –“

“Don’t,” Aang said, holding up a finger. “If you were not Katara’s brother, I would give you the most painful death imaginable.”

“Aang please, just listen –“

“No, you listen to me!” Aang roared, his airbending amplifying the sound. “You have no idea what it feels like to know that the woman you love is out there, risking everything. You will never know the pain I am in right now. You—”

“You think I don’t know?” Sokka said in a brittle voice. “You think you are the only one suffering here? If you stopped whining for one moment, then you would know every single person here is suffering. You think it doesn’t kill me to know what Katara is doing? You are not the only one risking losing the love of their life, Aang. Suki has been sent to assassinate Azula.”

The necklace clattered on the floor as Aang stared at his friend, aghast. “Your wife is _in_ the Fire Lord’s palace?”

Sokka nodded, his lower lip trembling. “The two women who matter the most to me are risking everything they have to bring peace to this world. It was their decision and even though it tore me into two, I accepted their decision. I hope you can do so too.”

That night, Aang broke out of the Northern Water Tribe prison.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suki is taken to the Boiling Rock. Sokka tells Arnook about Aang's escape. Katara examines Toph.

** Chapter 8 **

The whip cracked through the air and landed on her back, sending a paroxysm of pain through her. Through gritted teeth, Suki hissed, but refused to let the shriek escape.

_You have been through worse,_ she told herself, without much conviction.

The moment since Azula had woken up was like a nightmare and the Kiyoshi Warrior was still trying to come to terms with it. Even now, six hours since she had crept into the Fire Princess’s room, Suki could not believe what had happened. Hiding behind the dresser, she had watched Azula scan the room with her golden eyes. Suki’s little trick had not fooled her quarry as the Firebender sent a string of flame to the wooden dresser, setting it ablaze. With a yelp, Suki leapt out from her hiding place and straight into the firing range of the deadliest Firebender of this generation.

“Well, well,” Azula purred like a cat, “I got an early birthday present.”

Suki gave a smile and whipped out her fans, making her opponent raise her brows. “Stupid girl. Don’t you know flames only grow when fanned?”

The next few moments were a blur as Azula moved like a viperlizard. Suki had never seen a human move like that, with that skill and precision. All her training and talents resulted in naught as she was incapacitated in a matter of seconds. By the time the guards came into the room, Suki was already bound, gagged, and her soles burned.

“Send her to the Boiling Rock,” Azula said with a lazy drawl. “Interrupting my sleep is a criminal offence.”

“My lady, shouldn’t we interrogate her first?” A guard ventured.

“Would you like to join her?”

“N-no, her highness.”

“Then do as I say. I don’t like to repeat my orders.”

With that, Azula crept back into her bed and promptly fell back to sleep. The guards dragged Suki by her hair, pulling her to her burned feet. She blinked the tears of pain and humiliation as she was dragged along the halls. By the time she was thrown into the carriage, Suki had almost passed out.

When she did come to, she found herself dressed in an orange uniform and in a gondola, along with fie other similarly dressed prisoners. With a groan, Suki sat up, her feet still burning with the furies of hell.

“Look who decided to join us,” A woman said.

Suki blinked a couple of times through the haze of exhaustion and pain to find herself looking at a plump woman staring down at her with a sadistic glee. Dressed in a red and gold uniform, she clearly belonged to Fire Nation.

_Boiling Rock._

Azula’s words came back to Suki, making her nauseated. She looked at the guard who seemed to be waiting for her to say something. But having no idea what to say, she kept silent. A mistake.

“We do not tolerate slacking off,” the guard said, hitting her whip on the ground. “Just so you know. This is your only warning. Now, stand up!”

Her feet protested, blisters throbbing painfully at the mere suggestion of standing. When she didn’t, the guard grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked. With a yelp, Suki stood, shards of pain radiating from the bottom of her feet. The woman loosened her grip and Suki swayed on her feet. Next thing she knew, the whip had landed on her back.

“Let that be your warning,” she said. “You’re lucky I am guarding the gondola. The warden is not as kind as me.”

* * *

“He what?” Arnook said, his eyes bugging.

“Aang… he’s gone. Escaped,” Sokka said, making sure not to look at Arnook’s face.

“You. You were supposed to keep him in check,” Arnook waved a finger at him. “You southerners just make a mess of things.”

“Chief Arnook,” Pakku interjected, “Be reasonable. How is Sokka, a non bender, supposed to contain the Avatar?”

The chief scowled. “Isn’t the Avatar a personal friend?”

“All the more difficult to stand up to him,” Hakoda said.

“I should have never trusted the southerners,” Arnook continued, ignoring Hakoda, “The sister hasn’t made any headway with the prince, the brother lost the Avatar, and the brother’s wife failed.”

“What?” Sokka cried and strode up to Arnook, “What do you mean?”

“We just got a letter from our agent at Fire Lord’s mansion that the assassin sent for the princess has been apprehended and sent to prison.”

With that the world went dark. When he came to, he found his father’s concerned face peering at him.

“Suki!” He said as he shot to his feet. “Dad, we have to get Suki. She can’t stay in prison. They… Oh Tui! She will… Dad. I’m going. I’m saving Suki.”

“From where?” Hakoda asked.

“From prison,” Sokka said, wondering what his father wasn’t understanding. “We can’t let her stay in the prison.”

“Which prison, Sokka?”

He opened his mouth but then paused. Fire Nation had a total of hundred and thirteen prisons spread all over the world, for precisely this reason. If someone got the idea of breaking their loved one from a prison, they would first have to figure out where they had been taken. The magnitude of the problem sunk in and Sokka collapsed on the bed again, tears running unchecked.

“What do I do, Dad? What do I do?”

Hakoda looked down, his lips drawn into a thin line, “I don’t know.”

* * *

Katara kept her eyes fixed on the broad shoulders of the prince as he weaved through the tent. He paused to look at the looming walls of Ba Sing Se for a moment, muttered something under his breath before resuming his journey. Zuko was confusing Katara. According to her information, he was a hot headed, short tempered, and arrogant man. But where was the infamous temper that everyone had been talking about? She had, repeatedly, challenged and goaded him but he had either ignored her insolence or responded with a matured calmness. He was arrogant, yes, but nothing that Katara could not handle. Something somewhere was not adding up. Either the report was wrong and Zuko was not who she thought he was, or he was far more intelligent than they had given him credit for and he was feigning a whole different persona because he knew that Katara was a spy.

She dismissed the thought almost as soon as it formed. She had spied on Zuko even when he was interacting with others. He had yet to show that mercurial temper. Grudgingly, Katara had to accept that maybe the report was wrong.

Lost in her thoughts, Katara had not noticed him come to a stop and walked straight into him.

“Oof,” he grunted, throwing his arms out to balance himself. He turned to her with a scowl and said, “Some warrior you are.”

Katara sniggered, “Speak for yourself. I’m half your size and I knocked you off your feet.”

“Half my size?” He ran a gaze over her and shook his head. “Perhaps you need to heal your eyes, before you start doing more complex procedures? Or does ‘half’ mean something else in the Water Tribe?”

“It’s a figure of speech, Zuko,” she retorted, enjoying the banter. “Or does Fire Nation not have those?”

“Ha ha. You are hilarious, Waterbender,” he retorted dryly. “Now can we get to the interrogation?”

“Yes, sure.”

As soon as they entered the tent, Katara felt, rather than saw, the earlier jocularity leaving Zuko. In its place was the cold, stoic mask she had seen when she had first met him. A small part of her lamented the loss of the spark in his beautiful eyes. It was a pity that he didn’t allow himself to loosen up or smile much. He looked so good when he eased that frown and smiled.

Sensing her eyes on him, Zuko turned a fraction and raised his good brow. Katara gave herself a mental shake. _What were you doing thinking about his looks?_

With some effort, she tore her eyes from him and turned her focus to Toph. The girl sat on the bed, with her feet on the ground and her palms resting on her knees. She looked tensed and Katara could not blame her. All of sixteen years of age, blind, separated from her parents, lost, held captive by Fire Nation – her position was unenviable.

“Earthbender,” Zuko began but the chit of a girl cut him off.

“The name’s Toph, your prissiness.”

Zuko rolled his eyes, “Toph, our Waterbender, Katara, would do a few more tests on you.”

“Great, more water will be splashed on me. Can’t wait,” the girl replied, sarcasm dripping from every syllable.

“Toph, Prince Zuko wanted me to learn more about your bending,” a sigh from the girl, “but I don’t know if I can do much of that. Bending, at least for Waterbenders and Firebenders, comes from the _Kundalini,_ the base of spine. I have never really tested the source of an Earthbender’s source of bending, but I would not be surprised if yours lay there too.”

“You’ve never tested an Earthbeder?” Zuko interjected.

_Shit! He caught that slip._ Thinking quickly, she said, “When I was with mistress Kala, my studies had not really led me to focus on source of bending energies. The Earthbenders I treated came to me for more common ailments, mistress Kala handled the more complex cases.”

Zuko’s face was inscrutable but Toph turned her head as towards her. Even though her sightless gaze was fixed somewhere to her right ear, Katara had the feeling that the girl was not only seeing her but knew that she had lied through her teeth.

_Careful._ Her mind cautioned her. Forcing her lips to a smile, Katara walked to the bed and said, “Toph, with your permission, I would like to open your tunic and check the base of your spine.”

Before Toph could say anything, Zuko turned to his men, “Leave.”

“Sir?” One of them said, “We can’t leave these two unsupervised.”

“They’re not. I’m here. You all leave.”

Katara gaped at Zuko, “Ummm Prince Zuko… She’s sixteen. I’m not undressing her in your presence.”

“I’m not leaving,” he said. In two quick strides he reached the bed and grabbed the blanket at the foot of the bed. “Use this to cover yourself. My men are leaving, but I am not.”

“Pervert!” Toph said.

“Think what you will, Toph,” Zuko answered levelly and dropped the blanket on her lap. “I will be standing near the entrance, but I can’t leave an Earthbender and a Waterbender alone in a tent.”

Katara’s brows knit into a tight frown. “You don’t trust us.”

“Not really,” he answered. “Now move, everyone.”

The four guards bowed in unison and filed out of the tent. Once left alone, Katara crossed her arms and stared at Zuko. “Really? I must say, this is rather disappointing.”

A strange expression flitted on his face for a moment before his non-expression slid back, “Your disappointment isn’t important enough for me to forgo the safety of my men. Now will you get on with it?”

Katara opened her mouth to argue, but Toph grabbed her hand. “Sugar Queen, it’s okay. If that is how the Firey Royals get their rocks off, then so be it.”

“Toph –“ Katara began but Zuko cut her off.

“You heard the Earthbender. Now start.”

Seething with anger, Katara grabbed the blanket from Toph’s lap and draped it over her shoulders. The girl grabbed the edges, to keep herself covered. “Can you stand up, please?”

Without a word, Toph obeyed, the blanket coming down to her mid shin. Gritting her teeth, Katara walked behind the girl, thanking the spirits that the Earth Kingdom tunics had their ties at the back. That way, she would be able to preserve Toph’s modesty. She quickly undid the ties at her waist and buttocks, parting just enough for her to sense the bending energies. She stole a quick look at Zuko and then did a double take. The prince stayed where he was, facing them, but his eyes were shut. A smile blossomed on Katara’s face as she began her work. She pulled the water out of her waterskin, gloved her hand with it and applied it on the base of her spine. The first thing she noticed was the giant whorl of energy that lay pooled in there. It was bigger than any that Katara had felt, except for Aang, but he was the Avatar. Shock and fear laced her mind and with a gasp Katara’s head jerked up. Toph’s face was turned towards her, with a smile that chilled her to the bones. The water slipped from her hand and splashed on the ground.

“Oops,” Toph said and twisted her right foot. The next thing Katara knew was that she was falling.

She slammed into hard rock and stars winked in her vision. She blinked her eyes but couldn’t see anything. Somewhere to her right Zuko said, “What the hell?”

A flame appeared in his palm, throwing their surroundings into sharp relief. Katara looked around and gasped. From the little she could see, they seemed to be in a deep cavern. To make matters worse, her water skin was empty. Fear unlike anything she had ever felt crept up her spine and without thinking, she ran to Zuko. She clutched his tunic and felt his other arm drape around her waist. She felt a slight, almost imperceptible tremor run through him.

“Zuko, Toph is—”

“Shh Sugarqueen,” Toph’s voice came from the dark. Humming a little, the girl walked closer to them, coming into the small sphere of light. “Allow me the honor of introducing myself properly. Fire Prince Zuko and Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, I am Toph Bei Fong, the greatest Earthbender ever. And you both are my hostages.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I surprise you or did I surprise you? Write 'Aye', if I did.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Katara as Toph's hostages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this we come to the end of my written material. For now, I'm focusing on my other story, "Broken Hearts and Shattered Breaths". Thus, I'll get back to this story when that one is done.

** Chapter 9 **

Anger bubbled within him, familiar yet alien. Familiar because for a significant part of his life, anger had been the emotion he had most identified with. It had been the dominant emotion, coloring every aspect of his life. Alien because the siege of Ba Sing Se had defeated his fury, the poisoning crippling it further. It had been a while since he had felt real rage flare within him. But at that moment, he felt it rising within him, black and insidious. The flame in his palm burned brighter and hotter than ever before.

With a growl, Zuko pulled his hand and landed a punch, shooting a ball of fire at the Earthbender. The blast crashed ineffectually against the wall Toph had raised. She lowered the stone barrier and smirked, “All done, or do you want to go again?”

Zuko yelled and pulled his hand back again for a punch, fire engulfing his fist. He was about to send another attack when Katara grasped his hand, “Don’t.”

“What the hell do you think you’re doing, Katara?”

“Think Zuko,” she said, keeping her eyes firmly on Toph, “We’re in a cave who knows how far underground. I don’t have water. Tempting as the idea is, think what will happen if you burn her down? What then? Nowhere to go, no food, no water. We die a stupid and pointless death.”

Zuko gritted his teeth, realizing the truth of Katara’s words. Hating every moment of it, he allowed the flame’s heat to diminish, allowing for the light to remain. He breathed in, the fingers of his other hand digging into Katara’s flesh. On some level, he realized that she was standing, leaning against him and he had one arm around her, but he did not have the mental faculties to dwell on that particular detail. His focus was on his abductor. Having got a modicum of control on his fury, he said, “Okay. Okay. So now you have us here. Now what?”

“You. I have you, Princeling. That one,” she said jutting her chin toward Katara’s general direction, “is collateral damage.”

“What?” Katara, rightfully, sounded furious. “So, you just brought me along for a fucking merry ride?”

Toph smiled and crossed her arms, “Well, you blew my cover. I couldn’t just let you be after that, could I? Besides, I don’t think you quite mind being here.”

Zuko felt every inch of Katara clench in rage. The water vapor in the cavern turned into miniscule crystals of ice, raining on the occupants, hissing as they met his fire. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Oh come now, the way you’re clinging to him –“

“Shut up,” Zuko hissed, the flame in his hand corresponding the bite in his tone, but then took a deep breath and huffed. A vein throbbed in his temple, a raging headache was building somewhere in his skull, nudging at the back of his eyes. “Okay. So… you have _me_. Now what?”

“Now you be a good boy and wait here. I’ll be back,” With that, the Earthbender opened the rock to create an opening and disappeared into the darkness, the rock closing behind her.

“Well fuck,” Zuko turned to Katara, “What now?”

Katara pried herself from his grasp, leaving a sudden and unexpected pang of loss in him. Zuko blinked, wondering what had prompted that bout of irrational reaction. He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to rein in his mind from running in the hundred directions that it seemingly wanted to. Meanwhile, Katara walked a couple of steps away from him, such that she was still within the range of light. She seemed to be staring into the dark, lost in her own thoughts. All of a sudden, the stiff posture broke and Katara’s shoulders hunched. She hid her face in her hands and let out a shuddering breath, “This was not supposed to happen. No. This was not supposed to happen.”

At those words, something nasty twitched in his stomach, making him feel wretched. He was the target; she was just at the wrong place and wrong time. In a way, she was in this mess because of him. Guilt _,_ he decided, was an unpleasant emotion. He licked his lips, grimacing at the chapped skin that met his tongue, and shuffled slightly closer to her. _Was she crying?_ “Katara… I’m sorry. This shouldn’t have happened. You’re in this mess because of me. I promise you, as long as I’m alive, no harm will come to you.”

She looked up and blinked, as though only now realizing that he was in the cave too. She swallowed and shook her head, “Don’t apologize, Zuko. It’s not your fault. If anything, I should be the one apologizing. You were right about suspecting her, but I didn’t pay attention to it.”

Zuko ran a hand through his hair, “Mutual apologies aside, what do we do now?”

Katara straightened and looked around, her blue eyes wide, “I don’t know. I can’t think.”

“Honestly, neither can I,” he massaged his temple, willing the headache to stay at bay, “Are you hurt from the fall?”

“Nothing I can’t handle. You?”

“Some scrapes and bruises,” He said, leaning against the stone wall. He looked up, trying to gage the ceiling of the cave, “We fell straight down. So we must be right under that tent.”

“And what good does that bit of knowledge do?” She snapped, mimicking his posture on the opposite wall. “I lost all sense of direction when I fell. Can’t see the sky or stars to figure out where to go.”

“I’m just trying to get _some_ bearing, okay? I hate feeling so… helpless.”

She let out a sigh and shook her head, “I hear you. I hate it too. You at least have your bending. I can’t even bend here.”

“I have my bending, _for now_ ,” Zuko said, voicing the thought that had come to him almost as soon as he had fallen in the cave.

Katara looked up with a frown before understanding dawned, “You… the sun. You need the sun to keep bending.”

“We need light. We can’t navigate in darkness like our kidnapper.”

She crossed her arms and looked at him, “Speaking of, what do you think of her?”

“Obviously, except for her name, everything she’s said at the camp is a lie.”

A strange look passed Katara’s face for a moment before she shook her head. “No. I checked her. She is really blind.”

Zuko clicked his tongue, “Listen to yourself, Katara! Do you really think that chit of a blind girl kidnapped the two of us? You are the best Waterbender I know, and I’m a reasonably skilled Firebender. This doesn’t make sense!”

Katara crossed her arms and chewed her lower lip contemplatively, “Zuko, I sensed her _Kundalini_ energy and she’s on a different level altogether.”

Zuko raised a brow, leaned against the cave wall and propped one foot against it, “I thought you said you can’t tell how skilled a bender is, just whether or not they’re benders?”

“I can’t. For a regular bender, it is true,” Katara explained. “For a regular bender, the _Kundalini_ houses a whorl of energy that they use for bending. Now, the more bending a person does, the freer the chi-paths get. My theory was that I would check the chi-paths to figure out how often she used them. But I didn’t even get to that. The energy I sensed there… it was… enormous. Unlike anything I have ever seen.”

Zuko considered her words, chewing the inside of his cheek, watching the flame dancing on his palm, “You said you had never tested an Earthbender before her. Maybe it’s an Earthbender thing? I mean unlike water and fire, earth is stubborn. Water is life, fire is destruction. But earth? Earth is relentless. I would think an Earthbender would need more energy to bend an element that is unyielding.”

Before Katara could answer, stones crumbled somewhere to their left, making her scamper back to him. Not having her element had unnerved her thoroughly. Without taking his eyes off the little Earthbender, he placed himself between the two.

“You’re both right and wrong, Sparky,” Toph said as she sauntered in with a bundle in her hand.

“S-s-sparky?” Zuko sputtered. “What the hell?”

While Katara, taking half a step to the side to better see their adversary and said, “You heard that?”

“Obviously,” Toph said setting the bundle down. She opened the knot on top and grabbed what looked like a long stick and handed it to Zuko. “Here. A torch so you don’t have to keep bending.”

He caught the torch with his hand, bemused. Without taking his eyes off Toph, he lit the torch and allowed the flame in his hand to die. “Thanks.”

Meanwhile, the little girl retied the bundle and handed it to Zuko. “There are more torches there, for when this one runs out. Now keep walking.”

Zuko slung the bundle across his shoulder and held Katara’s hand without giving the action a thought.

“Why are you doing this, Toph?” Katara asked. “Why are you giving us the torches?”

“I need the prince alive. I can’t have him use up all his energy bending that little flame.”

Toph started to walk. She opened the way in front of her, while simultaneously closing the cave behind them, forcing Zuko and Katara to follow her. She seemed to be doing this complex work with a frightening ease.

“What did you mean when you said I was both right and wrong?” Zuko said after a while.

“Earth is stubborn,” Toph said after a moment, “But that doesn’t mean an Earthbender requires any more reserve of energy than other benders. I have that much energy simply because I’m the best.”

“Are you really blind?” Zuko asked, unable to believe it.

“In the conventional sense, yes. But I don’t need eyes to see. I use Earthbending for it. In fact, I can see better than you. I can see the depths of this cavern. I can see where you both are. I can see where I must go. I can feel your hearts and the scrunching of your feet.”

Zuko opened and closed his mouth, not sure of what to say. Next to him, Katara muttered something in a language he didn’t understand.

* * *

_The icy winds of the north pole hit her face, so familiar, yet so strange. In her hand was a scroll with a sketch of the Fire Prince Zuko. She was meant to memorize his face, so she knew who her quarry was to be. Upon qualifying, she had received a trunk full of scrolls, each of which she was supposed to memorize. They were supposed to make her task easy. Katara had gone through every one of them, committing every word to memory. She had, however, put off seeing the sketch. The sketch that would put a face to a name. The face that would become the target of all her rage, bitterness, and hatred. A face that would become synonymous with Fire Nation for her. Maybe, just maybe, this was the face that the man from her nightmares would take. Even today, fourteen years after the event, she was haunted by the images of a faceless man gutting her mother like a penguinseal, her innards spewed out. Katara could still see the pristine snow turn into a crimson slush._

_“Katara?” Sokka’s voice pulled her from the abyss and she turned to find her brother heading towards her._

_She gave him a small, trembling smile, “Hey.”_

_Sokka walked next to her and as one the siblings peered out to the sea, the vast blue expanse dotted by white ice-bergs. This was the one place in the entire North Pole which the benders hadn’t turned into a bustling metropolis of ice. This was still the tundra. A piece of home away from home. The two of them stood in silence, the icy wind whipping against their faces._

_“I leave tomorrow,” she said. Her voice sounded small even to her own ears. She wondered if her brother even heard the words she said._

_“I know,” he said in an equally soft voice. “I’m so proud of you.”_

_“Will you still be proud after I have done all of that?”_

_“I will be proud of you, no matter what.”_

_“My hands will be tainted by the blood of the innocent,” her words carried a sob._

_“Kala knows,” Sokka said. “Necessary sacrifice.”_

_“I don’t want to kill anyone. Can’t I just pretend to be her apprentice and –“_

_“Katara!” Sokka said sharply, grabbing her shoulders. “Killing her is a mercy. Don’t forget, this is an insurance. Should you fail, and you and Kala are taken into custody, you will still have your bloodbending to end your life. Kala won’t. Not only that, Kala’s death will reduce the chances of you blowing your cover.”_

_“But… she’s a healer, not a soldier.”_

_“This is a world war, Katara. Everybody is a soldier. This is for the greater good.”_

_Katara nodded, her breath fogging in the cold. Her fingers tightened around the scroll, drawing her brother’s gaze to it._

_“Which scroll is that?”_

_“The Fire Prince’s sketch.”_

_“You haven’t seen it yet?”_

_She shook her head. “I don’t want to put a face to my nightmares.”_

_Sokka nodded and draped an arm around her shoulders, “Let’s see it together, shall we?”_

* * *

“Zuko.”

Katara looked up, blinking a few times in confusion. “What?”

“My name. Zuko. Not Sucka.”

“Sucka?”

“You looked straight at me and Sucka.”

It was only then that Katara realized that she had been looking at him, but not really seeing him. She allowed her taut shoulders to relax.

A while ago, Toph had asked them to sit and wrapped their legs up to their shins in rock, and had walked away somewhere into the darkness. Currently, the two of them were sitting in what was essentially a rock prison, with a torch casting a flickering light around them.

“Sokka, not Sucka.”

“And who is that? Your boyfriend?”

Katara made a face, “Eww, no. He’s my brother.”

Zuko nodded.

“I was just thinking… I’ll probably never see him again.”

Zuko had a faraway look on his face, “You miss him.”

“Yes. You have a sister. You know what I mean.”

“Yes, but then she’s not… wait,” Zuko whipped his head and fixed her with a piercing stare. “How do _you_ know I have a sister?”

Katara could have slapped herself. Trying to come to terms with what had happened, she had lost track of the things she was _supposed_ to know about Zuko. She licked her lips and opened her mouth to say something, but her mind refused to cooperate. Caught in the slip, she had no idea how to wiggle out of this situation. She was saved from an unexpected quarter.

“Common knowledge, Sparky,” Toph said appearing suddenly from below, carrying a bag.

“You’re creepy, you know that?” Zuko scowled. He craned his neck and looked at their abductor, “I need to relieve myself. Any chance I can get some privacy here?”

Toph opened her hand, palm up and pulled her fingers into a fist. Their stone cuffs crumpled away and Zuko stood up. The Earthbender hooked a finger and pointed to her left. She lowered her hand and the stone obeyed, creating a small opening for him. “Go. Dinner is in five minutes, so don’t take forever.”

Zuko eyed Toph from head to toe, annoyance radiating from him in palpable waves. With a muttered curse, he walked into the small opening, while Toph walked over to Katara.

Handing her a bao bun, she whispered, “Couldn’t the Water Tribe find something better? You’re shitty spy.”

Katara gaped at the Earthbender, her heart hammering like a jackaroo, “What are you talking about?”

Toph hissed, “Work on your lies. He’s not cottoned on yet, because I’m here. His attention is focused on me. But if you keep slipping up like you have been doing, he’s going to catch it. Be careful.”

Before Katara could reply, Zuko walked back. He settled down in front of them, grabbed a bao bun and began to eat. Silence hung heavy and tangible between the three. Normally, Katara would have loved the bun. It was a ball of fluffy dough with a center of soft, succulent, flavorful meat. It was delicious. But to her, it felt like she was chewing sand.

_What am I going to do now?_

All her instructions and training had not prepared her for an abduction by a blind Earthbender. When she had come to the mission, she had been prepared to do whatever it takes to sully Zuko’s name. Even sleep with him, should that be needed. Fire Nation was full of racist, ethnocentric people who considered themselves superior. They would never allow a prince who was _sullied_ by a Waterbender’s touch on the throne. But she had to do it in the war camp so his soldiers would be the witness to his _dishonor._ How was she going to do that now, when they were so far away from the camp? Where were they?

Katara looked at Toph who was now munching on an apple, “Just out of curiosity, where are we?”

“We are under Mount Noneya.”

Zuko frowned, “What? Where’s that?”

“Noneya business,” Toph replied and laughed uproariously at her joke. Katara groaned while Zuko looked like he had bitten into a lemon.

“Are you really sixteen?” Zuko asked after a moment.

“No. I’m twenty.”

“Then why did you say you were sixteen?” Katara wondered, genuinely curious. “Why lie about your age?”

“Saying I’m sixteen would lower the defenses.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang thinks back to how he met Katara. Zuko and Toph are faced with horrible circumstances. Aang gets the shock of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter practically flowed from my fingers without any efforts. Technically, I am still working to finish Broken Hearts and Shattered Breaths, but this chapter has been bothering me, forcing me to write it. So here it is. This chapter. A reviewer asked me if the scenes in the cave will be like Crystal Catacombs. Now, this chapter will answer your questions. You will also know some background about how Aang came to know Katara and what happened there. 
> 
> Trigger Warning: This chapter has some gory scenes. Be warned.

* * *

** Chapter 10 **

_“Katara, I love you.”_

_“What, Aang? What did you say?” Katara screamed, cupping her hand behind her ear and leaning towards him. “I can’t hear a thing over this noise.”_

_Aang laughed and draped an arm over the woman he loved with everything he had in him. Around him, the Spring festival was in full swing. The Southern Water Tribe really knew how to celebrate the thawing, brief as it was. The fire shone bright, the drums loud, and the songs raucous. Sitting next to him, she looked beautiful. Her long, black hair cascaded down to her waist, with tiny beads of bones threaded through its strands. Her lips were painted a deep shade of red. A blush colored her cheeks, nose, and eyelids. Her blue eyes danced with joy._

_Aang leaned towards her and raised his voice, “I said… I love you.”_

_A loud call of a bugle drowned his words, or so he thought. But then, Katara leaned over and gave him a hug._

Sitting atop Appa, Aang rubbed his tears. He pulled out the betrothal necklace from his robes and gave it a kiss. How had things come to this? Wasn’t his life supposed to be set? He was the Avatar, for spirits sake! He knew what he was supposed to do. Put an end to the war and come home to Katara. That was his destiny. He thought back to the day he met Katara for the first time.

_“How much further?” Twelve-year-old Aang whined._

_“Patience, young Avatar, patience,” Pakku said in a tone that said the old man was close to losing his own. “How did you become an Air Bending Master by age ten if you are this impatient?”_

_Aang shrugged, “I’m a prodigy.”_

_Even though Pakku was sitting in the saddle and he was at the front, with Appa’s saddle in his hand, Aang could feel his Water Bending Master roll his eyes._

_“I don’t understand,” Aang said after a while. “Why do I have to go to the South Pole? You taught me at North Pole, didn’t you?”_

_Pakku sighed, “As I said many, many times before, until and unless you learn both styles of Water Bending, you cannot be a proper Water Bending Master. You would require both styles to finish the war. And now, here we are.”_

_“Finally!” Aang said and flicked the reins. With a grunt, Appa descended on a patch of snow. With a loud whoop, Aang jumped off the bison’s head, only to land on a patch of ice. His foot slid from under him, making him smack his head on ice. Stars winked in front of his eyes. Just as his vision cleared, he saw something that stole his breath. A vision in blue! The most beautiful girl he had ever seen was looking at him with concern written in her large blue eyes._

_“Will you marry me?” Was the first thing that came out of his lips._

_At that, she laughed and said, “Don’t you think we should be a little older for that?”_

_He sat up, rubbing his head and grinned, “Yes, but no harm making up one’s mind early on.”_

_Katara giggled and said, “Yes, that’s for sure.”_

The caw of a PigeonChicken started him and brought him back to present. Aang patted Appa’s head and said, “We’ll get her back, buddy. We will. These old coots don’t know what they’re doing. How could they take Katara away from me? How could they ask her to seduce another man? That too the Fire Prince. Zuko.”

A shudder ran down his spine as he imagined Zuko touching her. Kissing her. NO. NO. He would not let Zuko defile Katara like that. Use her like that. No.

“I’m getting her back,” Aang said, trying to erase the image that had burned in his mind. “I don’t care if Zuko burns Ba Sing Se down for that. I am getting her back.”

* * *

_Zuuuuuukooooo!_

_The Prince spun around to find the voice but all he could see was darkness. Pitch black. He punched a fist of fire but there was nothing_

_“Help me, Zuko!” a woman was saying._

_“Who are you? What do you want?”_

_Someone was laughing. A different voice. Then someone screamed._

Zuko’s eyes snapped open and he blinked several times to rid himself of the sleep fogging his mind. _Agni! That was a bizarre dream._ He rubbed his eyes and stretched, wondering why his body was so stiff. He groaned slightly, hoping to fall back to sleep when a gagging screech startled him.

He shot up and looked around, seeing gray stone everywhere. Where was he? Why was it so dark? Then his brain caught up and he remembered. He was Toph’s prisoner. A howl of pain echoed through the cavern, making him turn. Some way off, Katara was on her fours, pawing the ground and bucking, like an ostrich horse trying to shake off its rider.

Frowning he crawled up to her and tried to look at her face. “Katara? What happened?”

“Take it off, take it off! It hurts!” She screamed.

“Take it off? What?”

He lit a flame in his hand and looked frantically. He vaguely registered Toph walking over to them but he ignored her. It took a few precious seconds for him to see it, but once he did, Zuko wondered how had he missed something so ghastly in the first place?

On her back, underneath her cloak, was a bulbous mass that was moving. Her blue cloak was getting soaked by a slowly spreading amorphous blob of blood. Muttering a curse under his breath, he acted, purely on instinct as he pulled his knife from his boot and cut the cloak. He grabbed the collar and tore it open, revealing a sight that made him gasp. A bug, as big as his hand, was lodged between her shoulder blades, feasting on her. Blood gushed from the wound and Katara was writhing in pain.

“Fuck!” Zuko said and yanked the bug from her. Her scream of pain rebounded on them several times. The bug in his hand wriggled. Zuko lit a flame, setting the offending creature ablaze. In front of him, however, the Water Bender continued to thrash.

“What’s happening?” Zuko asked, feeling a sliver of panic creeping up his spine. “I got it out, didn’t I?”

“The stinger!” Toph said from behind his shoulder. “You need to get the stinger out.”

Zuko looked at Katara’s back and realized that the wound was obstructed by her bindings, which was now soaked through with her blood. He tried to part the strips of cloth, but he could not see anything except red. There was no other way.

“I’m sorry, Katara,” he said tersely, as he peeled his own shirt off, “I need to get the stinger out and stop the bleeding. But I can’t see your wound. I’ll have to cut your bindings.”

“Just do it!” She said through gritted teeth. “Get this off me! Please!”

He handed his shirt to her and said, “Here. Cover yourself.”

She sat on her knees and clutched the shirt to her chest, trembling furiously. Gritting his teeth, Zuko grabbed her bindings with one hand and slid the blade into the gap that he had created. With one swift action, he cut through the cloth and pulled the binding apart. Her entire back was bathed in blood.

“I can’t see the wound,” Zuko said.

“Hold on,” Toph said in clipped tones. Moments later, she was back with a canteen of water. Zuko upturned the water on her back to wash off the blood. That was when he could see a large circular wound, with chunk of flesh eaten away. Lighting a flame, he studied it keenly. It took him a moment but then he saw it. A round solid object, big as a nail, embedded in her flesh.

“Found it. But it’s deep.”

“Use your knife,” Toph suggested.

Zuko nodded and used his hand to sanitize the blade. “This is going to hurt like hell, Katara.”

Toph undid her leather belt and held it out to Katara, “Here, bite on this.”

Without a word, the Water Bender complied.

“Toph, hold her.”

The Earth Bender walked in front of her and grabbed her by her arms.

“Ready?” Zuko asked, vaguely aware of how breathless he sounded.

Katara nodded. Zuko lay one hand around the wound, pressing it slightly, and then dug the blade in. Katara’s entire body arched, as a pained scream was muffled by the leather belt.

“Hold on, hold on, Katara,” Toph said, holding on to her body.

With a twist, Zuko managed to hook the blade on the stinger and yanked it out. Katara let out an ear-splitting scream as the black stinger, as long as his middle finger, dislodged itself from her back. But as soon as it was out, blood gushed out.

“Stop the bleeding, now!” Toph said.

“Katara, I’ll have to cauterize the wound,” Zuko said, feeling sweat bead on his skin as Katara grew cold under his touch.

He didn’t know if she even heard him or not. She made a whimpering noise that could mean anything. Taking it as consent, he lit his fingers and pressed it on the wound. Katara’s scream jarred him to the bone as he burned the wound closed. That done, the woman collapsed on the floor, unaware of the fact that his shirt had slipped away, exposing her blood covered breasts to him. Taking a deep breath, he draped the shirt on her. Zuko laid a hand on her forehead, frowning at how cold she was.

“What the hell was that thing?” He screamed at Toph.

“Canyon Muncher,” The Earth Bender replied, sitting cross legged on the floor. “Nasty buggers, those.”

“Will she be okay?”

“You want the good news first or the bad news?”

“Good news?”

“Those things are not fatal to humans.”

“A relief,” Zuko snapped sarcastically. “What’s the bad news?”

“She is going to be in a world of agony for the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours, depending on how much toxin has entered her system.”

Zuko sat back, shaking his head. He cast a look at the pale, sweat covered face of Katara. “That looked terrible.”

Toph gave a snort, “Terrible? I have known big, muscly men wail like babies when bit by one of those. Most pass out before the stinger is pulled out. She was conscious, albeit barely, till the wound was cauterized. This woman is tough as nails.”

Zuko nodded, “Clearly.”

* * *

The walls of Ba Sing Se loomed in the distance. From what he knew, Zuko’s war camp was outside the walls, in a field next to a the Yungste river, Ba Sing Se’s water source. Guiding Appa to the side, where he knew the camp to be, Aang clutched the betrothal necklace in his hand so painfully that its sides dug into his skin.

“I’m coming, Katara,” Aang said, “I won’t let Zuko touch you. You are mine.”

After what felt like ages, Appa groaned and made his way down. Even from this distance, he could see the cluster of tents. But… something was wrong. Something was seriously wrong, even though he could not put his finger on what was bothering him. Appa landed some way off, hidden away from sight by a clump of trees. He flew down to the ground, landing noiselessly. Pocketing the necklace, he made his way through the jumble of trees, towards the tents where she was. As he neared them, however, with a sickening feeling in his stomach, he realized that none of the tents were properly erected. The very ground looked as though it had been upended. Not a single soul was to be seen anywhere.

“Katara!” Aang screamed, throwing caution to the wind. “Katara! Where are you? Katara!”

“Aang?” A male voice called out in surprise.

Spinning on his heels he found himself looking at a familiar but unexpected face, “Hahn?”

“What… Are you here to take me home?” The man asked.

“What?”

“You didn’t get my hawk?”

“What hawk?” Aang’s heart was thudding so loudly that he could barely hear Hahn over its noise.

“Two days ago, all of a sudden, Earth Benders attacked the camp. They literally came from nowhere and they attacked at night. The Fire Benders were defeated soundly. A lot of them died. Whoever is alive has been taken prisoner.”

“What? What about Katara? And Zuko?”

Hahn shrugged, “Who knows. A couple of hours before the Earth Benders attacked, Katara and Zuko vanished. Trace less.”


	11. chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Toph tend to Katara. Sokka thinks back. Hahn is in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another chapter that basically flew out of my fingers. Why am I writing this and not updating BHASB? That’s because a particular scene is giving me some headache. So focusing on the bits that is coming out easily instead.   
> Trigger Warning: This chapter can be a little disturbing. Mention of sex, nudity, abuse, and death. And language.

* * *

** Chapter 11 **

“How bad is the bleeding?” Toph asked after a few moments.

Zuko tore his eyes from Katara’s still body to look at the Earth Bender, whose sightless eyes were fixed somewhere to Katara’s left. He cleared his throat, trying to focus on getting the words out instead of giving in to the gnawing worry inside him. “Pretty bad. Her entire back is covered in blood. Some on the front too.”

“We’ll have to wipe it off,” she said, biting her lower lip.

“Go ahead then, do it.”

“Who me?” Toph asked incredulously.

“Yes, who else?”

“Sparky, I don’t know if you’ve noticed this or not, but _I’m blind,”_ she pulled her cheeks down to show him the milky pupils in emphasis. “I don’t know about Fire Nation, but in Earth Kingdom, blind people can’t see blood.”

Zuko rolled his eyes, an action completely lost on the woman. “How else do you plan to wipe it, then? If you haven’t noticed, Katara is unconscious.”

“That’s for the better,” Toph said. “As for who else can wipe it, I don’t know. If only there was someone around who could actually see what they were doing? Oh wait! There is. YOU.”

“Are you out of your fucking mind?” Zuko snapped. “I’m not doing it.”

Toph raised one brow, “I didn’t think you were squeamish about a little blood.”

Zuko huffed, unsurprised to find steam coming out of his mouth. “I’m not squeamish about blood,” he said through gritted teeth. “But to do what you are asking me to do… it would require me to undress her. Not happening.”

“Oh, so it’s naked ladies that give you the willies, good to know. You seemed perfectly fine to gawk at my humiliation though.”

Zuko huffed, vaguely registering that his hands were still bloody. “Apologies about that. But you’re wrong. It’s not about naked women. It’s about consent. She is unconscious. You were not. You could cover yourself as needed, she can’t. Besides, I had closed my eyes and Katara was the one examining you.”

“You had?” Toph asked in a strange voice. “Really?”

“Yes. I’m not a pervert,” Zuko replied, shaking his head. “This is a gross violation of her privacy. I can’t do this.”

After a moment of silence, Toph said, “That’s… nice. I’m honestly impressed. But consider this, the Canyon Muncher toxin mixed with that blood. Sooner or later it will seep through her pores and make her muscles cramp. You don’t want her in even more pain than she already is in, do you? Besides, even if that wasn’t the case, it’s a bad to simply let blood be like this.”

“What, you’re a medic too?”

“No.”

“Then why do you know so much about blood?”

“I’m a woman. Women know blood,” she deadpanned.

Realization dawned on Zuko and mortification colored his cheeks. “I… Yeah. Sorry. Didn’t think.”

“Clearly. Now will you wipe it or not?”

Zuko took a deep breath and huffed. “Fine. I’ll do it. But… I don’t like it.”

“I’ll be right back,” Toph said, ignoring his last declaration.

Left alone, Zuko turned to look at Katara, who was taking shallow, ragged breaths. “I’m sorry. I know this is less than ideal. If there’s a chance you can hear me, please know I’m only doing this to save you. I will…” he paused, not knowing what else he could say.

Moments later, Toph was back with a towel and two canteens of water. Seeing that, Zuko frowned as something dawned on him. “You have supplies littered all along the cavern, don’t you?”

“Yup,” she said.

“Which means you have been planning this kidnapping for a while. How long did it take you to make this cavern?”

Toph grinned and said, “Allow me to let you into a secret, Fire Prince Zuko. The entire Earth Kingdom is connected by subterranean network of tunnels that Earth Benders have dug. This vast network you see here is the work of generations of Earth Benders.”

Zuko’s jaw dropped. “Wh… what? G...generations? All of it?”

“Yup. And it is forever changing. Because some Earth Bender or the other is constantly working on it. So even if you have an impeccable sense of direction, you can’t escape these tunnels without an Earth Bender.”

“I’m…”

“Impressed? Dwarfed? Scared? Fucked? All of the above?” Toph supplied, grinning in a way that unnerved him a bit.

“All of the above,” Zuko nodded. “Definitely all of the above. How come no one in Fire Nation knows about it?”

“No one outside Earth Kingdom knows it,” she replied. “It’s our best kept secret.”

“Yet you’re telling me,” Zuko said, feeling strangely calm and detached. “Clearly you don’t expect me to get out of this scenario alive.”

Toph shrugged as she resumed her position on the ground, and said, “Even if you do get out alive, you will not find these tunnels. By the time you go back home, gather your army and get back here, these tunnels will be long gone. Now, get to nursing duty.”

Zuko shook his head, feeling hundreds of things. The revelation of the tunnels, the apprehension that he might not get out alive, the realization that the Fire Nation had seriously underestimated the Earth Benders, the task that he was about to do, Katara’s reaction when she woke up and realized what he had done. The combination of all the things was starting to overwhelm him.

_The energy in Fire Bending comes from breath._ Uncle’s words came back to him and Zuko focused on his breathing. There was no time to waste thinking about what might happen. Katara’s well being came first. Right now, all he needed to do was clean her. Everything else was secondary.

“Focus, Zuko. Focus,” he muttered. Swallowing the cold lump in his throat and said, “Toph, can you make a bowl or bucket or something?”

Without a word, Toph held out her hand and made a fist, pulling out a rock from the floor. Another flick of her wrist and the rock was turned into a bowl. Zuko opened the canteens of water and dumped most of it in. He used some of the water to wash his own hands before he dipped a hand in the basin and heated the water to the point where it was lukewarm. He dipped the towel and carried the basin closer to Katara’s unmoving figure. Taking care so as to not move his shirt from her chest, he turned her to the side.

“Toph, hold her.”

The Earth Bender complied. _Just focus on the task,_ Zuko told himself mentally as picked the towel, squeezed some water out and began to wipe her back. He tried his best to not notice the gentle curve of her shoulder. The muscles of her arms or the bronzed skin. He forced himself not to think about the beauty spot sitting prettily on her spine, somewhere in her mid-back. He definitely _did not_ want to think about how perfectly the small of her back would fit in his palm.

_Just get the blood out. Just get the blood out._ Zuko repeated to himself, as he wiped the blood off her back. Having cleaned the rest of the back, he turned his attention to the wound itself. One look at it made his stomach churn unpleasantly. “It’s going to scar,” he said, whether to himself or to Toph, he didn’t know.

“So?”

Zuko sighed, suddenly realizing how different the world of the sightless was. He dunked the towel into the basin and began to rinse the wound. “You don’t think it’s a big deal, Toph, because you can’t see. But in the world of the seeing, physical beauty matters. The Water Tribe, what little I know of it, is highly patriarchal. They judge women based on their physical appearance. This scar… it would make things difficult for her. People can be very cruel to someone with visible deformities.”

“I wouldn’t know about it at all!” Toph replied sarcastically. Then in a softer tone, she said, “But it sounds like you’re speaking from personal appearance. You have some sort of deformity?”

Zuko paused, not knowing what to say. Because everyone saw his scar, this was not a question he had ever faced or anticipated. He took a moment to weigh his words as he wiped Katara’s wound. The bug had missed her spine by a couple of inches, mercifully. He was scared to think what would have happened had the stinger gone into her spine. As it was now, it was closer to her right shoulder blade. It would be covered by her tunics and cloaks, but the moment she took them off, the mottled skin would be displayed to the world.

“Sparky? You okay?”

“What? Yes, I’m okay.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“What? Oh, my deformity? I… I have a large scar on my face.”

Toph frowned. “How big?”

“Covers half the left side of my face. Makes my eyes uneven.”

“Huh?” Toph nodded. “What kind of scar? Birthmark?”

“No. Burn.”

Toph winced. “Ouch. Bending accident?”

Zuko gave a mirthless snort, wiping out the last of the blood from her wound. “Far from it. Someone did it to me.”

Toph let out a hiss from gritted teeth, touching the left of her own face, “That sounds unpleasant. I don’t suppose you’ll tell me who did it?”

“No I won’t,” Zuko dumped the towel in the basin and said, “Turn her over.”

Toph did it. Zuko folded the top of his shirt to expose the gentle swell of her breasts. As he wiped the blood from her neck, shoulders and armpits, his mind went back to the time he was the one being nursed.

_“It is going to scar, My Lord.”_

_“I know.”_

_“I could maybe apply some poultice to reduce the swelling.”_

_“No. Nothing but basic first-aid.”_

_“But Milord…”_

_“Do you want a scar to match his?”_

_“N… no Milord…”_

_“Then work.”_

Zuko clenched his eyes shut, trying to push away his haunting past. Below him, Katara gave a soft moan drawing his attention. It took a few precious seconds for him to realize that he was clutching her wrist in a pincer grasp, unintentionally hurting her. With a wince, he eased his grip. “Sorry, Katara. You’re already in so much pain and I… Sorry.”

“You’re not who I though you were, you know?” Toph piped up suddenly, just as Zuko was dipping the towel and heating the water in the process. He raised his brow and made a face.

“Why? Who did you think I was?”

“You have a reputation,” Toph said, “Of being a hard ass. Brutal. Lethal. Angry asshole.”

“Wow, you hold me in such high regard,” he deadpanned, wringing the towel. “But yes, I can be all of that too.”

“But right now, you are being… none of that.”

“Basic human decency earns points in your books? You have a fucked-up world view,” Zuko said cleaning the sides of the injured woman. He was running out of places to clean. He would soon have to move to her breasts. _Agni!_

“Adding modesty to your repertoire, Princey? You are treating her with gentleness. You are respecting her in a position where her dignity is compromised. That’s a little more than basic decency.”

Zuko shook his head and said, “Someone did this to me, once. In my most vulnerable moment, showed me an incredible amount of kindness. I’m merely paying it forward.”

“I did not expect that from a Fire Bender, much less their Prince.”

“I guess we all are learning things about each other, huh?”

Toph raised a brow, “You learned something about me?”

“Yes,” Zuko replied. “I learned Earth Benders are far craftier and subtler than we ever gave them credit for. And Water Benders are far tougher than we thought.”

Toph laughed, “And Fire Benders are not total dicks.”

Zuko shot her a blank look and said, “Nah. We’re pretty much giant dicks.”

Toph giggled and said, “Get to work, then, His Royal Dickiness.”

“You and your asinine nicknames,” Zuko laughed. Slowly he moved his shirt to reveal her breasts. He lifted the towel but his courage gave way. “Toph, please, you do this. I can’t.”

“What?”

“Her breasts. I can’t touch them without her consent like this. It’s… so wrong.”

“Fine, give me,” she said. “Just guide me, okay?”

Gratefully, Zuko handed the towel to her.

* * *

Sokka sat on a chair, too numb to feel anything. Clutched in his hand was the message Hahn’s hawk had brought in. Around him, Arnook, Pakku and his dad were in yet another argument. But Sokka could not bring himself to join in. His family was all scattered. All gone. Suki was in some Fire Nation prison. His relationship with Aang was probably soured for all his life. And Katara? Oh Tui! Katara was _missing._ No one knew where she was. How had life come to this? Was it really, merely three months ago, that the four of them sat together, having not a care in their lives?

_“Oh, stop it!” Suki giggled, shoving Sokka a little as he leaned to give her yet another kiss. “I’m sure Katara and Aang don’t need the display.”_

_“You’re looking gorgeous,” Sokka replied. “I can’t take my eyes and hands off you. I am sure these two understand.”_

_Katara laughed, waving her chopstick in air, “I do understand you’re horny, Sokka, but please, keep it family friendly. Don’t start having sex here.”_

_Aang shuddered. “Yes, seriously. But I have to ask, why are you all planning to start a family now?”_

_“Huh? What made you think we’re starting a family?” Suki asked._

_“Why else would you guys be having sex?” Aang asked, genuinely confused._

_Sokka slapped a hand on his forehead. “Oh man! I sometimes forget that you’re a monk. Buddy, sometimes people have sex because it feels_ GOOD. _No other reason.”_

_Aang grimaced. “That’s disrespectful, Sokka. Sex is like the basest of human emotions. Why would you want to give in to those base desires? Lift yourself to a higher plane.”_

_Sokka shrugged, “I’ll pass. I am happy being basic. Good food, great sex, and greater friends. What else does a person need from life?”_

_“What about self-actualization?” Aang wondered._

_Sokka laughed, “I have attained nirvana in bed, thank you.”_

_Suki and Katara whooped in laughter, while Aang grumbled about how immature Sokka was._

_“Leave him be, Sokka,” Katara said, wiping tears from her eyes. “Not everyone thinks about food and sex all the time like you.”_

_“Hey! I don’t think about just that!”_

_“No. On occasion you think about nothing,” Suki said, elbowing him gently._

_“Exactly. That blank moment is important too.”_

_“You’re hopeless,” Katara said, shaking her head._

Sokka choked against the onslaught of memories of a much happier time. Now, it all seemed like a distant dream. His beautiful home lay scattered and in shambles. How was he ever going to recover from this? What use was he, sitting here in the frozen tundra when the people he loved were either dead or worse. At that moment, he hated himself with a fury he had not felt ever before. Before he could understand what he was doing, Sokka shot to his feet and said, “I’m going to Earth Kingdom.”

* * *

“Aang!” Hahn’s shout fell on deaf ears as the Avatar’s eyes and tattoos glowed bright. The air around Aang spun in a loud vortex as the Water Tribe man tried to stay on his feet. Hahn had heard of the power of the Avatar state, but he had never witnessed it himself. At that moment, seeing the normally gentle and kind man being pushed into rage, Hahn had no idea what to do. Self-preservation kicked in and the Water Tribe warrior vaulted himself over a rock and hid behind it.

As he watched, aghast, the Avatar shot jets of flame, setting the entire campsite ablaze. Within moments, giant columns of flame surrounded him from all sides, making Hahn cough.

“Aang! Stop it,” he shouted, struggling to breathe.

The Avatar, however, paid scant heed to him as he next unleased his fury in the form of an earthquake. As the ground beneath him shook, destabilizing him, Hahn never had the time to escape the giant peepli tree that came crashing on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. In case you didn't get it, Hahn is dead.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang meets someone he didn't expect. Suki's time at Boiling Rock. Katara wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the promised update. Just so you know, things are going to get very very dark very soon. It's starting. If you thought Broken Hearts and Shattered Breaths is dark, this is darker. Also, I must say, I was surprised at the number of people that said they liked this Zuko better too. Surprised and flattered.
> 
> Trigger warning for this chapter: Language and imagery.
> 
> Actually, I should trigger warn this entire fic from here on.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

When Aang opened his eyes, he found himself trapped in a metal container, suspended in the middle of a large arena. His entire body felt sore, like it did when he had been training for Earth Bending. He groaned and raised a hand to wipe the sweat that had beaded his bald scalp, only to realize that his hands were chained to the base of the cage. For one wild moment, he thought he was back in Northern Water Tribe prison. But then his senses caught up with him and he remembered that he had broken out of that prison. So where was he now?

Aang drew in a deep breath and hollered, "Hello! Is anyone here?"

"No need to shout, Avatar," an irate voice said from below. "We can hear you perfectly."

Aang strained his neck, trying to see the speaker but whoever it was, was directly below the cage. "I can't see you."

At that he heard the telltale sign of Earth Bending and someone came into his vision, riding a rock pillar. A tall, thin man with a receding hairline that went all the way up to his mid-scalp, while a long braid lay on his shoulder. He had a sour face and a mustache drooping around his mouth, while leaving a big gap under his nose. A thin pointed beard hung from his chin like a bug had clung on to him for dear life. He was dressed in the dark green robes that were symbolic of Earth Kingdom.

"Would care to explain, Avatar, why you were destroying the banks of Yungste?"

Aang sat up awkwardly, bent at an angle because both his hands were bound to the floor. "Oh. And who are you?"

"I asked the first question," the man was looking at him with hard, unflinching eyes.

"I was looking for someone," Aang said, the horror of the sight of the destroyed campsite came back to him.

"By uprooting trees?"

Aang met the man's cold stare with one of his own. "I answered your question, now you answer mine."

"I'm Long Feng, the leader of the Dai Li, the elite police force of Ba Sing Se," The man said, keeping his hand behind his back. "Who were you looking for?"

"My betrothed," Aang said. "She was in the war camp as a healer. She had nothing to do with the siege at Ba Sing Se. She was just a healer."

"Healer, you say?"

"Yes," Aang grit his teeth. "I'm sure you know about the camp of Fire Benders that was completely decimated. And –"

Long Feng held up a hand, stopping his tirade, "The non-combatants are in custody. They were unharmed. If your betrothed was indeed the healer in the camp, she is with us. Safe and sound."

Aang heaved a sigh of relief. "Oh! That's perfect. As you will see, this is just a misunderstanding and it will be cleared at any moment. Just get the healer –"

"I said she is here. I never agreed to bring her to you."

"What?"

"Tell me, Avatar Aang, where is the Fire Prince Zuko?"

* * *

"Hello there!" the guard said, leaning uncomfortably close. Suki gritted her teeth and grabbed the plate of food from the rack.

"Why don't you look at me, baby?"

Suki ignored the man and began to walk to the benches, when the man grabbed her hand. "I said, look at me!"

Suki reacted purely with instinct. She flung the plate at the man's face, hitting him square on the bridge of the nose. The man doubled over in pain, grabbing his bloody nose. Suki didn't wait for him to recover as she planted a firm kick in his groin, bringing the man down to his knees. Her euphoria, though, was short lived as within moments, she was surrounded by guards, all armed.

"Assaulting a guard in the prison? You went too far, Fan Girl."

Two guards grabbed her as the butt of a spear hit the small of her back, making her buck. The guards hauled her along, letting her feet and knees drag on the ground. Suki grit her teeth against the burning sensation. She felt every bump, every scrape on her body as she was dragged along to the warden's chamber. Once there, the guards flung her on the floor. The warden, Mashi, stood up with an poorly suppressed glee on his face. "Barely three days into the prison and you have already started fighting?"

Suki didn't dignify the welcome with words. In fact, at that moment, lying on the floor with the soles of her feet burning and the bruises and cuts on her knees and shin hurting, she realized that she had not spoken a word for days.

"Do you know what I am going to do with you, prisoner?"

Suki took a deep breath and stood up, her entire body protesting at the shards of pain that shot up her feet. She met the warden's beady eyes with a stony-faced expression in silence. When she stayed mum, the man said, "Eyes down."

Suki stared him down, barely blinking.

"Eyes. Down. I said."

Keeping her eyes firmly on him, she said, "No."

The man struck her across the face. In pain and with her soles burned, Suki was unable to hold her position and fell to the ground, tasting blood in her mouth. He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up. Suki felt her eyes water as the warden stared into her eyes and said, "Eyes down."

"Fuck you."

"Into solitary confinement."

* * *

" _Wake up, my little Koalaotter."_

" _Mamma?" five-year-old Katara looked around but all she could see was a sea of white. Snow and ice. Everywhere._

" _Now is not the time to sleep, little one," Kya's voice was sweet yet distant, like a forgotten lullaby._

" _Mamma? Where are you?" So cold. It was so cold._

" _Wake up," a whisper._

" _Mamma?" her breath came out in fog._

" _Wake up," little louder. She could make out her mother's silhouette now._

" _Mamma?"_

" _Wake up!" something was wrong. The voice was all wrong._

" _Who are you?"_

" _I'm your mamma," the voice that said the words was beastly, a guttural voice that was coming closer and closer. Katara did not want to see it. She slapped her hand on her eyes, shivering both from cold and fear._

" _No. No. No. You're not my mamma. I want my mamma."_

" _I am your mamma," the creature said. Katara tried to run but slipped on the ice. Sinewy, reptilian tentacles closed around her. "Come to mamma, you little whore."_

_Saying so, the creature bit her at the right shoulder. Katara screamed._

Pain.

Katara screamed and with a gasp, she opened her eyes. The first thing she knew was pain. Her entire body pulsated with it. Pain had its own rhythm. Its own language. It set her teeth on the edge. It sent tremors down her body. It roiled in her stomach, hot and nasty. It burned her from the inside, the flame journeying with her blood. With a shudder, Katara felt something hot, bitter and powerful rise from deep within her. She jerked, bent over and emptied the contents of her stomach. Except, there was nothing in her stomach to upchuck. All that came was bitter, burning bile. Even that action sent a renewed pulse of pain from her shoulder, to her back, down to her hips.

Through the haze of agony, she realized someone was with her. The person was holding her hair and rubbing a hand along her back, trying to ease her. Exhausted, she collapsed. She had expected to meet stone but instead, was held by a pair of strong arms.

"Here, drink this," a soft male voice said.

Katara sensed her element before she felt it and drank in greedily. The water soothed her burning insides and she leaned back, onto a firm and warm chest.

"We have to keep moving," a woman was saying. "We are late."

"Not happening," the man replied, still soft but Katara could sense the determination in his voice. "She can't walk yet."

"She is not really my hostage. You are."

"Well, tough. I'm not budging. Not till she can walk."

Whoever this man was, she liked it when he spoke. He had a quiet strength about him that assured her. Strength she could lean into and rely upon.

"Your choice, Sparky. You may not like what happens next."

"Are you threatening me, Toph?"

"No, just warning you."

"Consider me warned."

Despite the pain, the dry retort struck her as funny and Katara snorted. Instantly, the man who was holding her tightened his grip. "You're awake?"

Katara groaned. She pulled the words from deep within her, "It hurts."

"Yeah, no kidding," the woman said.

"Wh… what happened?"

"You got bit by a Canyon Muncher," the man said.

With a groan, Katara sat up. For one precarious moment, the world darkened in front of her eyes. The man grabbed her hand, steadying her. She shook her head, trying to gain her wits about her. "The beast is called Canyon Muncher?"

"Beast?" both of the man and the woman said in unison.

"I think you had a dream, Katara," the man said. The voice was very familiar. Where had she heard it?

"Where am I?"

"You don't remember?" the woman said

"You and I were taken hostages by Toph, remember?"

Katara blinked and forced herself to focus. Her vision swam and pain was still etching a beat on her body. She sensed water nearby and without thinking, pulled it to herself. She placed a gloved hand on her head, allowing the drops to enter her pores. The water brought clarity and Katara sighed. Her hazy vision sharpened, and she found herself looking at Toph and Zuko sitting a little way from her.

"Okay. Yes, it's coming back," she said. She discarded the water and moved to knead her temple. "Why do I feel like I was hit by a runaway planet? I thought that beast was a dream?"

Her companions exchanged a glance. Or at least Zuko did. Toph remained unmoving. When he realized that the Earth Bender was not going to respond, he ventured, "The beast was a dream. There was no beast. There was a bug though. That's what happened to you."

"This is a _bug bite_?" Katara moaned. "I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy. Please tell me you killed that fucker."

"Burned it."

"Good."

"Can you walk?" Toph asked. "Because we really have to move."

"How long have I been out?"

"Almost an entire day," Zuko replied. "You woke up faster than we expected you to."

Katara pointed a thumb at herself and said, "Healing Water Bender. We heal faster. We are supposed to go on, right? Let's go."

Instantly, Zuko was next to her, helping Katara to her feet. It was then she realized that Zuko was shirtless. Once her teetering feet steadied, she asked, "Where's your shirt?"

Had she not been looking straight at her, or not facing his unscarred side, she would have missed the faint color on his cheeks. "You're wearing it."

At that she looked down on herself. He was right. She was wearing his shirt, that was several sizes too big on her, front to back. "What happened to my clothes?"

"Ah," Zuko looked distinctly uncomfortable but he did not move his arm away from hers, as she leaned heavily on it to walk. He stared at the torch in his hand for a few moments before he said, "The bug. It bit you near your right shoulder blade."

That explained the bizarre dream. "Okay and?"

"You were bleeding. Badly. I…" he cleared his throat and said, "I had to cut it. Your tunic and ummm your bindings."

"Oh," Katara said as the implication of his words sunk in. " _OH!_ "

The three of them walked in uncomfortable silence for a few moments before his words tumbled out in one go, "I'm sorry. But I had no choice. I had to cut it to get the stinger out. There was so much blood. Just so much blood. I could not see anything. Your clothes were obstructing the wound and you were trashing and there was nothing else I could do."

"Yeah, I… I get it." Zuko's shirt slipped off her shoulder and she dropped his hand to pull it up, only to sway dangerously on her feet. He steadied her.

"You do?" he sounded incredulous.

"Yes, I do. I'm a healer. I know what it is like," Katara said, pain and exhaustion slowing her tread. "I have cut clothes to heal people too."

"That… that's not all," he said, keeping his eyes firmly on the torch.

"No?"

Zuko shook his head. "Blood was soaking your back, neck, arms, ch…chest. I wiped it off."

 _Oh spirits!_ "Oh… damn," shame, embarrassment, and anger battled within her. Embarrassment won. "So… you saw _everything!_ "

"No! No, no. You had your pants on. All along."

"Small mercies," Katara snapped, but then she reined her temper in. He had been trying to save her. Judging from the way she was feeling, it had been a particularly vicious bug bite. Taking a deep breath, she said, "It's okay. You were trying to save me. I shouldn't get mad with you."

His mouth was set in a firm line when he said, "I would understand if you did get mad."

"No, I'm not mad. Like I said, I'm a healer. I get it."

"Really?"

"Really," she replied and licked her lips. She grimaced at the chapped skin and the bitter taste lingering on them. "Besides, it's not like you're the first man to see it all."

At that, his jaw dropped. "Really?"

"What? Did you think I was some naïve virgin?"

He looked at her and shrugged, "I… didn't really think about it, one way or the other. I just… had the impression that Water Tribe was rather conservative."

Katara sighed, wincing at the pain that still thrummed through her. "North more than South. I'm from the South."

"So… I'm assuming you were talking about your fiancé?"

Her condition must be worse than she had originally thought. "My who?"

"Fiancé. Betrothed. That's a betrothal necklace, right?"

"What?" then the penny dropped, and she tried to touch her necklace with the right hand. It was then that she realized. "I can't move my right arm."

"To be expected," Toph piped up abruptly. "You'll gain the use of your arm in a day or so."

"I see. And, no. This is not a betrothal necklace," at his disbelieving expression, she continued, "I mean it is. But it belonged to my Gran Gran, who gave it to my mom, and she handed it to me."

The shirt slipped off her shoulder again. Katara huffed, both in annoyance and exhaustion and was just preparing herself to let go of his arm when Zuko shifted the torch to his other hand and pulled the collar back in place. "So, it's a family heirloom," he said, apparently unaware of what he had done.

Unable to keep talking and walking, Katara nodded and fell silent. Taking her lead, Zuko remained mum too. The trio walked along. More like Toph walked while Zuko carried more than half her weight. They were forced to take frequent breaks for her. Each time it was getting more and more difficult for her to resume.

Sometime during the journey, it occurred to Katara that the male voice that she had been drawing comfort from in her pained haze had been Zuko's. The realization, coupled with Zuko's actions while she was unconscious, and her own truth, brought forth a troubling mix of feelings. One that she was unwilling to examine.

"Oh shit!" Toph muttered, cutting through Katara's musings. She was leaning against Zuko, her breathing labored.

"What?" he asked.

"Just what I didn't want. We have visitors."

Before either of them could ask, the wall to their right opened and two people strolled into the view.

"You're late," the taller individual said, looking at Toph.

"Unavoidable circumstances," Toph replied.

The man seemed unimpressed and pointedly rolled his eyes, twirling a blade of grass in his mouth. "Come on, move."

"Can't," Zuko said, nodding at Katara. "She's sick."

"I don't take orders from mass murderers," the man scoffed. "Besides, who the heck is she? Your whore?"


	13. chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka heads to Earth Kingdom. Long Feng offers Aang a deal. Katara and Zuko come out of the tunnles. Ozai being the model parent. Zuko and Katara reach their prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is Sunday and Sunday is when I should be updating Tease.But I'm updating Subterfuge instead. Why? Because this chapter was begging to be written. So, except for Sokka, all my characters are where they should be for the story to get really exciting.
> 
> A couple of things before I proceed with this chapter. One, Aang doesn't remember Hahn telling him that both Katara and Zuko have gone missing. He is not a fully realized Avatar, for obvious reasons. He hasn't let go of his earthly attachments. Unlike in the show, its not like he can't access his Avatar State because of this. He can. But he doesn't have control over it.
> 
> Two, Vamik is an OC. Obviously.
> 
> Just a word before I end the rambling, this story takes a lot out of me. The themes, the characters, the story arc, it takes a long time to build and work on. So, updates maybe slow. The chapters maybe short. But I assure you, I love to hear what you think. Please do let me know what you feel.
> 
> Trigger warning: Mentions of death, language, sexual themes.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Sokka's mouth was set in a firm line as he watched the ship leave the icy shores. He was leaving behind the familiar surroundings to plunge himself straight into uncertainty. He was not a fool. He knew what he was doing was probably idiotic, but he couldn't live with himself if he did not do something. Ever since he had heard about Suki being imprisoned, sleep had deserted him. But when Katara went missing, Sokka felt like he had been cleaved in half. He could no longer sit in the tundra and wait for some miracle. He needed to something. In what was the most difficult choice of his life, he had to choose between his sister and his wife. In the end, he chose Katara.

His logic had been simple. Suki was in prison. There was no way he could break in and out of a Fire Nation high security prison without some help. Help that he had no way of getting. In Earth Kingdom, he still had a chance to figure out what to do. If nothing, he could look for Aang and then, maybe with the Avatar at his side, figure out what to do. If all came to naught, he still had people in Earth Kingdom that he knew who would be able to guide him.

All in all, objectively speaking, he was making the wise decision. The more practical one. Yet, his heart clenched every time he thought of Suki. Was he abandoning her? Was he going to lose her too? Like he had lost Yue? Sokka put his head on the railing, the freezing metal stinging his skin.

_The ones you genuinely love, stay with you forever,_ Yue had told him on her death bed. He agreed. He had never really forgotten her. She lived with him in his memories. Coming back to him in times of distress. She was a prayer he would chant in his distress. A song he would hum in happiness. She was with him in spirit, and Sokka had learned to live with that. He had learned to love again, despite her. His heart had been broken once. He had watched as pieces of his heart set sail on the boat of ice on which Yue's body had been sent to the ocean. He had been beside himself with grief and it had been Suki who had healed him. But now that he stood to lose Suki, Sokka was breaking anew and he did not know how to stop that.

"Yue, please keep her safe. Please!"

* * *

" _Hakoda, can I ask you something?"_

" _Sure, son. Ask away."_

_Aang smiled, scratching the back of his neck. "Umm, I… I love Katara, as you may know."_

" _Yes," Hakoda said, a small smile playing on his lips._

" _I was wondering, if I could ask her hand in marriage."_

_Hakoda raised an eyebrow. "You're asking me? Shouldn't you talk to her?"_

_Aang grinned, "Well, she knows. I told her about my feelings during the Spring Festival."_

" _And what did she say?"_

" _She just laughed and hugged me," Aang said, "But I know she loves me."_

" _Has she ever said that to you? Expressly?"_

" _No. But I she doesn't have to. I have seen it in her eyes. I know –"_

" _Aang, son, let me stop you there," Hakoda said, "You're like Sokka to me. What I am about to say, I'm saying it both as a father and as an older man. In love, do not assume. Never assume. It is better to ask and get the expected answer than assume and have your heart broken. I would have said that to Sokka, I am going to advice the same thing to you too. Ask her."_

" _I will. But do I have your permission?"_

" _Yes, yes you do. If she agrees, then after the war, I will oversee your wedding."_

" _She will."_

"Where is Fire Prince Zuko?"

"What do you mean?" Aang asked. "He was in the camp, wasn't he?"

"No, he wasn't," Long Feng answered in his low, steady monotone. "When the Dai Li attacked the camp, Prince Zuko was not there."

"I don't know," Aang said, "I was told my betrothed was in the war camp. I simply came to take her, because, a war camp isn't the place for her. She's just a healer. Staying in a war camp, amidst blood thirsty Fire Benders, it's not safe, is it?"

Long Feng raised a brow, "I suppose not."

"But now that I know she is safe with you, I can rest easy."

"Yes, I believe you can," he replied. "But that still does not answer my question, where is the Prince?"

"I don't know," Aang said. "I would gladly tell you if I did."

Long Feng stroked his bug-beard, his brows knit in a frown. Aang could almost see his mind working furiously as he tried to come to a decision. After a while, he said, "Say, Avatar Aang, how about we strike a deal?"

"Deal? What kind of deal?"

"I will ensure that your fiancé is safe and sound," Long Feng said. "In fact, she will be treated as Dai Li's honored guest. But in return, I need something from you."

"What?"

"The world knows that the Dai Li have decimated the war camp," he said. "It is a crippling defeat for the Fire Nation. However, if the truth came out that we don't have the Prince, then the victory becomes hollow. The general populace of Ba Sing Se would lose faith on Dai Li. We as Dai Li, are responsible to maintain the peace and stability of Ba Sing Se. We cannot afford to lose face in front of them."

"What do you want from me?"

"If you want to regain your love, find and bring Prince Zuko to me."

* * *

Under Katara's fingers, Zuko's skin burned. "If you like your jaw where it is, you'll keep it shut," he said.

The blade grass chewing man let out a whistle, "Rumors of your temper were true, then. Good, good. I like a good challenge."

"Shall we go, Jet?" the other man, rather boy, said.

"Yeah, let's go."

"She is sick," Zuko ground out. "She can't walk."

"Your whore, your problem," the man replied.

"Jet," Toph intervened. "She is a healer. Due to unavoidable circumstances, I had to take her as a hostage."

"I don't give a fuck, Toph," Jet answered. " _He_ is waiting, and he's pissed. Keep moving."

Toph gave a sigh, shook her head and turned to look at them. "Sorry. I can't help it. We have to go."

"Just leave me here and go, Zuko," she said. "You are the one they need. Not me. Toph can come back and take me later."

"No," Zuko replied. "Not happening. You're in this mess because of me. I'm not abandoning you. Not like this."

"We can't stay here," Toph said, a tinge of desperation creeping into her voice. "Things will get very bad."

Zuko sighed, "Fine. Kid, hold this torch."

The boy looked from Zuko to Jet, unsure of what to do. At Jet's nod, the boy obeyed. Zuko turned to look at Katara and said, "I'll try not to hurt you."

With a jolt, Katara realized that she trusted him. With a gentleness that she had not expected from him, Zuko lifted her bridal style, making sure that his arm was not over her wound. "Now, let's move."

Katara wondered how she was supposed to react to her situation. Of all the scenarios she had expected and had been prepared for in her training, being carried by the Fire Nation Prince was not one of them. The man had confused her back in the camp, but now, he had completely thrown her off. Everything she knew about him, everything she had read had told him that he was exactly what one would think Fire Nation's Crown Prince to be like. Brutal, ruthless, quick to anger, sadistic, and a villain through and through. But here was a man who was taking responsibility for her while she was at her most vulnerable. And he was doing it only because he felt responsible. No other motive.

Katara knew men. She knew their looks and their touch. She knew Aang liked her. She had seen men who had stripped her with their eyes. She had slept with men who had desired her. At that moment, however, the way Zuko was holding her was far more intimate than any experience that she had had before. Yet, it was not sexual. The dichotomy confused her.

To avoid those golden eyes, she kept her sight carefully trained on a spot on his chin. From the angle she was in, she could see a faint scar nestled within his stubble. A white gash, barely the length of her thumbnail, that was almost invisible. It was so faded, Katara suspected it was a childhood injury. She dropped her sight down to his shoulders and realized that there was a constellation of scars. Tiny cuts, burns, and scrapes that Katara knew well, for she would have had them too, had she not been Water Bending healer. These were the marks of a life spent fighting.

Of their own accord, her eyes traveled up and she examined his face. He had a jaw that seemed to have been chiseled by a master sculptor. A nose to befit his aristocratic birth, a slightly sunken cheek shadowed by stubble. A shaggy raven mane that fell below his neck and his eyes. _Tui and La, those eyes!_ Those eyes should be declared illegal. She had heard of the phrase _fire in one's eyes,_ but in case of the Fire Prince, it was true. His eyes did contain fire.

Sensing her gaze on him, he turned to look at her and said, "Sorry, did I hurt you?"

She shook her head, "Nothing I can't handle."

"I know. You're tough," he said, turning his gaze back on the path the two Earthbenders were creating.

"I still can't believe it's a bug bite. How big was that thing?"

"Size of my palm," he replied. "But looks can be deceiving. You are a prime example of it."

Katara frowned, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You look so thin and frail," he looked at her with laughter in his eyes, "Yet, you are so heavy."

"You jerk!" Katara chuckled and immediately groaned. "I swear, if I ever get control of an army, I'll have every single one of these bugs… what were they called again?"

"Canyon Muncher."

"Canyon Munchers, yes. I'll have every single on of them killed. I'll have the entire race exterminated."

"Mighty Katara, scourge of the Canyon Munchers," he deadpanned.

She stuck her tongue out at him in response.

"We're here," Toph said, bringing the jocularity of the moment crashing down.

"Put me down, Zuko," the words came out much softer than she intended to.

"You're sure? You can walk?" his voice matched the gentleness in her own tone.

"I have to," she replied, continuing in the same vein. "I'm entering a war zone."

He nodded, understanding the need to appear strong in the new and hostile environment. He lowered her on the ground. He held her arm, but otherwise did not give her the kind of support he had been providing up until then. Before they could start walking, though, he bent down to pick something and pocketed it. Toph and the other Earthbender boy raised their hands. The earth below their feet rose up in a column. The sudden movement jerked her, sending spasms of pain through her.

"Easy there," Zuko whispered to her, steadying her. "Stay strong."

She nodded, marveling at the circumstances that had made it so that she was drawing her strength from who was essentially her quarry.

* * *

A deathly silence hung like a pall over the court room. The blazing inferno crackled; it's rising heat being the sole indication of the thoughts of the man hidden behind it. The messenger gulped, casting a terrified look around the room, trying his best to not wet himself.

"So," Ozai said after a long, tense pause. "Prince Zuko has disappointed yet again."

"My Lord," Iroh started but the flames flared higher, silencing the old general.

"This is the last time he does that. The royal decree seal."

A Fire Sage walked up to the throne and the flame lowered just enough for the old man to hand a parchment and seal to the Fire Lord. The monarch scribbled a quick decree and placed his seal. Ozai scanned the parchment once, rolled it over and handed it to the Fire Sage.

"Let this be known far and wide. Treachery and cowardice do not go unpunished, even in the Crown Prince."

* * *

Coming out in the sun after being in the dark for so long was both painful and exhilarating for Zuko. Painful because his eyes protested the onslaught viciously. Exhilarating because his inner fire roared in glee. All the aches and pains from his trek in the tunnels washed away as his element danced in joy within him. He closed his eyes, breathed in deeply, allowing a burst of flames to escape his mouth as he huffed out. He opened his eyes to find the young Earth Bender gaping at him.

"You look like a dragon!" the boy sputtered.

"Ummm… thanks?"

"Vamik!" Jet snapped. "Go tell him that the prisoner is here."

Vamik cast a look of awe and fear at Zuko before scampering off. Jet cast a look at Katara, his eyes taking her in slowly. He glanced at the Water Bender, who had pried her arm off his hand, and found her staring at the lecherous man with a glacial stare of her own. If he had been in Jet's place, he would be scared. But the other man seemed unaware of the warning the blue eyes held. He grinned and said, "Nice. I see why you were so protective of this one, Fire Whelp."

Ignoring him, Toph said, "This way."

Katara, the true warrior that she was, held up her chin and followed the blind girl. He walked half a step behind her, just in case he needed to catch her. Much to his disconcertion, Jet followed.

Zuko took the time to study the lay of the land. They were in an Earth Bender strong hold he was sure of it. In fact, he had to admit, this was quite possibly the best place to hide in plain sight. Barren rocky dessert stretched to the horizons, with large boulders and rocky outcrops breaking the monotony. Out here, no one could spring them a surprise. The Earth Benders would see the attack coming from miles. And this was their territory.

_You're so fucked._

As though reading his thoughts, or maybe because she realized much the same thing, Katara cast a look at him. He could see the despair written clearly on her face. Her chin wobbled, as though she wanted to cry. Not that he could blame her because he wanted to cry as well. This was terrible. He was going to die out here, surrounded by enemies and one uneasy ally. And no one would know. Katara took a deep breath and then smiled. She _fucking_ smiled!

_There it is. The one partial ally you had has lost her goddamn mind._

Toph led them to a circular structure situated on elevated ground. The entire structure was built by Earth Benders, Zuko wagered. Not one part of it seemed natural. Toph stamped her foot and a portion of the rock lowered, to reveal a tiny stone chamber.

"Home sour home, Fire Boy," Jet grinned. "In you go."

Without a word, Zuko stepped in. The chamber, if that's what it could be called, was smaller than the tent he lived in the war camp. A tattered blanket and a thin pillow lay on one side, with a chamber pot kept someway off. A small square window allowed for light and air.

"Are you waiting for an engraved invitation? In."

Zuko turned to remind Jet that he was already inside, when he realized that the man wasn't talking to him.

"You can't expect me to get in _there_?" Katara wheezed.

"Well, you were an unexpected surprise we weren't planning on. We don't have an extra prison. So, you can either get in there, or you can share my quarters," Jet said. "Your choice."

Katara practically flew in, the wall of stone closing behind her.

"I'll send some food and clothes," Toph said through a small hole she created. Then that tiny gap was closed.

Once alone, Katara dropped on the floor, breathing heavily, her face blanched. Zuko crouched next to her and ran a hand over her head. "Are you in pain?"

"From Jet's obnoxiousness, yes."

Despite himself, Zuko snorted. "He's an asshole, yes."

Katara groaned, "My body feels like someone's pummeled me with a mountain."

"You come up with some interesting metaphors," he said, making her lean against the wall.

"Simile. I used the word like."

"Thank you for the grammar lesson," he said, sitting next to her. "Why were you smiling back there?"

"Oh. There is an underground river. Huge one. I didn't sense it in the tunnels because I was in pain. But out here, I was consciously trying to find water. There is a small lake somewhere there," she pointed to the left. "About eighty…no hundred meters away. The river, which is what feeds the lake, is directly under it."

"So?"

"So…. come full moon, I will get us out of this shithole."

Zuko gaped at her, "Are you sure? You can do that?"

"You bet."

Zuko was still grappling with the implication when the wall opened a little and Vamik said, "Coming in."

Part of the stone wall collapsed, and he walked in, with a pile of neatly folded clothes and a bundle of food. He unhooked a pair of water skins from his waist and put them down. "I'll be back in an hour to take you to our leader."

Saying so, he walked out, raising the wall behind him. With a sigh, Zuko pushed himself off the floor and grabbed the clothes, grateful to get a fresh set. He was dirty, grimy and parts of his pants were caked in Katara's blood. He could not wait to feel a little better. They had been kind enough to provide a sleeveless green vest, a loincloth, and a pair of trousers for him. There were clothes for Katara too, which he handed to her.

"Ummm Zuko…. I can't move my right arm."

"I know."

"I can't wear my clothes…. Not without help."

He had to do it, _again_? He sighed, "Fine. I'll help. Can you stand?"

Katara grit her teeth and stood up. He walked around her and quickly undid the buttons of his own shirt. "You should try and heal your wound," he said. The said wound looked red, sore and unpleasant. He could only imagine how it felt.

Katara held his shirt in place with her left hand and said, "There's bindings in there. Can you pass it to me?"

Zuko walked around her and picked the piece of white cloth and realized the conundrum. "Now what do I do?"

"Close your eyes," she said in the softest possible voice. He complied. She felt her tug the white cloth from his hand and then, a moment later, she said, "Can you tie it, please?"

"Can I open my eyes?"

"Yes."

He opened his eyes only to have his breath knocked from him. She had dropped his shirt on the floor. With her left hand, she held the cloth across her breasts, while she had opened her hair to cover herself. Embarrassment had colored her cheeks and she stood with her eyes lowered. The result was beautiful, alluring and extremely erotic. His body responded instantly. Zuko took a deep breath and huffed.

_Get a grip, bastard._

Without a word, he walked behind her and carefully, so as to not touch her, grabbed the edges of the cloth and tied it to a knot. "Is that okay? Not too tight, I hope?" He winced at how breathless he sounded.

"It's okay," she replied, sounding equally flustered.

_Of course, she's noticed. Fuck!_

Gritting his teeth, cursing the obvious sign of his arousal, he picked the green shirt. He swallowed, trying to rid the sudden dryness in his throat. He slipped the shirt on her immobile arm first. She winced a little as he moved the arm to do so.

"Sorry," he rasped.

"It's okay."

_Damn. She sounds equally breathless._

He then looped her neck and she pushed her left hand through the arm hole before pulling her shirt down. Zuko let out an imperceptible sigh of relief. The black skirt was mercifully a wrap around. He mentally thanked every lucky star as he draped the skirt on her waist. He tied a deft knot and then bent down to pull out her slacks. She lay a hand on his shoulder and shimmied out of her pants. He stood up and looked at her, "Done."

"Thanks, Zuko," she said in a trembling voice.

"Yeah," he said, not meeting her eyes.

To his intense surprise, she got on her tip-toes and placed a small, barely there kiss on his cheek. "Thanks for everything. I couldn't have made it through without you."

He cleared his throat, both to catch his breath and to get a chance to think. Given how hot his ears were at that moment, he would not be surprised if smoke were pouring out of it. "Yeah. It's okay. I… I'll go change," he pointed vaguely behind him and then back at her, "You close your eyes now."

She gave a tentative smile before sitting down on the floor and closing her eyes. He changed at lighting speed, feeling hotter than he had ever done before. As he buttoned his shirt and turned around, he found Katara leaning against the wall, fast asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara wakes up. Aang is being the Nice Guy. Suki thinks back to her meeting with Sokka. Zuko and Katara meet with the leader of the rebel gang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where is the update for Broken Hearts and Shattered Breaths you ask? I don’t know. Having a bit of a trouble with one scene. The reveal of Mai’s diary pages isn’t working properly. It is very important scene and I want it to come out just right. So, we wait. Updating this instead.
> 
> This chapter has some Zutara moments, so I hope you all would enjoy it. You will also get a bit of Zuko’s background. Very tiny bit, but you see why he earned the reputation that he did. Also, heads up for Aang being the “Nice Guy”TM. Also, yes, I totally took my OC’s name from Naruto. I loved the name from the moment I heard it. Hence, I used it. #NOREGRETS
> 
> Trigger Warning: Nice Guy, sexual suggestion, violent imagery, suggestion of sexual violence, suggestion of violence.

* * *

** Chapter 14 **

“Katara, wake up.”

Katara groaned and shook her head.

“Katara, wake up. We have to go.”

“Dad, go away,” Katara said as she swatted the hand away.

A snicker. “Not your dad.”

Startled, she shot up. Big mistake. It felt as though half her body was set on fire. With a gasp, Katara doubled over, stars dancing in her vision.

“Yeah, would not recommend sudden movements,” the voice that she now recognized as Zuko’s said. “Here, drink this. See if you can heal yourself a bit too. We have fifteen minutes or so in our hands.”

Gritting her teeth against the pain, Katara sat up straighter, and drank from the canteen. Once the dryness in her throat eased, she summoned her element to glove her hand and said, “Pull my collar down and guide me please. I can’t tell exactly where my injury is.”

He nodded and shuffled behind her, “Everything hurts doesn’t it?”

“Was it like this with you too?”

She did not have to elaborate, he understood what she meant. “My entire face hurt. Whole head hurt. Took me five days before I could even talk.”

“How old were you? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Fourteen,” he said as he pulled her shirt down, and Katara got her left hand to where she thought her wound was. Grabbing her wrist, he adjusted the hand a bit while Katara winced at the pain that shot through her at the movement. “Looks like this is the farthest your hand can come.”

“Did I get it?”

“Almost. I think you can manage.”

“Fourteen? That’s terrible, Zuko. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it. You focus on healing yourself now.”

Katara closed her eyes and allowed the water to do its job. She could see the wound now. The size of a gold coin, and _oh damn!_ It was deep. It was as though someone had driven a thick and long nail through her. Then there was the burn. Zuko had cauterized the wound to stop the bleeding. While effective, that had only added to the pain and general misery. But most importantly, she felt something that she suspected but had hoped she wouldn’t find. A clot.

That explained the immobile arm and the tingly sensation she felt in her arms. The clot was pressing down on a blood vessel. She let water seep into the clot, gritting her teeth as she felt a surge of pain sting through her arm, making it twitch. It eased a little, but it had not gone completely. That was the best she could do at that moment. She would have to wait till the moon was in the sky before she could control her blood and dissolve the clot.

She had done all she could at that moment and drew the water out. Exhausted, she leaned back, only to meet Zuko’s solid chest. The contact made her heart skip a beat and Katara felt as though her stomach dropped fifty feet.

_What the hell?_

She was about to shoot out, but he grasped her hand, not allowing her to move. Slowly, to not jostle her, Zuko slid to the side, and guided her to lean against the wall.

“Sorry. I forgot you were sitting behind me,” she said with an apologetic glance at him.

“Never mind that. Eat something,” Zuko said, pointing at the small bundle near her feet.

“If I eat, I’ll throw up. I’m very queasy.”

“No. You haven’t eaten anything since before you were bitten. You have lost a lot of blood and you are in pain. I am not letting you step out of this place till you have eaten _something_ at least.”

As he busied himself in unwrapping the bundle, Katara frowned. Was this really the man who had defeated and burned the General Fa to a crisp for the minor infraction of disagreeing with him? This man who had tended to her with the gentlest hands. Earlier, while changing her clothes, he had been very obviously aroused. Katara was loath to admit, but the situation had been too sensual for her as well. Heat had pooled low in her abdomen and Katara found her breath hitching. When those golden eyes had looked at her with unbridled lust, something inside her had stirred.

Katara had expected him to do something, as she had known men to do. Touch her ‘accidentally’ or maybe even deliberately. She briefly wondered what she would have done if he _did_ touch her, because a significant part of her had wanted him to. Besides, wasn’t this _exactly_ what she was supposed to do? Tarnish his reputation to the point that he could not claim the throne? If he was interested in her, that worked in her favor. All she needed was for him to make a move.

But he hadn’t. Instead, he had given her something she had not expected. Respect. While a little disappointed, she was also genuinely grateful for everything that this man had done and was doing. This man. Katara could not believe that this man was a murderer. He did not look like one.

_Well, neither do you. But you are one, aren’t you?_

“I did what I had to,” Katara muttered.

“What?” Zuko asked, giving her an odd look, as he handed her a bread and an apple.

“Nothing,” she replied, mentally chiding herself for the slip. Toph was right. She would have to watch herself. At that, a horrifying thought occurred to her and she looked at him, accepting the food. “Zuko? When I was unconscious, did I say anything?”

“You kept calling for your mother.”

Katara heaved a sigh of relief, realizing only then just how hungry she was. She bit into the apple, relishing the sweetness, and the taste that filled her mouth.

“That reminds me,” Zuko said as he pulled something out of his pocket and held out to her. “This fell down in the tunnels.”

Dangling from his hand was her mother’s necklace. “Oh! That has never happened before.”

“The clasp is was loose, I have tightened it. It should be fine now.”

She took the necklace and tried to put the necklace but her right hand did not cooperate. “Dang. Zuko, please?”

“What? You want me to put that on?”

“If you don’t mind?”

He gave a half shrug and took the necklace from her. He was about to put it on but paused, “Wait. Isn’t this a betrothal necklace? Me putting it on… it… I… won’t it be odd?”

Katara nodded, “I understand. But no. It’s a family heirloom. It won’t be… strange.”

“If you say so,” he said and scooted closer. “Move your hair.”

Katara bit on the apple, holding it with her mouth and used her left hand to hold up her hair. Leaning over, he put the necklace around. As he worked to put the clasp on, his breath tickled her neck, sending a tiny shiver down her spine, while her skin broke into goosebumps. If he noticed her reaction, he didn’t say anything. Simply clasped the necklace and drew back, resolutely not meeting her eyes.

She had barely finished half the bread when the wall lowered and Toph stood there. “It’s time. Come on.”

* * *

Aang rolled his shoulders, suppressing his groan at the ache in his shoulder blades. Siting in that awkward position had cramped his shoulders, to the point that pain was now radiating up his neck, to his skull, forming a dull throb at the back of his head. Katara had once told him that he had a low pain threshold. He wondered what she’d say if she saw him now. His entire upper body felt like one giant bruise. Aang felt his lips draw to a smile, as they would do whenever he thought of her.

His Katara. Now that he knew that she was away from the war camp and safe behind the walls of Ba Sing Se, he was at ease. A part of him wanted to see her again and give her the betrothal necklace. But he knew he couldn’t risk that. One look at her big, innocent blue eyes and her beautiful smile, and his resolve would come undone. He would marry her then and there. He would make sure she was his _forever girl._

He needed to get the Fire Prince for Long Feng first. This would solve multiple issues. One, Long Feng would have what he wanted, which would mean Aang would get what he wanted. Second, Katara would be away from the war camp and by extension the war itself. The war would not sully her anymore. Third, he would find Zuko and finish Katara’s _mission_ that she had taken on in a rare display of idiocy. Or maybe it was naivete. Whatever the reason, he would make sure that she was away from the poison of the war and Fire Nation. So long as he was alive, Katara would not have to get her hand dirtied. His Katara would remain pure as ever. But the most important reason would be that she now no longer needed to seduce Zuko. He would not touch her. Aang knew how people in the Fire Nation viewed physical relationships. They treated it as something to be had recreationally. Often with multiple partners. Not Aang though. Aang had pledged himself wholly to one woman only. When he would lay with her, it would be because they wanted to start a family. Katara was meant to be venerated, not sexualized.

“I’m doing this for you, Katara. I’m going to find him. You just wait,” He could see her in his mind, smiling.

_I’m waiting for you, Aang._

“Avatar?”

Aang turned to find a Dai Li agent walking up to him with his possessions. His glider, small bag of clothes and a map. Aang bowed a little in gratitude, “Thank you.”

“The map shows you all of Earth Kingdom, Avatar Aang,” Long Feng said. “I have it on good authority that the Prince was at the camp on the afternoon of the attack. Something happened in the few hours between that afternoon and the night. None of the carts were taken. All the ostrich horses were accounted for as well. But Prince Zuko is nowhere to be seen. I would say it is reasonable to assume he has left the camp on foot. We have marked out in the map how far he could go on foot, in each direction, in the time that has passed since.”

“Thank you. I’ll comb the Earth Kingdom for him and bring him back to you. But… you will make sure my betrothed is kept safe, right?”

Long Feng gave a small, tight smile. “She has already been moved to special quarters. We are taking good care of her. We have also fed your bison. We have also taken the liberty to pack in some additional provisions for you and left it on the saddle.

“Thank you for your generosity Long Feng, Sir.”

“Pleasure is all mine, Avatar. Find him. Bring him to us alive.”

“Avatar’s honor.”

* * *

Suki hated the dark. She hated the critters crawling on the floor. She hated the stench that permeated the air. But most of all, she hated the silence. She was in pain. She was lonely. She was scared.

“Sokka!” Suki said, her voice rebounding on herself.

Sokka. Her beloved husband. The one man who set her heart beating in a frenzied rhythm. The one in whose arms she slept peacefully. The one who looked at her like she was the most beautiful woman in the universe. The man who read her like an open book. The one who understood her better than she did herself. The man she loved with all her heart. Sokka. Her soulmate.

Suki had never believed in soulmates till she fell in love with Sokka. The first time they met was at North Pole where she was a part of a trade delegation from Kiyoshi Island. She had seen him during the meets and had known who he was but had not spoken to him. One day, while she was strolling around, she found him sitting on the bridge, legs dangling off the ledge, a bottle of _Sojuin_ in his hand. Suki, who had had up to her eyes with the attitude of the men in the poles so she marched right up to him.

“Mind if I sit next to you?”

Sokka looked up and shrugged. Taking that as a yes, she joined him on the ledge, her feet dangling. He held up the bottle and said, “Want some?”

“Don’t mind if I do.”

“Feel free.”

Suki grabbed the bottle and took two hearty swigs before handing it back to him. “What are you drinking to, if I may ask?”

“Girl problems. You?”

“Men problems.”

“Men? Plural?”

“Yes. Water Tribe men are sexist pigs, no offence.”

“None taken. It’s true.”

Suki did a double-take, “Aren’t you Water Tribe?”

“Am too. Doesn’t mean I don’t see the crap that they are capable of.”

“How come?”

“I have a very vocal and highly opinionated sister.”

“That would do it,” Suki nodded. “Care to share your pain?”

Sokka snorted, “The girl I like, I know she likes me back. But she’s engaged to someone else. And way out of my league.”

“Ouch. Sorry,” Suki reached over, grabbed his bottle and raised her hand in a toast. “To forgetting sexist pigs and unattainable girls.”

“I’ll drink to that!”

Soon after, Suki left. The easy conversation, though, had lingered in her mind long after. She met him again two years later, purely by accident, at the Whale Tail Island. Suki had been there for some duties as a Kiyoshi Warrior while Sokka had been there in an effort to get over Yue’s death. A whirlwind romance later, they were married and since then, they have been together, against all odds. Each called a different island their home. Each had a different set of friends, set of beliefs, and food habits. But they stuck together through thick and thin. They had been apart before, but they always knew when and where they would meet again. But now, for the first time ever, they were apart with no hopes of seeing each other ever again and it was breaking her from within. Suki drew her legs closer, and put her head on her knees.

“Sokka,” she breathed, “Please don’t come looking for me. Please don’t.”

* * *

Heat radiated from the grey stone beneath their feet. Even as a Fire Bender, he could tell that the ground was burning up under the blaze of the sun. Walking behind Toph, Zuko noticed that the Earthbender was walking barefoot. Zuko nudged Katara and nodded towards Toph’s feet. Katara’s jaw dropped as she looked at what he was showing her.

 _How?_ She mouthed at him.

 _Weird._ He mouthed back.

After her nap, the little healing session, and getting some food into her, Katara seemed to be faring a little better. She was now walking straighter. Her cheeks had a better pallor and she didn’t look as sickly as she had looked when he had picked her up in the tunnels. Zuko counted a total of one-hundred and twenty-six steps before they reached a raised stone platform. Toph moved her hands up in the air, fisted her hands and pulled her arms down, creating a set of stairs. “Up,” she said to the two of them.

Giving her a nod, Zuko walked to the stairs. He paused and cast a look at Katara, wondering if she would be able to climb the stairs. He need not have worried though. This woman was one of the toughest warriors he had ever known. She took a deep breath and began climbing the stairs. As before, Zuko fell half a step behind her, ready to hold her should she need it. They climbed the set of seven stairs, with Toph following them. At the top of the platform, Toph stomped her feet and created a bench for them.

“Sit.”

The two of them had barely taken a seat next to each other when they heard the sound of stone moving on the other side of the platform. Katara and Zuko exchanged a glance, and he could see his own apprehension mirrored on her face. Eventually, a man came into their vision. Tall, thin, with an angular face, and a pointed chin, his age was tough to guess. A shock of silky black hair fell down to his shoulders. The man walked up to them and stomped his feet, creating a seat for himself. Behind him, Jet took his position, pointedly fingering the hit of his sword at his waist. The leader lowered himself with a grace that Zuko knew intimately. This man was born and raised in affluence. How and why he was here, Zuko could only guess.

“Welcome to our humble abode, Fire Prince Zuko,” the man had a smooth, silky voice and a diction that only reaffirmed Zuko’s belief about the man’s background.

“I’m afraid you have me at a disadvantage,” Zuko replied in the tone he employed while at court. “I’m unaware whom I’m addressing.”

The man smiled, “I’m Utakata. The leader of this group. Lat me say it is a pleasure to finally meet you in person.”

“Can’t say the feeling is reciprocated.”

Utakata propped one leg over the other knee, “You must be wondering why I had Toph bring you here.”

“The thought has crossed my mind, yes.”

“You see, Zuko… may I call you Zuko?”

“No.”

Utakata nodded and continued, “Fair enough, Prince Zuko. You see, we here are not very fond of the war that your grandfather started, and your father seems keen on continuing. Thirty years of war has destabilized the world. We here seek to end it.”

Zuko imitated Utakata’s pose and smirked, “I see. And you’ve taken me as a hostage to use me as a leverage against my father? Force him to end the war in return for my safety?”

“You’re a smart man,” Utakata replied. “We would be sending the message to Fire Lord Ozai shortly.”

Zuko sniggered, “Do that. I’m very interested in the outcome.”

Utakata’s brows twitched a little but otherwise his face betrayed no hint of what he was feeling. The Earth Bender looked at Zuko for a long moment before turning his silver gaze to Katara. “And who might you be?”

“Katara of the Southern Water Tribe.”

“Not to be impudent or anything, but why are you here?”

“Shouldn’t you be asking that question to Toph? Seeing as she’s the one who kidnapped me?”

Utakata looked to his left, silently asking her a question. “I had to. She’s a Water Bending healer. She knew I’m a powerful Earth Bender before I could grab the Prince.”

Utakata nodded and looked back at Katara. “So, essentially, you are of no consequence to me. Maybe I should kill you?”

Katara didn’t skip a beat, “If you wanted me dead, you had plenty of opportunities. Yet, here I am.”

“True,” he nodded. “We have nothing against the Water Tribe. We have no desire to kill an innocent. I should set you free, but I can’t.”

“No. I have seen your stronghold and your faces. You can’t risk it.”

“Precisely. Tell me, what do I do with you?”

To Zuko’s chagrin, Jet took a step ahead and said, “May I suggest something?”

“Sure.”

“She could entertain us.”

Smoke rose from his fingers as Zuko bit out through gritted teeth, “Watch it.”

Katara, meanwhile turned her icy glare to Jet and her lips drew to a cold smile, “I’d like to see you try, Jet.”

Jet gave a half smile and said, “Is that a threat?”

Katara shook her head and casually said, “An interesting fact about human bodies, Jet, is that about sixty percent of it is made of water,” she flicked off a speck of dirt from her skirt nonchalantly before continuing, “I’ve always wondered what it must be like when the fluid in someone’s eyeballs are frozen. I imagine they must hurt something terrible. Would you like to volunteer?”

Zuko felt a wave of incredible pride soar through him, while Jet took half a step back. This woman was a force of nature, unshakeable. She might be a Water Bender, but she was tough like an Earth Bender and fierce like a Fire Bender. He had never met a woman like her. She was quite something. At that moment, he wanted to scoop her in his arms and kiss her senseless.

_What? Where did that come from? What are you even thinking, Zuko?_

Zuko’s thoughts were abruptly broken by a loud bark of laughter. Utakata had thrown his head back and was roaring with laughter. “Fantastic. I like that. You can stay, Water Bender. You can stay. None of my men will hurt you. You have my word.”

“Can I get another prison cell, perhaps?”

“Don’t push your luck, girl.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara and Zuko chat. Zuko is taken away. Something is wrong in Ba Sing Se.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins. The dark chapters. Now we start seeing messed up things. But before we proceed further, let me do a quick recap of the history of the land, in case it isn’t clear.
> 
> The war isn’t a hundred years old. It’s thirty years old. Why am I not going with hundred year long war? Because ATLA’s math is so out of whack, its not funny. Like how old was Sozin when he had Azulon? And how old was Azulon when he had Iroh and even more importantly, Ozai? What even is going on there?
> 
> So instead, I decided that Azulon was the one that started the war. Thirty years later, Ozai is still continuing the war and wants Zuko and Azula to carry it forward. Air Nomads are not extinct. They are endangered. Aang isn’t a fully realized Avatar.
> 
> Here, in this chapter, you see the other Zuko. You know, the one that lives up to his reputation. Things will become clear. More Author Notes to follow at the end of the chapter.

* * *

** Chapter 15 **

Katara stepped into her prison and stood gritting her teeth, as she waited for the Earth Bender to raise the wall. Once she was certain she had her privacy, Katara allowed herself to be overwhelmed and dropped down on the floor. Her shoulder was throbbing mercilessly, and every movement hurt. She lay her head against the wall, scrunched her eyes shut and her mouth opened in a silent scream. It was only when warm, calloused fingers curled through hers, that she registered the presence of Zuko. Without thought or reservation, she lay her head on his shoulder and squeezed his hand tightly.

“It hurts,” she said in a quivering voice. “It hurts so much.”

He ran a hand through her hair and lay his cheek against her head, “I can only imagine. Part of your shoulder has literally been eaten away. Nights make pains worse, for some reason.”

Katara felt tears in her eyes, “When the moon comes out, can you please help me get into the moonlight?”

“Sure. What are you planning?”

“A Water Bender’s power rises with the moon.”

“Oh! Like I rise with the sun.”

Katara nodded. He smelled of smoke and sweat, not surprising, given that neither of them had had a chance to bathe for days. She would have liked nothing more than stepping into the lake to wash off the dirt, grime, sweat and the bits of dried blood that Zuko had not been able to wipe off her body. “I feel filthy,” she groaned against his skin.

“Join the club,” he replied. “I hope they will let us take a bath. I’m itching all over.”

Katara dug her nails into his skin and grit her teeth against the wave of pain that coursed through her. Once the throbbing abated, she looked up at him. His stubble had grown thicker and with a joly, Katara realized that she quite liked the way he looked with that. Shaking her head, she forced herself to talk about what she wanted to. “What do you make of our abductor?”

“Well,” Zuko said, biting his lip in thought. “I’m not sure how he ended up here or why, but I can tell he was born rich. Very rich.”

“That’s an odd observation. Are you sure?”

“Yes, absolutely. His body language, his manner of speech, his diction – they scream money. I know because I am royalty. I can see it.”

“Takes one to know one, huh?”

“Precisely. What about you? What are your thoughts?”

Gritting her teeth, Katara sat up straight. Instantly, Zuko dropped his hand from her hair and she rued the loss of the tiny comfort he had been providing. Katara tamped the rising confusion within her and turned her thoughts to the question that had been bothering her the most. “I’ve been thinking about Toph, actually.”

“Hmm? What about her?”

Katara breathed through her mouth, clenching and unclenching her right hand in an effort to keep reduced circulation going. “Does she seem like the kind to take orders from anyone?”

Zuko pulled his hand away from hers and stretched his arms above his head, “No. She doesn’t. But she seemed rather uncomfortable when Jet showed up. She seemed… I don’t know… different around Utakata. Not her usual abrasive self. While she was in my war camp, she was rude, sassy, and uncompromising. In the tunnels, while you were unconscious, she seemed genuinely worried about you. She made sure I took proper care of you. But, as soon as Jet showed up, she has gone rather quiet.”

“What do you make of her behavior?”

Zuko sat up straight and hooked an elbow over one knee. “I’m not sure. I’d say that someone like Toph would follow a person only for two reasons. Either out of loyalty or because the person is holding something over her.”

“Like a hostage?”

“Possible.”

Katara nodded, feeling a renewed surge of pain travel through her. “Won’t put it past Utakata to take hostages.”

Zuko chuckled. “Indeed.”

“You didn’t seem at all worried that he would use you as a bargaining chip against your father.”

Zuko shrugged, “It won’t work.”

“What do you mean?”

“Fire Lord Ozai won’t stop unless either he has gained complete dominion or he’s dead. Minor things like my abduction won’t deter him from his goal.”

“But you’re his son!” Katara said. She had read reports that the father and son didn’t get along very well, but surely that didn’t mean that Ozai would let his son rot amidst enemies, did it?

“And the sky is blue,” Zuko replied.

“What?”

“Oh, I thought we were listing out pointless facts. The moon is out, by the way.”

He helped her to her feet and led her to the little patch of moonlight that trickled through the tiny window. “Will this much light be enough?”

“I just need to feel the moon,” Katara said, sitting down. “Had it been full moon, I would not need this. But because it’s the waxing moon, I need to be in the moonlight.”

“What are you planning to do?”

“I have a clot. I’m trying to ease that up. The moonlight will help. I’m trying something I haven’t done before.”

Zuko acknowledged her words with a nod and knelt in front of her. Katara closed her eyes and let her senses take over. First and foremost, she regulated her breathing. Deep and steady. Next, she focused on her heart, beating at a steady pace. She had never bended blood outside of full moon, but she could not let her clot go untreated. The chances of it breaking away and traveling through her bloodstream into her brain or heart were far too high. She could not risk that. Besides, she needed the use of her arm. She was in hostile territory, she needed to be fully functional. Additionally, she couldn’t keep relying on Zuko to change her clothes. The one time that he had done so had been far too sexually charged for her. She needed time to sort through her confusing jumble of thoughts and hormones. In short, she needed her right hand to work.

It took her an agonizing few minutes before she could finally feel it. Her blood. Flowing through her veins. She followed the fluid to the injury sight. With the aid of her blood, the injury looked worse than it had done when she had seen it with her water. The bug had eaten away a chunk of her muscle and tissue. It was at least three inches deep and about an inch wide. She allowed her blood to move around till she zeroed in on the clot. The water she had seeped into the clot had loosened it a bit. Katara let her blood flow through the clot. In and out. In and out. Four, five, six times before the clot began to dissolve. Slowly, eventually, the clot dissolved. Katara lifted her right hand and sighed in relief to know that her arm was mobile. She opened her eyes to find Zuko looking at her expressionlessly.

“What kind of bending was that?”

Katara swallowed, choosing her words carefully. “Something I’d known about and wanted to try.”

“What did you do?”

“I used my blood to dissolve the clot.”

His face remained expressionless, but he raised his brow, “So, you basically bended your blood.”

“Yes,” Katara was now beginning to feel uncomfortable at is unwavering scrutiny. She had become used to seeing the warm, friendly side of his and seeing him looking at her with the cool, expressionless visage, made her realize something. There were two sides to him. One was Zuko. The one who took care of people, who cracked joke and could be fiercely protective about the ones he felt responsible for. But on the flip side, there lived in him Fire Prince Zuko. Cold, tactical, prone to anger, brutal, and lethal. This was his dangerous side. Zuko would give his life in order to protect the one he wanted to. Prince Zuko was perfectly capable of snuffing the life out of people.

She was currently staring at Fire Prince Zuko.

A small tremor of fear trickled down her spine when she realized that his shields were back up. The walls she had breached were erected yet again and she had no idea how to get past them. With Zuko, she could be herself. Truly. But with Fire Prince Zuko, she had to walk cautiously. One wrong step could have her incinerated. And out here, in the middle of a camp of Earth Benders where she was an extra, no one would care if he did. Despite her bravado, she knew that if she were to survive and break out of here, she would need his help. She could not afford to antagonize him. The silence stretched between them, taut and crackling with tension. Just as it was getting unbearable for her, he said, “Interesting ability. Not something many Water Benders possess, do they?”

_Careful. He’s laying a trap._ “No.”

He ran a finger along his chin, as though weighing her monosyllabic answer, “I see. You know what I’m thinking now?”

Katara shook her head, careful not to break eye-contact, as she weighed her odds. His element was within him at all times. She had half a canteen of water which he could evaporate in two seconds flat. She was injured and exhausted. She had Blood Bended using the waxing moon for the first time. She wasn’t confident enough that she would be able to use it to save herself. There was no exit for her, unless an Earth Bender opened the wall. In short, slip but a little and she was toast.

He pushed himself up and began to circle her, like a predator circling his pray. Katara’s tongue stuck to its roof, as fear cleaved her stomach hollow. Jet’s lewd suggestion of a gangbang had not unnerved her as much as Zuko’s eyes were doing at that moment.

_Show no fear._ She told herself as she pulled herself up to a kneeling position, trying and failing to keep an eye on him. Suddenly he was behind her, whispering in her right ear. She knew he had chosen her injured side deliberately. “I’m thinking that you’d be a brilliant assassin.”

When he had put the necklace on her, his breath on her neck had aroused her. His breath was tickling her neck yet again, but this time it made her want to cry in terror. “I’m not an assassin,” she replied steadily.

Zuko straightened and walked into the field of her vision. “You would admit if you were one?”

He had a point there. “No.”

He crossed his arms across his chest and gave a smile that did not reach his eyes. “You see why I’m disinclined to believe you?”

Katara remained quiet.

A flame roared in his hand and he moved closer to the point that Katara could feel its heat on her face. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t turn you into a pile of ash.”

Katara stared into the cold whorls of gold, unblinking despite the dancing flame near her face and said, “Because I am the only one that can get you out of here.”

“You think I can’t get out of here?”

“No, you can’t. Fire Lord Ozai won’t give a fuck, you said so yourself,” Katara said, her heart threatening to burst out of her chest. “And Earth Benders outnumber you by atleast thirty to one. On the full moon, I can pull the river up to flood this place and tip the scales in our favor. Left alone, you can’t escape from here.”

Unbidden, Vamik’s words came back to her. _You look like a dragon._ The boy had been paying him a awed compliment. But at that moment, Katara felt as though he _was_ a dragon. Just as the thought came to her mind, he breathed out twin tufts of smoke from his nose. The fire in his hand, and the torch on the wall, went out, leaving them in the bluish light of the moon.

“I’ll be watching you,” he said and retreated into darkness, leaving her kneeling in the moonlight.

* * *

Katara woke up suddenly with the sound of stone being bended. Her shoulder protested as she sat up groggily. Two people, one of whom she recognized as Vamik, walked in. The second man signaled for Zuko to stand up. Once he complied, Vamik tied a rope around Zuko’s wrists.

“Rope? You are trying to restrain a Fire Bender with a _rope_?”

Vamik and the other man exchanged a look as though they had not thought about this particular detail. Zuko rolled his eyes and without moving a muscle, turned the rope into ash.

“What do we do now?” the other man asked Vamik.

“I’ll go with you,” Zuko said. “You don’t need restraints. I won’t try to escape.”

Vamik stood there, looking uncertain. To Katara’s surprise, she realized that something about the young Earth Bender brought Zuko forth. He gave a soft smile and said, “Why don’t you bend stone cuffs?”

The boy’s eyes lit up and he did exactly that. Knowing it was her turn next, she began to stand up but the other man held out a hand. “You stay here. You’re not needed.”

At that Zuko’s head whipped to her and she saw a brief flash of concern in his face before it went blank. Something was not right. Why were the Earth Benders separating them?

_Don’t go,_ Katara mouthed, pleading with Zuko.

_No choice,_ he mouthed back.

“Come on, move,” the other man said. Zuko looked at her one last time before stepping out of their enclosure, followed by the other two. Vamik raised the wall behind him. Katara sat in the prison, wondering what was going on. After a few moments, the answer came in the form of a blood-curdling scream from Zuko.

* * *

Elsewhere, a woman named Raan sat in a chair, unsure of what was happening. Her hands were cuffed to a chair and stones bound her torso to the chairback. All around her was darkness. She could not see anything save the silhouette of a man and lantern. As she watched with mounting confusion and fear, the lantern began to spin on some kind of circular device, orbiting the man standing in the middle. Her eyes were drawn to the moving light, her mind slowly, steadily growing lethargic. All it wanted was to see the light. It was then that the man spoke.

“My name is Katara. I am Avatar Aang’s betrothed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, so I know in canon, Zuko did not react much to Katara Blood Bending. But as I see it, at that moment, Zuko was allied with them and he realized that this girl is powerful. In a way, he must also be feeling relieved that Katara had not directed her Blood Bending at him. Here, Zuko is not yet a full ally. They are just two people thrown together in a nasty situation. There’s physical attraction, but no love or anything. He has anyway had suspicions about Katara before. Her Blood Bending was bound to bring Prince Zuko to the front, as I see it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zhao is summoned by Ozai, Sokka lands in Earth Kingdom, flashback of Aang, Toph's truth, Jet is an ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so quick update yet again. I wanted to work on Broken Hearts or even Tease, or my personal project. But no. My muse won’t STFU. It wants to write this. And we writers are but puppets in the hands of our muse. So, some dark stuff happens in this chapter. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Trigger Warning: Ick, Yuck, Jet, what the fuck?

* * *

** Chapter 16 **

Zhao took a deep breath, trying to rein in the inner fire that roared within him. His master, Jeong Jeong, had always harped on the importance of breath in Fire Bending. Zhao, for one, never understood the need. Not for lack of trying, though.

_See Master, I am trying even now._ Zhao thought as he walked along the ornate corridors. But how was one supposed to change _breathing_? He had been sort of doing that all his life, hadn’t he? Until one fine day, at sixteen, he was told that he was _breathing_ wrong. That sentence still rankled. What did that even mean? Had he lived this long by doing something as simple as _breathing_ wrong? How did one even do that? How could anyone _breathe_ wrong? The very thought was preposterous. Zhao huffed, letting a small spark escape his mouth.

He reached the opulent wooden door, hoping that his face did not betray the thrill he was feeling. To be summoned to the Fire Lord’s personal chambers at this hour, it was an unimaginable honor. He was beside himself with joy. He did wonder what it was about, though. Had it been about a promotion, Lord Ozai would have declared it publicly. This private meeting had to mean something more. Much more. He bit the insides of his cheeks to pull back the smile that wanted to play on his lips and knocked on the door.

A bell above the door tinkled, indicating that he could enter. He pushed the door open and was surprised to find the Princess sitting on a chair with her legs crossed. She was dressed in a red sarong and a matching halter top, with her black hair left open. He was once again struck by how beautiful she was. How fierce. She would make for a wonderful Fire Lord. Zhao felt a renewed tinge of regret that he was already married and that there was an excess of twenty years of difference in their ages. But neither of them stopped him from thinking that she would make a good wife for him. His equal in skill and temperament. Beautiful and passionate. The political clout she would bring with her was a bonus. Although he would not admit it to anyone, in his solitary moments, he had imagined what she would be like in bed. Ferocious, he assumed, as opposed to his wife who lay on their marital bed like a corpse, unmoving. Often weeping afterward. It irritated him to no end. Not so with the Princess, though. He knew she would drive him to frenzy, take all he could give, and demand more. That was what Zhao wanted. Yes, they would most likely never get married. But maybe, someday, he could share her bed. Even if it was just once.

The mere sight of her gorgeous form sitting languidly on the chair made him hard. Belatedly remembering his place, Zhao bowed, greeting the Princess. After he straightened, her eyes flicked downwards, and she smirked. She knew.

“Sit, Admiral,” she said in that purring voice that sent a shiver through his body. “Father would be here soon.”

Zhao took a seat and crossed his legs to not embarrass himself. As such, he was feeling conscious. Azula kept her eyes fixed on him, her foot swaying slightly. She toyed with a strand of her hair, while a smile played on her lips. Finally, she said, “Father has a mission for you.”

“Is that so?” The words struggled out of his mouth.

“Indeed,” she said, tracing a finger along her neck, looking at him through lidded eyes. “He thinks you are the only one who can do it.”

“I… I’m honored.”

“I disagree though,” Azula said, tossing her hair haughtily. “This mission is tough. I don’t think you have it in you to do it.”

“I can, Princess.”

Azula snickered. “You haven’t even heard what the mission is.”

“Whatever it is, I shall succeed. I promise.”

“Really? How about we make a wager out of it. You win, you get what you _really_ want. You lose, I’ll kill you.”

Zhao sat in stunned silence, as his mind tried to comprehend what he heard.

“Offer closes in three… two…”

“I accept,” Zhao all but shouted. “I accept.”

“Fantastic.”

Zhao sat there, his mind buzzing with possibilities. What could the mission be? What was so important for the Princess that she would make a wager like that? Failure was not an option. Not anymore. After what felt like mere moments, Lord Ozai came into the chamber.

“Zhao.”

“Milord,” he said, shooting to his feet and giving a hasty bow. If the Fire Lord noticed his lapse in etiquette, he ignored it. Instead, he perched on the chair that was reserved for him. Azula sat next to him, while Zhao remained standing.

“Sit, Zhao,” Ozai said, his face betraying nothing.

Mechanically, Zhao obeyed. He forced his eyes to stay on the Fire Lord and not look at Azula. The minutes stretched on and his nerves became progressively taut.

“As you must be aware, Prince Zuko has made a complete mess of the siege of Ba Sing Se,” Ozai said after a while.

“Yes, Milord.”

“On top of it, he has absconded,” Ozai said with disgust. “A coward and a traitor. Ideally, I should have him brought in and executed. But it’s not possible. He is too skilled of a fighter, even when not using his bending, to simply be brought in. The average soldier cannot contain him.”

Zhao nodded, frowning.

“That’s why I am entrusting _you_ with a top-secret mission, Zhao.”

“Your wish is my command, Milord.”

“Find him and bring his severed head to me.”

Unknown to the occupants of the room, someone had heard every word that had been said. The words would make it to the ears of Fire Lord Ozai’s older brother, General Iroh.

* * *

Sokka stepped on the docks, feeling slightly dizzy. As a Water Tribe man, he had never really faced this issue before. People in Water Tribe learned to sail almost as soon as they could walk. But sleep deprivation, coupled with crippling grief, meant that Sokka was not himself. The result was that he was groggy, had a monster of a headache, his stomach churned, and the world spun in front of his eyes. Wearily, he stumbled over to the tiny kiosk to get his entry pass stamped. The bored-looking man behind the window barely cast a look at him as he scanned the pass and stamped it.

“Next,” he drawled, handing the piece of paper to Sokka. The warrior took the paper and turned around, only to realize that every single piece of baggage he owned was gone. He had dropped his two bags next to his feet when he went to hand the pass over. And now, they were gone. Sokka turned a full circle, confused.

“Did you see my bags?” He asked the man behind the counter.

The man gave him a look and said, “Do I look like a porter to you?”  
Sokka grimaced, “It’s gone.”

“Not my problem,” the man said, “Next!”

“But… my bags…”

“NEXT!”

Sokka huffed and moved to the side, annoyed. He knew it was his fault. He should have watched his bags and he had not. He walked around the dock, not sure of what to do for his mind completely blank. He looked around, hoping to see someone, _anyone,_ with his luggage. At that moment, he had a handful of things in his possession. Namely, his sword, his boomerang, a coin purse (most of his money was stowed away in the luggage, this purse had some loose change), and his pass. Essentially, he had nothing.

For the next hour, Sokka went from one end of the dock to the other, asking every person if they had seen his luggage, but to no avail. Exhausted and defeated, he dropped on his haunches, at a total loss as to what to do. He grabbed his head in his hands, loss, and hopelessness threatening to engulf him. A lone tear of desperation dropped from his eyes. He almost jumped out of his skin when someone touched his shoulder. Squinting against the sun, he found himself looking at a man dressed in the most outlandish clothes. The man hung a dramyin around his neck and wore a garland of flowers. A strange red hat, a mismatched purple shawl, and white loose pants completed his outfit.

“You seem worried, brother,” the man said with a drawl.

“I lost my luggage. I don’t know what to do.”

“Worry not when Chong’s here,” the man said strumming the dramyin. “That’s my wife Lily and my friend Moku.”

Sokka stood up and nodded, not sure of what to make of these strangers. Then, to his intense surprise and not so small amount of shock, the man began to sing a horrible song.

“ _Life is funny,_

_Life is strange._

_But brother, you should never fret._

_For here or there, you will find friends._

_Why are you so stressed?”_

Sokka gaped at the man, not sure of what to say or how to react. “Umm… my luggage is stolen. All my money is gone.”

“No worries brother! Life is meant to be fun.”

“He seems stressed, don’t he, Chong?” Lily said.

“Yes, because my luggage is stolen,” Sokka replied through gritted teeth, his patience wearing thin.

“We are goin’ to Omashu,” Moku said. “If you be troubled, you can come with,”

“Really? I don’t have any money. It was in my luggage, which was stolen,” Sokka reiterated. He had a feeling they did not understand what he had been saying.

“Sounds like his luggage got stoled,” Chong said.

Sokka’s hand met his head in a resounding clap.

* * *

_“Katara,” he said, “I’ll be heading to the Eastern Air Temple soon.”_

_“Oh yes, you’re meeting with that Guru, right? The one who is going to teach you how to master the Avatar State?”_

_“Yes, Guru Pathik.”_

_Katara smiled and gave him a quick hug, “I’m so happy. Once you master the Avatar State, you will be a fully realized Avatar. Do you know what that means?”_

_“It means that I can finally do what I was meant to do,” Aang said, grinning._

_“Indeed. The war will be finally over.”_

_“You were talking about the war?”_

_Katara stared at him, “Of course. What were you talking about?”_

_“I… I thought… I…” Aang sighed and shook his head. He leaned over and put his lips on Katara’s, kissing her. To his surprise, Katara stepped back, looking at him with a frown._

_“Aang, what are you doing?”_

_Aang smiled and said, “What my heart has been telling me from the beginning.”_

_Katara’s lips thinned and her brows tightened. “Aang,” she said in a tight voice. “Please. Don’t do this.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Because this is not right!”_

_“I know, I know,” Aang said, holding his hands up placatingly. “We’re not married, and you don’t think that’s right.”_

_“That’s not it, Aang,” she replied. “It’s just that –”_

_“I’m sorry,” Aang cut her explanation off. “I will not repeat this. The next time I touch you, we will be married.”_

_Saying so, he flipped his glider and flew off, without waiting to hear her explanation._

* * *

“Don’t underestimate them, Uncle,” Toph said, holding on to the handlebar of the carriage.

“You seem too impressed by them,” Utakata Beifong answered.

“You know me, flashy benders don’t impress me,” Toph said, rubbing her nose. “But those two… what I saw in those tunnels… I realized that something is different about them.”

Utakata lay a hand on her head, ruffling her hair fondly. “Hearing you speak so highly about them makes me a tad jealous. I thought you only held me in that high regard.”

“Pssh, I’m a better Earth Bender than you,” Toph retorted, grinning.

“There’s no one like you, my dear niece. Too bad my brother doesn’t see it.”

“Uncle, do I _have_ to go back?” Toph whined. “My parents don’t give a fuck about me.”

“No, no, my dear child, you’re mistaken,” he said, shaking his head. “Lao and Poppy do love you. Unfortunately, they can’t see past your blindness. They have focused all their attention on that one thing and want to protect you.”

“But I don’t _need_ protection,” Toph protested.

“I know, dear niece, I know. But I was there when you were born,” he said, “Your mother miscarried three times before you. When she finally held on to a pregnancy, it was tough on her. She could not eat without throwing up. She was bedridden and in so much pain. Even after all the precautions, you were born in the eighth month and you were blind. We were all so scared. We thought we would lose you. I remember, all three of us stayed up for nights together, trying to keep you alive. The protectiveness that comes from there, it can’t be compared. I see you for the great Earth Bender that you are, yes. But to me, you are also still that tiny baby whom I held for hours. The difference between them and me is that I acknowledge that the little baby has grown up to be a scary bender.”

Toph blew her bangs, “If I’m that scary, why is that asshole Jet your second in command and not me?”

“Toph,” Utakata said with a hint of sternness. “We’ve had this conversation before. You are not officially a member of the rebellion. What you did with those two, it was just a one-time thing. I needed the best Earth Bender. And your blindness provided the best cover for you to get into the camp and not arouse suspicion.”

Toph chuckled, “Yeah, no. That didn’t work as well as we thought. Zuko didn’t buy a word of my cock-and-bull story.”

Utakata nodded, “Yes, he is inconveniently intelligent.”

“And the Water Bender is not a delicate flower either. She was bitten by a Canyon Muncher, and she was conscious until Zuko cauterized the wound.”

“Wait, when was this?”

“In the tunnels.”

“You mean she was walking around, threatening Jet, just two days after being bitten by one of those?”

“Yup. As I said, don’t underestimate them.”

* * *

“Don’t do this!” Katara screamed through the tiny window, but her voice fell on deaf ears. In front of her terrified eyes, Zuko had curled into a ball as ten of them rained blows on him. “Stop it!” Katara yelled, unaware of the tears that were streaming from her eyes. Why wasn’t Zuko moving? Why was he simply taking it? Apart from that one scream that had alerted her to what was happening, which Katara thought was both from pain and surprise, Zuko was silent. His legs and hands were bound by stone and the men rained on him mercilessly.

“Stop it! Please! He’ll die! Don’t do this!” Katara hit the stone wall ineffectually. “Toph! Utakata! Please, help him!”

Eventually, the men stopped. A tall, burly man yanked him by his collar and dragged him along. The Earth wall to the prison dropped and the gigantic man threw Zuko’s body in. Katara dropped to her knees next to him, uncaring of the bruise she felt developing on them. Terrified of what she would find, Katara lay a hand on his neck. A wave of relief coursed through her when she found a beady thread of pulse.

“Your boyfriend’s alive,” Jet’s voice raised her heckles and Katara shot to her feet.

“What kind of hostage situation is this?” She screamed. “Utakata promised that we would not be harmed.”

“Correction. Utakata promised _you_ would not be harmed. Him? No such amnesty was granted to him.”

“Where is Utakata? I want to talk to him!”

“No can do,” Jet answered. “Utakata is not in the camp.”

“Toph then, get her.”

“She’s not here either,” Jet answered with a grin. “They’re both gone and I’m in charge. But you’re a Water Bending healer, right? You can heal your boyfriend, can’t you?”

Katara ground her teeth and said, “Yes.”

“And you need water to do that, right?”

“Yes.”

Jet smiled, “I can bring it for you, but… what’s in it for me?”

Katara frowned, “What? I thought you wanted to end the war.”

“That’s the long-term goal, yes,” he said smiling in a way that made her extremely uncomfortable. “But I am looking for a short-term benefit.”

Katara had a sneaking suspicion of what he wanted to say, “What do you want?”

Jet grabbed her cheeks, forcing her to pucker her lips. “Kiss me.”

With a growl, Katara pushed him away. “Get lost.”

“Fine, I’ll go. But you don’t get the water. So, he stays in pain. Possibly dies even.”

Katara cast a look at the unconscious Fire Bender and something inside her twisted painfully. She could not let him stay like that. Taking a deep breath, she turned to face Jet who was looking at her with an expression that clearly told her that he was certain of his victory. Katara took a step closer to him and said, “Fine.”

He grinned and pulled the blade of grass out of his mouth. Katara scrunched her eyes close and held her breath. Jet’s lips closed over hers and he pushed his tongue inside her mouth. Every pore of her protested, screaming against the onslaught. Then, to make matters worse, his hands went around her and he cupped her ass, squeezing it tightly. It took all of Katara’s willpower to not bite down on the tongue that was invading her mouth. After what felt like an eon, he pulled back.

“Fantastic,” he said. “Pipsqueak, bring the water in.”

The huge man that had thrown Zuko in, brought in a big metal container that Katara could sense contained water.

“Go, heal your boyfriend,” Jet said.

“He’s not my boyfriend,” she said walking over to the metal container.

“Right,” Jet chuckled, clearly disbelieving. “If he’s not, he will be. Soon.”

Katara paused halfway through opening the container and turned to look at him, “What does that mean?”

Jet simply laughed and walked away, with Pipsqueak following him, the wall raising to a close after them. Katara wiped her mouth fiercely and unlocked the canister, to glove her hand with her element. She crouched down next to Zuko and began her healing.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, Jet's an asshole. 
> 
> As usual, read and review


	17. chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuatara chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zutara feels. It’s here. Also, I love quick updates. My muse is on overdrive with this story. Others, not so much.
> 
> Not much to say here, except, read, review, and enjoy!

** Chapter 17 **

Katara’s hands glowed blue when she brought it to the large, blue bruise that covered Zuko’s jaw. She made the water seep into his pores, her own jaw trembling, with tears streaming down her face. She could still feel Jet’s hands on her ass, his taste in her mouth. Sobbing, she wiped her mouth on her sleeve, gagging as she recalled his tongue pushing down her throat.

“Zuko,” she whispered, unaware that she was doing it.

But it wasn’t the disgust that was making her cry. Jet wasn’t the first person that had forced a kiss on her. Aang had done it too. All the two had managed to do was anger her. The tears in her eyes were of a different origin. The terror she had felt at the thought that Zuko was dead still sat cold and heavy on her heart. The image of him curled into a ball as the men rained kicks and blows on him had burned itself in her retinas, refusing to leave.

The bruise healed, Katara moved to his forehead where a gash was crusted with dirt and dried blood. She made quick work of patching the skin and cleaning the grime. From there, her hand moved to the burn that dominated half his face. The skin under her fingers was soft, almost leathery to touch. Very unlike human skin. As a healer, she knew that this was a deep burn, one that had charred his eyebrow off to the point that it no longer grew. But his eye was undamaged. The scar went on to cover his temple, part of his cheek, his ear, and a bit of the skin behind it. Her report had simply mentioned that he had a burn that covered the left side of his face. There was no mention of how he had got it. Now that she was looking at it closely, she realized that something about the scar felt wrong. The healer in her had a terrible thought. An instinct born out of knowing injuries.

“No, it can’t be,” she whispered, trying to deny her intuition. But the feeling nagged. She licked her lips and traced his injury with her finger. She had to check. She had to know. Swallowing the bitter taste in her mouth, Katara lay her wrist at the bridge of his nose, and let her hand cover the burn, with her fingers touching his ear. Just as she had expected, but hoped it wouldn’t, her hand almost entirely covered the expanse of his injury, with just some burned skin peeking out from the edges. With a gasp, she stumbled backwards as her worst suspicion was confirmed. This was done to him. Some Fire Bender, with a hand larger than hers, had covered their entire palm with flame and had held it over his face. She gagged as bile rose in her throat. Fourteen. He had been fourteen.

Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. “Oh my God! Zuko.”

She scooted close to him, running a hand through his hair. Silky, soft, and smooth. “You’ve had a very hard life, haven’t you?”

Of course, he didn’t answer, since he was unconscious. Slowly, as though driven by a force she didn’t know, Katara leaned down and placed a tender kiss on his burn. At the contact, he gave a slight moan and Katara stilled. When he didn’t move, she released the breath she was holding and gave in to the one temptation she had been nursing since the tunnels. She ran her hand along his cheek, his stubble drawing her in ways she couldn’t explain. He wasn’t the first man she had seen with a stubble. But something about the it was attracting her.

_Whom am I kidding? Everything about him is attracting me._

“Katara! Stop! You have to heal him.”

Giving herself a shake, she unbuttoned his shirt. The sight that met her eyes made her gasp again. His entire torso was covered in large bruises. Summoning her element to her hand, she began to heal him, starting from his shoulders. Slowly, steadily she began to make her way down till she reached the largest bruise on his chest. A patch of black, blue and purple with spots of red. Putting her hand over it, she let the water seep into him, and she winced. Under her hand were two broken ribs and a few bruised ones. Katara focused on healing the broken ones first, since they took most time and energy. Fifteen minutes of sitting still, working with her water, she felt the bones mesh together, as an almost imperceptible tremor went through him. Sighing, Katara pulled the water out, and discarded it. Pulling another lot, she applied the water to another set of bruises. Gradually she was worked her way through his injuries, till such time she was done with his chest. His back was wounded too, but with her own injury in the shoulder, she didn’t think she could turn him around. They would have to wait. Which meant she would now have to move to his legs.

“Well, now I know how you felt,” Katara said.

She undid the tie on his pants. She hooked her thumbs on his waistline and was about to pull it down when suddenly Zuko’s voice reached her, “If you want to see me naked, just say so.”

With a start, Katara looked up to find Zuko lying with his eyes closed but a small smile played on his lips. Anger, relief, annoyance, and something else stirred in her. She suspended the water from one hand in mid-air and swatted his chest.

“Ow, Katara,” he opened his eyes, and chuckled. “I’m already injured. How is that helping?”

“You have a sick sense of humor, you know that?”

“You know, I have never been accused of having a humor, sick or otherwise.”

Katara shook her head, focusing on healing a bruise she spotted at his waist, “You do have a sense of humor. Just a dry, and situational one. A sarcastic one. I think you’re probably bad at telling jokes.”

“Bingo. I mess it up big time.” Upon noticing that he was trying to sit up, Katara reached up to him to support him up but he reared back, “What do you think are you doing?”

“Helping you up?”

“You are still hurt,” he said a little sharply. “Don’t do anything that would reopen your wound.”

“Zuko, you’re more injured than I am.”

“I have had worse,” he snapped back. “I can get up on my own.” As if to prove his point, he pushed himself up, wincing slightly.

“You’ve had worse?” Katara said, her eyebrows threatening to disappear into her hairline. “Really?”

“Yes,” but refused to elaborate further. His eyes found her face and he frowned. “You were crying?”

She shook her head and changed the topic, “When did you wake up?”

He blinked a couple of times, opened and closed his mouth once before saying, “Sometime while you were healing me.”

She nodded, hoping he had not felt the peck she had given on his burn.

“Why were you pulling my pants anyway?”

Katara felt a blush creep up her cheeks and said, “Umm, your legs. I was going to heal them.”

He nodded and said, “It’s not too bad there. Most are on the torso.”

“I wasn’t able to get to your back,” Katara said, forcing a more professional tone. “May I?”

He nodded, dropped his shirt from the shoulders, and turned around to give her full access to his back. Katara gloved her hands anew and winced at the sight that met her. His back was splotched with large bruises that had taken on a black, blue, and purple hues. “That looks bad, Zuko.”

He grunted, “They had fun.”

She nodded and began her work. After a brief moment of silence, she said in a low voice, “I thought you were dead.”

“Was that why you were crying?” he asked in a soft voice.

Katara didn’t answer. How could she tell him how scared she was? How it broke her to see him unmoving? No, she couldn’t. Instead, she let her silence do the talking.

“I’m sorry,” he said in the gentle tone that he used to talk to her sometimes. The one that did _things_ to her. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

At his words, a lone tear broke through her eye and Katara wiped it off. The bruise she had been working on began to turn lighter under her ministrations. No, she was not going to break. Not in front of him. Instead of his words, she turned her focus on the small red birthmark on his spine.

“I was ten months old when I fell sick,” he said suddenly. “No one knew why I fell sick or what happened to me. People didn’t think I would make it. But I did. I came out of it. It did impact my Fire Bending, though. I was such a late bloomer, people actually thought I would be a non-bender.”

“Weak?” Katara said incredulously as she moved lower down to his waist. “I’ve sparred with you. I know you’re not weak. And what do you mean late bloomer? How old were you?”

“Five.”

“What?” Surprise made her sound squeaky. “Most kids show their bending at four or five. When you said late bloomer, I thought it was eight or something. I showed my bending at five too.”

“My sister showed it before she was three,” he said with a hint of bitterness in his voice. “My father would keep harping about how I wasn’t good enough… Anyway, that was not what I was telling this story for. Reason I brought this up is, I have had near-death experiences since infancy. It’ll take more than a few kicks and punches to kill me.”

 _What?_ Katara instantly saw red. With a jerk, she shot to her feet and marched around him to tower over him.

“Shut up. Just shut up, okay? How can you be so cavalier about what happened? Do you know how _scared_ I was? Do you have any idea what it was like seeing them attacking you? Do you even know what I had to… You…”

Frustrated, she splashed water on his face and turned away. She trembled down to her feet as her throat constricted painfully. Katara hid her face in her hands as the jumble of emotions she was feeling began to crush her. Fear, relief, disgust, confusion, exhaustion, pain – all washed over her, and she began to sob. Suddenly, his warm arms went around her, and he lay his head on her uninjured shoulder. For some reason, she felt as though they had done this a million times before. In what felt like the most natural move for her, she leaned against his chest and lay her head on his and hugged his arms.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I wasn’t trying to make light of the situation. But I… Sorry. I didn’t realize how much it scared you.”

“How do you not realize it?” Katara asked, her voice breaking. “I _saw_ you getting beaten up mercilessly. You’re in _pain,_ Zuko! Acknowledge that! Don’t dismiss the whole thing as nothing. I… I… It was terrible. How can you not realize…,” her words faltered as she broke down.

He turned her around and pulled her against his chest, running his fingers through her hair. “I’m sorry. You’re right. What happened is not small. Yes, I am in pain. It’s just that… I am not used to having people care for me. In any way. I don’t know how to handle this.”

Katara pulled back and looked at him. _Just how much pain has this man taken?_ All her life, all she had done was care for people. After her mother had died, she had taken the role for Sokka. Later, when Aang had come to live in the South Pole, she had taken up the place of a mother or older sister for him. But at that moment, she realized that if she were to try and mother Zuko, he would run away. She needed to tell him that she cared, but without making it too obvious or she would be blocked. She took a deep breath and cupped his cheek on the scarred side, choosing her words carefully. “No one? What about your mother?”

“I was too young,” he replied, his face darkening.

“Well, as long as I’m here with you, I will care. That’s what I do. I care about people. You’ll just have to deal with it.”

He gave a snort, “Yes, Ma’am.”

She wiped her tears, sniffled, and said, “Your legs? No injury?”

The dark clouds over his face dissipated and he gave a small smile, “No. Just some bruises.”

“Want me to heal them?”

“Sure,” he said with a shrug.

* * *

Something was happening to him. A rush of tenderness coupled with a joy unlike anything he had ever felt before, was coursing through him. Katara was working on his ankles, where the stone cuff had dug in, chafing the skin. Instead of taking them off, he had pulled his pants up to his knees, allowing her to work. His eyes were fixed on Katara. A strand of her hair was tumbling down her face, her brows were furrowed in concentration and her lips set into a tight line. At that moment, all Zuko wanted to do was hold her to him, and just keep her there. Someone had shed tears for him? _Him_? How? All his life, he had heard that he was a failure. Not good enough. He was lucky to be born. He was worthless. That he should just die.

But here was someone who was pained to the point of tears, simply because he was hurt? How was that possible? How did one react to that? He had not told her, but he had woken up to her covering his burn with her hand. In that instant, he knew that she understood. He wondered how would she react? Pity? Disgust? Fear? Pleasure? He had seen all of that. He had seen indifference too, as a matter of fact. From his own girlfriend, no less.

_It’s just a scar, Zuko. What’s the big deal?_

Mai. The mere thought of her brought a mixture of rage and guilt within Zuko. He had never quite forgiven her for that callous remark. Not only had she shut his pain out, she had downright negated it. Refused to acknowledge his agony as real and had trivialized what had been a life changing moment for him. Even then, he should not have done what he had. Even in retaliation, it had been a terrible thing to do. One of his worst actions, in a series of bad ones. She may have delivered a telling blow to their relationship, but he had been the one to kill it with that one act.

For Zuko, his scar had become the determining factor. The person’s reaction to his scar was the way he determined how close he would let them get. Back at the camp, Katara had shown no reaction whatsoever. An action that had piqued his interest. Now that Katara was the first person who had figured out, on her own, what had been done to him, Zuko was certain he would see pity. He had seen enough of it to last him a lifetime and had no desire to see it again. Which was why he had kept his eyes shut.

To his intense surprise, however, she had cried. For him. No one, not even his Uncle, had cried for him. Ever. His uncle had been very angry on his behalf, yes. But he had not shed a tear for him. That had been Katara, and Zuko did not know what to do. How to react.

Then, confusing him even further, she had leaned over and kissed his scar. Other than his healer, Matsu, no one had ever touched his scar. And this woman, the one who was shedding the tears he had refused to shed all his life, had just kissed him. On the scar. The one that repulsed people. She had just kissed that. How was he even supposed to react to that? Overwhelmed by act, he had been unable to stop the gasp from escaping his lips. At the last second though, he had managed to change it to a moan.

_You’ve had a very hard life, haven’t you?_

The words hit him harder than he had been prepared for. It had taken every ounce of his energy to not pull her into his arms. He yearned to hold her and keep her next to him. At that moment, he acknowledged that he was insanely attracted to this woman. In a way he had never been to anyone before. Even his five-year-long relationship with Mai had not evoked emotions as strong as the ones she had brought forth with just one act.

When had this happened, though? Was it when she refused to bow down to him back in the camp? Or when she had sparred with him? Or was it when she had faced his test unflinchingly? Perhaps it was in the tunnels, when he learned how tough she was. Was it when he had changed her clothes, realizing just how alluring she was? Or maybe it was when she had faced and defeated Jet with a few well-placed words? He didn’t know. Nor did he particularly care. All he knew was that she was fast becoming his need. A desire unlike any he had ever knew. He wanted her. Desperately. So much so that the intensity of his need scared him.

When Katara had moved to heal his broken ribs, Zuko had almost given up on the act of remaining unconscious. _Agni, that hurt._ Zuko held his breath, and bit on his tongue to keep himself from screaming, unable to stop himself from trembling. Part of him did wonder why he was keeping up the pretense of being unconscious, but deep down he knew why. He was scared. The maddening desire he felt would be laid bare for her to see. And that thought terrified him. He would much rather endure the pain of broken ribs than let her see him like that. His resolve, however, was soon brought to test when Katara hooked her thumb on the waistband of his pants.

_Oh no._

If she did that, he would lose the tenuous control he had on himself. He would take her, then and there. It was time to intervene. His somewhat risqué joke was met, rather appropriately, with a swat on his chest. He had genuinely enjoyed the conversation that had followed. Until, he had made her cry that is. Seeing her cry because of the words he had uttered had made him feel wretched. Even more than he had felt when he had broken Mai’s heart. Something twisted in him painfully and he acted purely on instinct, hugging her from behind.

Holding her in his arms, he had felt a joy that defied words. Just when he thought he could not be happier, she had leaned into him, drowning him in sheer delight. Apologizing to her for making her cry, for scaring her had rolled off his lips naturally. As though those words belonged to her and he was just holding on to them for so long as a keepsake. She was in pain, and he had caused it. Those tears, they burned him.

 _I don’t like tears in her eyes,_ he decided. _Next time I make her cry, they’ll be tears of joy._

Katara released the water she had been holding and winced. Had he not been watching her closely; he would have missed that slight twitch in her face. Zuko cursed himself for not stopping her before she pushed herself to this level of exhaustion. She was still healing. She was about to get more water when he leaned forward and grabbed her wrist. “Stop. Enough.”

“What? You still have bruises all over.”

“Yes, but nothing is broken anymore. I can live with a few bruises, you know.”

“Zuko, I…” she began but he pulled her closer, so she was right next to him. He leaned against the wall, hoping she would take the hint. She did and imitated his pose.

“It’s okay. I’m okay, really. Take some rest. You’ve been at it for a while.”

“So… still think I’m an assassin?”

With a jolt, Zuko remembered her blood bending and the suspicions it had aroused in him. But now, seeing everything, he knew what his answer to this question was going to be. His lips twitched as he said, “Oh yes, just a piss poor one. Seeing as you’re healing your quarry and being compassionate.”

Katara rolled her eyes, “Is that a compliment or an insult?”

“Compliment.”

“Congratulations. You won the award for the most backhanded compliment of the year.”

He sniggered.

“I could be something else though,” she said slowly.

“Like what? A spy?” he snorted. “I’m sorry but your mission is royally fucked then, isn’t it? I mean, you could barely gather any intelligence from the war camp at Ba Sing Se before you were kidnapped and brought here. Not sure if Water Tribe is interested in knowing about Earth Kingdom’s rebels.”

Katara stood up abruptly, wincing in pain at the movement. “I was wrong,” she said after a bit. “You don’t have a sarcastic humor. You have a morbid humor.”

He nodded, “How are you feeling?”

“Me? I’m peachy.”

Zuko cocked his head to the side, frowning. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing. It’s just that…”

Before she could finish her sentence, the wall lowered and a man he had not seen before walked in.

“Come, both of you.”

Katara turned to look at the speaker and her eyes widened. “Haru?”

The long-haired, mustached man looked up in surprise and then did a double take. “Katara? _You’re_ the Water Bender?”

“What are you doing here?” Katara asked, walking up to Haru. Zuko got on to his feet, his back protested the movement but he ignored it.

“I sort of… uh… work here,” Haru was looking distinctly uncomfortable.

“I see,” Katara shuffled on her feet slightly.

The silence was getting more and more uncomfortable as it stretched and when it began to get oppressive, Zuko strove to fill it in. “How do you guys know each other?”

Both of them had identical expressions of surprise, as though just remembering he was here. “Oh,” Katara said, her cheeks coloring in a way that brought thoughts in his minds that were not conducive to polite company. “Ummm… well… I…”

“We dated briefly,” Haru answered when Katara dithered.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka's patience is tested. How Zuko earned his reputation. Why Katara doesn't trust men. Aang enlists some help. Haru and Katara have a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! This is mostly a history reveal chapter. Just to be clear, Zuko's scar did not come from an Agni Kai. There are many stories about how he got it. The Agni Kai that is mentioned here is the one where he earned his reputation of being a cold-blooded murderer. His scar story is different from canon and will be revealed gradually.
> 
> Kya's death is also similar but different from what was in the show. Much darker. But you will understand the reason Katara doesn't trust men in general.
> 
> Thank you for all the love you all have given me. This story is the Zutara story I have wanted to read for a while but never found it anywhere. So I decided to write it myself.
> 
> Trigger Warning: Gore, murder, suggestion of sexual violence.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Sokka was regretting everything. Every damn thing he had done since landing on the docks of Earth Kingdom had backfired on him. Terribly. He was in the Earth Kingdom to look for his missing sister. Yet, here he was, watching Moku and Lily doing what he supposed was a dance. If one could call them raising their arms and waving it around with no synchronization or rhythm as dancing. Beside him, Chong was strumming his instrument, singing a song that had no tune nor did it make any sense.

Sokka kneaded his temples, trying to rein in his temper and impatience. He couldn't quite snap at the only people who had offered him company and support when he needed it the most. He had no money, no clothes, no means to travel. These people are the only ones who had supported him. Given him food, clothing, and had allowed him to accompany them on their circuitous way to Omashu. They had not asked for anything in return. Nothing at all. But their charity came at the cost of his sanity.

"Chong," Sokka said, unable to take their singing and dancing any longer. "Shouldn't we be moving."

"Life's a flow, Sokka. Life's a flow. Flow with it. Be the leaf."

"Leaf? What leaf?"

"The leaf that flows in the wind."

"Can the wind blow towards Omashu? Please?"

"Leaf goes where the wind takes it. We don't dictate the wind. The wind takes us."

Sokka took a deep breath and said, "Where are we going now?"

"Where the wind takes us."

Sokka sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

* * *

Zhao walked in measured steps, inspecting the motley crew that was given to him for completing his task. A small but efficient crew that would move fast and be lethal and useful. He would need all the support he could possibly get. His opponent wasn't someone he could take lightly. The Prince, while not as lethal as his sister, was not someone he could take lightly. He had borne witness to the General Fa's unfortunate demise. He had known the man. Fa was not a weak fighter. Much like Zhao, the man had been a fierce warrior who took no prisoners.

There many stories about why the two got into an Agni Kai. Some say it was an argument. Some called it a difference of opinion. Some even said the Prince was having a temper tantrum. But Zhao was one of the few who knew the truth of the incident that had rocked the entire Fire Nation. It had begun at a war meeting where General Fa suggested a tried and tested tactic, the bait-and-switch, where a contingent of fresh recruits would be put forth as the bait in front of the Earth Kingdom forces. While the new recruits would be busy getting slaughtered, the elite squad of Fire Benders would attack from behind.

For some reason, Prince Zuko, all of sixteen years of age, had protested about it. According to him, the act was unnecessarily brutal, whatever that meant. They were in the midst of a war, weren't they? Of course, things would get brutal. What did the Prince expect? General Fa stood his ground, but the argument between the two was not received well by the Fire Lord and he ordered them to have an Agni Kai.

Everyone had heard about how weak and incompetent the Prince was. So weak was he as a bender, that he had burned his own face somehow. In fact, to make up for his terribly bending, he had to learn to wield swords, like a non-bender. Everyone in the army had their money on Fa. The man was a war veteran and had fought and won many Agni Kais. The Prince, on the other hand, had not fought a single one before that.

On the day of the Agni Kai, many people had gathered to watch the event. Zhao didn't know about the others, but he had gone to see the Prince getting annihilated. No one knew, but Zhao had a personal reason for wanting to see Zuko humiliated. On more than one occasion, the Prince had spotted Zhao stealing glances at Azula and the boy had glared at him as though promising him a painful death. With General Fa disposing of that annoying Princeling, Zhao could get back to watching the blossoming youth of the Princess in peace, without worrying about the Prince tattling to the Fire Lord.

But, to everyone's surprise, Zuko had made quick work of General Fa. Seven strikes were all it had taken for Zuko to hand the General a crushing defeat. Then, shocking every person in attendance, he slit the General's throat with a knife no one knew he carried and set the man on fire. With that one move, Zuko had cemented his reputation as a brutal man and a warrior of repute. Zhao knew not to underestimate him as Fa had done.

* * *

 _What the hell is happening to me?_ Katara wondered as she looked from one man to the other. A cold, icy dread coiled in her stomach, making her want to scream. _What was Haru doing here? Why was he here? Why now? I don't want him to meet Zuko._

Zuko. He was the source of whatever was happening to her. Of that, Katara was sure. His eyes unnerved her. His voice tied her stomach into knots, especially when he employed that soft voice. His personality, his looks, his entire being was pulling her, as the moon pulled at the water. This attraction, this desperate need that she felt for him was beyond logic or reasoning. Also, why was it that she felt so comfortable when he hugged her? How could she lean into him like that? Why had she kissed his scar?

_What the heck are you doing to me, Zuko?_

The subject of her thoughts looked from Haru to Katara and then back at the Earth Bender, "I see. You said we have to go out? Why?"

Haru seemed to have recovered from the shock of seeing her yet again and his face had taken on a non-expression, "Jet noticed that the two of you could do with some cleaning. He suggested I take you both for a bath."

At the mention of Jet, every warning bell in her mind began ringing. " _Jet_ said that?"

"Yes, come on," Haru said, twirling his finger in the air to emphasize his point. "Hurry up."

"Lead the way," Zuko said.

Haru turned around and walked out, leaving them with no option but to follow him. Zuko looked at her, and tossed his head, indicating she should come along. With a deep breath, Katara tried to control her wildly beating heart.

_What am I even going to do?_

She licked her lips and followed Zuko out of the prison, wondering how her life had come to this point. Three men. One that she had slept with in the past, one that was using her for his sick pleasure and the third who was… what exactly was he? Something. Yes, he was … _something_. So here she was, caught between her ex, the creep, and her _something_. Was she allowed to freak out now? Somewhere inside her was a scream of frustration and incredulity that threatened to break through her lips. She walked along, behind Zuko, her mind numb.

As they made their way through the camp, with a sinking feeling, Katara realized that she was surrounded by men. Not a single woman was in sight. Even in the Fire Nation war camp, she had Matsu, Raan, and a couple of other women as a company. Here, however, she was entirely alone.

Her heart skipped a beat as an image from long ago came back to haunt her. Shaking her head, Katara called out, "Haru, isn't there a single woman in the camp other than me?"

Haru turned to look at her and shook his head, "No, there's another girl here. Smellerbee. But she isn't exactly like a girl. She's more like a boy."

"That's it?" Katara asked.

"Yes. Toph was the other one but she left."

For the first time in a while, raw terror gripped Katara's mind as the image of her mother's mutilated body came back to her mind. Panic began to rise rapidly. She was transported back to that fateful day when the Fire Nation raiders had come to her village, looking to take over the Southern Water Tribe.

_Five-year-old Katara did not know what was happening, but she was scared. All around her, people were screaming. There was smoke everywhere and someone somewhere was crying. Katara hid her face in her mother's parka, trembling._

" _Koalaotter," her mom said urgently, "Where are your dad and brother?"_

" _They're outside," Katara said._

" _Go. Get them. Now."_

" _But Mommy –"_

" _Katara. Go."_

_Scared as she was, Katara was glad to have a direction. She turned to leave, startled to just notice the three men who were in the igloo, crowding it._

" _Run little whore," one of them said. "Run before we decide to include you in our fun."_

_Katara ran on the snow, slipping a couple of times. By the time she reached her father, he was engaged in a fierce battle with a large man. She wanted to call him, but Sokka pulled her back._

" _Stay away! You'll get hurt," Sokka screamed._

" _But mom! There are three men in our house!"_

_Her father had heard her words, stabbed the man he had been fighting, and ran towards their home, unaware that disaster had already struck. The sight that met them was seared in her nightmares forever. Her mother lay on the ground, dead. She had been stripped naked, her breasts chopped off, and blood streaming from between her legs, coloring the snow a deep crimson. It was only much later that Katara understood what the raiders had done to her._

"Hey!" Zuko's voice cut through the haze of sheer panic and pain in her mind. "Are you okay?"

She bit her lips and shook her head. "Sorry. I just…"

"Katara, look at me," he whispered. "I know you're scared. But trust me, I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know," the words slipped out of her mouth before she could weigh them, but now that they had, she knew them to be true. She trusted Zuko. The Prince of the very people who had brutally violated and mutilated her mother, she trusted him.

* * *

Aang liked to sing. He had a nice voice and he had been told that he could sing very well. At that moment, sitting in the Northern Air Temple with his fellow Air Benders, Aang let his skills as a singer shine.

_It's me that you think of._

_It's me that you love._

_I know, I know._

_It's me that you want,_

_It's me that you need,_

_I know, I know._

_I see the love in your eyes,_

_I see it in your smile._

_But you don't say it._

_I know, I know._

_It's me that you play with,_

_It's me that you tease,_

_I know I know._

_Why, my love, do you tease me so?_

_Why, my love don't you come to me?_

The Air Benders around him burst into applause.

"That's wonderful, Aang," Chogden said.

"Thanks, I wrote it myself," Aang said, grinning.

"So, who's the lucky girl?" Jangchup asked, wiggling his brow.

Aang laughed, "Katara."

Lhakyi frowned, "Wait, she hasn't told you she loves you?"

"No, but she doesn't need to," Aang sighed. "But that's what I'm here for. I need your help in getting her."

"How so?"

"She's in Ba Sing Se. The Dai Li is taking care of her. I'm supposed to find Prince Zuko and hand him to them," Aang said, leaning forward. "In return for the Prince, I can get Katara back."

Lhakyi spoke yet again, "Aang, did you actually see her with the Dai Li? From what I know of them, they aren't the most trustworthy folk."

"I'm the Avatar, Lhakyi. No one in their right minds will lie to me. Yes, Katara is with them. All we have to do is find one Prince who's wandering around somewhere in the Earth Kingdom. Unfortunately, the Earth Kingdom is so large. I can't cover the whole thing by myself, even with Appa."

"We will help you, but we don't know how he looks," Jangchup said.

"Well, he's tall, has black hair. Lots of it. And he has this big burn scar on the left side of his face. Kind of like a comet."

"Okay. And if we do capture him, then what?"

"We keep him alive and we bring him to Ba Sing Se."

* * *

"Katara, can I talk to you for a moment?" Haru said once they reached the lake.

Katara licked her lips and looked at Zuko, wondering what he would say. She fully expected him to say no and that he would be staying where he was, but the Fire Prince simply shrugged. "I'll clean up first then," he said and stripped off his shirt before diving into the lake.

Haru waited till Zuko swam away before turning to Katara, his face a picture of incredulity. "Jet says you're having an _affair_ with that guy?"

Rage flared red in Katara and she pulled herself to her full height. " _Jet_ said that? What else has he told you? Has he said anything about what _he's_ been up to in Utakata's absence? Or is that irrelevant? Besides, who the fuck do you think you are questioning me if I'm having an affair with Zuko or not."

"Katara I just –"

"You and I were together for one summer, Haru," Katara spat. "Ages ago. That doesn't give you the right to question me about my life choices."

Haru held up a hand placatingly, "Katara, I'm not questioning you. Just that, this is the _Fire_ Prince. Son of Ozai. Haven't you heard what he is _like_?"

Katara's eyes narrowed to slits, "I know exactly what I'm doing. And with who. I don't need you to babysit me."


	19. chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Zuko. Suki out of solitary confinement. Toph protests. Iroh being Iroh. Zutara goodness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter doesn’t require any trigger warnings. This is a Zutara heavy chapter, even as other things are moving. Not much to say, except, enjoy.
> 
> And as usual, make my quarantine blues go away with your lovely words.
> 
> PS: Next update might be late, as I’m a little unwell. Nothing serious.

* * *

** Chapter 19 **

Zuko broke the surface of the lake and his eyes automatically found Katara. He surprised find her face pinched in evident annoyance. He eyed the two benders and realized that both of their bodies were taut. For some reason, seeing Katara so annoyed at her ex gave him a savage pleasure. Good. His presence irritated her. Nothing could have been better.

_What are you thinking, Zuko?_ He shook his head. _How she feels about her ex is none of your business._

Giving himself a mental shake, Zuko waded through the water and walked up to them. “I’m done. If it’s not too much to ask, can I get something to shave?”

Katara’s eyes flicked to him and a strange expression flickered in them for a moment, before her stoic mask slid back in place. At that instant, he was back in the war camp, looking at the unfazed Water Bender who had challenged him in every step of the way.

“Yes, I’ll have a razor sent to you,” Haru said. “Here, Katara, your clothes.”

Katara sighed and said, “Can I go now?”

“Katara, wait,” Zuko said.

She spun around; her eyebrows raised in a question.

“Could you dry me? They haven’t given a towel.”

In response, she smiled. To Zuko, it felt as though the Sun had broken through a pall of dark clouds. His element sung within him, and he forgot to breathe. Unaware of the effect she had on him, she raised her hand and pulled, drawing the water from his body and dropped it into the lake. It was a strange sensation, being sopping wet in one moment and absolutely dry the next.

“Will that be all?”

Not trusting his voice, Zuko nodded. Katara turned to get into the water but paused, biting her lower lip. It was almost as though he could hear the dilemma in her mind. He turned to Haru and said, “Build her an earth tent. Give her privacy.”

Haru nodded and raised his hands, building a rock tent. He lowered one end of the tent, allowing Katara to step inside, before raising it back again. Next to him, Haru shuffled uncomfortably. The two men stood in silence, both looking out at the lake.

“May I say something, Prince?” he said after a while.

“Hmm?”

“Look after her, will you?”

Zuko snorted, “She doesn’t need looking after.”

Haru licked his lips and scratched his forehead, “I know, I know. It’s just that… she projects this tough exterior, but she is actually a softie on the inside. And you look like someone –“

Zuko held up a hand, making him pause, “Hold it. The way you’re talking, it almost seems like you think that Katara and I are somehow involved romantically. Then allow me to disabuse you of your notion, we are just two people stuck in a nasty situation together who need each other to survive. That’s the extent of our relationship.”

While they were speaking, the Water Bender had made her way into the lake, unnoticed by either of them. It was only when she broke the surface of the lake, that Zuko realized she was in the water. She splashed some on her face, the joy of submerging herself in her element evident in the form of a wide smile. For Zuko, no sight in the world had been more beautiful.

Strands of wet, black hair draped over her dark, delicate shoulders. Water glistened against her cheeks like tiny flecks of diamonds. Zuko wanted to reach out and touch her. In his mind’s eyes, Zuko saw him pull her against himself and lick off the water droplets from her neck. He wanted to suckle on the delicate skin where her neck met the shoulder. Just then, to make matters worse, she stood up, with the water lapping around her waist. Zuko thanked every Spirit in existence that she had kept her breast-binding on. Had that not been the case, Zuko did not know what he would have done.

A short gasp next to him reminded him of the presence of Haru. He turned to look at the man who was watching Katara with a pained expression. His first instinct had been to punch the daylights out of the Earth Bender. In fact, one of his hands had curled into fist and a flame had lit up, but then, he realized how hypocritical it would be of him to punch Haru for doing exactly what Zuko had been doing as well. He let the flame die and cleared his throat to draw Haru’s attention. The man had the decency to look embarrassed.

“Turn around?” Zuko suggested.

“Yeah,” Haru agreed and the two of them spun on their heels, both their cheeks taking on a light color. The two of them stood in awkward silence, each lost in their own thought. Zuko took in a deep breath and tried to clear his mind of this intoxicating lust that was controlling him. He kneaded his temples, telling himself to get a rein on his wayward thoughts and desires.

* * *

When the door to her cell opened, Suki held up a hand to block the light from hitting her eyes.

“Come on Fan Girl, on your feet.”

Suki felt her temple throb at the onslaught of light. She scrunched her face but remained where she was.

“Fan Girl, up.”

Using the wall as a support, Suki got on her feet, teetering slightly.

“Come on,” the guard said and yanked on her arm.

Suki walked in silence, allowing the guard to drag her through the sea of orange, cutting through the bunch of inmates. The time spent in solitary confinement had been downright maddening for her. If there was one thing she understood, it was that she had no desire to go back in there, if that meant she had to do as the guards said, she would do it. As long as it did not involve doing something she was morally opposed to, she would play along and not antagonize the guards. The guard led her to a cell and showed her inside. Left alone, Suki slumped on the floor. Despair threatened to overwhelm her, and she had to bite back her sob.

“Sokka. I miss you.”

* * *

Enroute to the Bei Fong Mansion, the carriage came to a halt in front of a tea shop. Utakata hopped off the carriage, while on the other side, his niece did the same. Retrieving a package from the back of the carriage, he handed it to his nice before leading her into the shop. They had barely settled down at a table when the server reached them. 

“Hello Sir. How may I assist you?”

“I would have a jasmine tea.”

“Same for me,” Toph added. “And I need to use your restroom.”

“Sure, this way Madam.”

Toph picked the package and followed the man as he led her to the restroom. Once alone, Toph unwrapped the package and quickly changed out of the tunic and into a kimono. That done, she walked out and joined her uncle.

“I’m not ready to go back,” Toph grumbled after their teas were served.

“Toph,” Utakata said with a sigh. “Not again, please.”

“I know, I know. Doesn’t mean I’ll stop complaining. I want to be out there, fighting. Earth Bending. Being useful. Not be trapped in the ivory tower.”

“Toph, please, please don’t make things more difficult for me.”

“How am I making things difficult for you?” She snapped. “I’m doing as you asked, am I not? But am I not even allowed to complain about how unfair it is that the greatest Earth Bender alive is spending the war pretending to be someone she is not? Please, uncle, don’t make me do this.”

Utakata ran a hand over his face, “Please. Please. Don’t make it more difficult than things already are. The Dai Li don’t know of your existence. I would like it to stay that way. If the rebels are caught, you would still be free to fight the good fight. But if you are there and get caught with us, then what? Who fights on behalf of Earth Benders? The Fire Benders get a free rein. I need you to be my backup. Please, can you do that for me.”

Toph blew her bangs and nodded.

* * *

Iroh blew on the parchment, drying the ink. He read through the message he had written and nodded to himself, satisfied. He folded the parchment and sealed it with wax. That done, he gathered the three letters he had written and walked to the hawkery and selected a hawk.

“Take this letter to King Bumi. Go fast, my little friend. We need speed.”

Releasing that hawk, he turned to the tiny woman who had walked into the hawkery. The woman bowed and presented a small, circular object to him which made him smile. “The White Lotus opens wide to all those who know its secrets,” he said.

“What may I do for you, Grand Master.”

He handed the two sealed parchment to her, along with a folded piece of paper, a pouch, and said, “Go to the address on the paper, and hand these to the bounty hunter June. May the spirits be with you.”

* * *

Just when the first rays of Sun cut through the dark, Zuko’s eyes snapped open, as was his habit. He sat up, groaning slightly at the soreness of his muscles. While Katara had healed the majority of the injuries, some of them still lingered. Sleeping on the rocky floor was not doing him any favors. Even though he had been brought up in the lap of luxury, he had slept on floors before. That was one of his father’s more milder punishments, one that he loved to dole out. Zuko had lost the count of the number of times he had slept on the floor. But even then, it had never lasted for more than two days in a row. But now, when his body was already bruised, every part of him seemed to be aching.

Some way away, Katara was sleeping peacefully, the single tattered blanket covering her feet. Being a Fire Bender, he was generally warm. As he had noticed, Katara’s skin was a lot colder than his. In fact, her feet were downright icy at nights. He had given her the blanket since he really didn’t need it. Using his time alone, Zuko did some basic stretches. He raised his body temperature to loosen the tight and sore muscles in his body. He moved to a more complex set of exercises and began to lose the stiffness of his body. He was in the middle of a Fire Bending kata when he heard Katara.

“Starting early, are we?”

Without breaking his kata, Zuko said, “Sorry, did I wake you up?”

“Can’t sleep very well on stone. Too hot.”

Zuko nodded. While he finished his katas, Katara cleaned her face and mouth with the little water they had. Just as he was finishing his exercises, she began to do a few stretches of her own. Finishing his own workout, he leaned against the wall to give her more space. After a while, he said, “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Why Haru? Was it the hair or the mustache?”

Katara giggled, continuing her stretches, “He didn’t have the mustache when we were dating. Besides, he’s not a bad guy.”

“Then? What happened?”

She shrugged, “We didn’t click.”

“Ah, looking for _the click_ are you?”

“Yup,” she paused and turned to look at him. “Anything wrong with it?”

“No. None at all. Experienced it yet?”

“I don’t know. Maybe. Not sure. What about you?”

“What about me?”

“What are you looking for?”

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “Don’t know. Sanity?”

Katara gaped at him, “Are you asking me or telling me?”

“I’m telling you. Yeah. I want sanity in my partner.”

She shook her head in amazement. “Your bar is so high,” she said sarcastically.

Zuko snorted. “So, just out of curiosity, what happens if you do click but with the wrong guy.”

“What do you mean?”

“You know, someone like Jet. Say you click with Jet. Then what?”

Katara groaned and slipped down on the floor, leaning against the wall. “Zuko, if I ever tell you that I feel anything romantic for Jet, please kill me. Burn me to a crisp.”

Zuko grinned, “Okay, okay. Not Jet. Someone else. Someone who’s wrong.”

Katara frowned, “Wrong? Like how?”

“Like… say… me. What happens if, hypothetically speaking, you feel that spark with me? What then?”

He didn’t miss the long pause she took before irritably replying, “Why are we talking about this? We are stuck in a prison!”

Zuko smiled but allowed her to change the subject, “Right. So, how many days to full moon?”

“I think five more.”

Zuko nodded thoughtfully. “We should make an escape plan of some kind, shouldn’t we?”

Katara nodded. “I checked the lake yesterday. Went down to the place where the river feeds the lake. I can pull the water and flood this camp. But there’s one problem.”

“What?”

“I can’t pull it out from here. I need to be closer.”

Zuko’s eyebrow rose, “Right. Let me see if I understand this. We need to get out of this prison, which is made of Earth, an element that neither of us can bend. If that isn’t enough, we need to go out, cross a camp that has thirty odd Earth Benders, not to mention the non-bending warriors. And we just have your bending, which is dependent on the element and my bending, and a knife. Wow. I love our odds.”

“You got a better plan, Your Highness?” Katara snarked. “Are you hoping Fire Lord Ozai will send you help?”

Zuko rolled his eyes, “I’m not dissing your plan, but hey, the odds are pretty high, right?”

“I’ll have my Blood Bending with me.”

Zuko ran a finger along his chin, “What all can you do with it?”

“I can make people do what I want. I can –“ she paused, her eyes widening. Suddenly, she shot to her feet and peered out of the window. Her face was ashen when she whirled around and ran to him, clutching his shirt. Her eyes were wide in sheer terror. “They’re coming. They’re going to do it again.”

A prickle of fear began somewhere within him, along with a surge of joy at having her so close. Zuko pushed himself off the wall and cupped her face with a hand, while wrapping his other arm around her back. “Katara, don’t show them your weakness.”

“But… Zuko, they are going to hit you again.”

He tightened his arm around her, lay his forehead against hers, and said urgently, “I know. Can you do something for me?”

“What?” with a trembling voice as she pulled him closer, to the point that their breaths mingled, and their lips were almost touching. Of their own accord, his eyes closed, drinking in the feeling of holding her so close. He would not admit it to her, not when she was so terrified, but he was scared too. He knew what was coming and fear was pooling in his stomach. He took a deep breath, inhaling her scent, “Don’t look,” he whispered, his lips brushing against hers as he spoke. “Don’t let them see your weakness.”

When she didn’t respond, he pressed on, “Katara, promise me. You won’t look.”

Taking a deep breath, Katara soke against his lips, “I promise. I won’t look.”

The wall dropped and Vamik stepped in. “Come on.”

Zuko gave a small and quick peck on her lips and was about to step away when her arms tightened around him and she whispered, “I’m there with you.”

“I know,” he said and took a step back, so their eyes met. One look at her pain-filled blue eyes almost broke him. But then, as though reading his thoughts, Katara straightened her spine and nodded at him. Something about that look made his fear melt away. She was there. He drew his strength from her. He kept his eyes fixed on her as he said, “Come on, Vamik. Let’s go.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka at the Foggy Swamp. Ozai gets Utakata's note. Arnook learns of Hahn's death. Jet is being an asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the love and support you all gave me. Thanks to all your well-wishes, I’m much better now. There’s much happening in this chapter. This is where you will know why I had Sokka with the Nomads. Jet is going to up his creep factor further.  
> A lot of you asked why Haru and Vamik have been silent about what is happening to Zuko. Let me just say that there is a good reason for it that you will learn soon, when I show you Haru’s POV.
> 
> In closing, all I’ll say is read and review.  
> Trigger Warning: Some spooky imagery. Sexual abuse.

* * *

** Chapter 20 **

Sokka turned a full circle, feeling panic clawing up his throat. What the fuck was happening? How, in the name of everything that was holy, had he landed here? Where was _here_ anyway? Where had Chong, Moku, and Lily had gone off to? They had been on their way to Omashu when the _wind made them turn._ And now he was here, in the middle of a Tuiforesaken swamp, separated from his traveling companions. Under other circumstances, he might have celebrated being separated from them. But as things were at that moment, Sokka wanted nothing more than to find his companions again and get moving.

Sokka chopped off a bunch of the vines, swearing a blue streak. His wife was rotting in some Fire Nation prison. His sister was lost somewhere in the Earth Kingdom. And he was here, stuck in the middle of nowhere, doing what? Cutting vines. What the actual fuck? He had a bloody war to fight. With Fire Benders. Not with creepers. Part of Sokka knew he was hacking away at them to vent the frustrations that were building up in him, but by _T_ _ui and La_ he was at the end of his tether.

Somewhere off in the distance, something let out an earsplitting, inhuman shriek. Startled he spun around.

“What the hell was that?” Sokka said, holding his machete aloft.

The answer came in the form of a laugh. A voice he would recognize anywhere. “Katara!” he breathed and ran to the direction the sound had come from. His foot stuck on something and Sokka tripped, landing face-first into the wet mud. A tree branch cut a deep gash in his leg, making it bleed. But he barely felt it. He scrambled to his feet, wiped his face on his sleeve, and continued. His leg bled, his feet slapped on the mud, his eyes were stinging from the mud that had gotten into it. But Sokka ran. He could still hear his sister’s laugh, cutting through the darkness of his mind.

“Katara, I’m coming,” he screamed, hoping she would hear him.

After cutting through what felt like a million vines, Sokka heard the laugh again, this time just beyond the curtain of vines in front of him. One more swish of his machete and he saw her. Yet, it was not her. Not really.

Katara was decked in a red halter-neck top and a red flowing skirt, which was very unlike her. In addition, her hair was piled up in a top-knot and she was adorned with intricate gold jewelry, the likes of which they could not even dream to afford. His eyes moved to the man who was holding her from behind, in what was clearly a lover’s embrace. The two of them paid no heed to him as they laughed about something known only to them. He could not make out who the man was, for his face was burrowed into her hair, but the one thing that Sokka knew for certain was that this man was not Aang.

“Katara?”

Sokka stumbled over to her. The sheer joy on her face as she melted into the arms of the man made his heart swell with happiness. He was seeing her again, and from the looks of it, she was happy, and for Sokka, that was worth more than all the money in the world. But at the heels of the thought came the fear of what would happen if Aang came to know about _this_ … whatever this was.

_But this wasn’t real, was it?_

The rational part of him countered. It couldn’t be! For starters, Katara and the man were suspended three feet in the air. And secondly, they seemed more like a worn-out painting than real people, with the way their edges were slightly worn out.

_Soooookkaaaaaa!_

He whirled around as Katara’s laugh echoed around him. “Who’s there?”

_Sooookkkaaaaa!_

“Who’s there?”

Slowly his vision clouded with a thick mist swirling around him. Katara’s laugh continued to chime in the background, while his leg throbbed painfully. The mist swirled around him a couple of times before it began to coalesce into a solid shape. Sokka rubbed his eyes, wondering if he had hit his head when he tripped back there. As he looked on, in utter disbelief, the mist solidified into a familiar shape – one that twisted his heart painfully.

“Yue?”

 _Sokka,_ she said in a voice that sounded as though it was coming from everywhere. _I’m not Yue._

“Huh? Who are you then?”

Yue flickered a little before solidifying again, as though the mist was having a tough time staying solid, _‘I have taken the form of a dearly departed, so you would feel at ease.’_

“Oookay,” Sokka said taking a wary step backward, holding his machete up. “Freaky as fuck. Look, whoever you are, I appreciate the intent, but you failed in execution. This isn’t putting me at ease. Far from it.”

 _Would it benefit if I looked like this?_ The voice said and the shape morphed into Suki. Behind him, Katara laughed. “It doesn’t,” Sokka replied through gritted teeth, fighting back the tears. “But can we stop this… whatever it is that you’re doing. What do you want?”

 _‘I called you here,’_ mist Suki said, flickering in and out of focus. _‘The Avatar is losing his way. Help him find it.’_

Sokka raised his brows, “Shouldn’t you be telling that to him?”

 _‘He isn’t paying heed to my calls,_ the mist roiled slightly as Katara laughed again.

Sokka raised his brows, “I have no idea where Aang is. I intend to find Katara.”

 _‘She is where she is supposed to be,’_ the mist replied.

“Is she safe?”

_‘As safe as she can be.’_

“And Suki? Do you know where she is?”

 _‘Soon, Sokka, you will meet someone who will aid you in putting your family back together.’_ Mist Suki said. _But for that, you must do as the Spirits will you to._

“What do I have to do? Convince Aang? That didn’t work too well back in the North Pole.”

_‘No. The Avatar will not listen to reason. You would know your path when you see it.’_

“So what do I do now?”

_‘Go to Master Piandao and learn the way of the sword.’_

“What? I know how to fight with a sword. Where do I find this Master?”

The mist dissipated, leaving him with the laughing image of Katara and the man, suspended in mid-air.

* * *

Ozai read through letter twice, not because he did not understand what he was reading. But because he could not believe what he was reading. Alone in his chamber, Ozai read the letter a third time, chuckling as he reached the end.

“Would you look at that,” he muttered under his breath. Still holding the parchment in his hand, Ozai walked over to the portrait of Ursa that hung in his room. “Did you know that your useless son has gotten himself abducted? And this _rebel_ group thinks I will stop the war to get him back.”

Even as he finished the sentence, Ozai chuckled. He ran a thumb along his lower lip, his brows furrowed in deep thought. “How do you suggest I respond, Ursa?”

The portrait, of course, didn’t respond. Not that it mattered to Ozai. He did this sometimes. Pretending that she was around helped him think. The idea of seeing her squirm was a big motivator. She had been a disappointment too, just like her beloved son was turning out to be. When Zuko had killed Fa, Ozai had thought that he would _finally_ live up to his family name and legacy. But no, his complete and utter failure at Ba Sing Se only further cemented the fact that he was the black sheep of the family. To make matters worse, Zuko had gotten himself abducted by a bunch of savages who had the temerity to make demands of _him._ Ozai. The Fire Lord.

Suddenly, his eyes lit up as an idea struck him, and his lips curled in a small smile.

* * *

Hakoda licked his lips, not knowing what to say. What could he possibly say to his Northern counterpart who was now sitting in front of him, with his head in his hands? Arnook had already lost his daughter but now, the message of losing the boy he thought of as his son had devastated the man. To make matters worse, Hahn’s death had been caused by Aang, the boy Hakoda thought of as his son. Suddenly, Arnook looked up, his eyes rimmed red.

“Your children!” He said in a quivering voice. “Your children have caused me endless misery.”

“I’m sorry,” Hakoda said, figuring that was the least he could do. “Aang cannot always control his Avatar state –“

“I don’t give a fuck about the Avatar State!” Arnook screamed. “Sokka tempted Yue, dissuading her from her wifely duties. That is why the spirits punished her. For being unfaithful. Katara took the chance of glory from Hahn, and now Aang has killed Hahn.”

“Arnook, please… just think…”

“Oh, I _have_ been thinking, Hakoda! Me and mine have bled and died, because of your family. Today, with the spirits as my witness, I swear upon the dead bodies of Yue and Hahn, I will make your children shed tears of blood.”

* * *

Katara kneeled on the floor, with her head on her knees, hugging herself. Her mind kept playing the scene where Zuko was attacked by the ten men, them kicking and punching him. The minutes passed like eons, as she tried to tune out the unmistakable sound of someone being hit. Like last time, Zuko remained quiet, save for a few grunts. He was not showing them any weakness and she would not do so either. Like she had promised, she would not look. But it was easier said than done. It was taking every ounce of her willpower to not scream.

Suddenly the wall dropped and as she had expected, Jet sauntered in. Then, to her dismay, the wall was raised back. Jet hooked his finger, beckoning her over. Katara grit her teeth and walked over to him, stopping two arm's length away from him. She stared at him coldly, swallowing the bile that was rising in her throat.

“You know the deal,” he said.

Katara stayed where she was, unmoving. With slow, deliberate moves, he began circling her, his eyes roving over her body. “How far will you go for the Prince, I wonder.”

She remained quiet and unflinching. Suddenly, he pushed her against the wall and pushed himself against her. Katara scrunched her eyes shut, biting down hard enough that she tasted blood. Jet, in the meantime, began grinding against her while his hands traveled all over her. Katara’s hands gathered into fists, but she remained unmoving. Her resolve, however, was deeply tested, when his hands covered her breasts and squeezed them to the point that her eyes watered.

“I don’t understand your loyalty to the Prince,” he whispered into her ears. “Is he that good in bed?”

“Fuck you,” Katara spat.

“Oh, you will, baby,” Jet said, pinching her nipples hard. “Soon. For now, I’m having fun.”

After what felt like an eon, Jet spun her around and claimed her lips in a painful kiss. Katara felt her lip split before he withdrew. “Open the wall,” he called out. Instantly the wall dropped. As before, Zuko was brought in by Pipsqueak while Vamik followed with a can of water. The Earth Bender refused to meet Katara’s eyes as he walked out of the prison. The rest of the captors walked out, and the wall was back up.

Katara waited until they were out of earshot before she allowed her emotions to overwhelm her. A sob broke her lips and she collapsed on the floor, with a hand over her eyes. She could still feel his touch on her body, as though a million worms crawled over her. Bile rose in her throat as she recalled the way he had ground his member against her while squeezing her breasts to the point that it hurt. Then, he had shoved his tongue into her mouth. If his touch was churning her stomach, his words had started a mini storm in her mind.

_How far will you go for the Prince, I wonder._

_I don’t understand your loyalty to the Prince._

Katara was asking herself the same thing. How far was she willing to go for him? Had it been anyone else in Zuko’s place, would she have allowed Jet to abuse her like this? Why were the wounds on his body hurting her so much? Why was she so afraid when Haru had shown up suddenly and was facing Zuko? Why did the thought of the two talking to each other make her so scared? It wasn’t like Haru had any dirt on her. It was rather irrational on her part to be so fearful. Speaking of fear, why had the prospect of Zuko getting beaten up again terrify her so much? Why had she not objected when Zuko had kissed her? Why was she…

_Wait, what? Zuko kissed me?_

She thought back to the moment where she had clung on to him, their lips brushing against each other and she realized, indeed, he _had_ kissed her.

_Tui and La! As if things weren’t confusing enough!_

This was Zuko. The man who was her prey. The one she was sent to seduce. She was meant to use him, and then discard him, but somehow, somewhere down the lane, he had wormed his way into her mind. Thus far, she had been under the notion that her attraction had been strictly physical. But at that moment, she had to wonder if her feelings ran deeper than just lust.

“No, no, no, no, Katara, it can’t. It doesn’t,” she muttered. “That’s not possible. That’s not possible.”

“What’s not possible?” Zuko’s voice startled her.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula thinks. Aang looks for Zuko. Toph is frustrated. Katara freaks out. Zuko thinks back how he got his scar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you thought only men could be creepy? Nuh-uh. Presenting to you, Queen Creep. See author’s note at the end for more details.
> 
> Trigger Warning: Psychopath alert, mention of incestuous fantasies, physical abuse.

* * *

** Chapter 21 **

Just like every man before him, this one was proving to be a disappointment as well. Not for the lack of trying though, she would give him that. With his face buried between her legs, he was doing everything he could with his tongue and his fingers. But despite his best efforts, she was not feeling anything, and she could not be arsed to pretend that she did. Therein ley the problem. Azula couldn’t feel. Not without _him._

This man, like every other man before him, was nothing but a cheap substitute for the real one. Just like every other man, she had summoned this one to her bed simply because something about him had reminded Azula of _him._

 _He_ was the only one who made her feel something. Without _him_ life was a monotonous parade of pretending to feel. _He_ made her feel alive. Because _he_ was the only one that made her feel something, even if it was pure hatred. And Azula would take hatred over the empty chasm that was her heart. Which brought her back to the reason this man was in her bed now. Usually, in _his_ absence, sex made her feel. For a few precious seconds, something like an emotion would flicker in her. Especially if she could humiliate her partner for the night, for in their humiliation, she saw _his_ humiliation. There was nothing sweeter than that.

The man below stuck his tongue inside her and Azula rolled her eyes. _How original,_ she thought. Of late, even sex was ceasing to be the outlet that it used to be. _He_ was hers to toy with. Hers to torture and torment. But for some asinine reason, _he_ was forbidden for her. She needed _him,_ to be twisted and bended to her whims, as she had done when he was fourteen or how she had broken his relationship. _He_ was her toy. Azula’s. But an arbitrary societal rule said that he was denied. But if _she_ couldn’t have him, no one else would. She would destroy _him_.

With a growl, she reached down and grabbed the man by his hair and yanked him up. “Get out,” she told him.

The man paled, “But Princess, was I not good enough?”

“I’m not here to give you a performance appraisal. The fact that you’re walking out of here alive should be credit enough. Get out before that changes.”

The man did not even bother to dress up. He simply gathered his clothes in his arms and ran out. Left alone, Azula diminished the light with a lazy flick of her wrist and dipped her fingers inside her core. Under her own ministrations, with _his_ picture in her mind, she reached a shuddering climax. She felt.

She lay on the bed, exhausted, naked and covered in a fine sheen of sweat. She reached over and touched her breast, allowing herself to take the name of her favorite toy, the name she was otherwise forbidden to utter.

“Zuko.”

* * *

Aang put a lump of hay in front of Appa and ruffled his fur. “Hey buddy, I’ll just hop into the nearby village. I’ll be back before you know it.”

With a gust of wind, Aang sped off. He had stopped outside of a tiny hamlet in Earth Kingdom. The Air Nomads had each picked a direction randomly, and Aang ended up with South. Based on his calculations, if the Fire Prince took off South, then he would have to stop here. Especially since he had not taken any mode of transport with him. This little town was close enough for him to walk to but just about far enough that he would feel the need for a transport. He would have to stop here.

He sauntered into the town whose gates were marked with two giant platypusbear statues. He had barely taken ten steps when a shop keeper hollered at him. “Yo my good sir! Where be you headin’?”

“I’m just passing through,” Aang replied waving at the man. “I’m just looking for someone. Perhaps you can help me?”

“Sure. Who may you be lookin’ for?”

Aang was about to say the Fire Prince but paused. Long Feng had specifically said that he needed Zuko alive. If the word got out that he was roaming around the Earth Kingdom, then that would attract random bounty hunters, who might end up nabbing him or killing him before Aang could get to the man. Making his mind up, Aang said, “I’m looking for my friend. He’s tall, shaggy black hair, and has a burn mark over his left eye? Have you seen someone like that?”

“Attacked by the Fire Nation, was he?” The man said, his face twisted in disgust. “Filthy assholes, all of them.”

Aang made a non-committal noise. “Did you see my friend?”

“No sir, not me. You can ask some other people in the town though.”

Aang bowed slightly to the shopkeeper. He trotted further into the town to continue his search and gather some more supplies.

* * *

Toph sat down on the dining table, stifling both a sob and a scream at the same time. Across her, her father Lao, her mother Poppy, and her uncle Utakata were engaged in a hearty, meaningless conversation. Listening to them go on and on about the sugarcane plantation, the part of family business that her uncle technically _looked after_ , could fool people into thinking that there was no war going on anywhere in the world.

For the first time in her life she wished she had eyes, because she wanted to stare Utakata down. What was wrong with him? He had one of the biggest players of the war as his hostage and he was here, chatting about fucking sugarcanes? What gives? Why was no one talking about the bloody war? They had two incredibly talented Earth Benders at the table. An entire army of rebels and a bank balance that was almost equivalent of a small country. And yet, here they were, talking about fucking sugarcanes!

Unable to continue the charade, Toph slammed the table with her hands and shot to her feet. Poppy let out audible gasp and placed a hand on her heart, “Toph, honey, are you okay?”

“Of course she’s not okay, Poppy,” Lao tutted, dabbing his lips with a napkin. “She just hit the table. Her hands must be sore. Sora, please apply some salve on her hands and –“

“I’m going to sleep,” Toph said through gritted teeth and marched out of the room, ignoring her parents. Cocooned in the finest of silks, she was going to suffocate to death.

* * *

Katara looked at him as though he had grown an extra head or something. Through the haze of pain, he could tell that she was crying. Not just a few tears, no. Her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks tear stained, and her breath was coming in short gasps.

“Katara?” his voice sounded even more raspy than usual, even to his own ears. “Are you okay?”

She wiped her tears and walked over to him, a tight frown on her face. She opened the canister and drew water to her hands. “Lie down. I’ll heal you.”

“What happened to you? What’s not possible? What were you talking about?”

“I… I was just… talking to myself.”

Zuko could identify the blatant lie in her words but realized she was not ready to offer him the truth. Pain corroded the courteousness and he snapped before he could stop himself, “Katara, if you don’t want to tell me something, then don’t. You don’t owe me any explanations. But please, for fuck’s sake, don’t lie to me. I hate liars.”

She stared at him, long and hard, before kneeling next to him. “I’m healing you now,” she said tersely.

“Okay.”

The silence that ensued was oppressive and heavy. She kept her eyes on his wounds and worked on them, her lips pressed together in a tight line. Lips. Why was there a bruise under her lip? It wasn’t there when he had seen her earlier. Something had transpired while he was getting beaten up. His own pain forgotten, Zuko raised his hand and touched the bruise. Katara practically jumped a foot up in the air and scampered backwards. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Y-you have a bruise on your lip. What happened?”

Katara shook her head vigorously, breathing hard. Even from this distance, Zuko could tell that she was struggling to not break into fresh tears. “N…noth…. I don’t want to talk about it. None of this is important. You… you’re hurt. Let me heal you. Nothing else matters now.”

She marched to the canister and pulled more water to her hands. When she walked back to him, her tears were gone, and her inscrutable mask was back in place. For reasons he didn’t know, she had put her walls back up and that bothered him. The rest of his healing went on with her issuing an order or two here and there, but other than that, she maintained a silence that was stifling him.

When she broke the silence, her voice was so slow, he almost did not hear it. “Why did you kiss me, Zuko?”

“What? What are you even talking about?”

“You heard me,” she said firmly. “You kissed me. Why?”

She had healed him enough that he could sit up, “Wha… Katara, if I do kiss you, I think I would remember it.”

Katara looked at him squarely and said, “Think back to this morning, before they took you.”

Zuko shook his head, feeling a smidgen of anger rising within him. Zuko opened his mouth to argue when he recalled that he had _indeed_ pecked her on the lips. “Oh.”

Katara’s spine stiffened and her eyes narrowed, “Oh? You… that’s all you have to say? _Oh._ ”

Zuko rubbed his temple, feeling a headache coming on from the day’s events and it was not even noon yet. “Katara… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. I –”

“Zuko! Stop,” Katara shot to her feet and began pacing around the small enclosed space that was their prison. “I don’t need an apology from you.”

He shot to his feet, ignoring the pain that was in his body, “Then what do you want?”

“I don’t know!” she screamed, clutching her hair, “Just… rest Zuko. You’re hurt. I’ll need a moment. I’ll heal the rest of the wounds. Just… give me a minute.”

Zuko sighed. He did not know what to say or do. He was under the impression that he was beginning to understand Katara. Up until now, her behavior, her reactions, her words, thus far had all made perfect sense to him. But at that moment, she was all over the place and he couldn’t make any sense of it. Deciding to let her gather her thoughts, Zuko lowered himself on the floor and leaned against the wall, closed his eyes.

This prison, the beating he was sustaining, the pain – none of this was new to him. Well, technically speaking he had not been a prisoner before this, but he had always felt immured. Today, he was in a literal prison. He had not been lying, or showing off, when he said that he had endured worse. Because he had. On his fourteenth birthday. The day he stopped being a boy.

_Zuko was at the library, pouring over a book. For as long as he could remember, his father had used his fists to talk to him. Ever since his mother passed away, things had only gotten worse. He had lost count of the number of days he had gone to bed with a bruised body. He had long since learned that the longer he stayed out of his father’s sight, the longer he stayed safe. He was taking down notes when he noticed a shadow fall across his page. He looked up to find Azula standing with a hand on her hip._

_“Dad’s looking for you,” she said, blowing on the nails of the other hand._

_“For me?” Zuko said incredulously, his voice an odd mix of high-pitched squeak and a raspy tone._

_“No, for me, you idiot! I don’t even know why I bothered to pass the message to you since you clearly don’t believe me,” she sighed and her shoulders drooped, “Well, whatever. I’ll just tell him you’re too busy hiding in books to be bothered by trifling matters. Hallmark of the future Fire Lord, I’d say.”_

_Zuko shot to his feet and was about to dash out of the library when the import of his sister’s words sunk in, “Wait! You…Future Fire Lord.”_

_She slapped a hand on her lips and giggled, “Oops, I’ve said too much. You should go.”_

_Zuko couldn’t stop the grin from spreading on his face as he walked to his father’s chamber. It made sense. He was close to mastering the swords and he was inching closer to becoming a Fire Bending Master. And he turned fourteen today. Besides, per-tradition, the Crown Prince was appointed when they turned fourteen. The day was perfect. Nothing could go wrong. Zuko had a spring in his step when he reached his father’s cabin and rang the bell._

_“Come,” his father’s voice came from behind the door._

_Zuko pushed the door open and stepped inside, surprised to find General Fa, General Yao and Commander Zhao sitting with his father. Belatedly remembering his manners, Zuko bowed._

_“Zuko,” his father looked at him with a frown. “What are you doing here?”_

_“I… Y… You called,” Zuko winced internally at his inability to form a coherent sentence under his father’s cool gaze._

_“I didn’t.”_

_“But… Az..A…”_

_His father rolled his eyes and pointed at a chair._

_Zuko obeyed and wondered why Azula had told him father had summoned him, when he hadn’t. He never understood his sister’s sense of humor and her weird pranks. His father was busy perusing a parchment, talking with General Yao, with General Fa adding something every now and then. Zuko felt Zhao’s eyes on him and turned to look at the man. Something about that man never sat right with Zuko and he did not feel comfortable around Zhao. Finally, after what felt like hours, the three men left, leaving him with his father._

_“Yes?”_

_“Father… A… yo…”_

_“Oh, for Agni’s sake, speak up, boy! What do you want?”_

_“I… it’s… I’m fourteen today.”_

_“So?”_

_“Umm I…,” Zuko cursed himself for not being able to speak clearly. He took a deep breath and lifted his chin up. “Father, I turn fourteen today and per tradition… I should be the Crown Prince.”_

_“The Crown Prince?” Ozai lifted a brow. “Whatever made you think you can be the Crown Prince?”_

_Something inside Zuko snapped, “I’m the first-born son. It’s my birth right.”_

_“Do not take that tone with me boy or…”_

_“Or what?” Zuko snapped, shooting to his feet. Years’ worth of suppressed anger bubbled forth, making him blind to the dangerous glint in Ozai’s eyes. “What can you possibly do that you haven’t already done?”_

_“You really want to know?” Ozai asked silkily._

_“Yes.”_

_“So be it.”_

_The next thing Zuko knew, he was on the floor with his father pinning him down with his knee on his chest. When and how Ozai had tripped him, Zuko had no clue. Before he could figure out what his father had in mind, the left side of his face exploded in pain._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, Azula’s feelings for Zuko is actually confusing. She considers him to be her property to do what she wants. She’s a psychopath here, who revels in torturing her victim. Like a true psychopath, she has no feelings or a moral compass. She doesn’t quite understand why Zuko is forbidden. To her, sex is just a way to express her dominance. And Zuko is the one she wants to dominate. Hence her desires.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zutara goodness. Some critical information. More Zutara goodness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A relatively shorter chapter but a very important one. A very Zutara heavy chapter, but there is also some more critical information that you will find in here. You discover the reason for Aang’s tantrum at North Pole and you finally get a peek into Utakata’s mind.
> 
> No trigger warnings for this chapter. Hope you enjoy the chapter. As usual, read and review.

* * *

** Chapter 22 **

Katara eyed the Fire Prince as he sat leaning against a wall, with his mismatched eyes shut. There was a frown on his face and beads of sweat lined his forehead and upper lip. Judging by the occasional twitching of his body and the rapid breathing, he had drifted off into an uneasy slumber. The way his neck had lolled, he was going to wake up with a cricked neck. Without thinking, Katara rolled the blanket into a pillow, and walked over to him. She cradled his head gently and tucked the blanket between his head and shoulder. She was just about to leave when he began to breathe quickly, and his twitching increased. As Katara watched on, horrified, as Zuko began to breathe frantically in his sleep, his face and arms were slick with sweat, and he began to shake his head. She bit her lip, wondering if she should wake him from what was obviously a troubling dream. The decision was made for her when he suddenly sat up with a muffled scream.

His face had turned red as he gasped, holding his head in his hand. His eyes were glazed over, and he was seeing something that only he could see. Katara kneeled next to him and rubbed his back, concern for him overriding the fear, sorrow, disgust, confusion, guilt, and the thousand other emotions that had been swirling in her mere moments ago.

“Zuko? Are you okay?”

He looked at her and blinked a few times before recognition flickered in his eyes. He took a deep breath and said, “Yeah, I’m fine. Just… had a bad dream.”

“That didn’t look like _just_ another bad dream,” Katara said. “You seemed like you were in pain.”

He shook his head and said, “I’m fine.”

“Like hell you are,” Katara snapped. “You should see yourself right now.

A ghost of a smile appeared on his face and he said, “Healers are quite something, aren’t they?”

Katara, who was busy summoning water to herself, turned to look at him, “Huh?”

He scrubbed his face with his hands and leaned back, the frown still in place. “Do you remember Matsu?”

“The healer back at the camp? Yes,” Katara said, laying the water gloved hand on his head. She had noticed the way a blood-vessel had swollen in his forehead, and she had a feeling he had a headache. As she worked, she realized that she was glad that the troubling emotions that were making her feel like she was being stretched thin, had relegated to the background. At that moment, she was worried for him. Somewhere in her mind was a half-formed question about why Zuko’s pain was more important to her than her own troubles, but this was neither the time nor did she have the inclination to examine the cause. What she did know was that for whatever reason, she cared for this man. And when Katara cared for someone, she did not do things halfway.

When the water seeped into his skin, he hummed in approval. He stayed silent for a few heartbeats before continuing, “When I was burned, she was the one who healed me. At a great personal risk. You remind me of her. In fact, when I was nursing you, I was thinking of her.”

Katara smiled, “Matsu is an exemplary healer. I was honored to have worked with her,” but then, something he said sunk in, “Wait. You said she healed you at a great personal risk. Why? Why should healing a fourteen-year-old boy be risky?”

Zuko looked at her, his golden eyes fixing her with a molten gaze. Something about that look made her stomach dropped several feet. Finally, in the voice that turned her insides into liquid fire, he said, “Can you not make an informed guess? I know you figured out how I got the scar.”

Katara’s heart gave a wild leap and she was about to jump back when his fingers curled around her hand in a featherlight grip but still holding her in place. “You asked me why I kissed you. I don’t have an answer for that. Now I ask you, why did you kiss my scar, Katara?”

Katara swallowed, licked her lips and decided to follow his lead, “I… I don’t know.”

He dropped his hand and smiled, “I can accept that answer.”

Katara drew her hand from his head and released the water. She waited for her heartbeats to come under control, before she spoke again, “Who did that to you, Zuko?”

He took a deep breath and looked at his hands. When he spoke next, his voice was so low that she almost missed his words, “My father.”

* * *

Utakata lay on his bed, staring at the extensive mural overhead. The one thing he loved about his brother and his wife was that they knew that the way to anyone’s heart was through their stomach. And they had laid out an elaborate spread for him. He rubbed a hand over his stomach, feeling stuffed to the gills.

Thoughts of dinner brought back the memories of Toph’s tantrum at the table and it was all he could do to not scream with exasperation. He had to check himself though, for he knew Toph would sense his frustration with her if he was not careful. It was not an exaggeration when she said that she was the greatest Earth Bender alive. Apart from perhaps King Bumi, there was no one who could hold a candle to Toph when it came to Earth Bender. And Utakata needed that power in his favor, and in order to do so, he had to keep her happy. He could not let her be aware of the fact that her attitude was beginning to grate on his nerves. She had always been a bratty child, but now, she was getting out of hand. She was having a hissy fit, simply because she could not accept that her role in the larger scheme of things had been fulfilled.

Utakata wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but her attitude had been his biggest concern when he had sent her to the camp. And having met Zuko, he knew his apprehension wasn’t misplaced. He had seen through Toph’s lies. In fact, it had been pure luck that she had managed to abduct the Prince at all. The Fire Prince was a dangerous man and he had to be kept in check, lest he wreak havoc on the camp. Toph’s glorious praise for the Prince only reaffirmed his belief that he was not someone to be taken lightly.

But then, Utakata had not come to lead a gang of volatile rebels just because of his bank balance and Earth bending skills. His cunning had aided him in equal measure too. Once had had spoken to Zuko and the Water Bender, he had realized that they needed to be kept in check. Keep them so busy, distracted, and troubled, that they could not stir up any trouble on their own. Utakata had spotted the glint of lust for the Water Bender in Jet’s eyes, and he knew of the hatred the man had for Fire Nation. It hadn’t taken him long to figure out the plan.

As was the norm, he left written instructions to Jet about what to do in his absence. This served the dual purpose of avoiding Toph’s super hearing and as proof for the other rebels about the orders, should someone have any moral quandary about doing what they were doing. Not one Earth Bender or Non Bender in the camp had the balls to go against him because, apart from Jet, Utakata had either bought their loyalty with kindness, like he had done with Toph and Vamik. Or had them by the short and curlies, like Haru.

* * *

_“No Aang,” cried Guru Pathik, looking aghast, “by choosing attachment, you have locked the chakra. If you leave now, you won’t be able to Master the Avatar State and remain more volatile than ever!”_

_“That’s a risk I’m willing to take,” Aang said. “In my vision, Katara is in trouble.”_

_“Aang, please, wait…”_

_Aang, however, paid no heed to the Guru. If Katara was in trouble, then cosmic energy would have to wait. The monk fled to where he kept his beddings and picked up the necklace, he had been carving for her and ran out to the stables where Appa was housed. He climbed up on his bison, and set off for North Pole. As he was making his way to the North Pole, he remembered the surprising coincidence that he would be reaching the North Pole a day before Katara’s birthday. As he made his way to the winter wonderland, he forced himself to banish the vision and put on a genial persona. His veneer of politeness was soon shattered, however, when he learned of Katara’s mission._

With a gasp, Aang sat up on Appa. The vision that had made him drop everything, sent him fleeing to the North Pole had come back to haunt him. The image had burned itself into his mind and wouldn’t go. Over and over again, he saw Katara pressed against a wall, while a black-haired man did some unspeakable things to her. Katara’s face, contorted in pain, just would not leave him be.

“No, Katara is fine. She’s in Ba Sing Se,” Aang muttered into his hands. “She is not going to be treated like that. No one will hurt her that way.”

* * *

As soon as the words left Zuko’s mouth, he felt as though he was struck by lightning. At the same time, it also felt as though a band that had been tightened across his chest for years was now suddenly loosened. He could simultaneously breathe easy and was left gasping for breath. A million emotions ran through him, singeing and healing him at the same time.

Other than him and his father, Iroh and Matsu were the only ones who had ever known how he had gotten his scar. While he convalesced, Ozai had spread the story of his ineptitude, and how Zuko had burned himself in a bending accident. Once he had learned of the story that Ozai had spread, Zuko had given up trying to advocate the truth. It was his words against the words of the Fire Lord and who was going to listen to the inept Prince? The world had brought the story and he had become the source of much ridicule, till the Agni Kai.

For ten years, he had buried this secret in his heart. And now, suddenly, this woman with ocean eyes had pulled it out of him. She was making him say and do things that were highly unlike him. Within the span of less than four hours, he had kissed her _and_ divulged his deepest, darkest secret. What was he even doing?

Up until that moment, he had told himself that the kiss was a physical manifestation of the lust he felt for her. But the moment the secret tumbled out of his mouth, Zuko’s entire being was rattled. His lids felt as though they weighed a ton each, as he raised his head to look at her. The shock, the tears, the pain, and the rage he saw in her eyes was far too much for him. Zuko let out a sound that was mix of a sob and gasp, as he lowered his head again.

_What the hell are you doing to me, Katara?_


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone important comes in the story, Utakata sees something that angers him, Zutara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The number of people who asked for an update was a tad surprising. Anyway, I managed to get a chapter together for you all. This is a Zutara heavy chapter. But doesn’t mean there aren’t other things that happens in this chapter. You see more of Utakata and you meet someone else too. And you learn some more of Zuko’s past. And that cliffhanger…
> 
> Trigger Warning: Jet.

* * *

**  
  
Chapter 23 **

Araph had a headache. The blazing sun of Earth Kingdom was making her nauseated. She took a swig of water from her water skin, grimacing at the luke-warm liquid. She wiped the sweat off her forehead with her sleeve and looked at the piece of paper in her hand. _Just a little more._

She flicked the reins of the ostrich horse and sighed. She wanted nothing more than just to flop on a bed and pass out. But that was not an option. Not until she had finished her job. She licked her lips and grimaced at the taste of dust on her tongue. She pulled out a strip of cured meat from her bag and began chewing on it, more to take her mind off the building ache in her head than to satiate her hunger.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Araph spotted a battered wooden board that declared that her destination was right round the corner. She let out a sigh of relief and patted the neck of the ostrich horse. With a burst of energy, she covered the final stretch of the journey. At the entrance of the tavern, Araph hopped off her ostrich horse and tied her ride to a post. She walked into the building, sighing with relief at the shade. The noise and the stench did make her head throb, but it was better than being out in the blistering heat.

Araph waited for her eyes to adjust to the change of light. She spotted the one she was looking for almost instantly. The hunter named June was lounged on a chair, with one arm slung on the back of the chair, a pint of frothy beer held in the other. A man was hovering around her, perhaps hoping to catch her eye but June ignored him. Araph cut through the tables and reached the hunter. Without a word, she placed the lotus tile in front of the hunter. June looked from the tile to Araph and back to the tile again.

“Sit,” she said.

Araph settled on the chair across June and handed her the scroll that General Iroh had given her. She read through the letter and nodded. “Got any scent sample?”

“I do,” Araph said and pulled out a belt from her bag. “This belongs to him.”

“And my payment?”

Araph brought out a pouch, another scroll, and handed it to her, “This is half the payment. You will get the remaining payment once the work is done. Give him the scroll when you see him.”

“It’s late now and I am drunk,” June said. “I start early tomorrow morning. You can have a drink on me.”

* * *

Utakata waved to his brother and sister-in-law, then turned to his niece. “I’m off. Please, for my sake, behave, okay? Don’t throw a tantrum again, okay?”

“You just go,” Toph replied. “Don’t fret yourself with the things that you abandon.”

“Toph –“

The blind girl paid no attention to him as she marched up the steps of her mansion. As he watched his niece stomp away, he had to wonder why Poppy and Lao never seem to marvel at the way their ‘blind’ daughter moved with such assurance. Why did they never question how she knew where to go? He did feel for her. There was nothing worse than being a talented bender and yet being forced to hide it just to avoid her parents’ hysterics. It was nothing short of a tragedy. Yet, he had to think about the bigger picture. Once his plan was executed, he would probably do something for Toph. But till the, she would just have to wait.

He climbed on his carriage and started on his way. Once out of the Beifong mansion ground, he let his thoughts wander to the two captives. Specifically, the Waterbender. She had the gall to threaten Jet in front of him. But the backwater peasant needed to be pulled down several pegs to remind her of her place. He knew Jet would teach her an appropriate lesson, while satiating his own desires. Utakata’s lips twitched into a smile, as he imagined the ways Jet might be enjoying himself. Utakata had specifically instructed him to escalate gradually, making sure she reached the level of desperation that would make her do exactly what Jet wanted.

He was just outside Gaoling when something caught his eye. On a board outside of Gaoling, a flyer with the portrait of the Fire Prince Zuko. He pulled his carriage to a halt and jumped off the carriage. He yanked the flier from the board and read it, feeling rage building within him, feeling his best laid plans falling apart. The notice from Fire Nation was dated two days after Toph had abducted him. While they were still in the tunnels, the Dai Li had attacked the Fire Nation war camp and decimated it. For abandoning his camp and fleeing the war, Fire Lord Ozai had banished his son.

* * *

“Your father?”

Zuko kept his eyes away from her and fixed on his hands. “Yes.”

“Wh…why? How…”

“Can we not talk about this, please?” he said in a pained voice. “I can’t…”

She settled in front of him and grabbed his hands, “You don’t have to say another word. I won’t ask.”

A sob lodged itself in its throat and he let out a small choking sound. Katara reached over and took his face into her hands, cold and calloused as they were, they provided a comfort that he had been yearning all his life. “Okay, I won’t ask you why it happened,” Katara said. “I understand. Sometimes, somethings cut you down to the bone, don’t they?”

He nodded, unable to look away from her captivating eyes. Her thumbs were drawing small circles on his cheeks.

“Those wounds, the ones we carry in our hearts, are the toughest to deal with. Can’t live with them, can’t cast them away.”

“You too?”

She nodded, “I was five when I saw my mother’s dead body. She was gang-raped and mutilated.”

Zuko gasped, unable to wrap his head around the horror. “Five?”

“Yes,” she said, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. “But… I was fortunate. What happened to me, was done by strangers. Enemies. As much as I hate it, I can understand. Also, I had my father who loved me unconditionally. A brother who had experienced the same pain and helped me bear the burden. I had a friend who stood by me. But… how does a child live when it’s their own parent who has done the worst?”

Zuko raised his hand and wiped the tears from her eyes, “That doesn’t make it easy for a five-year-old to have witnessed what you did.”

“I’m not saying it was easy,” she said moving slightly closer. “It was horrible. But having people to help through pain helps. But you had no one, did you?”

He ran his hand through her hair, and asked softly, “How did you know that?”

“From what you’ve told me, your sister isn’t exactly friendly. Your mother had passed away a while back. Besides, while talking about your injury, the only person who you have mentioned is Matsu, your healer. You were all alone, weren’t you?”

Tears that he had buried deep within him, pooled in his eyes. Slowly, Katara leaned forward and kissed his tears off his cheeks. The action had seemed so natural that he did not even question why she had done it or why he did what he did next. He pulled her into his arms and lay his head on her shoulder, allowing himself to breakdown. Somehow, he knew she would never think any less of him for crying. In fact, at that moment, it felt as though he had been burning under a scorching heat for so long and suddenly, unexpectedly, life had given him shade. A refuge. So, he let go. Without worrying about anything, he let the pain in his heart pour from his eyes.

* * *

When Katara woke up next morning, her body was sore. It hurt everywhere, but she had a smile on her face. Yesterday, after Zuko had cried on her shoulder, the two of them sat talking for hours. They talked about everything and nothing. He spoke about some of the ridiculous rules that they were meant to follow as Fire Nation royalty. Was it really possible to insult a noble by putting on too many pleats on their stole? And did they really sit for dining with _three_ glasses? Every meal? Why?

While Katara spoke about some of the weirder things of her own country. He could not understand why a woman was not allowed to own property. They got into a long and rather heated debate about women’s rights and what it entailed. Lost in their debate, they barely paid any attention to Haru who had walked in with their meals. He had wanted to talk to Katara, but she waved him off, barely breaking her sentence. It was only much later that she realized that he had come in.

From there, they had moved on to their exes. Zuko explained that his ex-girlfriend had been an apathetic person. Once, that’s exactly what he had needed. His emotions had been all over then place and her stoic presence had helped him be grounded. But then, when he needed her to be there with him, she continued to be apathetic. He admitted that he wasn’t proud of what he had done after that. In fact, it was the thing he felt most guilty about. It had taken some prodding from her, but he admitted to sleeping with his girlfriend’s best friend, a girl named Ty Lee, knowing that it would ruin their relationship. All he had wanted was to evoke _some_ reaction from her. At least he had been successful in that endeavor.

Oddly, Katara understood. Even if she didn’t approve of his method to get a rise out of his girlfriend, she definitely could see how something like that must have come about. She admitted to sleeping with the first guy just because she wanted to sate her curiosity. Haru had just happened. He had come to the South Pole as a part of a trade delegation and they hooked up. The affair, while fun, quickly turned boring. He was a nice person, but a little too nice for her tastes.

Zuko had given her a strange look and asked if she preferred the bad boys. She didn’t know how to answer that. She was crazily attracted to one of the biggest ‘bad boy’ she had met. But then, he wasn’t really that bad, was he? Given his family and his background, he should have been worse. But she had seen evil, was getting sexually assaulted by one of them. Zuko, flawed and terrifying as he was, was not evil. Of that, Katara was certain. He had good in him. Deep down, he was a scared and lonely child craving love. But life and circumstances had made him adopt a ruthless persona. He had put this mask on to save himself and now, it had become a part of him. Katara didn’t know when they had fallen asleep.

She sat up and stretched, unsurprised to see Zuko sitting on the other side of the prison. He was meditating, with twin flames burning in his palms. Sometime while she was sleeping, he had discarded his shirt. Katara leaned back and let her eyes feast on the exquisite male specimen that was Zuko. Muscular, yet not overly so, he possessed a body that spoke of hours of diligent hard work. Unlike what he believed his scar did not make him ugly. Not in the least. In fact, it prevented his face from being too delicate.

Just then , the wall dropped and Vamik stepped in. “Prince Zuko, come. It’s time.”

Katara frowned, just as Zuko extinguished his flames and stood up. “Isn’t this too early?” she asked.

Vamik kept his eyes turned away, “Jet’s orders.”

Zuko did not say anything as he draped his shirt and buttoned up. He looked at Katara and nodded, silently telling her that he would be back soon. The wall closed behind them and Katara prepared herself for the coming moments of agony when the wall on the other side dropped and Jet walked in. The Earthbender standing outside the prison was grinning widely as he pulled the wall back.

 _Asshole._ Katara thought as Jet crossed the prison.

“I was thinking,” he said coming up to her, “let’s change things up a bit, what say?”

Katara started at him, unblinking. He grinned, “So in exchange for today’s work, I would let your boyfriend come to you unharmed.”

Katara raised her brows, “Unharmed?”

“Unharmed.”

She snorted, “Like your men aren’t taking out all their frustrations on him.”

“They’re not. See for yourself.”

Not believing a word of what he said, Katara stood up and peered out of the window. Indeed, someone had Earthbended a chair for him and Zuko was sitting on it, even though he was held in place with stone cuffs and blindfolded. But he was unharmed. Katara had to fight down the sob of relief. While her eyes were fixed on him, Jet had moved closed to her.

“No one will attack him, unless I tell them to. He would continue to remain unharmed, if you wish,” Jet whispered, his hand rubbing up and down her back.

“What do you want?” Katara asked, feeling bile in her mouth.

Jet grinned, stepped back, and pulled down his pants to reveal himself. “Suck me.”

Disgust made her gag and she shook her head. “No!”

“Fine then, I will give the orders.”

Katara looked over her shoulder to where Zuko was sitting, struggling against his bonds. “Fine, I’ll do it,” she said, tearing her eyes from Zuko and looked at Jet.

“I’m waiting,” he said.

Taking a deep breath, Katara got down on her knees. She lifted her hand and grabbed his penis. Shutting her eyes tight shut, she forced herself to think about anything else but what she was doing at that moment. She thought about happy moments of her childhood. Of her father, her mother, her grandmother, her brother. But then, the next thought in her mind was Zuko. Just thinking about him brought the overwhelming feelings of disgust, guilt and shame to a halt. Behind her closed lids, she could see him smiling at her, wiping her tears. His name was her prayer, his image her salvation. Just then, something hot, salty, slightly bitter, and sticky filled her mouth, making her gag. She was about to spit it out but Jet grabbed her hair in a painful grasp, forcing her to swallow.

He pulled out and sighed while Katara retched. “Wonderful,” he said, “Your boyfriend will be back now, unharmed.”

Katara didn’t say anything, keeping her eyes fixed on the floor. She heard the stone wall drop and Jet walked out. After what seemed like an eon, the stone wall dropped again. Katara looked up to find Zuko stepping in. Completely unscathed. To her, it was as though her life had started anew. With a shuddering sob, she flew into his arms and gripped him into a tight hug. He was alright. He was unharmed. To keep him safe, she would do anything. Anything for the man she was in love with.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of Jet's actions. A glimpse into the past

**LONG ASS AUTHOR’S NOTE.**

  * A reviewer asked me if I plan on showing the aftermath of Jet’s action because sexual assault as serious as that has impact on characters. Funnily, when the review came in, I was writing this chapter. This chapter is my response to the person. Since it was an unsigned review, I could not respond to the person, but I would like to thank you, firstly, for being as invested in the story as you were. I would also like to reassure you, dear reviewer, that I do intend to show the impact. The aftermath of what happens here will be reflected throughout the story. What happened in the last chapter, will start a chain reaction. Fear not, I don’t intend for my fic to fall into cheap exploitation. Everything that’s happening is happening for a reason. I intend to explore the psychological impact of the events too.  
  

  * You might ask why the reaction was not shown before this. It’s because, as I see it, Katara was basically white knuckling it. Ignoring her feelings. Deliberately not thinking about it. But after last chapter, she can no longer just stop herself from thinking about what has happened.  
 **PS:** I love reading up on psychology of humans. I do love portraying impacts of traumatic events.
  * I have a question for you, my beloved readers. I’m nearing the end of this arc. Soon, in 2-4 chapters or so, they will escape the prison. There will be 2 more big arcs in the story. Question I have for you is, should I continue in this very story or should I start a new fic with a new arc?  
  

  * I have been meaning to give a shoutout to all my wonderful reviewers for a while but I was being lazy. So sorry for that. Here’s a shoutout to you all lovely readers.



**Ppaco, Storyoftheunknownfangirl, Ethereal_Water, srebrenakrv, Ah, Guest reviewers, Ngoc, jasmin07, LostUnderland, tullyblue12, Smile_wide, MiddaySuperH, neomi Washington, Huh_mer, Alisha40216, Mina_Sarai, Modern Kassandra, Dr.Killinger, saintsfan165, bookgirl18, sunlight777, Marina, Stromdragon16, Frostbite1144, Katie, agentquake084,UltimateFangurl1, Win, Flowercurtain, mylifeontheweb, Euros, Kayko15, Lychee, winterssun, Casutama, anu5ha, etherealscribe, firelordasami, MiddaySuperH, Baeowolf, brendajreyes13, sarahjtrash, deansgirl42, G, pettyjunkrat, ArikaHS, Nelmara**   
  


* * *

** Chapter 24 **

Something was wrong. Zuko could tell because Katara was clinging on to him, crying her eyes out and trembling like a flame about to go out. This reaction made no sense to him. When the Earthbenders had pulled off his blindfold off and let him walk off, the first thought that had crossed his mind that she would not cry any more. The thought had startled him. He couldn’t understand why his first thought was about Katara and not his own safety? Even back at the war camp, he knew he didn’t like seeing her tears. But now, her tears burned him. Now, he positively hated seeing her cry. It burned him down to his core. Now, she wouldn’t cry and that thought brought a smile on his lips.

The smile was still in place when the wall opened, he was let in, and she practically flew into her arms. Even though it was not the first time that he was holding her so close, the feeling of embracing her was not something he could quite describe in words. She filled him with a joy unlike anything he had ever experienced. He tightened his arms around her, rubbing his cheek against her hair, reveling in the feel of having her so close.

But then, she broke down. Clutching his shirt, she sobbed. The pain in her voice was so raw that it gutted him. Worry gnawed within him, leaving a gaping hole in his chest. He tucked a finger under her chin made her look up, “Katara? Look, I’m fine. I’m not hurt. See?”

She wiped her tears and nodded but didn’t say anything. Just continued to cry. “Katara? What happened? Why are you crying like this? Did… did someone say something to you?”

She didn’t reply, instead threw her arms around his neck. Moments later, she crumpled to the ground in a heap, pulling him down with her. He used his right hand to balance them as they all but fell on the floor in a tangle of limbs. Unmindful of their uncomfortable position, Katara held on to him, sobbing. Zuko pulled her flush against him and used bigger physical stature to pull her up. Katara complied in the way a rag doll would, offering no resistance or aid. Limp in his arms, allowing him to drag her up. He shuffled on the ground, in an ungainly move to lean against the wall. Katara lay slumped between his legs, with her head resting on his chest. While she was not howling any more, she sat, almost catatonic while tears flowed relentlessly. Concern, fear, and anxiety rose within him, as did a terrifying thought.

_These do not seem like tears of relief. I get out scott-free and Katara is completely broken. These two have to be related. They’ve done something to her. In exchange for my safety?_

Possessed with a manic urgency, he looked down at her. From his vantage point, he could not see any wounds. So, superficially, she was fine. If being sagged against him completely inert, gazing into nothing while tears flowed incessantly, counted as being fine. His brow furrowed as he tried to piece the puzzle together.

_Her lip had a bruise yesterday and her emotions were all over the place when I came in._

_Katara was crying hard on the first day too._

_I didn’t hear or see Jet today when I was taken._

_Vamik seems upset._

_Jet had propositioned her. More than once._

_Did he… No. No. He wouldn’t. Would he?_

_Yes, he would. He has._

Fury bubbled in him, stroking his inner fire. How _dare_ he? He had touched her! Jet had had touched Katara. Jet had touched _his_ Katara and Zuko would kill him.

* * *

_“Why don’t we simply assassinate Prince Zuko?” Arnook asked the Elder Council. “Hahn can get that done and be back soon. And that way, we don’t have to rely on these southerners.”_

_Pakku leaned forward and spoke in a steady voice that carried a hint of steel. “We’ve been over this before, Arnook. We do not kill Zuko unless absolutely necessary.”_

_“But why?” Arnook asked as his light blue eyes fixed Katara with a glacial stare. “Why can’t we simply kill him and be done with it? What is the guarantee that this girl will even be able to seduce him? She’s not that pretty or feminine.”_

_Katara suppressed the urge to stick her tongue out at the older man. On the council, Kayik answered, “Based on what we know of the Fire Prince’s previous girlfriend, he doesn’t seem interested in very feminine women.”_

_“Indeed,” Shamuk, another member of the council, added. “I have had the chance to see a portrait of that woman. Cut her hair and dress her like a man and no one would even know she’s not one. Katara, at least, isn’t that bad.”_

_Katara did not know if that was an insult or a compliment._

_“That still doesn’t answer why we shouldn’t kill Zuko.”_

_“Because,” Katara snapped, unable to hold her tongue. “We are assassinating Azula. Ozai will be taken care of as well, once Aang masters the Avatar state. Prince Lu Ten is already dead. If we kill Zuko as well, it will unite the Fire Nation in a rally against the world. We need Fire Nation destabilized.”_

_“Precisely,” Hakoda said. “As it stands now, a certain faction of Fire Nation wants Azula on the throne after Ozai. Another wants Zuko to take over. Which means, whoever takes the throne, the supporters of the other will create a ruckus.”_

_Pakku added, “The seduction, if it works, will make Zuko further unpopular in the eyes of the opposing group. It will create civil unrest. No country can continue war efforts while dealing with civil unrest. With Azula gone and Zuko unpopular and disgraced, their succession will be in jeopardy. Kill the entire Royal family and all we do is end up giving them a reason to unite against a common enemy.”_

_“Besides, with the Royal family decimated, who is to stop one of the bloodthirsty Generals to rise to power and take over,” Hakoda said._

_“Then kill Zuko and let Azula be the one on the throne,” Arnook said. “It’ll be easier to control a woman than a man,”_

_Sokka sniggered, “Did you even read the report about Azula, Chief Arnook? That woman is a few plums short of a fruit pie. Prince Zuko is apparently less volatile of the two. No, we choose the lesser of the two evils.”_

_Arnook huffed, “I’ll say again, I don’t approve of this plan. At all.”_

_“Your dissent has been noted,” Pakku said dryly, gathering all the papers._

_“I have a question, though,” Katara piped up._

_“Yes?” Kayik raised a brow._

_“What happens if I get pregnant? Will the child be given any legitimacy? Or am I supposed to abort it?”_

_The Elder Council glanced at each other before Shamuk, the eldest of them all, leaned forward and said, “Ideally, we would prefer if you got rid of it. But should a child happen because of this mission, we would grant it legitimacy.”_

_“Maybe, one day, we can even have that kid take the Fire Nation throne,” Kayik added._

_“That will never happen,” Sokka interjected. “Fire Nation will not accept a Water Tribe child as its monarch.”_

_“All of that is distant future,” Pakku said. “We’ll cross that bridge when we get there. As of now, we have to safeguard what remains of the free world.”_

* * *

Zuko did not know how much time had elapsed before the wall dropped again, to reveal Haru. The man walked in, looked at Katara sagged on him, still lost in the miasma of pain. A worried frown creased his brows and the Earthbender raised the wall again. He put the meal next to Zuko and crouched in front of them.

“What happened to her?”

Zuko shook his head, “I have a suspicion, but no way to confirm it.”

Haru chewed his lip contemplatively. Slowly, he touched Katara’s shoulder. The reaction was instant. She let out a surprised and terrified yelp and clambered further onto Zuko, who instinctively tightened his hold on her. “Don’t. Don’t touch her.”

Hurt flared on the Earthbenders face but he nodded in understanding. “She trusts you.”

“Looks like it,” Zuko looked at the pinched face of the other man, while gently patting Katara’s back. _Agni, she’s started trembling again._ “Haru, do you know what’s been happening to us?”

The Earthbender tore his eyes from the quivering woman who was trying to hide somewhere in Zuko and looked at him, “Honestly speaking, Zuko, I don’t give a fuck what happens to you. It’s her that I’m worried about.”

“Feeling is mutual,” Zuko retorted. “But I’m asking this for her. Do you see what they have done to her?”

“I know what’s happening to you, but her… I don’t know. What’s happening to her?”

“Like I said, I am not sure, I just have a suspicion,” Zuko replied. “Vamik might know. Can you find out from him?”

“I might be able to get him to talk,” Haru said, nodding.

“Also, I don’t want to see her like this again, do you?”

Haru shook his head.

“Then help us. Help us get out of here.”

Haru sighed and flopped down on the ground, looking like he had lost a battle. “I can’t. I can’t, Zuko.”

“What? I thought you cared for her.”

“I do… but I also care for my father,” Haru said.

“What? What’s that supposed to mean?”

Haru let out a defeated sigh and said, “The governor of our town, a small time Fire Nation noble named Shong, was killed by an Earth Bender. My father and I are the only Earth Benders in our town. But we weren’t the ones that killed him. We have no idea who did. Now, both my father and I are wanted fugitives in the Fire Nation. Utakata has kept us out of the prison in exchange of my loyalty to him. Now, if it was just me, I wouldn’t have given a shit. But my father, he is seventy-five years old, Zuko. He can’t bear the hardships of prison at this age. I can get you the information, but helping you escape… You’re asking me to choose between my father and the woman who doesn’t even acknowledge me.”

“No,” Zuko said, “I’m asking you to help put an end to the misery of the woman you love. As for your father, if you give me the details, I can try and pull some strings and see if he can stay out of prison.”

“See Zuko, you’re offering me vague promises. Utakata has _kept_ my father out of prison.”

“Haru –“

“Sorry, Zuko, I can’t help you there,” Haru said standing up. “I hate seeing Katara this way, but like she said, she and I were together for one summer, nothing more than that. I can’t abandon my father for something that wouldn’t amount to anything more beyond that one summer. I’ll get the information from Vamik. Have your meal. I’ll be back shortly.”

“Coward!” Zuko called at Haru’s retreating back. Once the wall was back up, he turned his attention to Katara. Her nails were digging into his skin painfully while her face was burrowed in the crook of his neck. “Katara, he’s gone. He’s gone.”

His words must have cut through whatever panicked trauma she was living for she eased her hold on him. She pulled back and Zuko had to bite back the gasp of horror. She looked as though she had lived a nightmare. Her eyes were sunken and hollow, the warmth from her face gone, her pallor ashen. She rubbed her hands on her face and turned to look at him.

“Sorry,” she croaked and tried to stand up, but her legs did not support her.

“You have nothing to apologize,” Zuko said, grabbing her hand to keep her from falling. “Katara, what did Jet make you do in exchange for my safety?”

Katara’s face scrunched with the memory and she pressed her lips in a tight line. “Please… I can’t…”

“He hurt you, Katara,” Zuko said, cupping her face. “Any other time, I would have given you the time and space to talk about it at your own leisure. But right now, if I do that, he’ll hurt you more. And I cannot let that happen. I promised you that I will keep you safe and I failed that. Instead, you’re the one keeping me safe. That wasn’t the deal, was it?”

Katara gave him the strangest look, one that spread a gentle warmth through him, very unlike the blazing heat of his element. When he held out his arms and beckoned her with a nod, it felt as natural as breathing. She gave a small, tremulous smile and took her place in his arms, where she belonged. He ran a hand through her hair and said, “You know you don’t have to keep anything from me, don’t you?”

She nodded and in a croaking voice breathed against his skin, “I know.”

“What has Jet been doing, Katara? What has he made you do?”

She took a deep breath and said, “He’s asked me… in exchange for water to heal you… keep you safe… he… he’s been…”

“Asking sexual favors, hasn’t he?”

Katara nodded, unable to speak. Zuko’s arms tightened around her as smoke curled from his entire body.

“Zuko, you’re too hot,” she said.

Instantly, he lowered his body temperature, “Sorry. Why did you even agree to it, Katara? You can kill that bastard with one flick of your wrist. Why did you let him do this?”

She extricated herself from his arms and looked at him, visibly irritated, “Do I have to spell it out to you? You figured out so much, do I have to handhold you to the end? You’re a smart man, make the fucking connection!”

Her reaction simply affirmed his suspicion. He was not reading her signals wrong. She did this for him. She allowed herself to be abused in the worst possible way, just to keep him safe. Zuko felt prickling of tears in his eyes as he was overwhelmed by the utter selflessness of the act. Without a word, he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Slowly, he moved to her eyes, placing small, reassuring kisses on them as they brimmed with tears. Mimicking her action from earlier, Zuko kissed her tears away. His hand snaked around her waist and pulled her closer. Zuko wasn’t sure who made the move but the next thing he knew, they were kissing. This wasn’t a kiss of passion or desire; this was a kiss of reassurance. Of promise. Of pain. Of love.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Utakata gets Ozai's reply. Sokka finds Piandao. Zutara plan the escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of love and support I got in the last chapter was wonderful and left me feeling warm and tingly. An overwhelming majority said that I should continue the next arc here. So that’s what I’m doing. I have changed the title of the first chapter as ‘Book 1: The Deception.’ Once this arc ends, I will start ‘Book 2: Powerful Benders’ here.  
> This chapter is where the escape plan starts taking a more concrete shape. As does the Zutara relationship. As usual, R&R.
> 
> Trigger Warning: Blood Bending

****

****

** Chapter 25 **

After spotting the poster of the Fire Prince’s banishment, Utakata had exchanged the carriage for an eel hound. No other animal ran faster than an eel hound and he needed to be in the camp as soon as possible. He clambered on to the animal and cracked the reins. With a hiss, the animal reared and began running. Wind whizzed past him, whistling in his ears. His eyes teared up from the speed at which the animal raced through the dry, barren lands.

Sometime near the evening, he pulled on the reins to bring the hound to a stop near a small pond. He led the hound to the water, allowing the animal to drink. To ease his aching back, Utakata lowered himself to the ground in the shade of a tree. He undid the bag of supplies and threw an apple at the hound, that caught it deftly. He himself pulled out a rice ball and popped it into his mouth. He was on his third rice ball when he heard the squawk of a messenger hawk overhead. Using a hand to shield his eyes from the glare of sun, he looked up. The bird circled above him, slowly descending before abruptly increasing its speed and zooming at him.

_Who is writing to me?_

The rebels did not use messenger hawks, so seeing the bird approaching him was a surprise. Utakata dug into his bag and pulled out a piece of cured meat. He held his other hand out and the bird landed on his wrist. The Earthbender held out the cured meat and the bird gobbled it up greedily. While the hawk was busy enjoying its treat, Utakata pried the message tied to the bird. Freed of his its load, the bird ruffled its feathers and took off. Being a Beifong, he had seen his share of ornate canisters to carry letters, but the one he held in his hand beat all of them.

For starters, it was made of silver, inlaid with intricate gold filigree, studded with diamonds, emeralds, rubies and sapphires. With his brows disappearing into his hairline, he unscrewed the cap and pulled out the paper, surprised to learn that it wasn’t paper that he was holding. No. In hand, he was holding a piece of the finest of silks, rolled like a scroll. Growing curiouser and curiouser, he opened the piece of cloth. On the corner was the emblem of Fire Lord Ozai, a three-pronged flame encasing a lightning bolt. He immediately recognized that the emblem was stitched with thread of gold while the lightning, with a silver thread. The borders of the cloth was decorated with an elaborate design made with gold and silver thread. In the center, in elegant calligraphy, with excessive flourish, was one word – NO.

* * *

Sokka bowed to the nomads. In return, the three of them hugged him. As annoying as their company had been, they had helped him and for that reason alone, Sokka could not bring himself to quite hate them. Upon learning that the spirit of the swamp had asked him to go to Master Piandao, the nomads had changed their plan and led him to Chin, where the famed swords master currently resided.

Swallowing the ball of anxiety in his throat, he raised his hand and rapped the brass knocker. Moments later, the door opened and a old man dressed in typical Fire Nation outfit, stood there. “Yes?”

“I’m Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe. I’m here…”

“Ah yes, come on in. We have been waiting for you. I’m Fat.”

Sokka cocked his head and studied him carefully, wondering why the man was telling him something that random, “But… you are of average build. Why would you call yourself fat?”

The old man shook his head and said, “I am not saying that I am fat. I mean my name is Fat.”

“Oh. Yes, that makes more sense.”

The two of them walked through an elaborate, beautiful garden. His first thought was that Suki would have loved the garden. His throat constricted painfully, and Sokka had to swallow a couple of times to dislodge the tightness. To distract himself, he picked on the first thought that came to his mind. “You said you were waiting for me?”

The answer came from some ten feet away, “Indeed. The same power that sent you here, is the one that told me to wait for you.”

Sokka peered from behind Fat to see a dark-skinned, slim man waiting at the door of the mansion, with a smile on his face. “Master Piandao?”

“Yes. That’s me. Come Sokka. We have much to do.”

* * *

Love. That explained so much. Every question that had kept her awake late in the night suddenly had an answer. The tingly feeling she had when he looked at her, the fear that gripped her when he was taken away to be beaten, why she allowed Jet to have his way with her just to make sure he was safe, why all her anxiety, her nervousness, her fear disappeared with a single touch from him, why his eyes burned her down to her core, why his pain took precedence over everything. The reason for all of that was a single, four-lettered word. Love.

Before Zuko walked into the prison, she was caught in a frightening mix of pain, humiliation, disgust, fear, anger, helplessness. Seeing him, relief washed over her and without a worry, she flew into his arms. In his embrace, her tumultuous emotions found an outlet and Katara broke down.

She had no idea how long she sat in his embrace, lost in her own pain. She was stuck in the moment, over and over again, reliving the moment when Jet had forced her. Through the veil of her own pain, thoughts of her mother’s last moments came to haunt her. She was at the same time the five-year-old who did not quite understand what had happened to her mother, and the woman who was only now fully realizing the horror her mother must have gone through. How must she have screamed? How much pain had her mother endured before she had embraced the blissful oblivion of death? For the first time in her life, Katara was glad that her mother was dead. She could not even imagine what life would have been for her mother if she were to stay alive after what had happened to her. All her life, she had bemoaned the death of her mother, wondering why it had happened to her. She always wondered why it had happened to her. But at that moment, she realized that what had happened to Kya, could have happened to anyone. Men like Jet, who viewed women as nothing more than a body for them to be enjoyed, existed everywhere.

Just then, she felt an unfamiliar touch on her shoulder. That small contact had sent spasms of horror coursing through her. The hand belonged to Jet. The hand was of her mother’s rapists. That hand was of a man who wanted to use her. With a terrified yelp, she had taken refuge in Zuko. Zuko, her anchor. Zuko, who was the light in the darkness surrounding her. Zuko. The one who had shown her what it was like to be supported, respected, honored and treated like a person. Like an equal. Something she had never experienced in her own home. He was bringing to light what she had neglected to see all her life. That as a woman in Water Tribe, she was perennially the second-class citizen. Always having to prove her worth over and over again, only to be discarded to the side when men didn’t have any use for her. Or traded like property, in exchange for some coins or blankets.

“Katara, he’s gone. He’s gone.”

Zuko’s raspy voice cut through her mist of agony. She was wasn’t surprised when he had figured out what Jet was doing. His anger didn’t surprise her either. When he leaned over to kiss her, Katara felt as though it was meant to happen. _They_ were meant to happen. It was as though she had found the part of her that she was missing all her life. His kiss wiped away all the filth that Jet had left in her. With that simple act, Zuko purified her.

With one hand around her waist, he held her close and with the other, he caressed her cheek. His lips molded on hers, fitting perfectly against her. His tongue brushed against her lower lip, making her sigh. She met his tongue with her own and felt a tremble run through him. His touch, his smell, his taste, his moans, his face – all her five senses were filled with him, and Katara welcomed him. When they broke apart, Katara melted into him. She felt his chin on her head while his arms tightened around her. He seemed unwilling to let her go and Katara was not keen on putting any distance between them either.

When he spoke, his voice trembled, “Katara, don’t do it again, please. Don’t let Jet do this to you again.”

“I can’t see you getting beaten up, not when I can do something about it.”

“No,” he growled, pulling her into him, such that there was no space between their bodies. “No. You… No. Just no. I can’t see you like this again.”

With trembling fingers, she raised her hand to the scarred side of his face and touched it, “You’ve suffered enough.”

He shook his head, “As have you. But this… this is not okay. No. I promised I would keep you safe. Now, let me keep that promise. I’ll fight them off. You concentrate on our escape plan. You’re the only one who can do that.”

Before Katara could respond, the wall opened and Haru walked in. Not wanting to look at any other man at that moment, Katara closed her eyes and put her head on Zuko’s shoulder. He lay a hand on her back and looked at Haru.

“Did Vamik tell you?”

Katara heard the Earthbender sigh and drop on the floor. “He did. I… I’m so sorry, Katara.”

Being addressed directly, she turned to look at him, her head still on Zuko’s shoulder. “I don’t need your apologies.”

Haru’s brows knit into a frown. He licked his lips and pulled out paper from his clothes, “I may not be able to help you directly, but I can give you this.”

Zuko took the paper with a frown, “What’s this?”

“A map. I have marked where we are. When you escape, you need to know where you are and where to go to get out of this camp. Anything else I can get you?”

“A waterskin for me,” Katara said.

“A pair of dual dao swords for me.”

“Done,” Haru said. “Also, we just got the message from a carrier pigeon, Utakata would be here, either late tonight or early tomorrow morning. I have to go now, but I will come back after Utakata gets here.”

Zuko nodded. Once Haru left, he turned to her and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear, “How many days to full moon? Three, right?”

Katara wiped the residue of tears from her eyes and nodded. “Three more days of this?”

“Not a chance,” Zuko opened the map and lay it in front of them. As Haru had promised, he had marked their position as X. With a series of dots, he showed the path they could take to safety.

“We’re in the Great Divide,” Katara said. “In the tunnel, we moved south-west.”

“We can go here,” Zuko said, pointing at a trading village nearby, “And from there, get a ride and head back to Ba Sing Se?”

“That’s where Utakata will be expecting us,” Katara said. “I don’t know if we should go there.”

“My entire troop is there, Katara. I can’t abandon them. I don’t know what has happened to them in my absence. The best we can hope for is that one of the Generals has led them to the Fire Nation. But… I have to know, right?”

Katara licked her lips and nodded, “Yes, I understand. Okay. So, from the village, we go around the great divide to the Serpent’s Pass?”

“Oh no! We go through the Full Moon Bay. Serpent’s pass is a very dangerous place.”

“There is one problem though. We don’t have any money.”

Zuko clucked and folded the map, “I don’t even have my crown with me. Or else wee could have traded that for some money. But… yeah, I think I’ll nab Utakata’s coin purse.”

Katara nodded, “That should work. But I still have to ask, what do we do tomorrow? What happens if J.. j…”

When her words faltered, Zuko reached over and pulled her into his arms. “No. I won’t let him touch you again.”

Of their own accord, her eyes drifted shut and she lay her head on his chest, the steady beating of his heart providing her comfort. “We’re breaking out tomorrow,” he said abruptly.

Katara shot out of his arms and stared at him, “Zuko! Tomorrow is not full moon. I need blood-bending to escape from here. And I… I have only once bended blood without full moon, that too for healing. I haven’t used it in battle. How can I…”

Zuko pursed his lips and nodded, “Almost full moon is not full moon, is it?”

“No. We can’t rely on my uncertain powers.”

“Then, we have to make it certain, right?”

“What are you getting at? How can I do that?”

“Practice. The moon is almost out, try your hand at combative blood bending now.”

Katara shook her head and said, “Zuko, how am I supposed to that? I can’t quite blood bend myself to practice combat, can I?”

He smiled and shook his head, “No. But you can bend my blood.”

* * *

Katara’s eyes widened in evident horror as she shot to her feet, “No!” she gasped, looking waxen. “No way! I… I can never… what are you even saying?”

“Katara, think about it,” Zuko pushed himself from the ground and walked over to her. “Think about it, Katara. The longer we stay here, the more vulnerable we become. I’m not going to let Jet lay another finger on you.”

“I’m not going to blood bend you, Zuko,” she said, shaking her head. “I can’t hurt you.”

 _How did I not see this before? How did I not understand just how much I love this woman?_ Aloud he said, “You won’t. I know you won’t. I trust you.”

Katara’s lower lip trembled as she shook head, fresh tears pooling into her eyes. “No. I won’t. No. No. You… you can’t ask me to do this.”

Zuko covered the distance between them and thumbed her tears off. With a sob, she lay her head on his shoulder. He draped an arm around her, while the other rested on her waist. He kissed the top of her head, running his fingers through her hair.

“Hama.”

“What?”

She sniffled slightly and said, “The person who taught me blood bending. She was a prisoner of Fire Nation, taken at the beginning of the war. She spent ten years in the Fire Nation prison, and hated all the Fire Benders. She had killed multiple people during her escape from the prison. On her way back to Southern Water Tribe, she killed any Fire Nation citizen she saw. She reached the South Pole when I was about seven. She taught me Water Bending. And when I turned fifteen, she explained the concept of blood bending to me. The idea controlling someone’s blood, making them move like a puppet… the idea was abhorrent to me. I refused to actually do it.”

Zuko had a feeling she was not telling him everything. He was about to ask her about it when he noticed that an eye lash had landed on her cheek. Reaching over and brushing it away was something he did instinctively, without a thought. It was only when Katara’s cheeks took a delicate hue that he realized what he had done. Pleased at the reaction his touch had invoked, he stepped closer and let his fingers linger. In the softest of voice, he said, “Then?”

Closing her eyes, she took a deep steadying breath before speaking, “In order to make me blood bend, she took control of Aang and Sokka and began to make them fight against each other. To save them, I took control of her blood. But… I went too far. I… I almost ended up killing her. I _had_ stopped her heart. It was only Sokka’s timely intervention that saved Hama.”

Zuko understood what she was feeling. This guilt, this doubt, he had felt it too when he had killed Fa. The difference between them was that Hama was alive, even if it was with her brother’s intervention. “I know what you’re feeling. I understand. But it was an accident. You were fifteen. You’re older now… Umm… I never asked, but how old are you?”

“Twenty-two.”

“I’m sure you have more control on your bending now,” Zuko said. “You managed to bend your own blood, under waxing moon. You will be able to control your bending. I know. Go on. Let’s get this over with. We can’t afford to make mistakes tomorrow.”

“I… I hate this.”

“I know. But I’m volunteering. This is my decision, Katara. Practice it so that tomorrow, you can do what is needed.”

Katara closed her eyes and took a deep breath before taking a step back. She stood bathed in the moonlight tricking from the tiny window. Several moments passed in tense silence before she raised both her hands. Her thumbs were bent inward, while her fingers were splayed. When she opened her eyes, all the warmth and gentleness he had been seeing in them were gone. Icy cold eyes looked at him and for the first time, Zuko felt a trickle of fear in his heart. Had e made a mistake? But then, time to rethink was gone as she flicked her fingers up. Zuko’s entire body seized. She slowly lowered her hand. Like a puppet being controlled by strings, he got down on his knees. Unbidden, a gasp escaped his lips. Instantly, his body was back under his control. Before he knew what was happening, Katara was kneeling in front of him, sobbing.

“Katara –“

His words were cut off by her lips on his. With a soft sigh, he complied. As he moved against her mouth, he realized that kissing her was going to be an addiction. Her taste, her smell and her touch were more intoxicating than any mead that he had ever had. Her eyes still closed, she pulled back and sighed. Her flushed face was a sight to behold.

“Zuko… we need to talk.”

“Hmm?”

“About us,” she said gesturing between them. “We need to talk.”

“Hmm,” he said and leaned forward to kiss her again. He felt her tremble under his touch. He pulled her flush against him, asking an unspoken question with his kiss. She answered by throwing her arms around his neck and opening up to him. Ideally, kneeling on the ground like this, holding her like this, should have been uncomfortable. But neither seemed to be paying any attention. They kissed, each demanding complete surrender, while the other gave it freely. Drawing back, he lay his forehead on hers and said, “Do we still need to talk?”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ozai's note's idea was given to me by Frostbite1144. Thank you :-)


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang gets a call from the spirits. Zhao does some Zhaoness. Depressed Suki. Zuko and Katara have an argument. Utakata returns.

  
**ANOTHER LONG ASS AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

  
Thank you, everyone, for the immense support you have given me. This chapter is mostly set up for the escape and some other important events. Basically, all the characters are being set for the next arc. From the next chapter, the escape plan starts.  
  
Oh and the scene with Zhao. I wanted to show where he is and establish his character. I took a scene that canonically is Azula's but I made it Zhao's, because it fits PERFECTLY.  
  
 **Edit:** Forgot to add, it would be useful if you looked at an Earth Kingdom map. You'll get a lot more perspective. The map I'm referring is this one:

https : // images . app . goo . gl / 74wVHWZ5Q84EpRkC9  
  


A couple of things before the chapter begins.  
  
 **Broken Hearts and Shattered Breaths:** Once I finish this arc, I will turn to that story and finish it. Then I will return here to start the next arc.  
  
 **Tease:** I might actually end the story as it stands. The fourth tease isn’t working out. As such, with the third tease, the story does get a partial conclusion.  
  
 **Sleepless in Ba Sing Se:** A new modern AU that came to me suddenly. It is actually a story that is very dear to me because it deals with Insomnia. (I have a type of insomnia myself. So, it’s kinda personal). Because it’s modern AU, I am using my Pseud, Dunkleosteus, to upload it. Why Dunkleosteus you ask? Because I am a Paleontology nerd and The Dunk is one of coolest things ever! Do take a look. Both at the animal Dunkleosteus and at my story.   
  
  
**Trigger Warning:** A depressed Suki.

Please do read and review. I like seeing a number in my inbox that is not 0.

* * *

** Chapter 26 **

“Hei Bai!” Aang screamed, annoyance rising within him. “Hei Bai! I’m the Avatar! Come, talk to me. Why are you bothering these villagers, Hei Bai? Come, talk to me!”

The spirits had been asking him to come to meet them for a while but Aang had pointedly ignored their calls. His attention was focused on Katara and getting her out of the problem that she had landed herself in. One thing led to another and he was now hunting the Fire Prince. Trying to find him, he had somehow landed in this village. The village head asked him, as the Avatar, to help them because a spirit by the name of Hei Bai was tormenting them. The request lay heavy on Aang’s shoulders. On the one hand was his duty and responsibility as the Avatar. He was the bridge between the Spirit World and the World of the Mortals, and it was his job to intervene when the spirits interfered with the mortal world. But on the other hand, this meant that his quest for the Fire Prince was going to take a back seat. He knew from past experience that whenever the spirits summoned, it was never a matter of a few hours. His every sojourn into the Spirit World had taken days and time was not a luxury Aang had. Katara was waiting.

“Please Avatar Aang,” the leader had begged, perhaps sensing his hesitation. “You are the only one who can.”

The much older man was practically at his feet, crying. Unable to stand that, Aang bent down and picked the man up by his shoulders. “Please, don’t do that. Falling at the feet of a much younger man does not befit your station.”

“But you are the Avatar.”

“Be as it may,” Aang said, “But I am also only twenty years old. You should not have to beg me like this.”

“Does this mean you will do it, Avatar.”

Aang gave a weary sigh but nodded. And that was how he was here, in the forest, screaming for Hei Bai. Frustrated, Aang kicked a boulder, his bending making the stone split into two. Where the hell was the spirit?

“You all wanted to meet me, didn’t you?” Aang screamed, his voice cracking slightly. “You have been asking me to come to you for ages! And now that I am here, you don’t even show up? Hei Bai?”

_‘Aaaaaang.’_

Aang whirled around to find a large black and white, six-limbed animal looking at him. He looked at his hand to find it tinted blue. “I’m in the spirit world,” he muttered. He looked up at the animal and said, “Are you Hei Bai?”

_‘Yes.’_

“Why have you called me here?”

_‘We have to talk, Avatar.’_

“So I gather. I’m here now, tell me.”

Hei Bai lowered his head. A diamond shaped mark on its forehead opened and a long, brown, and sinewy tentacle emerged from it. The tentacle dropped on the floor in a heap at Aang’s feet, making him jump back, and began to steam. Hissing and spitting, the steam gathered into a familiar shape.

‘ _Gyatso!_ ’

“Aang, come, let us take a walk.”

Aang followed the spirit that looked like his old friend. The two of them walked quietly for some distance before Gyatso spoke, ‘ _Why have you been ignoring the spirits’ call?’_

“No offense to you, but I have other things to do as well,” Aang said a little irritably. “In case you all haven’t noticed, I have been a little caught up with my personal life.”

‘ _You are going after something that does not belong to you.”_

“I know Zuko is not my –“

‘ _I’m not talking about the Fire Bender. He is on the path that would lead him to his destiny. I’m talking about you. You are straying from your destiny.’_

“I thought destiny was what we made it to be.”

‘ _It is. For everyone else. But you are the Avatar. Rules are different for you.’_

Aang huffed, “How is saving the woman I love _not_ a part of my destiny? I’m just doing what Long Feng asked me to do.”

_‘The Earth Bender named Long Feng is using you, Aang. Do not fall for his petty tricks. Concentrate on bringing balance to the world.’_

“I will! As soon as I get Katara from Ba Sing Se –“

 _‘The Water Bender is not at Ba Sing Se,’_ Gyatso said.

“What? What? No! Where is she?”

‘ _She is where she is supposed to be,’_ Gyatso replied. ‘ _Concentrate on eliminating Fire Lord Ozai.’_

“NO!” Aang screamed. “No. Where is Katara? Tell me where is Katara?”

_‘The Water Bender is not your destiny.’_

“NO!” Aang screamed. “If this is what the spirits have to say, then I’m leaving.”

‘ _Aang…’_

“Stop tormenting the village and let me go,” Aang said through gritted teeth.

_‘Avatar…’_

“Gyatso! Let me go!”

The spirit sighed and touched a finger between Aang’s brows.

* * *

Zhao leaned against the prow of his ship; his brows knitted to a frown. If all went to plan, they should be reaching the Chameleon Bay by tomorrow evening. They would then be traveling by land for a day to reach the former war camp near Ba Sing Se.

“Admiral,” his ship’s captain said, “We have a slight problem.”

Zhao turned around, his eyes narrowing. “What problem?”

“The path we are on takes us between Kiyoshi Island and Chin, but the tides won’t let us take the route. We would either have to go around Kiyoshi Island, or wait till the tides let us go through.”

“I’m sorry, Captain, but I don’t understand something,” Zhao said. “Do the tides command the ship or do I?”

“I’m sorry, Admiral, I don’t understand.”

“I’m asking that if I throw you overboard, would the tides think twice before crashing you to the rocks?”

“N..no Admiral.”

“Then stick to our course and I might decide to spare you still.”

The Captain bowed and beat a hasty retreat. Zhao’s lips thinned. _Incompetent asshole._

* * *

Suki held her plate and shuffled along in the line. The stench wafting from the fellow prisoners used to make her gag but now, she had become used to it. Once, she had a deep brown, silky hair that framed her face. Now they were matted, and Suki could not bring herself to care. As she picked a piece of dry bun from the pantry, she noticed that her chipped nails had black gunk under them. Once Suki would have dressed down a trainee Kiyoshi Warrior for unkempt nails, today, her own nails did not elicit anything more than a sigh from her. She spooned some unappetizing looking gruel on her plate, grabbed a spoon and settled on a bench where the prisoners ate.

“Hi,” a male voice said to her, startling her. She looked up to find a man of about her age sitting across her. Ignoring him, she spooned some gruel into her mouth.

“Surely that swill is not more interesting than me,” the man said.

Suki refrained from rolling her eyes and looked at him, letting her irritation show, “Back off. I’m married.”

“So am I,” he said. “Does that stop us from being friends?”

“I’m not interested in making friends in this hell-hole.”

The man shrugged and said, “Being here is hard enough. Doing it alone is harder. I heard that you were the leader of the Kiyoshi Warriors. I thought having you as a friend would help me.”

“Oh! So, you were looking for a bodyguard for yourself, eh? And here I was thinking your motives were entirely altruistic.”

The man grinned, showing a chipped tooth. “This is a prison. It is every man and woman for himself here. Building rapport is the only way to survive here. I’m not ashamed that I approached you for my own benefit. If you decide to get that stick out of your butt and decide you want to actually make your time here livable, find me. I’m Sora.”

Saying so, the man picked his plate and walked away. Suki realized that she had lost her appetite.

* * *

“Zuko we _have_ to talk!” Katara said, standing up. “There is something –“

“Katara!” he cut her off, shooting to his feet. “Let me tell you something about myself. I don’t do this kind of talk. I’m not good with it. I’ll get awkward, say the absolute wrong thing and in general make a mess of things. I have learned a valuable lesson with Mai. I’m making those mistakes again.”

Katara gaped at him in disbelief, “So you won’t talk? At all?”

“Nope.”

“How is that helpful in any way?” Katara snapped, unable to understand.

“Maybe it’s not, but you have no idea how badly I messed up last time I opened my mouth about something like this.”

“Everyone makes those mistakes, Zuko!” Katara said, pinching the bridge of her nose to keep herself from screaming in frustration. “You learn from those mistakes and you move to better things.”

“Exactly. I learned from my mistakes and I figured that I should shut up. Tell me, am I misreading your actions here?”

Katara licked her lips and shook her head to say he wasn’t.

“Am I not being transparent about my feelings with my actions. Do you have any doubts about what I’m showing you?”

“No.”

“Then what is there to talk?” He asked irritably.

Katara closed her eyes and counted to ten to control her rising temper. “We have to talk because there are things _I_ need to say. It’s important.”

Zuko shook his head and held up a hand, “Fine, since this is so important to you, we’ll talk. But not now. Not here. Right now, I want to concentrate on getting out. Once we are out of this prison and safe, we can have that conversation. Is that okay?”

Realizing that he was offering her an olive branch, Katara decided to take it, “Fine, so be it. We’ll talk when we get to relative safety. Okay?”

“Fine. Now can we get to our blood bending practice, please?”

Katara stared at him, wondering about the man that was Zuko. How he managed to annoy and make her feel loved and trusted at the same instant, was a mystery. “Okay, let’s do this. But if I hurt you, you’ll tell me _that_ at least right?”

“Ooh sarcasm!” he said looking half annoyed and half amused. “Don’t worry, it didn’t hurt. Was just a little… uncomfortable.”

“Uncomfortable?” Katara asked, raising a brow. “You’re unbelievable. Brace yourself. I’m getting ready.”

* * *

Next morning, Katara’s eyes opened to the sound of stones being dropped. Instinctively, she moved to Zuko, feeling a shudder run down her spine. Katara had begun to lament the fact that all her combat skills were entirely dependent on her bending. Standing there, behind Zuko, whose fists were aflame, Katara made a resolve. As soon as they were safe, she would ask him to teach her hand to hand combat.

“Prince Zuko,” an Earth Bender Katara had never seen before stood before the. “Would you and Lady Katara join us? Master Utakata request your presence.”

Zuko turned to look at Katara, his eyes conveying the distrust and skepticism she felt as well. She gave a small nod and he let the flames in his hand die. “Let’s go,” he said.

Katara tugged at the hem of her shirt and followed the Earth Bender. The middle-aged man led them through the camp to the raised platform where they had first met Utakata. Like Toph had done the last time, the man created a set of stairs for them. Once atop the platform, he created a bench. Unlike last time, their abductor was waiting for them.

“Prince Zuko,” Utakata said, drumming his fingers on his knees. “While I was on my way back, I saw something interesting. Would you like to know?”

Zuko shook his head, “Not particularly. Would you like to know what has been going on in your absence?”

“Not particularly,” Utakata replied. Pulling out a sheet of paper from his pocket, he held out a paper. “Perhaps you should take a look at this.”

Zuko exchanged a glance with Katara and took the paper from him. Curious, Katara leaned over to read. The paper was a notice issued by Fire Lord Ozai. According to it, the camp at Ba Sing Se was decimated. Zuko was charged with abandonment of his troops and thereby committing treason. And for that, he was exiled from the Fire Nation. Katara’s eyes widened and she whipped her head to look at Zuko who was staring at the paper without an expression. To anyone else, he would have looked unaffected. But with a start, Katara realized that she could see his pain in the stern set of his jaw.

_Don’t show them any weakness._

Zuko lived by the lines he had told her. Even now, upon receiving a news that must have devasted him, he was impassive. Katara wanted to reach over and give him a hug, but she knew he would not appreciate that at that moment. They were surrounded by enemies. Thus, despite wanting to reach over and comfort Zuko, Katara bunched her fists and kept them on her knees. When Zuko spoke next, his voice was surprisingly steady. “What happened to my troops?”

“I don’t know,” Utakata replied and pulled something else from his pocket. “Your father also responded to my ransom note. Would you like to see it?”

Without a word, Zuko accepted the bejeweled canister from him. He unscrewed the cap and pulled out a piece of silk cloth that had an elaborate design with just one word written on it. NO.

“What does this even mean?” Katara asked.

Before anyone could respond, Zuko burst out laughing. He threw his head back, guffawing, as tears streamed down his cheeks. Around them the Earth Benders exchanged perplexed looks. Along with rising confusion, Katara felt a sliver of worry for him. Did he, by chance, lose his mind?

Zuko got control of his mirth and wiped his tears, “Sorry,” he snickered. “How does it feel, Uatakata, to know that your best laid plans have been foiled? That you have a fucking useless hostage in your hand?”


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of escape.

Chapter One of escape. This is where you see Katara be a BAMF while also dealing with her abuse. I won’t say much except that for my original words, I write horror. So the last bit might be a bit much for you all, but this is how I pictured the end of it.   
  
Also, if you desire something light and fluffy after this heavy one, do take a peek at my other fic, **Sleepless in Ba Sing Se.** It’s a modern day AU that deals with insomnia and is a love story.

**TRIGGER WARNING: GRAPHIC DESCRIPTION OF VIOLENCE AND CHARACTER DEATH**

* * *

**  
Chapter 27 **

Once they were alone in their prison, Zuko dropped to his knees, his face scrunched. Katara knelt next to him and touched his cheek. “Zuko.”

When his eyes met hers, she could see the pain written in them. “My troops, Katara. What happened to them? Are they dead?”

“I don’t know, Zuko.”

“I can’t… If… If something happened to them… I would never forgive myself,” he closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, his hand kneading his temples. “Fuck, I’m so useless. I couldn’t save you from that bastard. My troops are gone. Matsu… Katara…. Matsu is probably dead. And I… I don’t even…”

Katara gave a small sob and pulled him into her embrace, unable to believe her ears. He had just learned that he had been accused of treason and had been banished from his nation, possibly even disinherited from his throne. And here he was, worried about the troops. Staring right at her was yet another proof that the intelligence report that had been gathered about him had not understood this man at all. They only saw Prince Zuko, the heir to the throne. Not Zuko, the man behind the mask.

“Zuko…”

He disentangled himself from her arms and shot to his feet. He paced around the tiny prison and ran a hand through his hair. “What am I supposed to do now? My troops are gone. I’m banished. Utakata knows I am of no use to him… He…What’s stopping him from killing me?”

With a jolt, Katara realized that he was right. “Oh no! Zuko! He will kill us. We have to…”

Before she could finish her sentence, however, the stone opened from below and a voice said, “Coming in,” with those words, Haru emerged from the hole, holding the dao swords, a water skin and some clothes. “H-h-Here. S-S-Sorry for c-c-coming in this way, but I can’t let others know I’m here.”

“Thanks, Haru,” Zuko said, taking them. “Are you okay? You look pale.”

“Utakata came here using an eel hound,” Haru said, not meeting their eyes. “Y-y-you can take that to ride away from here.”

“We’ll be escaping soon,” Katara said. “But there’s one problem. We need to get out of this prison.”

Haru shook his head, “I-I-I can’t… I can’t open these walls. I’m sorry. I’m s-s-so sorry!”

Katara shared a look with Zuko. Something had troubled Haru enough to make him unable to even speak properly. Katara walked up to him and took his hand in hers. “I’m sorry about your father, Haru. Zuko told me.”

Something like pain flashed in his face. Slowly, he ran his knuckles along her jaw. Behind him, she saw Zuko looking at them expressionlessly. “Katara, I’m… I’m sorry I can’t do anything more than this.”

“It’s okay, I understand,” she said. “Thank you for all the help you gave.”

Haru gave her hand a small squeeze, and squared his shoulders, “You both will have to escape tonight.”

“That’s what we are planning,” Zuko said. “But it’s not full moon yet –“

“No, no, you don’t understand,” Haru said, walking up to Zuko. “You _have_ to go tonight. Or else… Just go tonight. Run away.”

Zuko voiced the thought in Katara’s mind. “Haru? What’s going on?” 

Haru swallowed and made a face as though every word hurt him, “I just overheard a conversation between Utakata and Jet. Utakata was… angry with Jet for not following his orders. Apparently, letting you go unhurt was not part of the plan.”

“What?” Katara asked, sharing a confused look with Zuko.

“So… Jet wanted to… you know… with her and that’s why he let you go unharmed. Utakata slapped Jet and said he was letting dick to the thinking. If he had stuck to the plan that Utakata had given him, he could have had Katara in his bed tonight.”

Bile rose up Katara’s throat, making her retch, while Zuko walked over to her, while swearing a blue streak. He draped an arm around her, smoke curling from his nose. Haru licked his lips and said, “That’s not all. It gets worse.”

“How can this possibly get worse?” Zuko barked.

Haru rubbed his face and said, “Now that he knows you are not the trump card he thought you were… he…”

“Wants to kill us?”

“No. He plans to hand you over to someone… I’m not sure who and give her to… you know.”

With a stifled sob, Katara burrowed her face into Zuko’s shoulder.

“Please, run away. Go. Tonight.”

“What about the wall?”

“Can I suggest something?” Katara said.

* * *

When Vamik brought in their meals later that day, he looked moments away from bursting into tears. He looked at the two of them and said, “Haru told me. I’ll do it.”

“Are you sure?” Zuko asked him. “What happens tonight night hurt you.”

Vamik nodded, “I know. But if I don’t do it tonight, I will never be able to look at myself in the mirror. Especially after knowing Utakata’s true face.”

“Then see you tonight.”

Vamik gave a thumbs-up, before dropping the wall and walking away. Seconds passed like hours until finally, it was time. The moon was just a sliver short of being full. Zuko changed into new clothes, strapped the swords on his back, and turned away to give Katara some privacy. After pitching her idea, she had gone quiet. Far too quiet for his liking. How was she feeling? Knowing that her abuse had happened as the part of a bigger conspiracy. Personally, Zuko was furious and fully intended to have Utakata pay for his sins, extensively. He knew he needed to get her to talk, but she had clamed shut. He had tried, a couple of times, to ask her if she is okay but she simply replied, _later._

“Ready?” Katara said, her voice cold and emotional, cutting through his thoughts.

“When you are,” Zuko said and peered out of the window. “Vamik is here.”

Katara nodded, walked over to the moonlight and closed her eyes. Zuko’s heart thudded so loudly, he was scared it would burst out of his chest. He took a deep breath and pulled out his swords. Katara meanwhile raised her hands. Outside, Vamik made a gagging noise as she took control of his blood. As Zuko watched, the boy raised his hand like a puppet might while under the control of a puppeteer. Then, suddenly, Vamik’s hand dropped and the stone wall collapsed. Katara moved her hands to the left, as the teenaged Earth Bender literally flew in front of them.

Zuko brought the rear, his swords held aloft. They made it about thirty meters into the camp before they were spotted.

“Halt!” someone cried, “What the hell?”

“Let us go or this happens to you,” Katara said as she raised her arms, making Vamik’s spine curve, making the boy gag.

The Earth Bender clearly did not take the threat seriously and chucked a boulder at them. Zuko jumped into action to deflect it with his stone, but Katara was faster. Without letting go of Vamik, she took control of the newcomer’s blood. The boulder flying towards them lost steam abruptly and crashed to the ground ineffectually. She clawed her fingers and drew her hand in. Correspondingly, the man was pulled to them, terror dancing naked on his face. With a grunt, Katara slammed the man against a rocky outcrop, knocking him unconscious. The commotion attracted the attention of some more people. The camp was now beginning to rise. Without issuing a threat, Katara took control of two more. She twisted her hand and two men bent sideways at an unnatural angle, screaming with pain.

Zuko, meanwhile, descended on the other three in a hailstorm of fire and swords. The three of them moved towards the lake, an awkward trio making their way through an ever-increasing crowd of Earth Benders and Non-Benders. Vamik floating in front of them, Katara her hands held aloft and Zuko bringing the rear, with his back facing Katara.

Suddenly, a wall of stone rose between Katara and Zuko. He felt a moment of concern but brushed it aside. Katara was more than capable of taking care of whatever the Earth Benders threw at her. He needed to pay full attention to his own side.

“Looks like we underestimated you both,” Jet’s voice drew Zuko’s attention. A pair of hook swords appeared in his vision and he parried them with his right sword. Metal clashed against metal as the two men fought. Behind him, Zuko was vaguely aware of the wall crumbling, but his entire attention was on Jet. He was just as skilled a swordsman as Zuko was, and it took every ounce of his training and skill to keep the man at bay. Normally, Zuko would have been thrilled at meeting an equal. But Jet was anything but. Being a skilled swordsman was not good enough. He was the scum of the earth and deserved to be treated as such. Thinking quickly, Zuko jumped in closer, their swords locked with each other. Taking a deep breath, Zuko bellowed a stream of fire at his opponent. With a yell, Jet jumped back. With a savage thrill, he saw that the man was clutching his cheek, his swords clacking on the stony ground. With a whirl, Zuko unleased a whip of fire and let it sear the man across his chest. Zuko knew the burns were superficial, but it was enough to hurt. Without giving him the chance to recover, he continued the whipping. He rained an endless barrage of flames as the man hunkered down in a crouch as Zuko whipped him mercilessly. For every tear that he had made Katara shed, Zuko would burn a part of his flesh.

“Zuko, stop!” Katara’s voice cut through the rage that was thrumming through his veins. He pulled back and turned to look at her, only to do a double take. All around them, about twelve to fourteen men lay in various stages of consciousness. She had, singlehandedly, wiped half the camp out. Her eyes blazing, Katara walked towards him and said through gritted teeth, “He is mine.”

With a smirk, Zuko stepped back and let Katara take over. Katara raised her hand. Moments later, Jet’s body went rigid. She raised her hands and Jet rose, pain and horror making tears stream down his eyes. “Do you remember what I told you I’d do if you tried something with me?” Katara said.

She raised her thumb, index, and middle fingers, Katara moved them, as though twirling a coin in them. Jet’s scream tore through the night. The Earth Benders approaching them froze in their paths, their disbelief evident on their faces. Katara let go of Jet’s blood and the man collapsed on the ground in a heap. He grabbed his eyes and thrashed. He retched, throwing up blood. Katara took hold of his blood yet again and pulled him up to his knees. She held up her index and middle fingers to make a V and swirled her wrist. In response, Jet’s head spun a hundred and eighty degree with a sickening crunch. Katara dropped her hands and Jet’s lifeless body slumped on the ground, his head turned the wrong way.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They escape.

This is it. The last chapter of this arc. The next arc, **Powerful Benders** , will be continued in this story itself. In the next arc, you will learn more about the history of the land. The war. The characters’ backgrounds. You will see more of the brutal world that they are a part of. And more of Azula and why she is how she is. The next book is called **Powerful Benders** , because that’s exactly what the next arc will deal with.

Thank you so much for all the love and comments.  
An update for my other fics.  
**Broken Hearts and Shattered Breaths** : Now that I have finished this arc, I will go back to that story and finish it. I think it should be done in 5 or 6 chapters more. Once done, I will get back to it.  
**Tease:** I have marked that story as complete. The fourth story isn’t working out.  
**Sleepless in Ba Sing Se:** I will continue to update that. I think it’ll be about 10 or 12 chapters long in total.  
  
**TRIGGER** **WARNING:** Character Death. Gore. 

* * *

** Chapter 28 **

Goddess. The Goddess of war, destruction, and death had descended among them and Zuko wanted to get down on his knees and bow his head in reverence. Having disposed of Jet with a mere flick of her fingers, Katara whirled around to face the ten or so Earth Benders who had witnessed it. As one, they all reared back in haste, one of them even stumbled on to the ground, his face pale with fear.

“Anyone else?” she screamed in a hoarse voice, beads of sweat dripping from her forehead. “Anyone else wants to fight me?”

The ensuing silence answered her question. She raised her hand and Vamik was once again under her control. The Earth Benders gave them a wide berth in their journey to the lake. As they walked, he spotted Haru who was looking at Katara as though seeing her for the first time. Horror had stolen the color from his face and rendered him speechless. He couldn’t tear his eyes from her. Katara paid no attention to the terror-struck people who were looking at her as she marched along to the lake. They were about twenty meters away from the lake when disaster struck.

Suddenly, a boulder came flying from the left and slammed Vamik on the head, splattering Katara with his blood and bits of his brain. Katara let out an earsplitting screech, while Vamik’s headless body flopped on the ground.

“Vamik!” Zuko yelled, shock, anger, and disbelief making his voice scratchy. He spun around to find Utakata looking at them.

A twist of the Earth Bender’s leg and with a gasp, Katara sunk into the ground up to her waist. “I should have killed you when I had the chance,” Utakata said to her.

“You have to fight me before you get to her,” Zuko said, putting himself between Katara and him.

Utakata let loose an onslaught of boulders. Zuko used his swords to block the rocks slowly inching closer to the Earth Bender. Finding a gap between the flying boulders, he swished his sword sideways, sending a lick of flame in his direction. Utakata raised a small wall to block the flame, not realizing that it was a feint. The real attack was coming from elsewhere. While the Earth Bender’s attention was diverted, Zuko pulled out the knife from his boot and threw it at him. Utakata blocked the attack just in time before the blade embedded itself in his eye.

Zuko, however, would not relent. He could not get closer to Utakata to deliver the fatal blow that he wanted to, because he had to guard Katara while she was unable to fight. He had to distract the Earth Bender. “Why did you kill Vamik?”

Utakata grinned, “Rich of you to comment on my morality when you murdered Jet so brutally.”

“Jet was a piece of shit, Vamik was a good person.”

“Good person? He was betraying me by aiding you.”

“No, he wasn’t,” Katara screamed, her voice hoarse. “ _I_ was making him do it. I was bending his blood!”

“Bullshit!” Utakata screamed. “I know of blood bending. It can only be done in full moon!”

“How do you think Jet died?” Zuko shot back. “That wasn’t suicide.”

“You did it,” Utakata said, pointing at Zuko. “There is no way she is blood bending without full moon!”

Katara let out a laugh. Something about it was wrong. So wrong that it raised the hairs on Zuko’s arms. “Is that what you think?” she said, grinning, Vamik’s blood coloring her teeth red. “Allow me to demonstrate.”

Saying so, Katara raised her hands and took control of his blood. Utakata’s eyes bulged out as the blood vessels on his face popped up. His face had taken a reddish hue as tears streamed down his face. This was wrong. This was so wrong. Suddenly, Zuko realized that if Katara went down this road, she would lose herself. When she had killed Jet, it was retribution. This. Whatever this was, was wrong. Very wrong.

“Katara stop!” Zuko yelled, snapping her out of whatever trance she was in. She gasped and realized what she was doing. Her fingers trembled and her head sunk. He spotted Utakata drop down to his knees, heaving. Spotting his chance, Zuko ran forward. He needed to take Utakata hostage before the Earth Benders realized that Katara was in a vulnerable position, unable to continue the dance of destruction. He reached the Earth Bender and snapped his swords across the man’s neck. “Release her,” he commanded.

Utakata rose to his feet and stomped one of his legs. With a jerk, Katara was released from her trap. Zuko nicked the skin of the Earth Bender’s throat just a bit, “Your money purse.”

Utakata muttered an expletive that made Zuko cringe and pulled out his money purse. He said through gritted teeth, “Run. Go now. I won’t stop you. But remember, this is personal now. I will never stop hunting you.”

“Where’s your eel hound?” To Zuko’s question, Utakata pointed somewhere near the lake. Zuko grabbed the purse and let out a blast of fire, burning Utakata’s arm. While the Earth Bender was groaning in pain, he picked the knife and ran back to Katara. “Draw the water. Now. The eel hound is next to the lake.”

Katara nodded, wiped the tears and blood from her face, and raised her arms to her side. She closed her eyes and drew in deeply. Seeing their leader injured, a couple of Earth Benders broke out of their grasp of fear and began to approach them. But then, Zuko heard it. Taking a risk, he took a quick look behind himself and his jaw dropped. Behind them, the water was rising in a tsunami. Ten, fifteen, twenty feet up in the air. Then Katara brought her hands together and clapped. The water behind them parted and descended on the ground in a roaring wave. In front of his disbelieving eyes, the water formed a circle around them and flooded the camp.

Katara grabbed his wrist and said, “Come on.”

Before Zuko understood what was happening, Katara leaped up and landed on the water. It was a very bizarre feeling to be cruising over water. He held on to Katara for dear life. The two of them zipped through the water till they reached the eel hound. Somehow, Katara had managed to keep the water from flooding to this side and let the animal be safe. With the grace of a cat, Katara landed on the ground while Zuko had to stop himself from tumbling. Katara was still manipulating the water, allowing him time to sheath his swords, untie the eel hound, and climb on it.

“Katara, come on,” he said. She took his outstretched hand and allowed him to pull her up the hound. With one final push, she forced another wave over the camp. Zuko cracked the reins and the animal took off. As they made their way through the Great Divide, further away from the camp, Katara slumped against his chest and passed out.

**-X-X-X- End of Book 1 -X-X-X-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, the story is not over. Just this particular arc. Like the series, there will be books 2 and 3 as well. And all of them will continue here. This “end“ is more of a store telling device. In other words, this is end of Season 1. Stay tuned to this story right here for Season 2.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something sinister stirs in Caldera City. Aang thinks to his past. Katara wakes up.

_WTF Lea? Wasn’t this supposed to be on hiatus? Why are you updating a chapter then?_

Well, it so happens, that this chapter practically tore its way from within me and wrote itself down. And I have 0 impulse control? So yay! Early bonus?  
Presenting Book 2 of Subterfuge. So what will this book look into? Exactly what the name suggests. Here, we will know more about the characters, especially the benders. Zuko, Katara, Aang, Toph, and Azula being the primary focuses of this. Suki and Sokka will also feature prominently, but they are supporting cast, the main cast comprises of those five powerful benders.

This book will also tell you more about their pasts, more of the world they live in, more of the general craziness that happens in this AU.  
I would also like to mention that I am a horror writer. And my horror writing skills will be on full display in this book. It is going to be **dark**.

 **Trigger Warning:** Gore and horror. PTSD.

****

* * *

**  
  
  
BOOK 2 – POWERFUL BENDERS **

** Chapter 29 **

Zhei was a lazy man. He was not someone who had aspirations or desires. All he ever wanted was to have a steady job that did not tax him physically. But, much to his disconcertion, he was a Fire Bender. And by law, he was required to get into defense. But he neither had the grit nor did he have the inclination to join the army. Thus, to escape conscription, he had taken up the one job that he could do without breaking the law or working too hard. Patrolling the streets of Caldera City at night. Caldera City, the crown jewel of Fire Nation. Capital City. It was said that no other city in the entire world rivaled its beauty. Zhei supposed, aesthetically, it was true.

Laid out in interconnected blocks, the city was very well planned. Paved, well-lit streets, underground sewage system, strategically placed gigantic statues of the former Fire Lords, and of course, the Grand Road. The main highway. Shaded by a canopy of cherry blossoms, lit by strings of little lamp that looked like floating stars, Grand Road was a sight to behold. The canal that crisscrossed the city, with beautiful parks and walkways lining along its banks, only added to the beauty. Then there was the glittering royal palace. A magnificent work of architecture, that sat at the rim of the caldera, overlooking the entire city. Caldera City was truly a marvel.

But Zhei knew that not all was as it seemed. Beneath all this glitter and glamor was a carefully concealed dark underbelly that the gentrified population liked to pretend didn’t exist. Drugs, illegal prostitution, rival gangs – all of them existed in the outer flanks of the city. As long as the rot did not seep into the magnificence of the upper class, the nobles were content to let the sore fester. Zhei, however, had to deal with it all. But being the lethargic man that he was, he often turned a blind eye to the happenings around him. He had learned early on that his black and gold uniform earned him some form of respect in the eyes of these vagrants. Soon enough, there emerged an unwritten understanding between them. As long as no one was getting hurt, he would not intervene. In turn, so long as he was around, people seemed to behave themselves. They operated on a ‘live and let live’ policy and up until that day, it had worked perfectly for both parties.

But that day, Zhei’s idyllic and carefully built world came crashing around him. It all began when he stopped by the canal to light his customary shisha pipe. With the flick, he lit a flame on his finger and brought it close to the mouth of the pipe, when his eyes caught something large floating in the canal. Zhei clicked in frustration. Littering was the one thing that was absolutely not tolerated. Swearing under his breath, he pocketed the pipe and lit a flame in his hand to peer into the darkness. In the flickering light, his eyes caught something that sent a thrill of fear down his spine. Someone was floating in the canal.

“Agni!” he gasped and jumped into the water. If someone drowned on his watch, he was as good as done for. He would be dumped from the guard duty unceremoniously and left to rot in the one place he had no intentions of being in. Grabbing the person’s hand, he swam to the shore and with a grunt, pushed the person over to the bank. He climbed out of the water and turned the person around to pump out the water that had gone into them. The sight that met him, however, made him scream.

The man Zhei had pulled from the canal had died long before his body had even touched the water. His body had been cut open, run through from the base of his neck down to his crotch. His innards were bulging out of his wound and had been nibbled by the fishes, leaving behind clumps of flesh. Worst was his face. Bloated, grey, and gnawed by the fishes. The screech of a nearby drunkard started Zhei out of the morbid fascination and the realization of what he was seeing sunk in. Zhei spun around and upchucked the contents of his stomach.

* * *

Aang paced back and forth, trying to stop the tremble rising in his body. He hugged himself, trying to contain the panic rising within him. In fact, he was doing all he could to not get into the Avatar state. Long Feng had lied to him? Katara was not with him? The spirits had told him that Katara was not in Ba Sing Se.

“Where are you, Katara? Where are you?”

Aang flopped down on the ground and held his head in hand. Katara. His Katara. The day he first saw her was etched in his mind. An indelible moment that he has unpacked many times, living every moment over and over again.  
 _“Finally!” Aang said and flicked the reins. With a grunt, Appa descended on a patch of snow. With a loud whoop, Aang jumped off the bison’s head, only to land on a patch of ice. His foot slid from under him, making him smack his head on ice. Stars winked in front of his eyes. Just as his vision cleared, he saw something that stole his breath. A vision in blue! The most beautiful girl he had ever seen was looking at him with concern written in her large blue eyes._

_“Will you marry me?” Was the first thing that came out of his lips._

_At that, she laughed and said, “Don’t you think we should be a little older for that?”_

_He sat up, rubbing his head and grinned, “Yes, but no harm making up one’s mind early on.”_

_Katara giggled and said, “Yes, that’s for sure.”_

_“Wait up!” A boy’s voice cut through. “What are you doing proposing my sister for marriage when you don’t even have a mustache?”_

_Aang looked up to find a boy standing in front of the girl, his arms outstretched. The girl thwacked the boy on his head and said, “Sokka! You’re being rude.”_

_“Katara! A stranger is asking to marry you!”_

_“Sokka! I’m not marrying him. I’m fourteen, for Tui’s sake. And this boy is not even that!”_

_Aang stood up and brushed the snow. “I’m Aang. I am the Avatar.”_

_Sokka’s eyes grew wide, “Wow! That’s awesome. But that doesn’t mean you can marry my sister.”_

_Katara laughed and swatted Sokka. She then hooked her arm through Aang’s and said, “Ignore him. Come let’s go inside. It’s cold outside.”_

_Over the next few days, Aang could not tear his eyes off Katara. He learned that she was a Water Bender, the only Water Bender in the tribe, save for Hama who was essentially a frail old woman. For reasons he could not fully understand, the South had been harder hit by the war than the North, with the last raid being nine years ago. Which meant that Katara was left untouched by the war. The first person he had met who did not see the ugly face of war. Her smiles were unencumbered by the ugliness of the world. Her caring, nurturing nature in stark contrast with the constant demands placed on Aang’s shoulders just because he was the Avatar. Katara gave selflessly. A pure and gentle soul who was too good to be true._

_As the two learned Water Bending from both Hama and Pakku, Aang was in awe. Not only was she the most beautiful woman he had seen, but she was also the best Water Bender he had ever seen. She was already the master of Southern Water Bending and had mastered Northern style in less than a year. Aang, on the other hand, took two years to master the Southern style and he never got the hang of Blood Bending. Which was just as well because he had no intention of using something that unholy. Katara, being the talented bender that she was, had picked up Blood Bending. But as something that unholy is wont to do, it almost corrupted Katara. Almost, but she fought against it and her purity won. For Aang, the two years he spent in the Southern Water Tribe were the best days of his life._

_Even though he moved to Omashu to learn Earth Bending from King Bumi and Fire Bending from Master Jeong Jeong, Aang made it a point to come to the South Pole for Katara’s birthday each year, more if he could. Being the Avatar, he had a lot on his plate. He found himself getting more and more tied up, but his bond with Katara remained strong as ever. In the eight years that he had known her, she had been there for him, welcoming him with a smile and a hug._

Sitting alone, under the tree, Aang wept. “Where are you Katara?”

The words of Guru Pathik rose through his muddled mind, _invisible strings connect us._ Invisible strings. Energies. As the Guru had explained, all life was connected by their spiritual energies. _Bonds,_ Guru Pathik had said, _once formed cannot be broken. The stronger the bond, the more prominent the invisible strings of energies._

Struck by a sudden inspiration, Aang sat down cross-legged and lay his hands palm-up on his knees. He closed his eyes and began to concentrate on her. He pulled on to some rocks and focused all his energies on rotating them over his palms. Slowly, his mind cleared of the clutter and he began to see her. She was next to a lake, sitting on a rock and pulling on a ribbon of water and dropping it, and pulling it back again. But then, she startled, as though someone called her. She smiled, but it was a strained one and Aang could see sadness around her. Aang opened his eyes and sighed, “I know, Katara. I miss you too. I’m coming for you.”

* * *

“Katara?” Zuko’s voice permeated through her slumber. “Katara, wake up.”

With a groan, she sat up. The blazing sun hurt her eyes, making her flinch. Even though Zuko had placed her under the shadow of a rocky outcrop, the Sun was still beating down in its full glory.

“Here, drink some water,” he said, holding up her water skin to her lips.

She took a tentative sip and sighed at the feeling of her element passing through her parched throat. She drank in deeply before wiping her lips.

“Here, have something,” saying so, he handed her a handful of berries. “Sorry, I know it’s not much, but nothing grows here. I couldn’t find anything.”

“It’s okay. Not the first time I’d go hungry,” Katara said and bit on the berries. Living in the South Pole and in utter penury, food was a luxury at times. Especially in the harsh winters. Children in the poles learned to cope with hunger before they learn to talk.

Zuko sighed and settled down next to her, leaning against the rock and settling his elbows on his knees. “I feel shitty saying this, but I have never dealt with hunger,” he paused and grimaced. “Fuck. I sound so spoiled.”

Katara sighed and held out the berries she had in her hand to him. “Have it. I’ll be fine.”

“No,” he pushed her hand away. “I have had my share. You eat up. Besides, you need your strength.”

“You’re sure these are not poisonous, right?”

“No, Matsu taught me about Earth Kingdom plants,” Zuko said and instantly frowned. “Matsu. Oh, Agni.”

Katara wanted to reach out to him and hug him, but her body refused to obey her wishes. It took all her strength to even chew on the meager meal she had in her hand. The two of them sat silently for a while before she remembered something.

“How long was I unconscious?”

“About a day,” he responded and drank a sip. “It will be night in a couple of hours.”

Another spell of silence settled between them as Katara became aware of soreness in her shoulder, where the recently healed bite was throbbing. With her left hand, she kneaded the muscle, groaning at the stab of pain shoot through her.

“What are you doing?” he asked a little urgently.

“My wound,” she replied. “It’s hurting.”

“It’s a recent wound. Of course, it hurts,” he grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. “Here, let me ease the muscles a bit.”

“It hurts to massage,” Katara said.

“It won’t. I’ll ease it up,” he assured her. Unable to argue, she simply nodded. “You may have to undo a button or two at the top.”

Katara did not even think as she opened the buttons to loosen the shirt. Zuko pulled the collar down and laid a heated palm against her wound. She gasped in relief, her back arching as the muscles eased.

“Better?”

She nodded, “Thank you.”

He waved it off and resumed his position against the rock. Katara leaned into him and he draped an arm around her, bringing her closer to him. She lay his head on his shoulder, feeling his heart beating under her hand. She felt him lay a small peck on top of her head. His other hand found hers over his heart and curled around it.

“Katara?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you okay?”

She sighed, unsurprised that he was asking this question. He had witnessed her at her absolute and terrifying worse. In fact, coming to think of it, she dreaded to even imagine what would have happened if he were not around. He had saved her. Again.

“I don’t know,” she whispered. “I’m too tired to even think. There’s just so much…”

When she didn’t continue, he lay his cheek on her hair and tightened his arm around her. After a while, he said, “You were incredible.”

Katara stilled. “What?”

“What you did at the camp? That was by far the most impressive bending display I have ever seen.”

Katara sat up, pulling herself out of his embrace and looked at him aghast. “Blood Bending is unholy!” her voice was squeaky as she grabbed fistfuls of her hair, “How can you call it impressive? I killed Jet with it! Almost killed Utakata. Vamik is _dead_ because of me. It was not _impressive_. It was abhorrent! It was disgusting!” she rubbed her hands together, feeling tears pressing against her eyes, “There’s _blood_ on my hands!”

He sat in silence, looking at her as Katara began to scrape her hands against the ground. There was blood on it. So much blood. She needed it off. NOW.

“Katara,” his voice was soft yet firm as he grabbed her hands. “Stop. Stop. Enough.”

The weight of her actions began to crash on her and Katara’s breath came out in short ragged gasps. The world was closing in on her, suffocating her. Darkness clouded her vision as she saw Vamik’s headless body drop to the ground.

“Katara!” Zuko’s voice came from somewhere far off, calling for her. But she could not respond to him. All around her were the dead. The dead were staring at her, calling her. Waiting for her. Kala. Jet. Vamik. They were all waiting for her. To devour her. Consume her whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case it wasn't clear, I am picking up almost 24 hours after the escape.
> 
> Also, holy shit! 100 bookmarks! Flattered. Me is so flattereds.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zutara. Toph.

A relatively short chapter but mostly Zuko lifting Katara’s spirits. Also Toph.  
Thank you everyone for all the love and comments you have given me for this story. I love you all. I was planning on doing a shoutout to all my readers, but I am being lazy. So hopefully, in the next chapter. I also plan on updating my other two fics in this week. So there.  
  
Oh and now, the pace will slow down a bit before picking up again. Next up, Sokka and Suki make an appearance.  
  
No trigger warning for this chapter.

****

* * *

** Chapter 30 **

Zuko hated seeing Katara like that. She was unraveling in front of his eyes and he had no idea what to do. How to calm her down. Then, to his horror, she began to rub her hands against the hot, rough stone surface, muttering to herself. He grabbed her wrists, and said, “Katara! Stop. Stop. Enough.”

She was not listening. He doubted she even knew he was there. Her eyes darted around, as though she was following something. Zuko looked over his shoulder, wondering what she was looking at but there was nothing save rocks. In fact, they were surrounded by rocks, with a small stream bubbling somewhere nearby, and some bushes to break the monotony. Whatever she was seeing, it was visible only to her. Worry for her was fast getting replaced with fear. He needed to break her out of this and needed to do it immediately.

“Katara!”

Nothing.

“Katara!”

Nothing. Not knowing what else to do, he picked the water skin and splashed the contents on her face. The sudden act snapped her to the present and she looked at him, her jaw hanging open and water dripping off her hair and face.  
“What the hell?” she screamed, her face morphing into one of rage.

“Sorry,” he said, struggling to keep his own temper in check. “You were panicking. I had to do _something_.”

“And you though splashing water on my face was a good idea?” She said shooting to her feet.

“I was told that the best way to stop a person from going into full blown panic was to surprise them. My options were either this, or a slap. I somehow don’t think you’d have appreciated the latter.”

Katara took a deep breath and grit her teeth, “Whatever.”

Zuko opened his mouth to argue when his stomach let out a loud grumble. “Oh perfect,” he hissed, both annoyed and embarrassed at the same time.

Katara’s lips twitched with obvious mirth as she pulled the water from her face, “There’s a stream nearby. I’ll see if I can catch us some fishes. Why don’t you gather some twigs that we can cook them on?”

Zuko nodded. “See if you can catch something for that poor eel hound too.”

Katara held up a thumb in acknowledgement as she walked to the stream.

* * *

“Toph?”

Not wanting to listen to her mother’s questioning, Toph pulled a pillow over her head and burrowed her face into the mattress.

“Toph, why are you being like this?” Poppy said, coming into the room. “They are here.”

“Go. Away.”

“Toph, I’m not _asking_ you. I’m telling you. Tanna, get her dressed, please.”

With a growl, Toph threw the pillow on the floor and screamed at her mother’s retreating back, “What is wrong with you?”

Poppy stopped at the door and said, “What is wrong with me? What is wrong with you? We are trying to help you! Stop being a child and come outside soon.”

Half an hour later, Toph was led into the living room where a family of three were waiting for her.

“And this is my daughter, Toph,” Lao said in a happy voice. “Toph this is the Shen Shu family. This is their son, Ravin.”

“Hello,” the man said. “How are you?”

Toph merely nodded, her lips set into a thin line. She sat down on a chair, stiff backed.

“Toph, you can’t see but Ravin is a very handsome man.”

“Good to know he has a quality I couldn’t give a rat’s arse about,” Toph responded, drawing scandalized gasps from them.

“Apologize for that crudeness, Toph,” Lao commanded. “Ravin here is willing to marry you despite your blindness. The least you can do is be civil.”

“Oh no, it is fine,” Ravin said a tad too quickly. “I didn’t mind.”

 _He’s lying._ Toph thought but bit her tongue. Being rude and abrasive was not going to get rid of this pest. She needed to do something else. Thinking quick she said, “Sorry, I should not have snapped like that. It’s just that I get really irritated when people constantly remind me of the things I miss due to my sightlessness.”

“Understandable,” Ravin said.

 _Still lying. He probably wants money._ Pasting a smile on her face, she said, “Ravin, can I ask something?”

“Absolutely, m’lady.”

 _Ugh._ “Are you an Earth Bender?”

Ravin beamed, “Oh yes. I am.”

“Oh wonderful,” Toph said, clapping her hands. “If I maybe so bold as to share a childhood dream of mine?”

“Toph, why are you talking about inconsequential things?” her mother sounded moderately panicked.

 _Good. As you should be._ Toph thought. She pulled a hurt face and said, “What? Just because I am blind, am I not allowed to have things I would want in my partner?”

“You are absolutely allowed to have wishes,” Ravin’s mother interjected. “Please, Lady Beifong. We want to hear what she has to say.”

Toph could almost hear her mother’s internal monologue about how girls should not speak so much when meeting her perspective in-laws. She suppressed the urge to stick her tongue out at her mother and turned to Lady Shen Shu, deliberately addressing the wrong person. “You see, Ravin, I have always wanted a strong man as my partner. I am, a blind, defenseless girl after all. Whenever I thought of my partner, I always imagined him as an Earth Bender.”

She could feel the way the Shen Shu family’s hearts race in unison. She had them where she wanted. Now she had to reel them in completely, before moving in for the kill. “But there is one problem. Earth Benders are _everywhere._ Throw a rock and you hit an Earth Bender. I mean, even _I_ am one. I can’t possibly marry every one of them, can I?”

“Of course not,” Lord Shen Shu said.

Toph bit her cheeks to stop herself from smiling as she delivered the final blow, “So, I decided that I would only marry the man who can defeat me in Earth Bending. Would you humor me?”

“Gladly,” Ravin said, barely able to keep the glee from his voice.

* * *

With her bending, it was easy for Katara to grab eight fishes, four of which she gave to the eel hound. The animal gobbled them up at a speed Katara would not have believed had she not seen it herself. She rubbed the animal’s neck and said, “Oh poor boy. You were hungry, weren’t you? Sorry. I’ll try to feed you more often.”

The almost-full moon was overhead when Zuko and her nibbled on the fishes Katara had caught from the stream. So long as she had a task in hand, she could keep her mind occupied and not think of the horror dancing just out of her reach, always there, ready to creep in through the creaks of her psyche. When Zuko broke the fish in half, she could hear the crunching of Jet’s neck bones. Katara threw down the bones at the eel hound, which the animal gobbled down greedily.

With a sigh, she pushed herself up and walked over to the stream and sat down at the bank. Slowly, she pulled at a ribbon of water and dropped it, before picking it up again.

“Katara?”

Not wanting him to know what she was feeling, she turned around with a smile. She should have known it wouldn’t fool her. “Hey,” he said sitting on a rock facing her. “How are you holding up?”

Katara closed her eyes and dug the heels of her palms into them. “I can’t stop thinking about it. As long as I’m doing something, I am okay. But the second I stop… Everything is reminding me of everything I did. I killed Jet in cold blood. I’m a bloody murderer.”

Zuko reached over and grabbed her hands in his own. “Katara, listen to me. I understand what you’re saying. I have blood in my hands too. But let me tell you something. We are in a war and things are bad. As it were, if you hadn’t killed Jet, he would have done something horrible to you. I’m not saying you’re wrong in feeling guilty. You’re not. To be honest, I’m glad you’re feeling guilty. Do you know what that tells me?”

Katara shook her head, unable to tear her eyes from his golden ones.

“It tells me that your heart is in the right place. You may have killed him in clod blood, but you are not cold blooded.”

“I almost lost myself,” she whispered.

“Almost,” he acknowledged. “But you managed to stop yourself from crossing the line.”

A tear dropped from her eyes and he reached over and wiped it off. “But you pulled me back. You stopped me from fully unleashing the evil in me,” she whispered.

“How does it matter if it was me or someone else who called out?” Zuko said. “You were the one stopped. There’s a saying in my country, a lamp can’t be lit without oil. I could have called you till I was hoarse and yet, it would have amounted to nothing if you did not have the moral compass. And evil? No. You were defending us, Katara. Trying to stop something awful from happening to us. If you were truly evil, Katara, you would have moved on from what happened. Not be consumed by this guilt.”

Katara sniffled and wiped her eyes. “Thanks, Zuko,” she said.

“We should start moving soon,” he said. “I don’t want Utakata to catch up. We’re pretty close to Serpent’s Pass.”

“Can you give me ten minutes? I just need to gather my thoughts a bit.”

He nodded and walked over to their little camp and began gathering their meager belongings. Leaving him to his work, she stepped into the stream and walked on the water, letting her element wash her tired feet. She closed her eyes, letting moonlight bathe and rejuvenate her. Zuko’s words fought against the crushing guilt that threatened to engulf her. She stood there, not knowing how long, feeling torn in several places. Finally she opened her eyes, unsurprised to find tears in them. She wiped it off with her hand when something glittering flew in front of her, darting away before she could understand what it was. Startled, Katara looked around and the shimmering thing circled around her head, flitting like a tiny fairy. It was only when she spotted Zuko on the bank that she knew what it was.

A small strand of fire danced next to her shoulder, it’s gentle warmth making her tickle. Then the strand zipped around, dancing in front of her. A smile bloomed on her face as she picked up a ribbon of water and let it join the dancing fire strand in front of her. Zuko shot another strand of fire and made the one in front of her larger. Katara responded by adding some water to her strand. Back and forth, back and forth the two benders send the elements dancing around the other. Even though they were several feet away, not touching each other in any way, for Katara, that was the most intimate moment of her life.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suki in Boiling Rock. Sokka plays Pai Sho. Zhao lands in Ba Sing Se. Zuko thinks about Azula. Zutara moment gets interrupted by someone unexpected.

Because a lot of information has been peppered throughout the story, I have a feeling a lot of you might have either missed or forgotten some of the things that have been shown. So now I’ll give ready reckoner of the characters’ pasts with each chapter that might help you with keeping track of what has happened up until now. Here I give the details of Zuko and Katara, next up, will be Aang, Sokka, and Suki.

  
**Zuko** : **Age** **10:** Ursa dies.

 **Age 14:** He gets burned.

 **Age 16:** Kills General Fa.

 **Ages 16-23:** Dates Mai, has a big fight, sleeps with Ty Lee, breaks up.

 **Age 24:** Starts to lead the siege of Ba Sing Se.

**Katara: Age 5:** Kya dies.

 **Age 7-12:** Meets Hama. Starts learning Southern Water Bending from Hama. Masters Southern Water Bending.

 **Age 14:** Meets Aang. Starts learning Northern Water Bending.

 **Age 15:** Masters Northern Water Bending. Learns Blood Bending.

 **Age 16:** Sleeps with the first guy.

 **Age 18:** Dates Haru.

 **Age 21-22:** Undertakes the mission to seduce Zuko.

The Pai Sho game details are entirely my own invention. This is a longish chapter, but it has a lot of things that happen. I wanted to do a shoutout for my reviewers, but I am not doing it because I’m doing a history of the characters here. If I did the shoutout too, it would make the author’s note longer than some chapters, lol.  
  
**Trigger Warning:** Animal abuse, sexual content.

* * *

** Chapter 31 **

“Hello there!”

Suki rolled her eyes and turned to the speaker with annoyance evident. “You again! Why don’t you leave me alone?”

Sora held up his hands in surrender, “Hey, I just want to be friends. Prisons can get very lonely.”

Suki’s eyes narrowed, and she paused her sweeping, “Exactly what are you insinuating?”

Sora dipped his mop in the bucket and grinned, “Nothing. I just want to befriend you.”

Suki threw a cold look at the man, “I have no intentions of fraternizing with a criminal.”

Sora raised his eyebrows and snorted, “Get off that high ostrich horse, Queen. You’re in a prison too.”

“That may be so, but I’m not a criminal.”

“Right,” Sora said and began his mopping. “You were jailed for crimes against plants?”

Suki huffed and banged the broom on the floor. “I was caught trying to assassinate the Fire Princess. I don’t consider that a crime.”

Sora hissed through his teeth, “Careful what you say and to whom. You are in a Fire Nation prison. There are people still loyal to the crown.”

“I don’t care.”

“Maybe you should,” Sora leaned in closer and whispered, “When someone dies in prison, no one gives a shit. Watch your back or your family would never know what happened to you.”

With those words, the man walked away carrying his broom and whistling a jaunty tune.

* * *

Sokka parried the blow from Piandao, suppressing his groan. Within the first day, Piandao had broken his misconception of being a good swordsman. The man had worked him relentlessly. Muscles he did not even know he possessed were aching. But Piandao, the old fox, carried on as though it was nothing. Sokka raised his hand to parry another blow but the sword dropped from his exhausted hand and Piandao’s blade found his neck.

“You lose,” the man said with a smirk.

“Yeah, no shit,” Sokka replied.

“Come, Sokka, sit. There is something you must know.”

Frowning, Sokka walked with his master. The two of them sat at a table and Piandao poured a cup of tea each. Sokka picked the cup and blew on it gently. He was just about enjoying the relaxing drink when Piandao spoke.

“Let’s play.”

Sokka nodded. While he was not particularly interested in the game, he was intelligent enough to have picked it up in three tries, something that according to Piandao, was very rare. This time, however, the master introduced a twist in the game as he set it up. “If you play the white lotus gambit correctly, I will give you something you need. Desperately.”

“The white lotus gambit? I have not played that yet.”

“You know the basics. I’m not expecting you to win. I just want to know that you understand the gambit.”

Sokka did not understand but he was far too tired to protest. He focused on the game in front of him and began his move. He was still not conversant with the white lotus gambit. Did the grey lion turtle come _before_ the jade blossom tile or after the crimson blossom? Did the raven tile go left or right? And what about the sursur, that blank tile that had the ability to imitate or repel other tiles, based on how it was used. The sursur was a powerful tile that he had to use to properly play the white lotus gambit, failing which the gambit would be considered incomplete. After what seemed like an eternity, Piandao won big.

“Very well played, Sokka,” Piandao said.

“Well played? I lost!”

“Of course. It is but your tenth game and you were playing the white lotus gambit for the first time. There is no way you’d win that,” he said, stroking his beard. “But I see that you understand the gambit. That is enough for me to tell you that I am the part of a secret society that has members in every nation. We are a society without borders.”

Sokka raised a brow, “What does that have to do with me?”

“It is through that network that I have received a message that will interest you. It’s about your sister Katara.”

Sokka’s heart skipped a beat and his tongue felt the metallic taste of fear. “Wh…what? Where… how… is she okay?”

“I don’t know,” Piandao said. “We have reasons to believe that she was abducted from the war camp, along with the Fire Prince.”

“What?” Sokka held his head in his hands, trying to trudge through the sludge of his thoughts. “B… But why? Wh-what-? How?”

“The Fire Lord recently got a ransom note asking him to end the war in exchange for the prince,” Piandao elaborated, steepling his fingers. “Fire Lord Ozai, of course, refused to do so. That’s how we know that Prince Zuko has been abducted.”

“How does that lead you to believe that Katara is with him?”

“After Zuko was abducted, the Earth Benders from Ba Sing Se attacked the war camp and a lot of people were killed. Whoever survived was taken as prisoner by the Dai Li. Our Ba Sing Se representative confirmed that there is no Water Bender amongst the prisoners. Nor was there a Water Bender amidst the fighters. And the note that the Water Tribe received from Hahn before he died did say that Katara and Prince Zuko went missing a few hours before the attack of the Earth Benders. Which makes us believe that Katara is with Zuko.”

Sokka pulled at a thread in his shirt, his mind buzzing. Suddenly, something pierced through his mind, “Wait, how did you know about the note that Hahn sent?”

Piandao smiled, “Master Pakku is one of us. As is your father, Hakoda.”

* * *

Zhao went down on one knee and studied the ground below. All around him was the wreckage of the camp that the imbecile Zuko was supposedly ‘leading’. What exactly was that man-child doing here? First, he spent days hammering away the walls, with no results to speak of. Then there was that plague for which he summoned some backwater tribal healer to help. Then he went ahead and got abducted, as Lord Ozai’s letter that he received earlier that day stated. Apparently, a rebel group claimed responsibility.

“Rojon, Shaka.”

At his words, two men stepped forth. Zhao stood up and brushed the dirt off his knees. “Both of you are known for your intelligence and street smarts. Go into Ba Sing Se and gather any information that you can about this rebel group that calls themselves,” Zhao referred to the paper and suppressed an eye roll, “Earth Warriors. Anything you can find. You have twenty-four hours. Get going.”

The two men bowed in the Fire Nation style.

* * *

The sun was rising higher and higher in the sky. Soon, it would get too hot to travel. As they traveled through the night, they took turns to sleep. At one point, he had slept with his head on her shoulder as she led the eel hound. But at that moment, she was slumped against his chest. Even though they did not make the eel hound run, but the animal had been walking through the night, with just two small breaks, carrying both Katara and him. They would need to stop soon. He was just about debating when to wake Katara up when she awoke with a jerk and a yell.

Zuko wrapped his arm around her midsection and pulled her against him. “It’s okay. It’s okay,” he murmured against her ears while she lay against his chest, draping her arms around his. She lay her head against his upper arm, stroking him gently.

“Bad dream?” He asked.

“I see them,” she whispered. She didn’t have to elaborate, Zuko knew what she meant.

He squeezed her gently and said, “I understand. I wish I could say it gets better, but it really doesn’t. You just learn to live with it.”

Katara sighed and the two lapsed into silence. After a while, Zuko spotted a copse in the distance. “We’ll stop there. The eel hound needs a break.”

“Yes.”

About ten minutes later, they reached the little outcrop. They jumped off the hound and tied the animal to a tree. Zuko was glad that after passing the Serpent’s Pass sometime last night, the surroundings had changed. Gone were the rocky outcrops, with the ground becoming more reddish dirt than just vast stretches of rock, with patches of vegetation at irregular intervals.

Katara seemed to have gathered herself a bit more as she tied her hair into a messy bun. “Zuko, can you set up a trap while I gather some fruits and kindling?”

“Trap? Trap for what?”

Katara paused and turned to look at him with a blank expression on her face. “For our meal?”

Zuko frowned. “Meal? What? How will a trap have a meal?”

Something he said seemed to have made sense to her, even though it didn’t to him. She spoke slowly, as though she was just realizing something. “You have never hunted, have you?”

“Hunted? No. I’m royalty. I don’t _hunt._ ”

Katara smiled, “Fine. You gather the kindling and any edible fruits you can see. I’ll do the rest.”

Over the next hour, Zuko gathered as much he could. When he returned to the campsite, Katara had gathered two mouse hares. As he watched, she lay the hares on the ground gently and settled on her knees, closed her hands, and bowed her head in reverence.

“Tui and La,” he heard her say. “Accept the souls of the hares that I sent to you. Glad I am of your mercy that keeps my belly full and my hearth burning. Please absolve me of my sins, great Spirits of Moon and Ocean. I take from the bosom of the Earth, that which I need and only that.”

She bowed down and lay her head on the ground next to the hares. Zuko waited till she was done with her prayer before he reached her.

“Can I have your knife?” She said, holding her hand open.

He pulled the blade and handed it to her. As Katara began to dismember the animals, Zuko busied himself with getting the fire going. Once he was done, Katara held out one of the hares to him. “Can you give this to Moran?”

“Who?”

“The eel hound.”

“You named him Moran?” Zuko asked, taking the hare from her.

She shook her head. “That is his name. I saw it on his collar as I was giving him water. It’s not nice that we should keep calling him an eel hound when he has a name.”

As Zuko walked up to the animal… no, Moran, he felt a smile tug on his face. This woman, who was arguably the fiercest warriors he had ever seen, had a heart that bled for animals. Reaching Moran, he gave the hare to him and the hound gobbled the hare. Standing there, his mind went to the other formidable female warrior that he knew. Azula.

He could not help but compare the two. Both deadly, both more than capable of taking down just about anyone, both unparalleled warriors. However, what distinguished one from the other was empathy. Katara cared for even the hare that she had to kill. Her heart was breaking at the thought that she killed the man who abused her, blackmailed her, and violated her. She was shouldering the guilt of Vamik’s death, even though his death was not her fault.

Azula on the other hand wouldn’t even blink, had she been in Katara’s place. In fact, in Katara’s place, Azula probably would have simply let Zuko die and kill Jet for merely suggesting something off-color. Simply because she could. Unbidden a memory from their childhood came back to him.

_Nine-year-old Zuko was jumping from one bench to the other, trying to land on one foot. He pinwheeled his arms trying to balance. Somehow, by some miracle, he stabilized and gave a whoop of joy. He turned around and was about to jump to the other bench when a loud squeal caught his attention. Frowning, he hopped off the bench and made his way to the hedge where he thought the sound came from. He parted the leaves, hoping to find the poor animal that probably lay injured somewhere._

_What he found instead tainted his dreams for days afterward. Azula was holding a small squirrel by its neck. The hind legs of the animal were bent in an unnatural angle. His sister was dipping the little animal into the water, held it there for a few seconds before pulling it back up. When the animal squealed again, Zuko jerked out of his shock and ran to her._

_“Azula! Stop! You’re hurting it.”_

_Azula shot to her feet and rolled her eyes. “What are you gonna do about it? Cry to mommy?”_

_“I’ll tell mom. I know she won’t like it.”_

_“Tattletale,” she hissed._

_“Let go of that animal.”_

_“No. I caught it. It’s mine!”_

_“No. Let go of it.”_

_“No!”_

_“LET. GO.”_

_“I won’t!” Azula screamed._

_“Mom!”_

_With a yell, Azula flung the animal against a tree and stormed away. Zuko could only stare as the squirrel dropped on the ground, unmoving._

* * *

Something was wrong. Zuko’s face was taut and he was staring into the dwindling into the fire, lost in his own world. He had remained silent through the meal and had continued to stay so for more than an hour. From the time that they had broken out of the prison, he had provided her with all the support that she needed. But now, he seemed to be locked in some private thought of his. Whatever it was that he was thinking, it bothered him. A muscle in his jaw was dancing and his brow was knit tightly. His lips were pressed into a line and his eyes held a faraway look.

Katara walked around the fire and settled down next to him. Slowly, so as to not startle him, she ran her fingers through his hair. Despite her precaution, he was still a bit surprised at the contact. He turned to her and gave her a small, tremulous smile. Katara leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. With a soft sigh, he opened up to her, kissing her back. She brushed her tongue against his lower lip and he drew a sharp breath in response. Breaking the kiss, he pulled her on top of himself such that she was straddling him.

He undid her bun, threaded his fingers through her locks, and lowered her head to resume the kiss. Katara felt a heat build between her legs as she found him getting harder under her. She bit his lower lip gently and tugged on it, drawing a moan from him. His other hand slid under her shirt, his fingers grazing the skin of her lower back. Katara dug her nails into his shoulders and ground against him. The shudder that ran through him made her smile. He dipped his head down and lay soft, butterfly kisses on her jaw before finding her neck. She arched back, both from pleasure and to allow him greater access. The hand at her back went further up, tracing her spine. Katara groaned, her eyes closed as she let herself live in the moment. In the sweet surrender.

Zuko found a spot on her neck and his mouth pulled on a bit of the skin, suckling gently, leaving a mark. The hand inside her shirt traveled slowly, tracing the lower edge of her bindings before skimming against her left breast. Groaning, Katara lowered her head on to his shoulder, continuing to grind against him. He cupped her breast and kneaded it gently, running his thumb over her clothed and taut nipple.

At that moment, Moran gave a hiss. With a start, both looked up at their ride. Moran, who had been lying on the ground, snoozing blissfully, was now on his feet and baring his teeth.

“Someone’s coming,” Zuko said and pulled his hand out. Both of them shot to their feet and he extinguished the bonfire with a flick of his hand. Katara pulled water from her skin while he took a defensive stance with his fists flaming.

Sure enough, they could hear the thumping of something coming their way. Something huge. Katara barely had the chance to share a glance with Zuko before something brown and gigantic crashed through a few bushes. Katara jumped back and blinked a couple of times to figure out what she was seeing. A large, brown, and hideous-looking animal came to a halt, hissing and spitting at Moran, who was responding in kind. Atop that revolting beast, sat the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

“Oh, hello there, Prince Pouty,” she said in a husky voice.

Zuko lowered his fire but did not ease his frown. “June?”


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caldera is in trouble. Aang meets with Long Feng. Hakoda at North Pole. June gives Iroh's message to Zuko.

I was planning on doing another history recap here, for Sokka, Suki, and Aang. But I honestly haven’t written it yet. So, instead, I will do a shoutout to my reviewers for the milestones achieved. 794 comments, 600 kudos and 132 bookmarks. Thank you, lovely readers. I am flattered. Here, I'm giving a shoutout to my reviewers. You want a shoutout? Drop in a review :-)  
  


(Someday, I'll whup my lazy butt to make a list of the people who left kudos and the ones who bookmarked the fic for giving a shoutout. Alas, that day is not today. LOL)

**Ppaco, Storyoftheunknownfangirl, Ethereal_Water, srebrenakrv, Ah, liacat, Daisymaggiewtv, Guest reviewers, Ngoc, jasmin07, My_Bated_Breath, mangamyriad, LostUnderland, tullyblue12, Smile_wide, MiddaySuperH, neomi Washington, Kugio_hakkanotogame13, teabuddies, Huh_mer, Alisha40216, Mina_Sarai, Numberless, PurpleKitten97, flyfree1031, Modern Kassandra, Dr.Killinger, saintsfan165, bookgirl18, sunlight777, Marina, Stromdragon16, Frostbite1144, krullenbol, Katie, agentquake084,UltimateFangurl1, Win, lettersfromnowhere, teabuddies, Flowercurtain, mylifeontheweb, Euros, Kayko15, Lychee, winterssun, Casutama, anu5ha, etherealscribe, firelordasami, MiddaySuperH, Baeowolf, brendajreyes13, sarahjtrash, deansgirl42, G, pettyjunkrat, ArikaHS, Nelmara, ThePumpkinKingsWife, Lj, ToriJYaki, ErrydayImChucklin, Emily, J, hrbrown01, lazyezstudy, Breeahnuhlynn, BlueTurtle25, bravebatgirl, Denkinoko, RageCaje, thesleepylunatic, hopscotch_11, Clickasp, emily112233, Julie_Ann, Nikotheamazingspoonklepto, Sunfireo27, EarthboundJedi, mrjakeswanson21, Zuttie, CorvusDwarf, Zutaralovar, Jelllsh, RiseMaclay, jAMIEbOi, Millie_658, aralizabeth, Laura, Numberless, Lolzadog, angeliaaa, Lace44, Greystreak98, fictionalfiasco, berserk_razo7, residentkook, ZoeXantheallae, Jabd, Haba, Breeahnuhlynn**

Sorry that this is the only update I’ll be doing this week. Life was being… life and messing things about. That’s why a smaller chapter as well. But I think this is a fun little chapter. A lot of things happen.

Also, super excited for upcoming Zutara week. I have some fun stories lined up for you, two of which are brand, spanking new. Interested? (I’m particularly looking forward to the ‘Celestial’ prompt.)

Anyway, on to the story. As usual, R&R.

 **Trigger Warning:** Gore.

* * *

****

** Chapter 32 **

Police Chief Okari chewed the nail of his thumb, wondering what to do. In the twenty years that he had been in charge of Caldera City, something so horrific had never taken place. And now, in a matter of five days, two bodies had turned up, cut down from throat to groin, their innards bubbling from the wound like lava spewing out from a crevice.

“What is this, Sir?” Zhei asked, looking pale and sickened. Not that Okari could blame him. To say that the sight was ghastly was an understatement. Okari himself was struggling to keep his dinner down. And poor Zhei had to discover one of the bodies and was the first law enforcer to have responded to the site of the discovery of the second body. Just the smell was enough to nauseate even the most hardened veteran like him. Zhei was meant to be nothing more than a patrol officer. He did not deserve to see this.

“I don’t know, Zhei,” Okari replied at long last, scratching his bearded cheeks. “But I have a bad feeling about this.”

“Bad feeling, Sir?”

“Indeed,” Okari said, feeling every day of his forty-seven years on his body as he studied the body in front of him. “A shitstorm is coming, Zhei. Mark my words. Shitstorm.”

Tearing his eyes from the gelatinous mix of organs that were in front of him, Okari looked at the pale man standing next to him. “Zhei, what do you think about this?”

“Me, Sir?”

“Yes, you. You are the one who found them, after all.”

The man shuffled slightly on his feet and said, “I… Seeing the way the two of them were killed… makes me think that the same person did it.”

Okari smiled. A humorless, dry pull of his lips that his subordinates knew well. That was the highest praise a junior would get from him. “I want you involved in this case, Zhei.”

“Sir?”

“Start by finding out who these poor bastards are.”

* * *

Appa appeared in Ba Sing Se with a loud bellow. The beast had picked up on its master’s mood and was trumpeting the displeasure. Aang hopped off the beast even before it had fully landed.

“Long Feng!” he screamed, letting his Air Bending carry his voice. “Come out!”

Moments later, the earth next to him split open and two Dai Li agents popped up.

“Avatar Aang,” one of them said. “We did not expect you to be here so soon.”

“Take me to Long Feng. Now!” Aang said through gritted teeth.

“Avatar Aang –“

“NOW,” Aang thundered. “If you don’t want me to unleash myself on the city, you will do as I say.”

The two agents exchanged glances and reached a decision. “Please, follow us.”

Aang grit his teeth and walked with the two agents. Soon, he was flanked by four more agents, surrounding him from all sides. Fools. They had no idea that he was containing himself. Were that not the case, the entire Dai Li would be at his mercy. He was led to a large, two-story house and ushered into it. The hall he was brought to was large, cavernous, and dark. Long Feng was seated in one end of the room, next to a merrily dancing hearth.

“Avatar Aang, I thought you would come here with the Fire Prince. Where is he?”

“Where is Katara?” Aang asked.

“She is with us.”

“LIES!” Aang screamed and the fire in the hearth responded to the Avatar’s rage. Long Feng had to duck from the flames, lest they singe him. “I know for certain that Katara is not in Ba Sing Se.”

The Chief of Dai Li stood up from his chair and brushed off the soot from his clothes, “I am not sure what you mean, Avatar. I assure you that your betrothed is with us.”

“If that is so, bring her here to me.”

Long Feng’s lips thinned. “This was not the deal, Avatar.”

“Bring. Her. Here. Now!”

Long Feng nodded at one of the agents standing behind Aang, who disappeared like a shadow.

“Have a seat, Avatar.”

“No.”

After what felt like ages, the Dai Li agent walked in. “There is your betrothed, Avatar.”

Aang whirled around. From where he stood, he could see the Dai Li agent walk towards him with a woman. Due to the darkness, he could not see her face, but hope flared in his chest. “Katara!” he breathed. He took a couple of hasty steps towards the woman. She, however, walked towards him in slow, measured step. As she stepped into the green glow of light, Aang gasped.

In front of him stood a woman dressed in the blue and white clothes of Water Tribe. A short, thin, and pale woman stood in front of him, looking at him with blank eyes.

“What is this?” Aang cried, unable to understand what he was seeing. “What is happening? Who the heck are you?”

“My name is Katara. I am Avatar Aang’s betrothed,” the woman intoned, her eyes vacant, her smile eerily wide.

“No. No. You’re not Katara!”

“My name is Katara. I am Avatar Aang’s betrothed,” the woman repeated.

“What the fuck? No! You’re not Katara. Long Feng, what is this? This is not my betrothed.”

“This is Katara, isn’t it?” Long Feng said. “That’s what she said to us. You said your betrothed is a healer. She is a healer. What do you mean she is not your betrothed?”

“My name is Katara. I am Avatar Aang’s betrothed,” she said, yet again. Words spoken without comprehension or feeling. In those vacant eyes, there was no life. No emotion. No recognition.

“This is wrong. This is _so_ wrong,” Aang held his bald head in his hand. “I… What is this? What is happening?”

* * *

For Hakoda, staying in the North Pole was becoming tougher and tougher. The welcome he had received when he had come here three months ago, while farce, was not hostile. Since Katara’s departure a month ago, the undercurrent had been a little more tangible. Yet, that’s what it was. An undercurrent. But since Hahn’s death, the hostility had taken a turn for the worse.

Just this morning, Hakoda had been walking down an alley, minding his own business, when suddenly he heard someone call him. Startled, he turned around, only to be slapped on the face with a snowball. That, in itself, was not such a big issue, the problem was that hidden inside the snow was ice. Upon meeting his face, the snow splattered, and the solid ice crashed on the bridge of his nose. He knew instantly that his nose had bruised. Based on how the ball had been made and the force at which it had come at him, Hakoda knew it was a Water Bender who had done it.

With a sigh, he wiped the water on his sleeves and continued walking. He had no intention of showing that the snowball had hurt. Not his nose, that was a minor wound that would heal soon. What had taken a real blow was his ego. He was the chief of the Southern Water Tribe. And yet, he had no respect here, in his own sister tribe. And that, hurt. He did not know how long he could handle this hostility. But he had to. He had to.

* * *

“June?”

The woman atop the mole hopped off and approached them with a sway of her hips. “You were tough to track, Prince Pouty. Who is that?” she said pointing at Katara with her chin. “Your girlfriend?”

Zuko looked at Katara, her hair mussed from his fingers running through them. Her lips slightly swollen and her shirt crumpled. He smiled slightly and turned to look at June. “Yes.”

“She is too pretty for you,” June said.

“Excuse me!” Katara bristled. “That’s rude. Who even are you? How did you find us?”

June smiled and raised her brow, “Didn’t like that, did you? Won’t take rubbish spoken about your boyfriend, huh?”

“No, I won’t. And just answer the damn question, will you?” Katara snapped.

The bounty-hunter hooked a thumb at the animal, “My Shirshu can smell anyone from anywhere.”

“What do you want June?” Zuko asked, annoyed.

“I was sent here,” June said, lowering herself on a rock. “I have been looking for you all over the Earth Kingdom. That was some destruction you wreaked in the Great Divide.”

Zuko and Katara shared a glance, fear raw on her face. “You were at the Great Divide?” her voice cracked, “Oh no. Did he… Utakata… did he see you? He… he… is he following you?”

“Relax,” June said. “I didn’t go there. I knew about the rebel camp. I’d be a pretty shitty bounty hunter if I didn’t know which areas to avoid and how to get around those areas. I avoided it. But I saw what you did there, Prince Zuko.”

“That was not me,” Zuko said. “It was her.”

June’s eyes widened and she whistled, “You? Impressive. Good choice, Zuko. Good choice.”

“What brings you here, June?”

“I’m here with a message from your creepy grandpa.”

“Huh? My grandfather died years ago.”

“Who’s Iroh then.”

Zuko rubbed a hand on his face, suppressing a groan. “My uncle. Give me the message,” then as an afterthought, he added, “Please?”

June picked up a bag from Shirshu’s saddle and handed it to him. “There’s a message and some more things. That will be all from me. I’m off now. Hope to never see you again.”

With that, June hopped on Shirshu and trotted off. With a frown, Zuko undid the bag. In it was a tube that he recognized as one of his Uncle’s treasured possessions. He pulled the tube and placed the bag carefully on the ground. The tube was a complex device with a unique locking device. Six discs were lined along the length of the tube with various figures inscribed on them. He had to rotate the discs in a certain way to form a series of figures. Only then would the lock open. Try to force it, and a vial of lemon juice would spill into the scroll, destroying its contents.

Zuko, however, knew this tube. He opened the tube easily and brought the scroll out.

_My Dear Nephew,_

_I don’t know when or how this letter will find you. I got the news about your abduction. I know you will find a way out of the abductor’s grasp. Knowing you, I’m certain you’d want to go to Ba Sing Se. I want to let you know that your crew at Ba Sing Se is dead. There is nothing left there for you, except danger._

_I’m writing this letter to give you a direction. From what I hear, a Water Bender is with you. In the bag, I have enclosed an envelope in the bag with two passes into Omashu. Go into Omashu and meet with King Bumi. He will keep you safe._

_You need to hide, my nephew. Till you reach Omashu, don’t stay in one place for too long. My brother has sent Zhao after you, with the order to behead you. Run, nephew. Run._

_With Love,_

_Your Uncle._


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara reads Iroh's letter. Toph vs Ravin. Zuko and Katara find a place to stay before they start for Omashu.

I wasn’t expecting to update this so quickly. But I managed to write this one today. This came out very easily. I love this little chapter. Not much to say in terms of trigger warning. Thank you for all the love and affection you have given me for this story. Hopefully, I would be able to update **Sleepless** by end of the week.

As usual, read and review.

****

* * *

****

** Chapter 33 **

Katara frowned. As his eyes passed over the letter’s contents, Zuko’s face morphed from a worried crease to an expressionless mask. He let out a slow, tired breath and leaned against a tree, his eyes closed. Worry flickered inside her and she walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Zuko? What happened?”

Silently, without opening his eyes, he handed her the letter. Katara scanned through the contents of the letter, feeling something nasty roiling in her stomach. “This… this can’t be true, can it? The Fire Lord… he can’t have… his own son… How can he send someone to behead his own son? That’s not … not possible.”

“Isn’t it?” he asked in a dead kind of voice. He pointed at his scar, “I was fourteen when he did this, just to prove a point. I’m twenty-four now. Is it such a stretch?”

It was as though someone had clenched her heart painfully. She reached over and gave his shoulder a squeeze, not knowing what else to say. “I… I’m so sorry. I… I don’t even know what to say.”

Zuko pushed himself off the tree and procured the map from their bag. “If we’re headed to Omashu, we need a change of plans.”

He unfurled the map and sat on the ground, studying the map with a tight frown. She walked over and sat next to him, looking at him with rising concern. “Zuko? Do you want to talk about this?”

He shook his head, “I’ve told you, Katara. I don’t talk about feelings. There is nothing _to_ talk about. I just want to go to Omashu now.”

“Zuko –“

“Katara, please,” he tapped on the map rather forcefully. “This. Now.”

She nodded and turned her attention to the map. “We’re here, between Serpent's Pass and Full Moon Bay. And Omashu is all the way south, over here. We can either go across the dessert or we take the circuitous route along Chameleon Bay, circumventing the desert altogether.”

“No,” Zuko said. “Chameleon Bay attracts too much traffic. Anyone coming to Ba Sing Se from Fire Nation would be taking Chameleon Bay. We will be recognized there.”

“You plan to go across the desert then? We can’t go the other way, because it’ll take us too close to the Great Divide.”

“Across the desert, it is then,” he said. “We have to shore up supplies.”

“There is a village and a trading post near Full Moon Bay, we can gather the things there.”

“Right. I would say we can get to the village by the evening if we start now.”

“Let’s get going then,” Katara said, gathering their belongings. Zuko walked over to her, his face impassive.

“Katara, I was thinking… Once we reach Full Moon Bay, you… You can take a ship to the South Pole. Away from all this.”

Katara paused, turning to look at him. “What?”

“Zhao is a piece of shit. He is after me. I’m the one exiled. You… you’ve already gone through hell simply because you were with me. At the wrong place and at the wrong time. Maybe you should cut me loose now.”

“Zuko,” Katara said slowly, unable to believe what she was hearing. “Shut up.”

“Katara, what are you…”

“You’re stuck with me, whether you like it or not. So tough.”

Zuko shook his head, “Zhao is a nasty piece of shit, Katara. He –“

“I. Don’t. Care,” Katara snapped. “We’re either doing this together, or we are not doing this at all. Am I clear?”

Zuko’s lips thinned but he nodded. “Fine. Let’s move then.”

“I’ll take the reins this time,” she said. 

Zuko did not argue, simply hefted the bags on his back. Katara climbed on Moran, Zuko climbed behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. “How’s your wound?”

“Better,” she said and cracked the reins. Zuko put his head on her unwounded shoulder as Moran took off in a steady trot. The path to Full Moon Bay was, mercifully, more shaded than it was from The Great Divide to Serpent’s Pass. As they made their way along the route, Katara realized that Zuko had drifted off to an uneasy slumber. Left alone to her thoughts, Katara allowed herself to think. The one question that she had been avoiding asking herself, yet the one that danced at the back of her thoughts.

_When and how was she going to tell Zuko who she really was?_

* * *

Ravin Shen Shu flexed his fingers, grinning from ear to ear.

“Make sure you don’t hurt her too badly,” his father said.

“I know, I know,” Ravin said. “Don’t hurt the heiress, we need the money. But that bitch actually challenged me, Dad. I don’t respond well to challenges. Especially not when it comes from a girl.”

“And you should not,” his mother said, brushing his hair out of his eyes. “All you have to do is just knock her off the platform. That’s all. Then, all of the Bei Fong Estate is as good as ours.”

“Yes, I know.”

As was the norm for matches like this, Ravin was dressed in a green sleeveless vest that showed off his lovingly built, muscular chest and arms that he had oiled for extra measure. A pair of white baggy pants reached half-way down to his shins. Gold armbands graced each of his arms and a thick gold chain rested on his neck.

At that moment, a bell rang outside, signaling that it was time to start the fight. Ravin stretched, flexing his muscles, and walked out to the platform that the Beifong family had rented for this event. As he approached the platform, Toph reached it from the other side. She, on the other hand, was dressed in green, knee-length tunic and pair of black slacks, with a white sash on her waist. Much to his distaste, the woman was barefoot. Ravin avoided rolling his eyes, only to realize that she would not be able to see it. The dumb bitch was blind, after all.

The announcer, a man named Yu, stood in the middle of the platform. “Ladies and Gentlemen,” he said to the smattering of people who were gathered to watch. “Today we are here to witness the match between Young Lord Ravin Shen Shu and Miss Toph Beifong. The rules are simple. The first one to knock their opponent off the platform using their Earth Bending wins. The match starts on the count of three, two, one, and go!”

Using his Earth Bending, Yu jumped off the platform. Ravin grinned and cracked his neck. Toph, on the other hand, took her stance. And what a stance that was! Feet pointed inward, knees bent at an awkward angle and hands raised.

 _Let’s show this bitch what Earth Bending looks like._ Ravin thought. With a grunt, he jumped and began to rock the platform. It swayed back and forth, side to side as the announcer screamed, “Do you see that, Ladies and Gentlemen! The Young Lord is rocking the platform. It is an incredible feat that we are witnessing. But, would you look at that? Lady Beifong has managed to stay on. She has made trapped her feet into the platform and is held in place by the very rock that The Young Lord is trying to throw her off.”

_Okay, so she is better than I expected. No worries._

Ravin stopped rocking the platform and pulled out a slab of rock next to him. Using his hands, he sent a flurry of discs towards the woman. Toph on the other side crossed her hands, making a stone tent for herself, shielding herself from the onslaught. With a stomp of his leg, Ravin lowered her protective shield, only to realize she wasn’t in it.

“What the hell?” he cried, looking around frantically. “Where is she?”

Suddenly, the earth opened behind him and Toph emerged from within and said, “Boo.”

Ravin spun around but the ground beneath him moved, making him fall on the floor, landing on his face. The next thing he knew, a block slammed him on his stomach, and he was flying. After he smashed on the rafters, stars winked in his vision. Through the pain, humiliation, and stunned silence, he heard the announcer say, “And there we have it, Ladies and Gentlemen, our winner. Lady Toph Beifong.”

* * *

The town they wandered into was so tiny, it did not even find a mention in the map that Haru had given them. The little hamlet made a living out of trading at the Full Moon Bay. Katara and Zuko hopped off Moran and walked into the town. A fading wooden sign, hanging off a pole, declared that settlement was called Gia. Once in there, Zuko grabbed the reins of Moran and turned to her.

“You go and grab some supplies. I will find a place to stay for the night.”

“Done. Meet you back here in half an hour?”

“Done.”

With the money that they had stolen from Utakata, Katara purchased some clothes and food from the stand. She was headed to the rendezvous point when her eye caught something. On a bulletin board was a picture of Aang, displaying his usual toothy grin. On an impulse, she pulled the notice from the board and looked at it. Aang. A picture of him was like a small bit of home. A tiny sliver of nostalgia. With a small smile, she folded the picture and put it in her bag. She walked over to the meeting place and found Zuko waiting for her, without Moran.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” he said. “I found a place for us to stay in. This place does not have an inn or tavern where we could stay. But there is a family that is willing to let us stay for the night.”

“Really? That’s awfully kind of them.”

“They’re charging for it,” he said with a faint smile. “So, I’m not sure kindness has much to do with it. This way.”

Zuko led her to a small but well-kept house where an older woman stood waiting with a smile. “Oh hello, Lee. Come in, come in. This is the companion you were talking about?”

“Yes.”

“Welcome, dear,” the woman said. “I’m Ishe. What is your name?”

“K-Kya.”

If Zuko was surprised at the name, he didn’t show it.

“Come in, come in. I didn’t know that your companion was a woman, Lee. We only have one bedroom to spare.”

“It’s fine,” Katara replied.

She showed them to the room and said, “The bathroom is the door across the room. Please freshen up. I’m fixing dinner.”

Once alone, Katara handed Zuko the clothes she had purchased. “Sorry, I don’t know your size. I just picked something that looked like it’d fit.”

The corner of his mouth twitched, and his eyes gleamed in the way that told Katara he had a quip that he was holding back.

“Okay, what is it? Out with it.”

He snorted and said, “I’ll give you my proper size later.”

Katara’s eyes widened as she realized the double entendre in his words. With a chuckle, she threw the pillow on his face. “Get lost,” she said laughing.

With a wave, he walked away, his shoulder shaking with mirth.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko's thoughts, Suki makes a friend, Sokka learns about Katara's escape, Ozai watches Azula train

A quick update but very different from the last one. I got this one out quickly, because this one flew out of my fingers. Hope you enjoy this one. Even though this one doesn’t necessarily require a trigger warning, this is a heavier one. As usual, read and review, please.  
  
Edit: Oh, and that "we only have one bed" trope? Watch me flip it. XD

* * *

** Chapter 34 **

Zuko lay in the bed, his entire body sore. He massaged his eyes with the heels of his palms, his exhaustion telling on his body. His father, no, Fire Lord Ozai had put a hit on him. While it did not surprise him but yes, it did hurt. He really should have let go of the illusion that Ozai harbored any kind of affection for him, at the age of fourteen. Yet, for some reason, he had held on to the idea that someday his father would love him like his son. Today, the last bit of illusion that he had held on to, rather foolishly, was shattered. His father wanted him beheaded. Alone in the room, a tear dropped out of his good eye.

He had seen Katara’s look of concern and had hated it. He detested being the cause of any kind of pain for her. She had already gone through hell, simply because she was in the same tent with him. She had been abducted, bitten by the Canyon Muncher, held prisoner, forced to watch him get beaten, had been sexually abused, had to kill and bear the guilt of Vamik’s death. All because _he_ had asked her to come into Toph’s tent. That was the reason he had cracked the joke in the first place. He had wanted her to stop worrying.

With a click, he heard the bathroom door open, altering him that Katara was would be coming into the room in moments. Zuko wiped the tear from his cheek, and closed his eyes, hoping she would not see exactly how raw his uncle’s letter had cut him.

“Ishe says dinner is served,” Katara said, walking into the room. “Come on.”

With a nod, he sat up and wiped his face. Katara had chosen a typical Earth Kingdom outfit for him. A green sleeveless tunic, and white baggy pants, with a brown belt. Stretching his arms, he put on a smile he did not feel and said, “I’m so glad I could shower and shave.”

He cast a glance at Katara and felt the tightness in his chest ease a bit. She was dressed in a pale green wrap-around top and a brown knee-length pant. Her hair was wet and fell around her face in a curtain. She looked beautiful in an understated way. He walked up to her and draped his arm around her waist, pulling her against him.

“What?” she asked, smiling.

“Thank you,” he murmured against her cheek.

“For what?”

“For everything.”

A strange expression crossed her face before she smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. “You are welcome. I don’t even know for what, but you are welcome.”

She placed a gentle kiss on his lips. “Come on, let’s go for dinner. I’m starving.”

“Let’s go.”

The two of them walked out of the room and made their way into the dining room where Ishe and a young woman who looked almost exactly like her, were laying out a spread of meal. After days of surviving on buns, scrapes thrown at them by their prisoners, berries, and wild rabbits, the meal in front of them looked inviting and Zuko felt himself salivate. The two of them sat down at the table and bowed their heads in gratitude.

“Lee, Kya,” Ishe said as she settled down opposite Katara. “This is my daughter, Mivo.”

“Hello, Mivo,” Katara said, smiling.

The girl gave her a stiff nod before moving on to serve the food. Zuko had been brought up on the finest of foods that the world had to offer, yet, this simple meal of rice, fish, and vegetables had seemed like a delicacy. He picked up his chopsticks and began to chew on his rice. He was making his way through the fish when Katara nudged him with her elbow. He looked at her and she flicked her eyes towards their hosts. Ishe was looking at him quizzically while Mivo was suppressing a smile. He looked at the three women in confusion and shook his head, “I’m sorry, am I missing something?”

“I was just saying, _Lee,_ ” Mivo said, “That you eat like you’re flush.”

“I’m sorry… flush? What does that mean?”

“I mean like you’re prissy, you know. Almost as if you’re… loaded.”

Zuko bit back an annoyed response and said in carefully measured words, “Well, yes. I was born into a family of aristocrats.”

“Really? Then how come you’re traveling like this?” Ishe asked.

“Well,” he said, deciding to improvise by sticking as close to the truth as possible. “I… sort of had a falling out with my family. So… here I am.”

The rest of the dinner passed with Katara making small talk with the mother and daughter. But throughout, he felt Mivo’s eyes on him. He knew he had aroused her suspicion and that soured the taste of the meal for him. After dinner, Katara offered to clean up the dishes with them. Following her lead, Zuko offered his help too, but Ishe brushed it aside.

“We don’t let our guests work,” Ishe said. “Why don’t you both head on to the room and Mivo will bring out some wine for you both.”

While Katara went into the bedroom, Zuko decided to step out on the porch to get some air. In the silence, he could hear the hoot of the ship leaving from Full Moon Bay. He took a deep breath and looked out to the sky, spotting the Ursa Major with ease. When he was a child, he had believed that his mother had become a part of the constellation that shared her name. At that moment, he wished he could still hold on to the innocence of his childhood. He swallowed the knot of anxiety in his stomach, as half-formed thoughts chased each other in his mind.

“Wine?” Mivo’s voice broke his thoughts.

He turned around and accepted the proffered drink. “Thank you.”

The woman leaned against the porch rails, swirling her wine in her glass. “So, Lee, you are leaving tomorrow?”

“Hmm,” he said, sipping on his drink.

“So… I was thinking… tonight… you and me… we could… you know?”

Zuko coughed, feeling the wine go up his nose. “What?”

“Oh, come on,” she said with a smile. “I’m sure you understood what I mean.”

“No. I mean, yes, I did. Do. And… Ummm… Thank you but no. I’m with her, you know. With… With Kya.”

“Oh, that’s obvious. The way you look at her tells me everything,” Mivo said with a grin. “And I’m not asking you to ditch her. There’s a barn at the back, we could be back in thirty minutes and no one would be wiser.”

Zuko licked his lips and shook his head, “Again, thank you, but no. I’m not interested. And I’m not doing that to Kya.”

Saying so, he turned around to walk when Mivo laughed. “I’m sure I can think of at least three powerful people who would be very interested in knowing your whereabouts, Prince Zuko.”

* * *

Suki was up to her elbows in soap suds, scrubbing dishes. A short, stocky, older woman stood next to her, drying the dishes.

“You’re Suki, aren’t you?” the woman said suddenly.

“Yes.”

“I’m Neya.”

“Okay.”

“Been in this prison for long?”

“No.”

“You sure are a chatty one,” Neya said chuckling.

Suki sighed, “Sorry, I… I hate being here.”

“I know,” Neya said sympathetically. “I hate it here too. But sometimes, just having someone to talk to helps.”

Despite herself, Suki found herself smiling. “I understand. What are you here for?”

“Murder,” Neya said, without skipping a beat.

“Oh.”

Neya shrugged. “The bastard was a mean drunk. Hit me every night. One night, I just hit back, and he keeled over like a rag doll.”

Suki smiled, finding herself liking the woman she was talking to. “Good for you.”

“What about you?”

Suki hesitated, words of warning from someone else ringing in her mind, making her think before she spoke. “Attempted murder.”

“Didn’t kill that fucker?” Neya asked.

“Nah, missed.”

Neya clicked. “At least tell me he came off worse than you?”

Suki shook her head, “Sadly, no.”

Neya dried the dish Suki handed her and said, “Well, that’s too bad. But hey, girl power, eh? Stick together, shall we?”

“Yeah, sure,” Suki said, smiling in what felt like forever.

* * *

“Any news of Katara?” Sokka had taken to asking that question every morning. Piandao, bless him, had not shown any irritation and had responded with patience. Every day, the man would smile and shake his head. As was the routine, Sokka ran over to ask the question again. Before he could open his mouth, however, Piandao pointed to a chair.

“You have news, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Piandao said. “But I don’t know what you’ll feel about this.”

“Lay it on me.”

“Well, we have confirmed news that Katara is with Prince Zuko.”

“How do you know that? Where are they?”

“We don’t know where they are. What we do know is that the Fire Prince escaped the rebels. The camp was… destroyed. Several were killed and the camp was flooded.”

“Okay. How does this confirm that Katara is with him? I mean the Prince could have done it himself.”

“He could,” Piandao agreed. “But whoever was with him, used blood bending. Without the full moon. Know many who can do it?”

“What? K-Katara can’t blood bend without full moon!”

“It was two days before the full moon. And from what I hear, your sister is enough of a powerful bender to have defeated Pakku in sparring.”

Sokka’s lips quirked into a proud smirk, “Yeah. She was merely fourteen at the time too. Pakku wouldn’t teach her Water Bending, even though she was a Master of the Southern Style of Water Bending. Simply because he did not teach women. Whatever. She made him bend to her will. Made him teach her.”

“How old is she now?”

“Twenty-two.”

“Is it such a stretch to think that the girl who beat one of the best Water Benders the world has ever seen at the age of fourteen would learn to blood bend without full moon under extenuating circumstances?”

Sokka opened his mouth but found himself short on words to say. Katara hated to bend blood. She considered it unholy. She had been broken up about using it on Hama and when she had to use it on Kala, Katara had not slept for days. For her to have resorted to that, without the aid of full moon, things had to have gone bad. Really bad.

* * *

Ozai watched from the viewing gallery as Azula twirled a strand of blue fire over her head and let out a gust of flames from her fist, finishing the form she was practicing. She lowered her hands, centering herself, exhaling slowly.

“Brilliant as usual, Princess Azula,” her instructor, Lakun, said. “Your ankle is out of line, though.”

Azula frowned and looked down and indeed, her ankle was out of the marked spot by two centimeters.

“No,” she said. “No. No. No! This is not okay.”

“Princess Azula, it’s okay,” Lakun said, holding up a hand. “Two centimeters make no difference.”

“Two centimeters is the difference between life and death,” Azula said through gritted teeth. “Two centimeters is _not_ perfect. _I_ am perfect.”

“Princess –“

“Do not patronize me!” Azula snapped. “This is not a mistake I make. _He_ makes these stupid mistakes.”

“I beg your pardon, Princess, who?”

“I’m not supposed to take that name,” she muttered.

“What?”

Azula hissed and threw a blast of fire at Lakun, who deflected it with ease. But the man’s brows had knit into a frown. She reared her hand, ready to attack again when Ozai raised his voice, “Princess Azula! Behave yourself.”

At her father’s admonition, she lowered her hand, her face taut. Ozai walked down the viewing gallery and into the arena. “What do you think you were doing, Azula?”

She did not reply, her lips pressed together in a thin line. The Fire Lord raised a hand, dismissing the guards and the instructor. Once alone, he turned to his daughter. “We do not attack our instructors, do you understand that?”

“Yes.”

“Azula!”

“Yes, Sir.”

“What happened to you?”

She took a deep breath, bowed to him, and marched away, leaving him standing in the arena.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Mivo. Toph scares her parents. Zutara. Aang at Ba SIng Se. Zuko doesn't know what to say.

A quick update. Yay! I cannot explain in words how much the love you all have given me for this story means to me. Thank you, every one of you. As for an update with the other fics, I hope to update them sometime this week. Let’s see.

 **Trigger Warning:** Mild violence.

* * *

** Chapter 35 **

Zuko turned around, slowly, his eyes glowering at the woman smirking at him. She pushed herself off the rails and walked over to him with a sway of her hips. She lay her fingers on his wrist, moving slowly up to his elbow, up his bicep, and to his shoulder. Slowly, she went on to trace his collar bone, slowly moving to his neck, lining his jaw before skimming at the edge of his ruined cheek. Just before her fingers touched his scar, though, he grabbed her hand none too gently.

“Didn’t anyone tell you not to play with fire, little girl?” Zuko whispered.

“Maybe I want to get burned?” she purred, leaning in closer.

“Careful what you wish for.”

Mivo gave a breathy chortle and leaned in closer, her lips a hair’s breadth away from his. She flicked her tongue out, perhaps to lick his lips, but Zuko used his other hand to yank her head back by the hair. She hissed, but the smile stayed in place.

“I don’t respond well do blackmail, Mivo,” Zuko said, letting the hand holding her wrist heat up as he stared into her pale-green eyes.

She inhaled sharply but stayed where she was. “You’ll hurt a woman?”

“Na uh, you don’t get to pull that card,” Zuko said, continuing to raise the temperature of his hand while tightening his hold on her hair. “Not after you tried to blackmail me. You want to give my whereabouts to the _powerful_ people that you talked about? Go ahead and do it. See if I care.”

Zuko let go of her wrist and flung her to the side making Mivo stumble against the rail. She caught herself before she fell, though. With a huff, he spun on his heels and started to march back.

“The White Lotus opens wide to all those who know its secrets,” For the second time, Mivo’s voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

“What?”

She pulled out something small from her pocket and tossed it at him. Instinctively, he grabbed the object she had thrown and glanced at his hand. In it, lay the White Lotus Tile. “What is going on?”

“We are honored to be your hosts, Prince Zuko,” Mivo said. “Congratulations, you passed the test.”

Zuko shook his head, confused. “What?”

Mivo straightened and gave him a bow before saying, “About two weeks ago, word reached out to the members of the White Lotus to be on the lookout for you, since you went missing from your war camp.”

“Okay… But what do you mean by test?”

Mivo gave a small smile and said, “I didn’t know how you looked like. We just got a description, but you see, the Earth Kingdom has a lot of young men with a scar. We were also told that you are honorable and that you have a temper. Also, that you are an adept Fire Bender. I just had to check that it was indeed you and not just someone who simply matches the description.”

Zuko nodded, his mind buzzing. A sudden thought struck him, and he frowned, “What would you have done if I was some random guy who decided to take you up on your offer?”

Mivo laughed, “I’m an Earth Bender. I can look after myself. Shall we go inside? We have a lot to talk about.”

Ten minutes later, Zuko was back at the dining table, with Katara sitting next to him and the mother and daughter sitting across from them. Before leaving for Ba Sing Se, his Uncle had told him that if anyone ever handed him the white lotus tile, along with those words, Zuko could trust them. They were a part of a secret society that wanted to keep peace in the world. Which was all that he knew of the organization. Katara appeared to have taken the news of a secret society rather well. Zuko, on the other hand, twirled the white lotus tile in his fingers, still trying to understand what had happened.

Ishe poured tea in their cups and settled down on her chair. “Our family has been a part of The White Lotus Society for generations. We were unable to stop Fire Lord Azulon from starting the war, but we did stop the Air Benders from being driven to extinction. Today, we are trying to put a stop to the war and instate you on the throne, My Prince.”

“Me?”

“Indeed,” Ishe said. “Fire Lord Ozai is disrupting the balance of the world. A balance that only you can restore. The world needs someone who understands the value of peace. Originally, we wanted to put Prince Lu Ten on the throne, but…”

“He passed away,” Zuko whispered slowly.

“That,” Ishe said, nodding. “Also, the prophecy that was made recently.”

“Prophecy?” Katara said, confused.

“Recently, a fortune-teller made a prophecy. I don’t know the exact words of the prophecy but in essence, it said that the war will come to an end this year. And it would be brought to an end by a Fire Bender wielding white flames.”

Zuko raised his brow, “I don’t know of any Fire Bender who has white flames.”

“We have reasons to believe that it’s you,” Mivo said.

Zuko shook his head and lit a flame on his palm, “See? Orange. Sometimes yellow. Not white.”

The four of them sat in silence for a while, while Mivo massaged her wrist.

“I can heal that,” Katara said, breaking the silence.

“Thank you,” she said and extended her hand to Katara. As the Water Bender gloved her hand, she looked at Zuko, her blue eyes asking a question.

Mivo seemed to have caught her unspoken query because she said, “Don’t worry about it. It’s not his fault. I pushed him to it.”

Katara didn’t say anything but Zuko had a feeling she would talk to him as soon as they are alone. The blistered skin on Mivo’s hand healed within seconds and Katara sat back on her chair.

“Your Majesty,” Ishe said after a moment. “Where are you headed to?”

Zuko shook his head. “I’m sorry, but I’m not telling you.”

“I understand,” Mivo said. “We won’t pressure you. But I have to tell you, you _have_ to work at hiding better.”

“Meaning?” Katara asked.

“Not you, but him,” Mivo said. “His way of walking, talking, eating…everything. It screams of a sophisticated upbringing. It draws attention to him in the poorer sections of the Earth Kingdom, even more than his scar.”

“I can’t change the way I walk, talk, or eat,” Zuko said incredulously.

“At least come up with a better cover story than calling yourselves _traveling companions,_ ” Ishe said.

“Maybe we can help you concoct a better story?” Mivo said.

“Actually,” Zuko said, licking his lips. “I could do with a bit of your help.”

“What can we do for you, your highness?” Ishe asked.

“Can you arrange for safe passage to the South Pole for her?” he said, nodding at Katara.

Katara’s head whipped up and she glared at him. “Zuko, can I have a word with you? In private?”

At his nod, Katara all but dragged him to the room they were staying for the night.

As soon as they stepped inside, she slammed the door and locked it behind them. “What the hell was that?” She said, scowling at him. “Are you trying to get rid of me?”

“Katara, I’m trying to keep you safe.”

“And what makes you think that you need to do it?” Katara snapped. “In case you haven’t noticed, Zuko, I am more than capable of taking care of myself.”

“Katara, please,” Zuko beseeched. “I have seen you suffer. I have seen you go through hell, simply because you were with me. I can’t let that happen again. If something happened to you… I… I don’t think I can ever forgive myself.”

Katara’s expression softened and she walked over to him, “Zuko, I’m an adult. I can make my own choices and I have made mine.”

Zuko sighed and ran his fingers through her hair, “Even if that choice ends up hurting you? I promised to keep you safe, Katara. I couldn’t keep that promise in the camp. Allow me to do it.”

“Really? How selfish of you, Zuko! You want to cart me off to safety, and then what? Am I supposed to sit in the polar ice caps, and spend my days wondering what the fuck has happened to you? How can I live like that?”

“But Katara, being with me, all that has come your way is pain. Now you have a way out, why won’t you take it?”

“Yes, I got a lot of pain. But were you the one inflicting it on me? No. You gave me the strength to fight the pain, Zuko. If I leave you here, now, I won’t be able to live with myself. Besides,” she grabbed Zuko by the collar and pulled him closer, “You are mine, and I don’t abandon my people. Am I clear?”

Zuko smiled, “Crystal.”

“So we’re not having this conversation again, are we?”

“No.”

“Good,” she took a deep breath and leveled him with a hard stare. “Why did you burn Mivo?”

Zuko sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “Like she said, she pushed me to it. It was apparently a test.”

“Test? Who the fuck does she think she is to test you?”

“It’s no big deal,” Zuko said, unwilling to talk about the extremely uncomfortable moment. Especially since it was not really what he thought it was. “She was just trying to be certain that I am Zuko and not some random guy. She was testing my Fire Bending, I guess.”

“Well, at least it was a surface burn that I could heal within moments.”

“I know, I made sure of that.”

“Well, make sure you apologize for that.”

Zuko’s mouth turned down in distaste but he nodded. “Yeah, I’ll do that.”

* * *

“This is who I am,” Toph said, spreading her arms. “I am an Earth Bender. And a very good one at that.”

“Toph, that’s enough!” Lao said. “We let you learn Earth Bending because you wanted to. But I see now, that was a mistake.”

“Dad, please. Being blind hasn’t stopped me,” Toph insisted. “I am good at what I do. In fact, I am better than _any_ Earth Bender around. I know I can go toe to toe with King Bumi.”

“Oh, dear!” Poppy said, putting a hand on her heart.

“You’re delusional!” Lao said, his face scrunched in anger. “Toe to toe with King Bumi? How did you even get these ideas?

“Ideas? _Ideas?_ ”

“Indeed. Just because you beat Ravin Shen Shu in a controlled tournament, you think you’re equal to King Bumi? Ridiculous.”

Toph took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her parents were not willing to listen to reason. Thus, the only option left with her was to show them. She held her hands up and concentrated.

“What are you doing?” Poppy asked.

Toph paid no heed to her mother as the Earth beneath her feet began to rumble. She lifted her hands higher and higher. In response to the bender’s call, the house began to shake. Slowly, the entire house began to raise up., higher and higher. Lao and Poppy screamed, along with every other occupant in the house. She held the house up, ten feet above the ground, with a pillar of earth supporting the entire structure. She counted down to thirty before slowly lowering the house down, making sure the foundation went deep inside.

“That was but a small demonstration of what I can do,” Toph said, ignoring the beads of sweat lining her forehead, upper lip, and nape. “Trust me, I can do more.”

“This has gone too far. You’re now going to be under watch, all the time.”

“But Dad –“

“Enough!” Lao roared, holding his hand up. “Take her to the room. She is to be watched, at all times.”

In his bid to protect his daughter, Lao Beifong seriously underestimated his daughter. Despite his best precautions, Toph Beifong ran away that night.

* * *

It was past midnight when Katara stepped into the tiny room she was sharing with Zuko. He locked the door and with a yawn, flopped face-first on the bed with a moan. “Bed,” he said, his voice muffled by the pillow. “I never thought I’d actually miss a bed.”

Katara chuckled and said, “You can sleep on the bed, then. I’ll be okay on the floor.”

He paused and looked up. “What? Why would you sleep on the floor?”

Katara tugged at a strand of hair, feeling a blush rising in her cheeks, and said, “I’m not ready to share a bed with you yet.”

He sat up on the bed with a confused frown. “You shared a prison cell with me.”

“Yeah, but that was different,” Katara said. “This is… I’m just not there, yet, Zuko.”

With a smile, he climbed off the bed and gathered her in his arms, burying his face into her hair. “Tara, I won’t do anything that you’re not comfortable with, you know that, right?”

Of their own accord, Katara’s eyes fluttered shut. “I know,” she whispered.

With a gentleness that she would not have believed he was capable of, Zuko held her face in her hands. “I won’t do anything you’re not comfortable with. I promise. You’re exhausted and so am I. All I want, for both of us, is to sleep well. We have a long journey ahead.”

“That we do,” Katara said.

“So please, come. Lie down and sleep. You trust me, right?”

Heat rose up to her cheeks as Katara’s heart beat a wild rhythm in her chest. She licked her lips and keeping her eyes averted from him, she said, “Ummm. It’s not…It’s not you that I don’t trust.”

His arms tightened around her and he lifted her off her feet, only to lower her on the bed gently. The mattress on both sides of her dipped as he came to hover over her. “You know what happens when you say things like that?”

“What?” she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“You get kissed,” he said before his lips met hers. His hand traveled down her side while his tongue explored her mouth. With a soft moan, she arched into him, allowing him to settle between her legs. His hardened member nudged against her, making her shudder. He moved his attention to the swell off her breast, right below her collar bone, suckling the skin. Every inch of her broke into goosebumps as her body responded to the ministrations of its master.

He rolled over to the side, pulling her along in his arms. She folded into his embrace, feeling a sense of safety surrounding her. The resistance she had felt, the self-consciousness, the shyness, it had all melted away. All she was left with was an overwhelming sense of peace. At that moment, she felt loved.

“Sleep,” he whispered in her ears. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

* * *

For the first time ever, Aang had been able to control his Avatar State. The immense power that lay coiled within him was something he lived with. When he was happy, the power lay dormant inside him. A fire flickering in a hearth, warm, alive, and yet, pleasant. However, anger, grief, and guilt would break the dam and the volcano would surge forth. Before this, he had had no success in controlling it. Guru Pathik had tried to teach him to gain control, but the price he demanded was too high. Giving up Katara? It was unthinkable. The worst that could happen.

But that was before he met the woman with dead eyes and vacant smile claiming that she was Katara, his betrothed. The sight had rocked him to his core, shaking him deeply. A part of him had wanted to unleash the power within him and bury the entire city of Ba Sing Se, but something inside him stopped him from doing it, because somewhere deep down, he knew that Long Feng wasn’t to be blamed. If this woman had told him that she was Katara, he would not have known any better. Aang tried to remember if he had mentioned to him that Katara was a Water Bender, but he couldn’t. The effort it had taken to rein the power in had knocked him out.

_Katara was sitting on a bed, holding out a pair of clothes to someone. Whoever she was talking to said something that made her laugh. She picked up the pillow and threw it at the speaker. Once her laugh died, she pulled out a bag and rummaged through the contents. As she pulled out some clothes, a piece of paper dropped out of it. Smiling a bit, she scanned the paper._

_“Hi, Aang. Hope you’re doing well. You must have mastered the Avatar State by now.”_

_She folded the paper and put it back in._

Aang awoke with a start, feeling as though his head had been skewered with a hot poker. With a groan, he pushed himself off the bed. He sensed a pitcher full of water and summoned the element to him reflexively. He drank deeply, feeling better as the liquid quenched his thirst. It was only when he sensed a fire burning some way off that he realized that he was in a bedroom. A really nice bedroom with a merrily burning hearth in the corner.

“Do you need anything else, Avatar?”

With a start, Aang turned to find Long Feng sitting next to the fireplace, his face a stoic mask.

“Long Feng? What are you doing here?”

“I live here,” he said. “You’re in my house.”

Aag sighed, kneading his temples. “I passed out, didn’t I?”

“You did.”

“Thank you for taking care of me.”

“It is but my duty,” the man said. “Avatar, how are you feeling?”

“Like I fought with a Saber Tooth Moose Lion and lost.”

Long Feng’s lips twisted into a smirk. “Hate to kick you when you’re down, Avatar, but I have some bad news for you.”

“What? What happened? Did something happen to Katara?”

“Katara? No. Not that I know of,” he said. “Actually, it is about your bison.”

Aang scampered down the bed, his eyes wide with shock. “Appa? What happened to him?”

“We don’t know. All we know is that he was stolen.”

“Stolen? What do you mean? Weren’t the Dai Li watching him?”

“No,” Long Feng replied. “We are not animal control, Avatar Aang. We had the world’s most powerful bender in our hands and angry. We had a lot on our plates.”

“Appa!” Aang said, feeling like something inside him was getting cleaved into two.

* * *

Zuko opened his eyes to find Katara in his arms. As he looked at her sleeping face, he could not help but wonder, how did he get so lucky? How had he ended up with the most wonderful woman ever? He did not know what he had done, but he knew that Agni was definitely pleased with him for some reason. Outside the window, a rooster crowed, reminding him that they needed to start their journey soon. They planned to reach the edge of Si Won desert by the afternoon, rest out the hottest hours of the day and resume their journey at sunset.

“Tara, wake up,” he whispered, stroking her hair. “We have to leave.”

She groaned and burrowed deeper inside, her thigh brushing against his morning wood. He gave a hiss and shuddered.

“Oh,” Katara said, her blue eyes staring at him.

“I… Sorry. It’s morning. And…”

“Oh yeah,” Katara’s voice was still groggy. “I remember. You rise with the sun.”

Zuko burst out laughing, as she chuckled. “I can’t believe you just said that,” he said, chortling.

With a groan, she stretched and sat up. “Let’s freshen up and go. We have a long road ahead.”

Forty-five minutes later, Zuko saddled Moran while Katara was inside, packing up some more supplies and a hooded shirt for him. Ishe had come up with the idea last night, as a way to hide his telltale scar. He was tying the knot when someone cleared their throat behind him. He spun around to find Mivo standing there with a smile on her face.

“Hi,” she said.

Zuko nodded, without saying anything.

“All set?”

“Almost.”

“Well, just want to say it again, the might of The White Lotus is behind you. Just one call, that’s all.”

“Thank you,” he said. “Also… I’m sorry about burning you.”

Mivo laughed and nodded. “Don’t worry about it. I put you in that position.”

Zuko nodded, not sure what else to say.

“Although,” she said as she took a couple of steps closer. “I must say, I was rather disappointed that you didn’t take up the offer.”

“What?”

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad you are who you are and that we had the opportunity to help you,” Mivo said. “But, a part of me hoped you would take the offer.”

“I… I don’t know what to say to that.”

Mivo smiled, “You… You are a very handsome man. And a mighty interesting one, at that. Can you blame a girl for being interested?”

“Ummm… thank you?”

“Don’t worry,” Mivo said. “I know you love her. Madly. I can see it. And I won’t come in between the two of you. But I… I wish things were different, you know?”

Zuko nodded, continuing to remain silent.

“Have a safe journey.”

Saying so, the girl turned around and walked away.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko's life from 2yo to 14yo.

So this is a flashback chapter. Originally, I intended this chapter to cover Zuko’s life from two to twenty-four. However, this chapter kinda raced away from me. This is a longer chapter that would outline some important events from Zuko’s life. Here it covers from ages 2 to 14. I would do another chapter to outline the next ten years. Maybe next chapter or maybe somewhere else. I will also do one of these for Katara. So you would see why our protagonists are the way they are.

I am not rewriting the scene of Ozai burning Zuko. Refer to Ch21 if you want to revisit the scene. The description of Zuko’s burn comes from personal experience. I have sustained a 2nd and 3rd degree burn on my hand (because I am the Queen Klutz), and that was how my hand felt.

Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Trigger Warning:** Ozai’s parenting, injury, abuse, manipulation, suicide.

* * *

** Chapter 36 **

The two-year-old boy banged the wooden toy soldier against the wooden horse, making a clip-clop noise as he played something that the other occupants of the room, two adults and a teenager, did not understand. The toddler raised his arm yelling something incoherent.

“What is that, Zuzu?” fifteen-year-old Lu Ten asked, settling down on the floor next to him.

“Toldieeeee,” the little boy chimed happily, holding up the wooden man by his head.

“What?” Lu Ten asked with a giggle.

“I think he means soldier,” Ursa supplied.

Lu Ten laughed and ruffled his cousin’s hair. “He’s adorable. I love his cheeks.”

The toddler paid no heed to his older cousin and continued his game, banging the soldier on the horse.

“Well, soon there will be another cousin joining you both,” Iroh said.

“And by the looks of it, a very active one,” Ursa laughed, rubbing her large belly. “This one’s going to keep us all on our toes.”

“At least Zuzu here will have some company,” Lu Ten said as Zuko bobbed him in the chin with his toy soldier. “When does Uncle Ozai get back from the war front? Wasn’t he due soon?”

“He should be back in two or three days. Why?” Iroh said.

“I just don’t want him to miss the birth of my cousin.”

* * *

Five-year-old Zuko hefted himself up on the ledge, hissing as the skin on his knee scraped against the wall. He stood on the ledge and let out a huge whoop. “I am the king of the world!”

“Zuko!” Ursa said in admonishment. “Don’t say that!”

“Why? What is wrong with some ambition?” Ozai asked as the almost-three-year-old Azula played with a ball.

“Ozai! Fire Lord Azulon, may Agni grant him a long life, is in prime health. After him, it is General Iroh who is meant to take the throne and Prince Lu Ten after him. Zuko should not harbor _any_ dreams of being the King.”

“He’s just a boy, playing a game, Ursa,” Ozai said rolling the ball back to Azula. “Every boy dreams to be the King of the world at some point.”

“Yes, they do. The difference is, for the people born in Royal families, it is not a pipe dream. It is a distinct possibility. We should not allow him to harbor those dreams. It will only lead to resentment.”

Ozai smiled, “Relax, Ursa. If my son wants to be the King, he will be.”

“Ozai…” she began aghast, but at that moment, Azula let out a shriek making her parents and brother turn to look at her. The ball she had been playing with was aflame and she was holding it.

“Azula!” Ozai laughed as he reached to his daughter.

“Oh Spirits!” Ursa said as Zuko ran up to her.

“Mom, what is happening?”

Ozai scooped the child up in his arms and planted kisses on her cheeks. “My Princess! I’m so proud!”

“Mom, what is going on?”

“Zuko…. Your sister is a Fire Bender,” Ursa said, smiling widely.

“Not just any Fire Bender, Ursa,” Ozai said with a laugh that raised the hairs on her arms. “A prodigy. My prodigy. My weapon.”

* * *

The two siblings moved in unison, following the intricate kata of Fire Bending moves. It was a level two Fire Bending form, usually reserved for eight-to-nine-year-olds. The Royals siblings, at seven and five, were far beyond their peers.

“No, no, no, Prince Zuko!” the instructor said. “Right first and _then_ left.”

Next to him, Azula tittered.

“Your form is flawless, Princess.”

“Of course it is,” Ozai said, as he strode into the arena. “My daughter is a prodigy. She is the best.”

“I did well too, dad!” Zuko said.

“Really? Then why did your instructor reprimand you, Zuko?”

“Because you are weak, Zuzu,” Azula chimed.

Ozai simply smiled.

* * *

Two days later, Zuko walked into his chamber, exhausted from doing the form over and over again. Every time, he tripped over the same step. Every single time, he would end up punching the left arm first before the right. Azula had mastered the form two days ago and has since then been sitting on the rafters, laughing every time he messed up. Every time she laughed, Zuko’s ears would burn and he would try harder. The harder he tried, the more mistakes he would make and the more mistakes he made, the louder Azula’s laugh would become.

Slamming the door behind him, Zuko kicked the vase, his frustration bubbling over. The resulting crash reverberated around the room. With a huff, he marched along, pulling off his shoulder pads as he went. He chucked it across the room and wrenched his closet open. He put on a white shirt and a pair of loose crimson pants, ran a comb through his hair, tying it into a ponytail. Despite his annoyance, Zuko was not one to stray off routine. He picked up the jasmine oil and rubbed it on his face, and arms. For most members of the Royal family, the oil rub was done by servants. But his mother was insistent that Zuko learned to take care of himself. Something his father used to be dead set against. But ever since Azula had shown her bending, his father had all but forgotten that Zuko even existed. Azula was his prodigy, his pride, his weapon. Zuko was an afterthought.

His still chubby face was twisted into a countenance of irritation. He stomped over to his bed, lowered the flame of the torches, threw back the sheet and lay down on his bed.

“Calm down, Zuko. You can try the form again tomorrow,” he muttered and closed his eyes. _Regulate your breath, Fire Bending comes from the breath._

He lay quietly, waiting for his mind to clear and sleep to take hold of him. He was just about drifting to sleep when something tickled his foot. With a frustrated click, he moved his foot away. Moments later, it was in his ankle. He rubbed the ankle with the other foot and turned around the other side. But the tickling persisted. In fact, it began to move further and further up. Zuko’s eyes snapped open and he realized that something was wrong. Itches didn’t move like that. As though to confirm his suspicion, he felt something move up his left calf. Something hairy and wet. With a yelp, Zuko jumped off the bed. The torches in the room responded to the Fire Bender and grew brighter. He swatted at his leg and felt something fall off, as he watched, a spider the size of a gold coin skittered out of the light.

“Spider? Where did the spider come from?” he muttered. A thought hit him, and he yanked his sheet off, only to have a scream tear from his throat. In his bed, under the sheet, were at least twenty spiders of various sizes, all crawling.

That night, Zuko had a fever.

That night, Azula laughed till she had tears in her eyes.

* * *

Life changed for the siblings on Zuko’s tenth birthday. That day, before even the Sun was up, Ursa shook him awake. “Zuko! Get up! We have to meet Fire Lord Azulon now. Get up.”

“What? Why?” Zuko muttered groggily.

“Now! Zuko.”

“Alright, alright,” he grumbled as he went to the bathroom to freshen up. One hour later, the entire family, sans Uncle Iroh, was at the courtroom.

“What is going on?” Zuko whispered to Azula.

“I don’t know,” she answered, shaking her head.

“Shh, quiet. Both of you,” Ozai hissed.

In front of them, a wall of flame rose up. Somewhere from the darkness, a voice issued, “All rise for the Fire Lord Azulon.”

The four of them got to their feet as the Fire Lord walked in. “Sit,” he said.

As one, the family got down to their knees.

“Leave,” at his command, every servant moved out of the courtroom, leaving the Royal family alone. “This morning, we received the unfortunate news that Prince Lu Ten, the heir to the throne, passed away due to injuries sustained in battle with the Earth Kingdom forces. Iroh is in the infirmary, having passed out upon receiving the news.”

Zuko and Azula shared a look of shock but stayed quiet, knowing full well that an interruption was unwelcome.

“Begging your forgiveness, Fire Lord, can I send Zuko and Azula to their rooms?” Ursa said.

“No,” Ozai said before Azulon could utter a word. “They are children of the Royal family. They should not be shielded.”

“But Ozai –“ Ursa began but Azulon overrode her with a flare of the flames.

“Enough! Ozai is right. The children will stay and learn,” After a long pause, he said, “Prince Lu Ten was crushed under a heavy boulder and there are no remains left to cremate. So, there will be a memorial service held in his honor day after tomorrow. Once the mourning period is over, I would be abdicating my throne and handing it over to Iroh. Any questions?”

Ozai leaned forward, “Father! If I may.”

“Go ahead.”

“You are at the prime of your health, Father,” Ozai said in slow, measured words. “You don’t need to abdicate.”

Azulon lowered the flame and said, “Ozai, I am tired. When I started the war, I envisioned a world where the superior element would shape the world, molding it into a new shape. I wanted the world to know and share the glory of the Fire Nation. The peasants need to know the culture and refinement that we bring. But the world has been resistant. The Air Nomads managed to survive the onslaught and hide the child Avatar. We have no idea where he is at this moment. This war has taken a lot out of me. What the Fire Nation needs now is a new leader, one that would push the war ahead. One that would make my dreams for this world to fruition.”

“I agree, Father, but are you sure that Iroh is the one to do it?”

“What do you mean?”

“Father, this is war,” Ozai said, leaning forward. “War requires us to make sacrifices. If you abdicate and the throne goes to Iroh, how certain are you that he can deliver the killing blow when the time comes?”

“Iroh became the General early in his life.”

“He did,” Ozai acknowledged with a bow of his head. “But he seems content at where he is. I don’t see ambition in him. He is much too gentle a soul to head a war. And now, with Lu Ten gone, his spirit is broken and even his succession is in jeopardy. He is weak, father!”

“What are you suggesting?” Azulon asked in a dangerous voice.

Ozai met his father’s gaze unflinchingly, “I suggest that you make me the Fire Lord, father.”

The flame that had extinguished flared back up again, “You would have me betray my firstborn? You dare imply that the death of his only son has made him _weak_? You know nothing about weakness, Ozai. Nothin You shall learn respect, and pain shall be your teacher. Ursa, take the children to their chambers and stay there.”

Ursa opened her mouth to say something, thought the better of it, and ushered her children along.

“What is happening, mother?” Zuko asked.

“What is grandfather going to do to father?” this was Azula.

“I don’t know,” Ursa said, her face taut. “Keep walking.”

“Mother,” Zuko began but she shushed him.

“Not a word, both of you. Get into your chambers and stay there.”

“But mother –“ Azula whined.

“Not a _word_ , young lady! In!”

When Zuko entered his chamber, he had no idea that his life would change irrevocably. He tossed and turned through the night, falling asleep only an hour before sunrise. He was woken up by the sound of a bugle, a mark of someone in the Royal family passing away. Later that day, he learned that Fire Lord Azulon had passed away in his sleep and Lady Ursa had jumped from the palace terrace, committing suicide. That was the day Ozai had taken the throne. That was also the day the beatings for Zuko began.

* * *

“Do you ever resent it, Uncle?” Zuko asked, wincing as the ice pack lay against his bruised ribs.

“Resent what?”

“Everything,” Zuko replied. At eleven, he was at that painful age where he had just begun to understand that the world was unfair but not really willing to accept it, clinging on to the child-like innocence, even as he was losing it a smidgen at a time. “Cousin Lu Ten, grandfather and mom dying, my father taking your birthright –“

“Let me stop you right there, Zuko,” Iroh said, applying a poultice over his wounds. “Your words, should they reach the wrong ears, could be deemed as treachery. Do you want your father to give you another beating, or worse?”

“Worse? Look at me, Uncle! I am all bruised and battered. How can he do worse?”

Iroh’s face took on a dark look as he looked in the distance, “He can, believe me. Just stick around me and make sure you don’t attract too much of his attention.”

Zuko scoffed, “He has his Azula. His _perfect_ little Azula who can do no wrong. The only time I get any attention is when he wants a punching bag.”

“Zuko, you must not think this way,” Iroh said, “I’m sure my brother loves you.”

Zuko shook his head, “Does he, Uncle? Then why does he hurt me so much? Is it because I’m not a good enough Fire Bender?”

“Son! You are eleven years old and you are already doing level four forms, which is usually reserved for children who are thirteen or fourteen-year-old!”

“Azula is doing the same and she is nine!” Zuko shot back hotly, sparks flying out of his mouth.

“Don’t compare yourself to her, Zuko.”

“That’s what you would say,” the boy snapped. “You did not even fight back when dad took your throne and you will have me do the same?”

Iroh sighed and ran a hand through the boy’s hair, “My boy, you are too young to understand all this yet. But one day, you would understand. Not everything needs to be fought.”

Zuko huffed, exhaling smoke. “Whatever.”

Iroh simply smiled.

“Uncle?”

“Yes, my son?”

“I was wondering, can I learn sword fighting?”

Iroh raised his brows, “You want to learn swordfight?”

“Yes, I mean, Azula is the better Fire Bender. But she doesn’t like to practice hand to hand combat. I am better than her in that. Then why can’t I learn swordfight?”

“That should not be the motivation for learning swordfight, Zuko.”

“Can I learn it or not?”

“Of course, you can! But please do think about why you want to learn it. Is it because you like it or because you want to be better than Azula?”

Zuko wiped some blood from his lip as he pondered on the words his Uncle said. “A bit of both, I think?”

Iroh chuckled, “Yes, that is good enough for me. I’ll contact Master Piandao.”

* * *

Something strange was happening to Zuko. Every time he saw _her_ , he would forget his words. It did not help that his voice was starting to sound like a turtleduck had taken residence in his throat. Every time he opened his mouth, it was a toss-up whether he would sound like a human or a honking turtleduck. And because the Universe hated him, the turtleduck made an appearance every time _she_ was around.

Why that happened, he could not understand. He had known Mai and Ty Lee all his life. They had always been Azula’s friend with whom he had played as a child. But now, every time he saw Mai, something fluttered in his stomach and his cheeks and ears started to feel heated.

Thirteen-year-old Zuko sat next to the turtleduck pond, trying to paint the scenery in front of him. Master Piandao was very particular about his students learning how to paint. It makes for a good warrior, he said. With each passing day, he was getting better at his sword fighting. His painting skills, however, left much to be desired. He put the brush aside and picked up a charcoal piece shading the clouds. He was enjoying the peace and watching the turtleducks that swam about the pond, nibbling at whatever insects they could catch.

“Aaah!”

The noise startled Zuko, leaving a line on the top half of his drawing that he had spent an hour working on. With an annoyed hiss, he turned to look at Azula who was grinning. The turtleducks quacked and fled the scene.

“What the hell, Azula?” Zuko snapped. “I worked hard on this piece.”

“Nya nya nya,” she said, mocking his tone.

The mockery made his blood boil and he grit his teeth. “What do you want?”

“I came here to tell you that Mai was looking for you.”

“What?” he asked, his voice squawking embarrassingly.

“Honest!” Azula said, dipping her toes into the water. “She’s in my room and said she wants to talk to you.”

“Why is she in your room? Why can’t she come here if she wants to talk to me?”

Azula rolled her eyes, “Must you always look at a gift Komodo Rhino in the mouth, brother? Mai is a _girl._ She can’t come and approach a boy she likes, can she?” Azula flicked a strand of hair with her finger. “Although, _why_ she likes you, I don’t know. Anyway, not my place to judge matters of the heart. Just go will you?”

Zuko licked his lips, wondering what to do. Azula shrugged and said, “Well, don’t go. Whatever. I’ll tell her you’re not interested.”

“No!” Zuko screamed, his cheeks flaming. “I… I’ll go.”

“Attaboy!” Azula said, punching his arm not so lightly before skipping away somewhere to the right.

Zuko could not help the spring in his step as he walked to Azula’s chamber. Upon reaching the door, he raised his hand to knock but paused upon realizing that the door was open. With a shrug, he opened the door, declaring that he was coming in, but his voice came out as a whisper instead of a normal pitch. He hated that he had no control over his voice. There was no one in the chamber though. Zuko scowled, realizing that this was another of Azula’s pointless and rather bizarre pranks that he never quite understood. He shrugged, turned around to walk out of the room when he heard a gasp behind him. With a jerk, he spun on his heels. Mai stood there, draped in nothing but a towel, her eyes wide, and mouth open in a silent scream.

“Oh, Agni!” Zuko said and turned his head away, feeling his entire body heat up.

“What are you _doing_ here?” Mai screamed.

“I… I… I’m… I’m sorry I just….”

A loud and nasty laugh from the doorway caught his attention. Azula stood there, leaning on the doorframe, laughing her heart out. Anger roiled within him and Zuko stormed out of the chamber, deliberately pushing her with his shoulder as he went.

* * *

Everything hurt. It hurt to blink. Or even breathe. Someone pulled his jaw a little and fireworks went off in his vision, blinding him. Something thin and long was put into his mouth, and soon, drops of water followed. His parched throat welcomed the fluid. Drop after agonizing drop fell into his throat, a mere drizzle in a dessert. But then, one of the drops went the wrong way and Zuko coughed. Instantly, everything felt like it was on fire. In pain, Zuko screamed. As he screamed, the pain worsened. Then, blissful oblivion.

* * *

“This will burn a bit, but please hold still, Your Majesty.”

“Hmm,” Zuko moaned.

He closed his right eye and let Matsu open the bandage covering the left side of his face. As the cloth peeled off his wound, Zuko whimpered. Bits of the cloth pulled at his charred skin, sending paroxysms of pain through him, the fireworks starting off in his vision anew. His body shuddered, convulsing at the pain. 

“Hold him!” Matsu snapped at her attendants. Hands grasped his arms and legs, as she pulled the rest of the bandage off. Zuko gritted his teeth against the onslaught of pain, shivering as a fine patina of sweat covered his body. It took him a while to realize that his father was in the infirmary.

“How is he doing?”

“It is going to scar, My Lord.”

“I know.”

“I could maybe apply some poultice to reduce the swelling,” Matsu suggested.

“No. Nothing but basic first-aid.”

“But Milord –”

“Do you want a scar to match his?”

“N… no Milord…”

“Then work.”

He heard his father walk away. Matsu applied the poultice to reduce his swelling shortly afterward.

* * *

“Zuko, I don’t think –“

“I don’t remember asking you,” he answered flatly.

Iroh sighed, “My son, I know you’re angry and upset.”

“You have _no idea_ what I’m feeling!” Zuko screamed. “My head hurts. I haven’t eaten anything other than gruel in days! I can’t talk without my whole face feeling like it is about to explode. And the itch? You wouldn’t believe how badly it itches! I cannot sleep at night because of the itch. And all that is just my physical discomfort.”

“I’m so sorry, Zuko –“

“Don’t pity me,” Zuko ground out through gritted teeth. “You were right. Your brother _can_ do worse. He did show that to me.”

Iroh’s hands stilled as he gaped at Zuko in horror. The boy looked away, not willing to see the pity in his uncle’s eyes. “Ozai did this? Wha.... what?”

“Give it to me.”

“Zuko, no.”

“Give. It. To. Me.”

Iroh took a deep breath and held out the hand mirror. Closing his eyes, Zuko held up the mirror to his face. Mentally, he counted down to ten before slowly opening his eyes. Someone was screaming. There was a stranger in the mirror. A stranger with a twisted, swollen, burned, and grotesque face. It took him a long time to realize that the scream and the face both belonged to him.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko's life from 14yo - 24yo

This chapter takes off soon after the previous chapter. Here I trace Zuko’s life from fourteen to twenty-four. This chapter will explain a lot about how Zuko came to be the man that you the readers know.

Before I go into this chapter, there is something especially important that I want to say. As some of you may know, a particularly nasty troll is harassing me. I’m almost 90% certain the troll will make an appearance here. If s/he does appear, and you happen to spot their comment before I do, I just have one request to you all, don’t engage. I would hate for you all to get harassed. Just don’t feed the troll. I won’t be engaging either. I will simply mark the comment as spam, report them, and move on.

 **Trigger Warning:** Depression, creepy stalking, violence, nudity, dubious consent.

* * *

****

** Chapter 37 **

“Close your left eye and follow my finger. Don’t move your head. Tap my elbow when you don’t see it anymore.”

Zuko held the stick with a patch of gauze to close his injured eye. Matsu held a finger near his nose before pulling it back slowly, holding it about six inches away from him. She moved steadily to the right, his eye tracking the moving finger. The finger was parallel to his shoulder when Zuko tapped her elbow with his right hand.

“Same thing with the left eye, now. Okay?”

Zuko nodded. He moved the stick to the right eye, closing it. His left lid still hurt, but it was more like needle pricks than stabbing knives. It still itched, but it was better than before. Whatever poultice Matsu had been giving him, despite his father’s warnings, had indeed helped with the swelling, the pain, and the itch. His lid still felt heavy as he opened his eye and waited for his eye to adjust.

“Ready?” Matsu asked.

He nodded. She held up the finger and repeated the exercise for him. He followed her finger, slowly, even as his heart thudded in wildly in his chest. On and on the finger went before he tapped her elbow, an inch before she reached the elbow on the left. The healer and the Prince exchanged a glance. He saw her lick her lips and swallow, forcing her face into a professional mask.

“We’ll try it again, okay?”

Zuko simply nodded. Matsu held up her hand again and he trailed the finger. Again, an inch before her finger was parallel to his shoulder, he tapped her elbow.

“Again,” she said in a quivering voice. She held her finger up and began to move her hand. Zuko wrapped his fingers around her wrist and slowly shook his head.

“Do you know what this means?” She said, breathing heavily.

Zuko nodded.

“You have lost some of your peripheral vision.”

He nodded in response. Dropping her hand, he got to his feet and gave her the Fire Nation bow, his raw skin throbbing as he bent down.

“Please, Your Majesty, you do not bow to me,” she said hastily getting on her feet.

“He does,” Iroh’s voice drew their attention to the door of the infirmary. The General waved the rest of the medical staff away, leaving him, his nephew, and Matsu alone in the infirmary. “You know how he sustained the injury, don’t you?”

Matsu licked her lips and nodded, “His Majesty has muttered a few things in his delirium.”

“Also, if I am not mistaken, you were given specific instructions about his care.”

The healer nodded.

“My nephew is on the mend, all thanks to you. We owe you.”

“No, General –“ the healer began but Iroh wouldn’t have any of it.

“Nonsense, Matsu. You have taken care of him when he needed it the most.”

* * *

_Incompetent._

_Incompetent and clumsy._

_What Fire Bender burns himself while training?_

_How could someone so irresponsible and so reckless, someone who had so little control over his own bending be the Crown Prince?_

_The one who laid claim to the throne?_ _How could the one who was meant to lead their glorious and illustrated Nation to new heights, make such a rookie mistake?_

Whispers. He had heard them every time he stepped out of his room. No one dared to say it to his face, of course, but he did hear it. How and why had people come to believe that he had burned himself, Zuko did not know. But he had a suspicion his father had something to do with it. Whatever. It did not matter. Nor did he care. Nothing mattered anymore. All he wanted was to be left alone. The only time he would step out of his chamber was to practice. At that moment, he was standing at the window, his elbows leaning on the ledge.

“Zuzu? Can I come in?”

Even though he heard her, he did not move. It was too much effort to even try. It was easier to just be. Standing, unmoving, staring into nothingness. Taking his silence as consent, Azula strode right in.

“You haven’t been coming to Fire Bending practice,” she said, leaning on the ledge with her back and resting her elbows on it. “It’s been four days since you were discharged from the infirmary.”

Zuko continued to stare in the distance, not acknowledging her in any shape or form.

“I know you have resumed sword training,” she continued with an edge in her voice. “Why aren’t you coming to Fire Bending practice?”

Silence.

“Why won’t you talk to me?” she sounded as though she was getting agitated.

Zuko pushed off the ledge and walked over to his bed, ignoring her.

“Damnit Zuko! Look at me when I talk to you!”

A brass figurine of a Fire Bender in a fighting stance caught his attention and he walked to the side table where it was kept.

“Zuko, you will come to the arena tomorrow. That’s an order.”

He ran a finger on the base of the figurine, still not giving her any response.

“Why aren’t you talking?” She screamed and Zuko could hear her stomp her foot.

Silence.

“What? Are you scared you’ll burn yourself again?”

Those words snapped him out of his emotional torpor, and he flung the brass figurine across the room, his breath heavy and jagged. When he looked at his sister, he spotted a flicker of fear on her face that she masked a second too late. He simply pointed at the door. Without a word, Azula, who had never paid any heed to what he wanted, walked out of the room.

* * *

“Slow down, Prince Zuko!” Piandao’s words fell on deaf ears as he pushed on. The dual Dao swords, the weapon he had chosen, became the conduits to express what he could not do in words. Words were pointless. It was easier, safer, warmer to stay hidden in this cocoon that he had discovered. The world outside didn’t need him, and he did not need them. Him and his swords. That was all that mattered. Nothing else, no one else. He was no longer the boy who was set to inherit the throne. That boy was gone. Burned away to a charred husk. The one who was wielding the swords was someone else.

“Prince Zuko, you are still recovering, please, slow down.”

He paid no heed to the voice that reached his ears but not his heart. Still recovering? Master Piandao had no idea. He would never recover. He would perennially be on the mend now. Never whole. Never complete. Never normal. Suddenly, a hand clutched his wrist in a pincer grasp.

“Stop,” Piandao said as Zuko heaved in exhaustion. “Are you trying to force yourself to become unconscious?”

Zuko wrenched his hand out of his master’s grasp and sheathed his sword.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

 _Talk?_ What was there to talk about? His face, his identity, his confidence, his trust, his claim to the throne, his reputation, his life – all had been burned away within a matter of minutes. What was even left to say? Giving his master a withering glance, he strode out of the arena.

* * *

“Zuko?”

He heard his Uncle, but opening his eyes and responding to his Uncle required an effort that he just could not put in. He simply lay in bed, staring at the ceiling.

“Zuko? Master Piandao said something to me.”

He simply turned to the side and continued to stare into space.

“Zuko, it’s been three weeks since you have said anything. Say something, son. Please, talk to me.”

Zuko continued to remain silent.

“Do you want to resume Fire Bending?”

Silence.

Iroh sighed and got up, “Masker Lakun is going to be waiting for you tomorrow. A bender cannot and should not stop bending. It is unhealthy. I will see you in the arena tomorrow.”

That night Zuko had a dream. Someone was telling him that he was strong and that he could do it. Someone with impossibly blue eyes and a kind voice called him to the arena. He did not remember the dream the next morning, but he was in the arena.

“Thank you for coming, Zuko,” Iroh said. “I’m here. Nothing will happen to you. Okay?”

Zuko nodded, mutely. Shortly afterward, Master Lakun walked into the arena, followed by Azula who raised her brows but refrained from saying anything. Iroh walked over to the rafters.

“Prince Zuko and Princess Azula, in position,” Master Lakun said.

The siblings stood next to each other, keeping six feet between them.

“Set three, form twelve. Start.”

As one, the two siblings moved. The movements were familiar to him. It was easy to follow the motions. His muscles remembered the moves and he went through the kata. But then, the two of them swiped their hands, and a plume of flame rolled out of Azula’s hand. Zuko, however, froze. When the fire brushed past him, he leaped back and a blood-curdling scream tore through him. Then, everything went black.

The next morning, Zuko said his first words in three weeks.

* * *

Zuko leaned an elbow on his pillow, listening to the war report. Once Commander Paan finished his report, he bowed down to the Fire Lord and the Royal siblings before he took his position next to Admiral Zhao. Following the Commander, Zuko’s eyes fell on the Admiral and he spotted something strange. The man had a smile on his face. A small, almost imperceptible one, but one that sent an alarm bell ringing in his brain. He followed Zhao’s line of sight and found his brown eyes lingering on his sister. At fourteen years of age, Azula was unaware of the predatory stare she was getting. At sixteen Zuko understood. He had spotted the Admiral’s nasty stare on Azula more than once. Zuko was not going to let that disgusting man lay a finger on his sister. He let out a loud, pointed cough, drawing Zhao’s attention to him. Brown met amber and Zuko narrowed his eyes in warning. The Admiral met Zuko’s eyes in defiance.

“There is a simple solution to the problem,” General Fa’s voice broke the staring match between the two. With great reluctance, he turned to see Fa. “We can send a troop of fresh recruits to face the Earth Bender Army.”

“But… they’ll be slaughtered,” Commander Jeng said.

“Yes, they would, but that is the beauty of my idea,” Fa said in a gleeful voice. “While the Earth Benders are busy killing the rookies, a group of elite Fire Benders will attack the Earth Bender Army from behind.”

“No!” Zuko spoke up before he could stop himself. “That is bullshit. You can’t lead your own people to their deaths.”

Fa gave him a cold stare, “This is war, boy. War demands sacrifices. That’s why they’re called war strategies.”

“This is not a war strategy! This is murder!”

Fa scoffed, “What else could one expect from a weakling like you? One who burned his own damn face!”

Zuko flicked his eyes at Ozai who sat watching the exchange impassively.

“Weak or not, I have a moral compass that you seem to lack,” Zuko ground out. “What you’re doing is genocide. I won’t let you do that.”

“You dare suggest –“

“Enough!” Ozai’s voice echoed across the courtroom. “Speaking out like this, in my presence, you both have disrespected the decorum of the courtroom.”

“Apologies, Milord,” Fa said.

Zuko gave a small, stiff bow.

“I command you both to have an Agni Kai.”

* * *

“Remember, Fire Bending comes from the breath,” Iroh reminded.

“I know.”

“Break his stance. That should ensure your victory.”

Zuko simply nodded. Before he could say anything else, a loud gong sounded, announcing that it was time for the Agni Kai. He straightened and lay a hand on his waistband to ensure that his small blade was hidden. No one, not even Uncle knew what Zuko had in mind and that was how he preferred it. He draped the cloak and walked into the arena. Fa joined from the other side and Master Lakun stood in the middle of the arena. At the second gong, the two opponents turned their backs to each other and knelt down. At the third gong, they stood up facing each other and dropped the cloaks off their shoulders. Master Lakun raised his hand and dropped it in a chopping motion, signaling the start of the fight.

Zuko let Fa take the first shot. Predictably, the General sent a gust of flames to him, which he parted effortlessly. Before the man could send another blow, however, Zuko sent a gale of fire at Fa’s feet, making him jump. Before Fa could regain his balance, Zuko sent shot after shot of flames, destabilizing the man with ease in another five shots. Enveloping his fist in fire, Zuko punched the man on to the ground and jumped on his chest. In one quick move, he pulled the blade from his waistband and slit the man’s throat.

He stood up to stunned silence and said, “No one hurts one of their own. Not in my watch.”

He did not see the two girls who were looking at him with evident interest as he walked out of the arena.

* * *

Zuko got into the marbled bathroom and stretched. Today marked the one-year anniversary of the day he killed Fa. Since then, his life had taken a turn for the better. Somehow, murdering a man had earned him the respect he had always yearned for. Today, at seventeen, people spoke to him with the same reverence that they used for his father and sister. Today, he had a girlfriend. He had discovered what sex felt like and had decided it was one of the best things out there. He undid his robes and stripped down. He was about to step into the heated bath, when the back of his neck prickled, as though someone was watching him. This was not the first time he had felt like someone was keeping an eye on him. It was a recurring thing of late. Was he the target of an assassin? Wouldn’t be unheard of. His brow furrowed, he grabbed the towel and wrapped it around his waist, suddenly conscious of his nudity.

“Who’s there?” he called out, his changed voice now had a raspy quality to it. There was no response, just a stretched silence. Making sure that the towel was firmly around his waist, Zuko walked around the bathroom and reached the latticed marble wall. There was no one, but there were scorch marks left on the lattice, that wasn’t there before.

* * *

Zuko rolled over, his body slick with sweat. Next to him, Mai groaned softly.

“You’ve gotten better,” she said.

“Experience helps,” he said. “I’m hungry. You want something?”

“I have a craving for a fruit tart,” she said.

He brushed his knuckles against her breast before pushing off the bed. He draped his overcoat on as Mai pulled the sheet to cover herself. He hit the tiny gong to summon a servant.

“My Prince?” a man said, stepping in.

“Get a fruit tart for the lady and a fruit bowl for me.”

“Excellent choice, Sir. I will have it brought to you.”

Zuko settled down on the bed and shared the one thought that had been plaguing him for a while. “Mai… I was thinking… I should go to the war front.”

“What? Why would you want to do that?”

He sighed, “I’m twenty-three. Every other Fire Bender gets conscripted to the army by seventeen. Why am I sitting here, in the lap of luxury?”

“Gee, I don’t know, maybe because you are the Prince?”

Zuko shot her a look. While sex with her was great, that was all there was. In the three years that he had spent with her, he had come to understand that they both viewed the world very differently. Outside of the bed, all they ever did was fight. At that moment, he knew that sooner or later, his relationship was coming to an end. He reined in his annoyance and said, “Lu Ten was a Prince too.”

“Yeah and see what going to the war did to him!”

“Don’t you dare!” Zuko screamed, shooting to his feet. “Don’t mock my brother’s death!”

Mai sat up on the bed and rolled her eyes, “Must you be so dramatic? I’m not mocking his death. I’m just saying, you have everything in this world. All the luxury you could possibly get. Why do you want to throw all that away?”

“You wouldn’t understand,” he said. “You were not the one who had their competence questioned. You are not the one who sees doubts in people’s eyes, even though they don’t say it.”

“Zuko! No one doubts you anymore! You have proven yourself.”

Zuko snorted, “ _I_ doubt myself. Every time I see this face in the mirror, my mind reminds me that all the _respect_ I have here, it’s because I fucking murdered a man. I need to redeem myself, Mai. In my eyes.”

She sighed, “Agni, you are unbelievable. Redeem yourself in your eyes? What does that even mean? Zuko, you have everything you could ever want. You have a solid claim to the throne, you’re leading a luxurious, easy life, and you have me. What else could you possibly want?”

“Everything you said would have made perfect sense, except for one little thing. This fucking scar that stares back at me, telling I haven’t _earned_ any of this.”

“Oh Agni! Why are you making such a big deal out of it? It’s just a scar!”

“Get out. Now.”

“What? Zuko! You –“

“Now!”

With a huff, Mai draped her cloak and stormed out.

* * *

“I heard you guys fought again?”

Zuko sighed, “Does Mai tell you and Ty Lee _everything_?”

“Oh, come on, Zuko!” Azula said, settling down next to him. “We _are_ her best friends. Of course, I know what happened.”

Zuko remained silent.

“Can I say something? Honestly?”

Zuko raised a brow, “You? Honesty? Really?”

Azula threw her head back and laughed. “It’s been known to happen.”

Zuko rolled his eyes. “What do you have in mind?”

She leaned over and placed a hand on his shoulder, “Mai. I have been noticing something. She seems to be rather proud that she is the Crown Prince’s girlfriend. And from what I understand, the stuff she said was not something nice. You are mad, aren’t you?”

“What are you getting at, Azula?”

“All I’m saying is that you are Fire Nation Royalty. You should do what the Fire Lords of olden times did when their wives misbehaved.”

“I’m not hitting her if that’s what you’re getting at.”

“No! Eww. How crass. That’s not what I’m getting at. At all.”

Zuko sighed, “Then what _are_ you getting at?”

“I’m saying in olden days when the wife or mistress or girlfriend stepped out of line, the Fire Lords would take the wife’s sister to bed.”

“Crude. Besides, Mai doesn’t have a sister and I’m _not_ bedding Tomlin. So, shove your genius plan.”

“No, you dum dum!” Azula said rolling her eyes. “I’m asking you to choose the next best alternative.”

“Err… you lost me.”

“She spoke about your scar! The sorest spot that you have. So you hit her where it hurts the most. She doesn’t have a sister, but she does have best friends who are like her sister.”

“Y-y-you couldn’t possibly mean –“

“Yup.”

“But… why would she? I mean… I never got that kind of vibes from her.”

“Oh, take it from me, Zuko, she is _very_ interested.”

Zuko shook his head, “I don’t know. Feels strange.”

“Are you angry at Mai or not?”

“I am.”

“Well, you want to get back at her, I showed you the way. Let me know if you’re up for it, okay?”

* * *

Well, fuck!

  
He should have _never_ let Azula talk him into this stupid plan. He knew, even before he had finished, that he was going to regret it. Yes, he did not have to ask her twice. Yes, she had agreed to be with him. Participated even. Yet, something was wrong. She felt it too.

“Sorry, Ty Lee, I shouldn’t have asked you to do this,” he said as she put her clothes on.

“I’m sorry too, I shouldn’t have agreed either,” she said.

“Then why did you?”

She shrugged, turned her head a bit, and said, “When the Crown Prince asks, people like me don’t have the luxury to say no.”

He had sparred with Ty Lee before and had faced her chi blocking. Yet, none of her jabs had hurt him as those words had. It had been as though she had punched him in the gut. That day, in less than twenty words, Ty Lee had taught him a lesson in consent that he would never forget.

His relationship with Mai died the next day. A year later, a blue-eyed healer was in his tent at Ba Sing Se, looking at him with defiance.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara's thoughts, crap of Caldera, Toph, Zutara.

Wow, the love I have received from you all for the last two chapters was overwhelming to say the least. I can’t describe the feeling of pride and joy that I felt. The past few chapters have focused on Zuko. The next few chapters would focus on Katara.

No trigger warnings for this chapter as such. Just mostly Katara’s thoughts. And some of Toph and Caldera.

As usual, read and review. Your reviews make me all warm and gooey on the inside, lol.  
  
Edit: Didn't realize I'd crossed a 1000 comments. Thanks peeps!

* * *

** Chapter 38 **

Katara clicked her tongue and adjusted her position on the ground. As a Water Bender and a Blood Bender, she had a degree of control over her menstrual cycle. She had trained her body to not having her cycle during her stay in the prison. But the downside of controlling her cycle was that when it inevitably came, it was _bad_. It felt as though her uterus was waging a war with her body. The bleeding itself was yet to begin, but the cramping had started. Having guessed that her cycle would be coming in any day, she had taken some rags from Ishe and when she was alone, had put some on. She looked at Zuko, who was lying on one of the blankets that they had purchased for this purpose. Moran was lying next to him, curled into a ball.

Per their arrangement, Zuko rode Moran from Gia to this little rocky alcove while Katara napped. Now, she would take guard while he napped. Once the Sunset, they would start their journey across the desert. Sitting in this nook, they were sheltered from the soaring temperatures of the Si Won desert. Far in the distance, heat shimmered in a silvery mist, making it look as though the very air was quivering. Wincing, Katara stretched her legs in front of her and leaned against the wall, hugging her stomach as a particularly nasty cramp wrenched through her.

Last night, she had felt uncomfortable at the thought of sharing a bed with Zuko. When he had brought her there, however, she was surprised at the level of comfort she felt sleeping with him. Apart from a kiss, he had truly done nothing. But Jet’s specter loomed in the horizon, ready to spring at her at a moment’s notice. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw them. Jet, Vamik, and Kala. She knew her comeuppance was due. In the Water Tribes, there was a saying, for every life taken, a lifetime is taken in payment. As a child, she didn’t understand but she was beginning to. She had taken two lives and was responsible for the loss of the third. She was going to spend all her life paying for it. She was going to see them every night she closed her eyes. She was going to spend every day of her life, torn in pieces over it. She was never going to stop. She knew.

If for a moment, she could stop seeing them, her mind went to the abuse she had sustained in the prison. After her initial panic attack, she had managed to keep her emotions in check. Mainly for the man slumbering ten feet away from her. Reading the letter his Uncle had sent him had jolted her. She couldn’t even imagine what it must have been like to learn that his own father had ordered a hit on him. She had pushed all her thoughts about Jet and the stuff he had made her do and forced a lid on top of it. But now, sitting in here in the alcove, it was all coming back. She could still feel his hands rubbing all over her, squeezing her breasts, her bottom. She could still taste him, shoving his penis into her mouth, forcing her to swallow his ejaculation. Her skin felt dirty, just by the mere thought of it, making her want to throw up. Goosebumps broke on her arms and she rubbed herself.

“Fuck you, Jet,” she whispered, closing her eyes. “Fuck you to hell.”

She dug her nails into her arms, forcibly pushing Jet and the skin-crawling effect his thoughts had on her. But then, there was no dearth of troubling thoughts for her. If she managed to wade through guilt, trauma, pain, or fear, there was the niggling worry about Zuko learning the true reason she was in the camp. She knew she needed to tell him. She _wanted_ to tell him. She owed that to him. But the problem was, she was scared.

Slowly reaching over to her shoulder, Katara touched her scar. In a way, it was the mark Zuko had left on her. Unbidden her mind went back to the tunnels where Zuko had supported her, helped her, respected her, and in the process, stole her heart without meaning. Since then, he had been nothing but good to her. He was everything she had ever wanted in her partner, and more. Somewhere between the tunnel and Jet, she had given up on her mission. She was no longer wooing or seducing him. She wanted him to love her for who she was.

At the heels of the thought came the realization that when she _had_ put in an effort to seduce him, all he had done was given her one look of lust. That was it. But ever since she was abducted and her true self had surfaced, he began to respond. But so long as she held this damning secret in her bosom, she was not being herself. Not truly.

Thus far, Zuko had seen her at her most vulnerable. At her worst. At her craziest. At her angriest. And yet, he had liked her. But would he still like her once Katara told him what she was in the camp for? He had a tough time trusting people. He had been deeply hurt by the one who was meant to protect him. His trust had been shattered by his father once. Now, through her, he was learning to trust again. If she told him, his fledgling faith would be torn to shreds. It wrecked Katara to think that she would be the reason for his trust breaking again.

Once she did tell him, Katara knew Zuko would get angry. Possibly even hurt her. Instantly, something in her protested that he would not hurt her. He was much too honorable for that. But then, she had grown up seeing men that hurt women when they got angry. Not her father, but there were many men in her tribe who did. She wanted to believe he was different. Her heart _knew_ that he was different. Something told her that they were meant to be. But her mind would keep asking her, how much did she truly know him? Katara drew up her knees and rested her head on it, trying to sort through the jumble of her thoughts.

Alone for the first time in a while, she asked herself why she was withholding the truth. She was not scared of how Zuko would react. No matter how he reacted, it would be warranted. She would even accept it if he lobbed a fireball at her. He would have every right to be angry. The thing she feared was that he would push her away. Close himself from her. The one-man that had brought joy, peace, and love in her life, would be snatched from her. It was selfish of her but she didn’t think she could handle it if she were to lose him. 

“Tui and La, what do I do? Can I have this one thing, please? Can I have him, please? Can I just _not_ tell him?”

She shook her head, disgusted at herself for even thinking about it. He deserved to know the truth. He had the right to make an informed decision. But… maybe… she did not need to say it right at this instance. Once they reached Omashu, and he was under the protection of King Bumi and The White Lotus, she would tell him. Not right now. Not when he was running for his life. She would take him to safety, and then tell him. Till then, she would hold her tongue, bury all her pain and thoughts. Zuko needed to be safe. That’s all that mattered.

* * *

Police Chief Okari was having a raging headache. Next to him, Zhei’s foot was tapping a nervous beat, the sound grating on Okari’s nerves. But he did not have the heart to tell him to stop. Not when his own heart was threatening to burst from his ribcage. Okari ran a hand over his eyes, brushing off a tiny scrap of crust that was left behind from the one-hour nap he had caught in his office. He, Zhei, and another officer by the name of Reng had been up for thirty-six hours, putting together the information they had learned. Reng had hung back in the station, primarily because, despite his sharp brains, the man had a stutter which got even more pronounced when he got nervous.

“You can come in now, Police Chief.”

Okari and Zhei stood up from the rattan chairs and followed the man in the red robe. They were led down the corridor and into a chamber. It was a large chamber with two mats on the floor. Across the obsidian floor, a man sat on an ornate throne. Next to him, on a smaller throne, sat a woman. The man who had led them in the chamber announced them.

“Police Chief Okari and Police Sergeant Zhei.”

In unison, the two of them dropped to their knees and touched their foreheads to the ground.

“Accept our undying loyalty, Fire Lord,” Okari said. “We are your most loyal servants. The Police Force lives to serve you.”

“Rise, Okari. I hear you have some troubling tidings for me?”

Okari straightened and said, “We have been finding mutilated dead bodies of young men all over the city. So far, we have found four bodies. All of them naked and cut down from the base of the throat to their genitals. Sergeant Zhei discovered the first one. And the second one. The third and fourth were found the same day. That was when I requested a meeting with you, milord.”

“What do we know about these men?” Fire Lord asked.

Okari looked at Zhei and nodded. The Sergeant licked his lips and said, “Milord, the third body that we found… He… Our healer thinks that based on the rate of decomposition, he was the first to die. He was dumped into a pile of trash. We are yet to identify him. His face was bitten off by scavengers. So we don’t know who he is. We have identified the others. We believe that the murders are all committed by the same person.”

“The same person, you say? Then what is the commonality in them, apart from the way they died?” the Princess asked.

“We haven’t found anything yet, Milady,” Zhei said.

“So, all you’re telling me is that there is a dangerous lunatic out there in my city, killing perfectly able-bodied men, and you have no idea who it is or why they are being killed?” The Fire Lord said silkily.

When put that way, all their efforts suddenly seemed useless to Okari. The Fire Lord was not known for his patience or kindness. Okari found that disappointment and a sliver of fear glued his tongue to the roof of his mouth.

“Why are you both here? What do you want?” The Fire Lord asked.

Okari found himself at a loss for words. To his surprise, Zhei was the one who spoke. “Sir, one of the men worked in your Palace. We need permission to conduct necessary investigations.”

The Fire Lord leaned back on his throne; rubbing his chin thoughtfully. After a long, nerve-wracking silence, he said, “I suppose you can. With reason. I do not want to see either of you harassing my staff or interfering with the workings of my palace in any way.”

“Yes, Milord.”

“You’re dismissed.”

The two Police Officers bowed and stood up to leave. They had almost reached the door when the Fire Lord’s voice reached him.

“And Okari,” the Police Chief turned to look at the Fire Lord.

“Milord?”

“Find this bastard.”

* * *

Unhindered by a Fire Bender and an injured Water Bender, Toph let the Earth beneath her feet zoom her through the tunnels. On foot, the journey across the Si Won desert would take at least four days. But the tunnels shielded her from the heat and her bending fueled her speed, allowing her to cross the desert in half the time. Reaching the place that she wanted to, Toph stomped her foot and allowed her to rise up on a stone column. The first indication she had that something was wrong was when she opened the ground above her and water trickled in. Toph rose up and she was hit by a powerful stench.

“Ugh,” Toph said, pinching her nose. “What the fuck happened here?”

Slowly, she lowered herself from the stone pillar on to the ground. Her feet met about two inches of stagnant, stale water that felt slimy. She waded through the water, gagging at the way the water felt against her bare feet. The stink didn’t help her either. The water was making everything hazy and she could not see too much.

“Hello? Is anybody here?”

Someone was approaching her, she could see it, but not clearly enough to know who. “Toph?”

“Haru? Is that you?”

“What are you doing here?”

“What happened here?” Toph asked just as Haru finished his question.

Haru sighed, “Katara happened.”

Toph’s brows rose high, disappearing into her hairline. “She did this? All of this?”

“And more,” Haru replied and Toph detected a hint of pride in his voice. “She used this strange bending, which allowed her to basically manipulate the bodies of people. She practically had Vamik flying in front of her.”

Toph whistled, “I knew she was one heck of a tough cookie. So where is she now?”

“She and the Prince are gone.”

“Gone?”

“Gone. Escaped.”

Toph blinked, not sure how she felt about it. “Wow. And he just let them go?”

Haru sighed and shifted on his feet, muttering slightly. “He is… not in a good mood. Jet died.”

“Jet… is dead?”

“Yes. Katara killed him.”

“Wow. How?”

Haru shook his head, “Why don’t we go somewhere where it doesn’t stink so much?”

“Good idea.”

* * *

Katara stood up and sucked in a sharp breath.

“What happened to you?” Zuko asked, pausing his act of folding the blanket. Drawn by his voice, Katara turned to look at him and noticed how precise he was in his folds, how militaristic in his approach of things.

“Nothing.”

He raised his brow, “You want to try that again?”

Katara gave a small smile and said, “Seriously, it’s nothing, Zuko.”

He dropped the blanket and walked over to her. “Why do you look so pale then? And your eyes look tired. Do you need to rest some more?”

“No, Zuko, I’m fine. It’s nothing.”

He crossed his arms and leveled her with a stare.

“Okay fine,” she said with a sigh. A faint blush colored her cheeks as she said, “It’s a woman thing.”

Comprehension dawned on Zuko’s face and he shuffled on his feet slightly, clearly uncomfortable. “Oh. Right. Are you in pain?”

“Nothing I can’t handle,” she said.

Zuko nodded. “Anything I can do to help?”

Katara smiled, “Thank you. I might take you up on that offer.”

“Yeah, sure. Any time. You… You are sure you are up to starting the journey now?”

Katara ran a hand over her hair and rested her fingers on the base of her neck, “Women all over the world work when they’re on their cycles. I can handle this.”

“I know you can. You’re strong and you are tough. I don’t doubt you can. But there is no harm in taking small time-off when you’re not feeling well, you know?”

Katara took a step closer and wrapped her arms around his chest, laying her head on him. She could hear his slightly elevated heartbeats and felt his hitched breath as he draped his arms around her. Something warm and beautiful rose within her, bursting from within her. “Zuko, I… I lo –“ Katara stopped, realizing what she had almost been about to say. She shot out of his arms and gaped at him. To her surprise, he was smiling at her.

“I know,” he said. “Me too.”

Katara stared at him, her eyes wide. If she were to equate how she felt at that moment, she would say she felt like the South Pole in the thaw of spring after a long winter freeze. He gave her a small, rather shy smile before saying, “Ready to move?”


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang doesn't know what to do. Suki is in trouble. Zuko and Katara talk about many things.

****

I wrote this chapter over the week. With this chapter, you get a deeper understanding of what the world is like. Some customs and rules. You also understand why Zuko is so cool about Katara's cycle.

Not much else to say, except, enjoy. And as usual, read and review please.

* * *

** Chapter 39 **

Aang held his head in his hand, feeling a throbbing ache pulsating against his closed eyelids. Every breath was a struggle. Everything he knew, everything he held dear, was now falling apart and he did not know what to do.

Upon learning that Appa was missing, Aang had spent a whole day flying over Ba Sing Se, blowing his bison whistle repeatedly. Appa, who had always gleefully responded to the whistle, remained silent. Each time his whistle came back unanswered, a small bit of his heart broke. Aang was not ready to lose yet another part of him. As such, with Katara gone, his breath was stuck in his throat. And now, with Appa gone, he could no longer tell up from down. At that moment, sitting in the guest room of Long Feng’s house, Aang wondered what he could do. He needed to talk, but Long Feng was not really the kind of person he could go to for help. He pressed his eyelids, groaning at the pain in his skull. All of a sudden, a name came to him. He had to wonder why he had not thought of it earlier. Possessed by a manic energy, he sat up cross-legged on the bed. He lay his hands on his knees, palms up, joining his third fingers and thumbs. It took him a while to get his mind to stop wandering and clear it enough to do what he planned. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and said, “Roku, I need help.”

Moments later, a blue light shot out of his chest and solidified. Roku sat in front of him, dressed in his usual Fire Nation outfit. The old man looked stoic as usual, looking at him with a soft expression.

_“I sense you are troubled, Aang.”_

Aang took a deep breath and nodded, “I can’t find Katara. And now Appa is gone too.”

_“That is most unfortunate. What do you plan to do now?”_

“I don’t know. That’s why I called you. I can’t think. What do I do, Roku? Where do I go from here?”

_“Aang, you are at a critical juncture of your life. You are at the crossroads where you will have to choose between Appa and Katara, and your duties. You must also remember that while you are caught up, dealing with your personal losses, the world is in peril. Fire Lord Ozai’s venom spreads further and further.”_

“I know. I know, alright?” Aang snapped. “But the thing is, the war has been going on for thirty years! The world is fine. I _need_ Katara and Appa. I can’t live without them.”

Roku shook his head, _“I’m not asking you to give them up. I’m simply asking you to consider your priorities.”_

“So you are telling me to bench my search for Appa and Katara and focus on the world? You’re telling me to abandon the ones that depend on me for the world that has gone on perfectly fine till now without me?”

_“I’m not asking you to abandon those you love. I’m asking you to master the Avatar State.”_

“And Guru Pathik said that to do so, I would have to give up Katara. You’re also saying the same thing, aren’t you? Just like what the spirit said.”

Roku shook his head _, “Aang. Holding on to an attachment so tightly is unbecoming for the Avatar. Appa is an animal guide, but being the guide of the Avatar, he has a spiritual connection to you. One way or the other, he will find his way to you. As for Katara., she is a powerful Water Bender. She will be able take care of herself. Focus on your duties, Aang. If you are meant to be with Katara, fates will bring you together. If not, nothing that you do will get the two of you together.”_

With those words, Roku disappeared. Aang huffed, “I knew I shouldn’t have asked a Fire Nation Avatar. He doesn’t understand. Maybe Kiyoshi would know? Kiyoshi, please, help me.”

Moments later, the blue light took the form of Kiyoshi. _“How can I help you?”_

“Kiyoshi, what do you think, should I abandon the ones that matter the most to me, just because I have Avatar duties?”

Kiyoshi didn’t even bat an eyelid as she said, “ _The duty of the Avatar is absolute. Nothing and nobody is a higher priority. Not even you.”_

Aang’s jaw dropped, “You mean… I should perform my duties, even if it kills me?”

_“Yes.”_

He scowled, “How exactly am I supposed to do my duties if I am dead?”

Kiyoshi gave a small smile that was rather sinister, “ _You’re the Avatar. You will be reborn. The duty carries on.”_

“Uh…huh,” Aang raised a brow, regretting the moment he decided to call on Kiyoshi. “Thank you.”

The Avatar disappeared. The headache plaguing Aang had only worsened. Even though both Roku and Kiyoshi wanted him to focus on his duties, his heart was unwilling to listen. He decided to give it five days to look for Appa, after which he would figure out what to do.

* * *

As a warrior, Suki knew she could handle the people heading her way. But what was happening in front of her defied all explanations. She stood to the side, watching in complete shock as complete pandemonium broke out in front of her. She had heard of prison riots being ugly, but never in her life had she thought it would be like this. It was brutal, chaotic, and completely out of control. She had been in several fights, but they had almost been with trained warriors. But here, it was a free for all. There was no finesse, no honor, no technique. People threw chairs as freely as they threw punches.

“Why isn’t anyone doing anything?” Suki wondered.

“Like, who?” said an older man who was standing next to her.

“The guards?”

The man chuckled, “You’re new, I guess.”

Suki’s jaw dropped, “Prison riots happen often?”

The balding man shrugged, “About once a month. Sometimes more.”

“And the guards don’t intervene?”

The man laughed, “Yes, well, it is ‘ _good for maintaining control_ ’ after all.”

Suki crossed her arms across her chest and scrunched her face, “That is just… so wrong.”

The man simply shrugged. “As long as no one gets hurt. Watch out!”

Both Suki and the man ducked as a bucket came flying in their direction. The metal bucket clanged against the wall and rolled on to the floor harmlessly. A blood curdling shriek drew her attention to the rioting crowd, where a man was holding his eye with blood seeping from the gap of his fingers. Miraculously, the guards appeared and broke off the brawl in mere moments. The gathered crowd dispersed, and the people started to amble back to their prison. Still struggling to make sense of the scene she had just witnessed, Suki turned to head back inside when suddenly she felt something cold brushing against her waist. Instantly, she slapped her hand on her side and felt something hot and sticky seep into her fingers. Stricken, she cast a look at her palm, to find it crimson. Pain flared hot on her skin and her shriek went unheard in the commotion.

* * *

Even though the Sun had dipped down the horizon a while back, the sand was still emanating heat in waves. Zuko had made her sit on Moran while he walked, grabbing the reins. She had tried to argue, but he had insisted that Moran needed some break from carrying both their weights. When she had asserted that she could walk too, he had overridden all her protests, claiming that she needed to rest. He had, grudgingly, allowed her to hold on to their bags, but otherwise he would not yield one bit.

After almost confessing their feelings for each other, they had held on to each other as though their lives depended on it. What had started as one kiss, had transitioned into many kisses. Even now, almost an hour later, Katara felt her skin break into goosebumps as she recalled the way her back had been pressed to the stony wall of the alcove. His body was pushed against hers while his hands explored her. His touch lit her entire body on fire as he touched her waist, her ribs, her breasts. She was his and at that moment, it had been a celebration of surrender. There, in that alcove, she had given her soul to him.

It had taken both their combined will powers to pull away from each other. It was not safe, after all. They still had a desert to cross, with Zhao’s forces and Utakata’s rebels looking for them. They had a head-start and they needed to maintain it. As of now, the most important thing was safety and for that, they needed to keep moving. In the past hour as they walked, stars had begun to appear in the sky, as had a waning gibbous moon.

“Zuko?”

“Hmm?” he said, turning his head just a bit to let her know he had heard her.

“Doesn’t the heat of the sand bother you?”

“You do you remember I’m a Fire Bender, right?”

Katara chuckled. “Ah.”

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

“I’m good. Just some cramps, nothing much.”

“Heat works wonders for cramps, you know. Let me know if you need some.”

“Will do,” Katara frowned as she realized something, “You know Zuko, men I know usually freak out when they hear about a woman’s cycle. You seem rather chill about it. How come?”

He took a gulp from his water skin and said, “I grew up surrounded by girls. Azula would go on hours long rants about how it was unfair that she had to deal with this while I got by easily. When Mai had hers while we were dating, she chewed my head off. I’m not unfamiliar with the issues. Besides, Fire Nation does a very comprehensive sex-ed. Every Fire Bender gets trained to help the women in their lives. We know just how much heat to apply to help with the cramps.”

“That’s… surprisingly warm, you know?” Katara said. “This open acceptance of things. _This_ is what you should be teaching the world.”

Zuko snorted, “My father has other ideas. I have to ask though, why is this a surprise for you? How are things with you guys?”

“Well, Water Tribe alienates the girls when we get them. There is a separate igloo for us to go and live in during that time. In the North, women aren’t even meant to touch other people or uncooked food when they’re on their cycle. They are given their food outside their igloo and are meant to stay indoors for as long as the cycles last. And they will not meet anyone till they have had their cleansing rituals.”

He frowned and turned to look at her, “What? Don’t the winters get brutal there? Are you meant to just survive all alone during those times?”

Katara shrugged, “We have furs and hides to keep us safe.”

He shook his head, clearly annoyed. “That’s bullshit.”

“What happens in Fire Nation?”

Zuko ran a hand through his hair, “Nothing. No rituals or such. Life moves on.”

“Air Nomads,” she said, recollecting something Aang had once told her, “they have separate temples for men and women. They have festivals where the couples meet. They believe sex should only be to procreate.”

“Really?” Zuko laughed, shaking his leg to dislodge some sand from his shoe, “Now that makes so much sense.”

“What does?”

“Once this Air Bender had come to Fire Nation as an ambassador, trying to talk my father into peace, which was of course was about as useful as trying to talk to a wall. But at some point during the exchange, the Air Bender had lost his temper and had something along the lines of how Fire Nation being the hedonistic nation, would never know what it is to worship people the way they should be. I used to be so confused about that particular sentiment.”

“Yes. One of my best friends is an Air Bender. They believe that your partner should be worshiped.”

“But if you worship them, they are not partners, are they? Partners should be equals.”

“In Water Tribe, the man is considered to be the master while the woman his follower,” Katara said, adjusting the bags in front of her. “I know Earth Kingdom has similar values, though a little more relaxed. How is it in Fire Nation?”

“Partners are partners. Equals. The Fire Lord is at the top of the hierarchy, with his children being next. Everyone else is ranked based on their abilities, not gender.”

“So, it’s possible for to woman to be at a higher rank?” Katara asked, genuinely curious.

“Possible? It’s a reality. We have many such couples.”

“You mean to say everyone is treated equally?”

Zuko shook his head, “No. Not at all. Money, power, status, lineage, bending abilities. All those things do give a person leverage. But not gender.”

“As the Royal Family, you have all of that.”

“Yes,” Zuko answered without a shred of pride, “And that’s why we are at the top of the food chain, so to speak. But I’m not guaranteed the throne just because I’m a male. Azula has an equal claim to the throne.”

“Does that mean that Azula can contest you for the throne?”

“Yes, she can.”

“I thought you are the Crown Prince?”

“I am. But that is because I am older,” he said. “Not because I’m male. But now that I’ve been branded the traitor and have been banished, her path to the throne is more or less cleared.”

Katara bit her lip contemplatively as something she had read in the report came back to her. If the report was to be believed, Azula was worse than Ozai. “Zuko, If she does take the throne, what would it be like?”

Zuko’s face hardened as he looked to the night sky. In the silence, Moran let out a snicker. After a while, he said, “Azula is a… complicated person. She is deeply troubled. I don’t know if she is suited for the throne. They say that power corrupts. But what does it do to people that are already corrupted?”

“What do you mean? How is she corrupted?”

“I don’t know if I can explain it,” Zuko said. “But there is something dark in her. She… she used to hurt animals as a child. She killed a servant when she was nine. Granted it was an accident, but she never really showed any remorse for it. Even as a child there was something off about her.”

“How do you mean?”

“There were little things she would do. Like I had ground up glass in my shoes once. It was covered with leather, so I didn’t feel it immediately, but when I was training, the glass begun to dig. And we are not allowed to stop in the middle of the training, so I ended up with bleeding soles. She, of course, to date denies having anything to do with it but I believe it was her. Things like that have happened all through my childhood, far too many times for it to be a coincidence.”

The causal way he spoke about something so horrible twisted Katara’s heart. She ground her teeth, feeling an unprecedented anger towards the Princess she had never even seen. She had no doubt if Azula was around at that moment, Katara would have cheerfully strangled the woman. Swallowing the bitter bile in her mouth, she reached over and ran a hand through his hair, not even minding the beads of sweat on his scalp. In return, he gave her a half-smirk, one that did _things_ to her.

They walked along for a while with her on Moran and him on his foot. The warm air whistled in Katara’s ear. After a bit, he said, “I… I pray to Agni she never gets the throne. Because if she does, the world will burn. All of it.”

* * *

Nothing could have prepared Katara for the heat of the Si Won desert during the day. The very air seared her skin. It struck her as odd that she wasn’t sweating profusely, yet, she felt as though she was getting dehydrated by the second. The sparse shade of a pile of rocks, where they were waiting the day out, provided scant relief from the brutal heat. Sometime ago, Zuko had taken off his shirt and pulled his pants over his knees. Katara used her hand to fan herself, huffing in discomfort.

“Take your shirt off, it’ll be easier,” he said. “Don’t let heat buildup inside your body.”

Desperate to rid herself of the oppressive heat, she undid the tie at her waist and was about to pull the shirt off but stopped when her eyes fell on her… boyfriend? Lover? Partner? Something? He sat cross legged, eyes closed and flames on his palms. With a jolt, Katara realized that he meditated every day, without fail. That was a discipline she had not seen even in Aang. The Air Bender had a flighty quality to him, much preferring to enjoy himself than work. Pakku used to be especially annoyed with his tendency to skate over. He paid a little more attention to Hama, perhaps because she scared him. But with Pakku, Aang would goof-off, leaving the grumpy old man in a sour mood.

Zuko, although only four years older than Aang, had a far more mature mind. He worked on his forms, his bending and combat skills, irrespective of where he was. She had seen him meditate in the war-camp, in the tunnels, in the prison, and on the run. Perhaps it was his discipline, or his need to cling on to familiarity, but Katara appreciated his dedication.

With a soft smile, she peeled off her shirt, glad for her bindings that protected her modesty, feeling a lot better instantly. Leaning against the rock, she took her time to study the exquisite man that was Zuko. She had noticed, at the very first meeting, that he was a beautiful man. But seeing him like this, his ripped body moving in controlled breaths, she realized that he was breathtaking. As she watched, a drop of sweat made its way down his neck, on to his clavicle before trickling down to his right pectoral. From the moments of intimacy that Katara had shared with him, she knew he was all muscle.

“You’re staring, Tara,” he said, with a smile on his face, even though his eyes were still closed. Tara. Every time he called her that, she felt a wave of joy pulse through her.

She grinned and said, “Do you blame me? I have a great view.”

“Fine, stare all you want, then. Don’t complain when I do the same.”

“I won’t,” Katara said, blushing a bit. With a tired sigh, she lay down on the sand, hissing at the heat.

“Use the blanket,” he said, extinguishing the flames. “You’ll get sand all over yourself.”

“Too hot,” she complained. “The blanket will feel itchy on my skin.”

He tsked and moved closer. Gently he cradled her head and rested it on his knee.

“At least keep the sand off your hair,” his voice had that soft quality that made her insides all mush.

She reached over and grabbed his hand, laying it on her bosom.

“I was watching you meditate, and I realized that you do that without fail.”

“I do,” he replied, his fingers gently tracing the swell of her breast. “It helps with my bending.”

“You are a pretty powerful bender.”

He shook his head, “I’m not. Azula is better.”

Katara tilted her head to look up at him, “A bender isn’t only about skill. A powerful bender knows restraint.”

He raised his eyebrow, “You think I know restraint?”

“You do.”

“What makes you say that?”

Katara ran her fingers over his knuckles and did her best to ignore the butterflies in her stomach coming to life at his fingers ghosting over her skin. She cleared her throat and said, “Why did you stop me from killing Utakata?”

Zuko drummed his fingers against her skin, as he looked in the distance, lost in thoughts. It took him a few minutes before he said, “There were two reasons. First was purely strategic. The Earth Benders were, rightfully, scared of you till then and keeping their distance. But if you or I killed their leader, we ran the risk of them attacking us all at once. As powerful as you are, even you have limits to your strength. And that was not the time to figure out your limits.”

Katara nodded, satisfied with that explanation, “And what was the second reason?”

He swallowed and looked straight at her, “I was scared that if you did, then I would have lost you.”

Katara sat up, confused, “What?”

“You were reaching the point of no return, Tara. I couldn’t let that happen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: It was brought to my attention that I had used a phrase that might be offensive to the ingenious people. I want to clarify that it was not my intention to offend anyone. In fact, I was not even aware that the phrase was offensive. Not that it excuses anything. I apologize if I offended anyone with my words. I have now changed the phrase.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Katara right a desert storm, Zhao makes a move, Suki wakes up, ZHei investigates, Toph and Haru meet someone they don't expect.

First, apologies for the long gap between updates for this. I am working on trying to finish **Broken Hearts** and **Sleepless**. I should update the last two chapters of **Broken Hearts** sometime this week. Unfortunately, I am distracted. I recently watched a K Drama, The King: Eternal Monarch, and there, I saw a guy called _Woo Do Hwan_ and I am in love. How can a human being be so beautiful? And so talented at the same time? And have a voice that basically sounds like angels are talking? What sorcery is this? Do yourself a favor, check this man’s pictures out. You will thank me.

About this chapter, it is a smaller one, but some very important things happen here. From the next chapter on, the story will pick up pace again. Some actions scenes are coming. This is mostly set-up.

Thank you for all the love you guys have given me. Hope you enjoy this chapter. As usual, read and review.

* * *

** Chapter 40 **

A hiss escaped Zuko’s mouth as he touched the blister on his skin. Despite taking all the precautions, he was still sunburned. They still had two days of trekking through the desert. This time, they had not been lucky enough to find a shade and were sitting in the hot sun, unbale to escape the brutal heat. Somewhere in the distance, wind was quivering, creating an ephemeral and shimmering curtain.

“A storm is coming,” Katara’s blue eyes were fixed on the horizon and her face was pinched with tension.

“That will be a problem,” Zuko said, ignoring the burning. “You and I can use the blankets to cover our faces but what about Moran?”

“We can make him sit between us. Will he listen? Or understand?”

“We can try. We have to be quick, though,” he said. “The clouds are gathering rather quickly.”

Katara nodded and unfurled the blankets, while Zuko whistled for Moran. The animal came over slowly. Zuko grabbed his reins and tugged. Following the command, Moran crouched on the ground. Katara handed one edge of the blanket to Zuko and they drew it over their heads. Not a moment too soon, for the winds began to howl. Much too soon for his liking, grains of sand began to slap against Zuko’s sore skin. To him, it felt as though needles were raining on him. The wind screeched and moaned, tugging at the blanket. Both Katara and Zuko had to clutch it with both hands and use their knees to keep the piece of cloth in place. Seated between them, Moran whimpered.

“It’s okay Moran,” Katara said as she hunched against the vicious onslaught. “We’ll be fine.”

“Tighter,” Zuko screamed over the wail of the storm. He mimicked Katara’s position and the two hunched over the terrified animal. Sand beat a relentless rhythm against the blanket, making it tougher to hold on to it with each passing moment. The wind gave a sharp tug and the blanket snapped out of Katara’s hand. She let out a muffled squeal as a blast of sand hit her face. Zuko wanted to help but if he let go, they would not be able to hold on to the only flimsy line of defense they had against the battering sand. Groping blindly, she managed to grab the flapping blanket and pulled it back over.

“Are you okay, Tara?” Zuko asked, yelling to be heard over the gale.

She made a gagging noise in response. Sand continued to rain mercilessly against their backs, trying to buffet the blanket out of their grasps. “Sand in my eyes, mouth,” Katara said, coughing.

They sat like that, struggling against the winds. His fingers hurt, his skin burned and stung. It felt like an eternity before the storm abated. Dropping the blanket, Katara coughed, wiping the sand off her face. Zuko was about to help her when a shadow fell on him. Startled, he looked up to find five men covered in protective clothing, standing in front of them in clear battle stance.

* * *

“Are you sure?”

“Yes Admiral. The rebel group called Earth Warriors are rumored to have a camp at the Great Divide.”

Zhao drank his tea and contemplated his next move. Walking into an Earth Bender stronghold, especially in a place like the Great Divide, which was essentially one big rocky stretch, was not going to be easy. But it would not be impossible either. Zhao and his team wielded the superior element, after all. They just needed some planning and they would be able to make it through the filthy people who called themselves benders. How dare they call themselves benders when they wielded an element that was beneath his feet? He looked at the map, carefully contemplating his next move. From what he could see, if he approached the canyon from the side, through the neighboring forest, he would be able to level the ground. There was enough room to hide there and Zhao and his troops could spring a surprise attack.

“Pack up. We move in the evening,” Zhao barked.

* * *

_It hurts._

That was the first thought Suki had as consciousness trickled in. It burned. It _burned_.

“There, there,” Neya’s voice percolated through the haze of her pain. “Stop moving or you will rip your stitches.”

“Stitches?” Suki croaked.

“You were stabbed,” Neya replied.

Memories of the cold metal against her skin and the pain that followed came flooding back. “Who stabbed me? What happened?”

“Don’t know,” Neya shrugged. “I just came in about twenty minutes ago.”

“How did I get here?”

“I brought you here,” Sora’s voice drew her attention to the corner of the room, where he was standing.

Something about seeing Sora here did not seem right. Groaning slightly, she sat up, feeling a sharp burning feeling through her side. “How are you both in my cell?”

“You’re in the infirmary,” Neya said, putting pillows behind her back. “Not in your cell.”

“Neya, why don’t you get her some water?” Sora said in a way that sounded like a command to Suki. To her surprise, Neya obeyed. Once alone, Suki turned her gaze to him and narrowed her eyes.

“Who are you?”

“I’m Sora. Remember?”

“Why did Neya listen to you?”

Ignoring her words, Sora took the seat that Neya had vacated and said, “Do you know why you were stabbed?”

“Let me guess,” Suki said through gritted teeth. “It’s because I don’t have ‘friends’ in the prison?”

Sora grinned, showing his gapped teeth. “You’re learning fast.”

“And you are here to offer me your friendship. Again?”

“Indeed.”

Suki grit her teeth against the pain that flared in her side as she sat up, “Let me tell you something, Sora. I don’t trust you. And without trust, there is no friendship.”

Sora’s gave a chuckle which Suki could not interpret. He pulled out a dagger from the folds of his clothes and handed it to her. “Here. You will need this here.”

Saying so, Sora walked out, leaving Suki feeling strangely uncomfortable. His words turned out to be prophetic, however, as she needed the dagger that very night.

* * *

Zhei was way in over his head.

 _I’m just a night guard, for Agni’s sake!_ He thought as he made a note. Since Fire Lord Ozai had essentially permitted only Chief Okari and him in the palace, and the Chief had other duties to attend, he was left to conduct the preliminary interviews of the palace staff. It was tedious, boring and repetitive. And thus far, he had not yielded anything. Zhei bit back the annoyed huff and looked at the latest person he was supposed to interrogate. It was a rotund, with a shock of white hair and a huge mole on her nose. Zhei referred to his notes and looked at the woman.

“You are Yrayi?”

“Yes,” the woman said in a voice that sounded like a frog had learned to speak.

“You knew Raozi?”

“He worked in the kitchen,” Yrayi said.

“What would you say he was like as a person?”

“He was a decent cook,” Yrayi said.

 _Because clearly that is a personality trait._ Zhei thought irritably. _I like to sleep. Does that qualify too?_ Aloud he said, “Anything else you can say?”

“He used to chop vegetables very well,” Yrayi said after some thought.

Zhei took a deep breath and ran a hand over his face, trying not to lose his cool. He realized he needed to dig deeper with more pointed questions. He had learned by now that following the scripted questions that were given to him was not working out. He needed to improvise, based on the person he was talking to, like he had to do now. “Did you talk to him much?”

“We did work together.”

“So was he generally a happy person or was he someone who would pick fights?”

“He would get annoyed if a food wasn’t spiced correctly,” Yrayi said, scratching at her chin.

 _What am I doing? Why am I doing this? What is happening?_ Taking a deep breath, he said, “Do you remember anything where he got into a really bad fight? Where someone might want to harm him?”

Yrayi looked at the ceiling for a while before saying, “You should ask that mam, Jemok. They were doing the dirty.”

 _Aha! Finally, something worthwhile._ “Jemok? Where is he?”

“Gardens. He is a gardener.”

* * *

“Wait! You mean to say Jet was sexually abusing her?” Toph asked, feeling her blood boil.

“Yes,” Haru said.

“How could Uncle let him do that?”

Toph could tell that Haru hesitated for a moment as his heart beats rose. “Utakata was not here. He had gone to drop you off, remember?”

“Hmm. And Jet basically did whatever the fuck he wanted? I didn’t expect this of you, Haru. You let Jet beat up the Fire Prince _and_ abuse Katara?”

“Well, while I didn’t participate in the beatings, I did turn a blind eye to it,” Haru admitted. “I had no idea what he was doing to Katara.”

“Ten to twelve people where beating up one unarmed man who was not fighting back,” Toph said sharply. “That is wrong on so many levels. And you didn’t _know_ what Jet was doing to Katara? You knew what a crappy man he was and you didn’t bother to look into it when Jet went into the prison, while an injured Zuko was laying outside? What? Did you tell yourself it’s not your responsibility? Jet was running the show and you just stayed quiet? Fucking hell, Haru! I am very disappointed.”

Haru’s voice dropped down a couple of notches, as he said, “I know. I have made some choices that I am not proud of. But my hands were tied too. I had to choose between my father at the prison and them. And I chose my father. I would make the same choice, every damn time.”

Toph shook her head, unable to wrap her mind around the horrifying things she had heard. The things she had learned since reaching the Great Divide had been startling to say the least. After Katara had unleashed her wrath, majority of the rebels had abandoned the camp. The rebel group her Uncle had worked so hard was now a mere husk of what it used to be. Utakata himself had absconded. Where, no one knew. Left leaderless, without food and stranded in stinking and stagnated water, more and more people were leaving by the day. When Toph arrived, the group had dwindled down to four people. She took charge and made the canal that drained the water. Now, other than her and Haru, there was another Earth Bender and a non bender left at the camp. Toph put her head in her hand, wondering what to do from here on, when she sensed something.

“We have company,” she said, straightening.

The two Earth Benders reached a mutual decision and walked out. They walked a good twenty meters before coming face to face with the group of twenty-one marching in. Twenty-one against three benders and one non bender. Odds were not good.

“Fire benders,” Haru whispered and Toph let out a small curse under her breath.

“ _This_ is the rebel camp?” A voice mocked. “I must say, I am disappointed.”

“Who are you?” Rulun, the other Earth Bender, asked as he joined Toph and Haru.

“Oh, my bad. I should have introduced myself. I am Admiral Zhao of the Fire Nation Navy. And I am here to collect the Fire Prince Zuko.”


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara Flashback from ages 5 to 14.

I know, I know my updates are effing sporadic. But its 2020 and it’s playing havoc. Luckily though, things seem to be picking up, writing wise and I was able to churn a chapter out for you all. Also, since it is my birth week, I intended to update my stories this week. So, look forward to an update from **Sleepless in Ba Sing Se** as well. I have also updated one-shots from **Save Me** and one from **My Country**.  
  
This and the next chapter are Katara's flashback. In these two chapters you will start to understand a lot more about how and when Katara had her affairs, how she met Haru. How her relationship with Aang developed, how she learned blood bending and how she ended up with the mission. 

As usual, please R&R.

* * *

**  
  
  
Chapter 41 **

Soft white pellets of snow trickled down on the tiny settlement while the children played a game of skip. Some distance away, the men were taking apart the carcass of their latest hunt, that of a pigmymoose, while the women sat mending a fishing net.

“This moose will last a few days, but we have to work on our stock,” Muri said, carefully slicing through the tendons to keep the pelt intact.

“We haven’t had a good catch of fish as yet,” Bato said, pulling out the intestine. “The Earth Kingdom trade delegation should be here soon. That would give us some relief.”

“Yes, but if we don’t have enough fish to trade with, will they give us grains to last the winter?” Kuma asked.

“They will,” Hakoda said, cutting the meat into chunks. “I know the man leading the delegation. Tyro. He is a good, fair man. He will take care of us.”

“But why will he?” Bato pressed.

Whatever Hakoda wanted to say in response, was cut off by a loud squeal from the kids.

“Dad!” Sokka screamed. “Katara is being weird!”

Several adults looked up to find Katara holding up her hands to chest level, eyes widened and mouth agape. About a foot away from her hands, a ball of water was suspended in mid-air. A gasp ran through the group and the ball of water splashed down on the ground.

“Katara!” Kya dropped the net and rushed to hug the scared child while Hakoda scooped an equally terrified Sokka into his arms, uncaring of the blood in his hands.

“She’s not being weird, Sokka. That is just Water Bending. It is a big part of our culture. That is why we are called the Water Tribe.”

Meanwhile, Kya walked over to Sokka and Hakoda, carrying five-year old Katara in her lap. Settling down next to her husband, she pecked the foreheads of both her children. “Sokka, did dad tell you what that was?”

“Water Bending,” six-year-old Sokka replied, jutting his lower lip out. “Magic.”

Kya chuckled. “No honey, it’s not magic. It’s part of our culture.”

“Then why have I never seen it before?” Sokka said, crossing his arms in a huff.

Hakoda exchanged a glance with Bato, who gave a small nod. At that, the family moved from the communal gathering and into the igloo where they lived. Once in, Hakoda signaled for his children to sit on the pelts facing him. Kya settled down between Katara and Sokka, draping her arms around both of them. Hakda cleared his throat and began his explanation.

“Do you both know about the war that is going on?” Hakoda asked.

“Yes,” Katara said, nodding. “I heard Elder Kang say that the Fire Nation is destroying everything.”

“They are,” Kya said. “There is no point in hiding the truth, so we are going to be as honest as we can. Even before the war began, our tribe has been fighting with the Southern Raiders. They have pretty much broken us. Since the last Water Bender was taken eight years ago, they have come to our shores three times. They bring death and destruction with them. And we are not strong enough to fight back.”

Sokka’s eyes widened. “Will they be coming for Katara?”

“Possibly,” Hakoda said, looking straight at both his children’s eyes.

“This is bad,” Katara said with trembling lips. “I don’t want to die.”

“And you won’t,” Kya said firmly. “No one is dying in this family. But now, both of you need to be prepared. You may have to go deep inland and hide in some cave, should things come to that.”

“But why do they want us dead?” Sokka said in evident confusion. “Katara can’t do anything to them. She’s a child!”

“She’s a child today,” Hakoda said. “But one day, she will grow up to be a strong and powerful Water Bender. And you, Sokka, will be a powerful warrior. Together, the two of you will be unbeatable, right?”

“Yes we will!” The two kids chorused, pumping their fists in the air.

Three months later, family experienced the darkest day of their lives.

* * *

Five-year-old Katara did not know what was happening, but she was scared. All around her, people were screaming. There was smoke everywhere and someone somewhere was crying. Katara hid her face in her mother’s parka, trembling.

“Koalaotter,” her mom said urgently, “Where are your dad and brother?”

“They’re outside,” Katara said.

“Go. Get them. Now.”

“But Mommy –“

“Katara. Go.”

Scared as she was, Katara was glad to have a direction. She turned to leave, startled to just notice the three men who were in the igloo, crowding it.

“Run little whore,” one of them said. “Run before we decide to include you in our fun.”

Katara ran on the snow, slipping a couple of times. By the time she reached her father, he was engaged in a fierce battle with a large man. She wanted to call him, but Sokka pulled her back.

“Stay away! You’ll get hurt,” Sokka screamed.

“But mom! There are three men in our house!”

Her father had heard her words, stabbed the man he had been fighting, and ran towards their home, unaware that disaster had already stuck. The sight that met them was seared in her nightmares forever. Her mother lay on the ground, dead. She had been stripped naked, her breasts chopped off, and blood streaming from between her legs, coloring the snow a deep crimson. It was only much later that Katara understood what the raiders had done to her.

* * *

The midnight sun was shining down in full glory, making the snow shimmer. Four fishing boats were moored on the shore, with a group engaged in unloading the boats. Survival in the Water Tribes required contribution from every member of the tribe. Some men were atop the boats, unloading the haul. The women were engaged in sorting and stacking the catch, making sure that the fishes were kept from spoiling. The children were busy with the nets, picking out the knots, shells and cockles that were entangled in web. All of a sudden, a surprised yelp cut through the chatter, making people look up.

“Look!” Timir screamed, pointing in the distance.

At first, Katara could not be certain what she was looking at. Something was sailing over the waves, cruising as though they owned the ocean. As the figure moved closer, more and more people , murmuring amidst themselves. Almost twenty minutes after the figure was first spotted, Katara realized, with considerable awe, what they were all looking at. An old woman was standing atop a wooden raft, her white hair flowing behind her, as she soared over the waves.

“How is she doing that?” Mooga, a boy little older than Sokka, asked.

“Water Bending,” Katara replied, her blue eyes widened.

Mooga’s head whipped to look at her, “What? How do you know?”

Katara shrugged, “I just… know.”

It was a while before the old woman landed on the shore, but her name had gone around the crowd like a whispered mantra. _Hama. Hama. Hama._ For Katara, it was as though she was seeing light for the first time in her life. By and by, the raft touched the shore and the woman hopped off.

“I’m back,” she wheezed, then promptly dropped on the snow and passed out.

* * *

Later that night, the children lay in the crook of Hakoda’s arms, each lost in their own thoughts.

“Dad,” Katara said suddenly. “Who is Hama?”

“She was the last Water Bender of the Southern Water Tribe, before you.”

“Why was she not here?” Sokka asked. “Where did she come from?”

“She was taken a prisoner by the Fire Nation ten years ago,” Hakoda replied.

“Why are there no other Water Benders here?” Sokka asked. “Why are Hama and Katara the only ones?”

Hakoda sighed, wondering what he could tell his children. “For the world, the war started eight years ago, when Fire Lord Azulon lay siege on the Air Temples. For us, though, the war has been going on for much longer. We have been involved in various skirmishes with a troop of Fire Nation called the Southern Raiders. It all started when one of our fishing boats crashed into their ship, killing a crew member. No one came to our aid, saying that it was not between two nations but a local, territorial fight. We were never too strong with our defenses and that cost us. Over and over, they would come and target our Water Benders. We didn’t have many to begin with, but once Hama was taken, there was no one left.”

“Why are we so weak compared to the North?” Katara asked.

“We are a much smaller tribe,” Hakoda answered, not sure how else to explain.

“If I learn Water Bending, will the Fire Nation kill me like mom?”

“No, honey,” Hakoda said, struggling and failing to keep his voice steady. “I won’t let the Fire Nation touch you.”

“Me neither,” Sokka said.

“You want to learn Water Bending from Hama?”

“Yes.”

* * *

Getting Hama to train Katara was easier said than done. Her stint at the Fire Nation prison had changed her as a person. The woman Hakoda remembered had been friendly, kind, and likeable, even if she was slightly inappropriate at times. Hama had been married to Sumak when she was sixteen. Her happiness, however, had been short lived as two months after their wedding, Sumak had fallen through a patch of thin ice during a hunt and later succumbed to hypothermia. Since then, Hama lived alone in the igloo, turning down several proposals, focusing all her energies on improving her skills as a Water Bender. She had been a little under fifty when the Southern Raiders kidnapped her. The woman that had landed on the shore ten years later, was someone Hakoda did not recognize. Quiet, aloof, cantankerous and rude, with eyes that were downright wild, she was nothing like the woman that had been taken from her home.

When Hakoda had approached her the first time with the request to take Katara as her student, Hama had chased him out of her igloo by shooting icicles after him. His status as the tribe chief meant nothing to the woman. She was simply not interested.

“Not interested?” Seven-year-old Katara said with a scowl. “What does she mean by not interested?”

“Usually that means she does not want to do something,” Sokka supplied helpfully, lying sprawled on the bear pelt in their igloo.

Katara scowled and kicked his foot. “Shut up. Meanie,” she turned to look at Hakoda and said, “I’m going to talk to her.”

“Katara,” Sokka said sitting up. “She’s scary.”

“She is also the only one who can teach me Water Bending. So, yes, I am going to pester her till she teaches me.”

Her mind made up, Katara threw her parka on and marched to Hama’s igloo. Being a Water Bender, and perhaps motivated by Hakoda’s visit, Hama had sealed hers from all ends, with no visible entry or exit. Katara stood outside the igloo and raised her voice slightly, “Hama! Please open the door. I want to talk.”

No answer.

“Hama! Open the door.”

Nothing.

“Hama!”

Nothing. The seven-year-old girl stood there, calling on the Master Water Bender over and over again. Even as the minutes turned to hours, and the midnight sun shone brighter and brighter, the girl stood her ground. Hakoda tried, several times, to pull his daughter back inside, but the girl stood firm, calling for Hama over and over again. Nothing would deter her from her pursuit of a teacher.

“Hama!” Katara screamed. From his position next to his daughter, Hakoda could see the veins in her throat pop up from all the screaming.

“Katara, please, let’s go. It’s getting cold.”

“I won’t,” she said, not taking her eyes off the closed door. “She has to listen to me. Hama!”

“Katara, please!”

“No dad, you go inside. I will stay here.”

“Katara.”

“Go dad. I am fine. She will open a door.”

Just like it had been with Kya, he could never say no to Katara when he knew that she was right. With a sigh, he withdrew and stood some ways behind her. When had his little Koala Otter had grown up so much? She was just seven years old, yet at that moment, she was showing the determination and grit of a person so much older than her. Over the next two hours, Katara screamed herself hoarse, but Hama’s door stayed resolutely closed. Finally, exhaustion made the little girl step away. Hours turned to days and Katara would continue to stand in front of the igloo, and scream till she was hoarse. More and more people gathered to watch as day after day the child would scream for the old woman to pay heed. Day after day she would be ignored. Finally, at the end of the sixth day, just when Hakoda was about to put his foot down saying enough was enough, the igloo’s wall crumbled and the old woman hobbled out.

“What?” she screamed in a scratchy voice. “You screech like a penguinseal.”

“Teach me Water Bending,” Katara spoke in a squeaky, broken voice.

“No,” Hama replied.

“No?” Katara cocked her head to the side in evident confusion. “Why?”

Hama gave a scoff and said, “I don’t need to explain anything. You asked a question and I gave an answer.”

“Hama,” Hakoda interjected. “This is not really fair, is it? Katara is the only Water Bender other than you who is left in South Pole. If you don’t teach her, the Southern Water Bending will die. Please, Hama. You cannot let our culture die like this!”

“Watch me.”

Saying so, Hama turned around and began to march back into the igloo when Katara gave a yell. “No! You will not!”

Before anyone could understand what was happening, Hama’s body pitched forward and fell face first on the snow. Silence fell like a pall on the gathered crowd as with a groan, the old woman sat up. Hakoda’s eyes widened upon spotting that one of her legs was encased in ice. With the flick of her hand, Hama freed her leg and looked at Katara.

“You did this.” It was not a question.

“Yes,” Katara said, tilting her chin up in defiance.

“Where did you learn that?” Hama’s voice was colder than the winds of the tundra.

“I figured it out myself.”

Hama’s eyebrows climbed high as she sat up straighter. “You learned how to change snow to ice all by yourself?”

“Yes.”

“What’s your name?”

“Katara.”

“How old are you?”

“Seven.”

Without a word, Hama lifted up a ball of snow and flung it at Katara, stopping inches away from her face. “Change that to water.”

Katara raised her gloved hands and held on to the snowball. Her tongue peeked out from within her lips as she concentrated on her task. For a few seconds, nothing happened. Then, just as Hakoda felt hope flickering out in him, the snowball turned into liquid and splashed on the ground. Hama gave a loud, slightly maniacal cackle and said, “Come tomorrow. Lessons start at dawn.”

* * *

Water Bending lessons were easy and tough at the same time. To Katara, control over her element came as naturally as breathing. She mastered the basic moves at a speed that surprised everyone, including Hama. The problem was not with the craft. The problem lay with the one teaching the said craft to her. Hama was tough to please. No matter how hard Katara tried, Hama would never give her a smidgen of praise. Or even a nod of encouragement. All Katara got was a new, even tougher assignment. In fact, it was exactly two years, seven months and thirteen days since Hama had accepted Katara as a student that a compliment passed the wizened lips.

The task that had been assigned to Katara that day required her to pull moisture out of the air and turn them into missiles. Easier said than done, especially since Hama refused to show it more than once.

“Water is in the air,” Hama’s voice rang like a whip. “Feel it! Pull it. Bend it to your will.”

“I’m _trying_!” Katara replied through gritted teeth. “Can you just show it once more?”

Hama shook her head, “No! You’re in the South Pole. You have water all around and you cannot do this? Doesn’t that mean you have reached your peak, Last Water Bender?”

Katara closed her eyes and huffed. “I am only nine! How old were _you_ when you did this?”

“I figured this out myself. While I was in Fire Nation, where the air is dry. Where there is barely any water vapor. This was the difference between life and death. So you can either be a little girl and cry about it, or be a Water Bender and actually do it.”

Katara huffed and closed her eyes. Water. She was supposed to sense the water in the air, but how was she supposed to do that when water was all that was around her. As snow, as ice, as igloos and as the ocean she could sense some way off. How was she supposed to separate one water source from the other and pull at the separated source?

 _Think Katara. Feel._ She told herself. _This could be the difference between life and death._

Water was all round her. Katara frowned and began separating the types of water. She could feel the difference in the weight of ice and snow. She could feel the pulse of the ocean waves. But she was not sure where the ocean ended and where snow began. Not could she distinguish the water vapor that was apparently ‘swirling’ in the air.

_Where is it? Where is the water vapor?_

_In the air. Sense the air. Feel it._

Cold, cold wind was tickling the tiny bits of skin that was exposed under the layers of fur and clothes. Katara took a deep breath and tuned out all the other sources of water.

_Focus on the wind. Be the wind._

_There._

Once she found them, Katara could not believe she had not seen it before. Swirling in the air around her were millions of tiny, invisible particles of water. Taking a deep breath, Katara wove her hand through the air, collecting as many water particles as she could and froze them on her fingertips. With a flick of her wrist, she shot the sharpened icy missiles through the air and lodged them on the wall of a nearby igloo.

“Good job!” Hama whispered. Perhaps she did not intend for Katara to hear those words, but the girl heard it anyway. Katara let out the breath that she was holding and smiled. Suddenly, Water Bending was not so tough anymore.

* * *

“The Avatar?” Katara said, “You were not kidding.”

“No, see,” Aang picked up a few pebbles from the shore and shuffled them in his hand. Then he spun them around, forming a ring of stones between his hands.

“That’s so cool,” Katara said, giggling.

Aang turned a shade of pink as he said, “You think it’s cool?”

“Bending is cool, isn’t it?” Katara said, grinning.

Aang let go of the pebbles and sat on the snow, “Are you really a Water Bending Master already?”

Katara sat facing Aang and said, “Of the Southern Style, yes. I want to learn the Northern Style.”

“But how old _are_ you? You can’t be much older than me,” Aang protested.

“I’m fourteen,” Katara said grinning. “I became a master last year. But you became an Air Bending Master by ten, right?”

“Yeah, but my case is different,” Aang replied with a shrug.

Katara’s brows knit together, “Why? Because you’re a _boy_?”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Aang said, looking genuinely confused. “I was about to say, it’s because I was surrounded by Air Benders, and that I am the Avatar. Which means I have my past selves to guide me. That does give me an advantage, right?”

Katara cocked her head, not sure of what to make of that. All her life she had heard about things that boys were better at. She did not know why but the assumption that she was weak just by the virtue of being a girl was something that had begun to bother her. Despite being the only two Water Benders, Hama and Katara were not allowed to go for hunts. They could and would go fishing, but hunting was solely reserved for men. Hama would sometimes grumble but mostly stay quiet. Katara, however, could not help but feel left out. Sokka had been twelve since he had started to contribute to hunts, but even after becoming a Master Water Bender at thirteen, Katara’s skills were used for healing and fishing. Not for combat or for hunting, and that was something that had begun to weigh on her. Granted, she had not really had a chance to fight because the Southern Raiders had stopped coming to their shores. Why, no one was certain, but if rumors were to be believed, the Captain of the fleet had become severely injured and had to quit his position. After which, the Fire Lord had repositioned the fleet. Katara suspected that if the Southern Raiders did end up on their shores, she would be asked to hide in the caves and not allowed to fight. The fact that there was a boy out there who did not think that he had an advantage over her just because he was male was a refreshing change.

With a small smile, she turned to Aang and said, “Thanks Aang. That was… exactly what I needed to hear.”

Aang’s grin only widened at the words.


End file.
